Fallen Among Thieves
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: He's a thief, obeying orders from a boss he doesn't know. She's an investigator, determined to bring him to justice. But there are dark secrets and deadly twists in this game of cat and mouse, and soon both of them will be running for their lives. The police can't help. The FBI is tainted. Inuyasha and Kagome only have each other, but either way, it'll all end in flames. InuKag.
1. Chapter One

_This is me. Being a tool._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter One**

_"We are not deceived; we deceive ourselves." – Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

Inuyasha Taisho wasn't sure of three things.

1. Who he worked for.

2. Where he was born.

3. If Inuyasha Taisho was actually his real name.

The last one really sucked, but he tried not to dwell on that. Right now, he had a lot more on his plate to worry about – like living. That was always top priority.

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit_," he cursed, scrambling against the crumbling brick wall for some sort of hold. A rock slid from under his feet and he swore some more, suddenly debating if his occupation was really worth it. If he had been smart, he would've been a lawyer or a dentist or a goddamn bookkeeper.

But no, he had to pick a career that was more than a little unconventional and definitely not good for his health. But hey, someone had to piss people off. Inuyasha figured on a good day that it might as well be him. On a bad day, he just pissed people off for shits and giggles.

"Boss, target has vanished. Proceeding to south hall," a deep voice rumbled. The crackling sound of a walkie-talkie mumbled an answer. Inuyasha held his breath, brown eyes wide as his hands screamed under the stress of holding his body up. He was dangling over the side of a fucking balcony for fuck's sake. If this didn't shake some sense into him about his career path, nothing would.

"Target exposed. Open fire."

_Shit_. Inuyasha realized with horror that while he was dangling on the edge wall of a mansion, security had surrounded him on the ground. He was literally a sitting duck. Or – to be more literal – a hanging one, but neither of the options particularly sounded good.

He heard gunfire and without further thinking scrambled up the wall and hauled himself back on top of the balcony. A bullet grazed his shoulder and pain screamed through his body as he continued to run back inside the mansion. Staying outside would be suicide.

Being a fucking con artist was suicide, but that was beside the point currently.

He heard heavy footsteps approaching, the sounds of maybe half a dozen security guards coming his way. He paused in the hallway, seeing all of the closed doors and wondering which one could potentially lead to an escape or potentially lead to his death. The door to the right looked somewhat promising.

Opening the door, Inuyasha propelled himself inside and shut it, turning the lock even though he doubted it would help much. It took him only a second to determine what kind of room this was – the one leading to his death. There were no windows, no bathrooms, not even a fucking closet.

Well shit.

"Target in pursuit–" The men passed the door and Inuyasha let his tight muscles relax somewhat. His arm was still killing him and he didn't have to look at his left shoulder to know that he was bleeding. It was definitely going to leave a mark but it wouldn't hurt him in the long run. A few inches more and he'd be dead, and certainly that would've.

He counted up to two-hundred seconds in his head, blinking twice before slowly turning the knob. He took a deep breath and swung the door open.

"Target acquired."

"Oh fuck," Inuyasha snarled, seeing the gun pointed rather close to his head. In one move – because he figured it was one move or never move again – he grabbed the gun, pushing it away from his face as he kicked out and sacked the security guard in the balls. It was definitely a low blow by guy code standards, but desperate times called for desperate measures. And Inuyasha was currently very desperate.

The man grunted in pain, bending over to cover himself as he gasped for breath. Inuyasha didn't give much thought when he grabbed the door and slammed it, hitting the security guard in the head and knocking him backwards. The gun clattered to the floor and Inuyasha made a run for it, calculating in his head just how far he was from the stairs and just what the chances were of seeing no security guards on the way.

If you're wondering, it's zero.

Inuyasha stopped abruptly when he made it to the two diverging grand staircases of the mansion. The dinner party was going on just below him and he could see all the beautiful women dressed in gowns and men with their tuxedos. Security stood on both flights of stairs, six men total. They noticed him right away, climbing up the stairs as fast as they could to get to him.

"Shit, shit, _shit_," Inuyasha continued to grumble, caught in the middle with nowhere to run but back into the long hallway of bedrooms and libraries. Instead, he ran to the railing that sat in the middle and he figured he had about five seconds to make a decision or get mauled by security.

People were looking up now at the commotion. Women were gasping and men were standing frozen to the spot. Inuyasha shrugged with two seconds left before grabbing the top of the railing and throwing his body over into the crowd of people.

No one caught him of course. He landed – as per usual because apparently Hollywood could get some things right – on the table presenting the glasses and bottles of champagne. The glass shattered underneath him and women screamed close to his ear. Okay, so jumping was not a good idea. His left shoulder was literally screaming bloody murder.

"Go, go!"

The orders of the guards made him jump up, dropping his shoulder to toss aside a couple of men trying to play hero. Going out the front door would be suicide so instead he found the nearest pompous asshole and threw him against the window.

When it didn't shatter, Inuyasha could've cried.

There was a grasp on his wrist and he instinctually punched whoever it was out, fleeing towards the back where the kitchen was. He gracelessly pushed put cooks and burning plates, knives occasionally sticking out in his direction as he wound his way through the aisles of food and condiments. Inuyasha could hear yelling and orders being shout out but he didn't pause to listen. He just needed _out_ right the hell now.

Eventually he found a back door, barrelling his way through and breaking out into a sprint down towards the street and into the shadows of the night. Inuyasha swore colourfully as he climbed the fencing, officially destroying his tuxedo jacket as it ripped on his decent towards freedom. He hesitated momentarily to look around. Guards were getting closer with their guns drawn and Inuyasha didn't want to stick around to see what an actual bullet in his body felt like.

He took off once more, sticking close to dark areas before he finally waved down a taxi three blocks away. It wasn't until he climbed into the car and told the driver some random coordinates out of the city that the sounds of sirens were no more.

Leaning back in the seat, Inuyasha put pressure on his left shoulder and cringed at the pain and feel of blood. Thank god it was dark and the taxi driver hadn't looked twice at him.

In the darkness of the vehicle with the nightlife passing him by, Inuyasha let out a heartfelt "shit."

* * *

But back to the whole "not knowing" thing that was plaguing Inuyasha's life:

Inuyasha Taisho didn't have a boss – only, he kind of did. Someone always left him a message with a simple statement of what he was to acquire. Sometimes he had to get an artifact or painting. Other times he had to get someone to do something they didn't originally want to do. As a con artist, Inuyasha was positively sure that he could do about anything. His boss knew that.

However, his boss couldn't be that smart because all of the things he'd stolen were still in his vault. All of the decisions he _helped _people make were usually pointless and didn't help any particular person or party. It was all very...confusing. Although, being a con artist could do that to you.

The next tidbit of information was just something that always bothered him. Where was he born? Where did he come from? Did he have parents? Inuyasha remembered growing up in the foster care system, being in and out and labelled a "troubled child" before he even knew what trouble meant. It was inevitable that he became what he was. Lying to people and conning them was a natural reaction to trying to get attention, affection and all that other psychological crap.

Inuyasha chose not to think about it too hard.

Which left him with the final and most troubling thought: was his name really Inuyasha Taisho?

Well, he had no fucking clue.

He assumed but when there was no evidence to prove that it was or wasn't, it left him just a bit baffled and displeased. It was the name each foster parent called him, each member of the system trying to find him a new home. They seemed very sure that Inuyasha Taisho was his full birth name. Inuyasha himself wasn't so sure. He tried looking for his parents once when he was a teenager. There were no men under the name Taisho that could possibly be related to him. As for potential mothers...he had no clue where to even start. Did his mother keep her maiden name or not? Was she remarried?

Overall, Inuyasha's situation wasn't ideal. It wasn't terrible but he didn't love it.

Of course, he didn't love much of anything really.

After the taxi driver dropped him off, Inuyasha paid the man and then shortly flagged down one more with a different set of directions. Neither of the drives were particularly long but Inuyasha was grateful when he finally paid the second driver and then headed into his hotel. It was large and expensive and the receptionist smiled and welcomed him despite the fact it was one in the morning and he was bleeding. She just continued to smile and do her work.

If money couldn't buy anything, it could still buy silence. That was something Inuyasha was more than grateful for.

The elevator ride to the top floor didn't take long, but he definitely scared a couple with all of his grumbling and swearing when he passed them in the hallway. Fishing his card key out of his pocket, Inuyasha waited for the door to unlock before walking in and soaking in the AC. Thank god for the little things.

"You're bleeding."

Not that Inuyasha was particularly paranoid, but hearing a female voice in a room that was still pitch black couldn't be anything good. Unless of course it's a free hooker, then you'd only have to worry about other bodily health matters. So, the point was, female voices coming out of nowhere in a locked room was _not _good.

Inuyasha flicked on the light switch and observed the room quickly. Sitting on his king-sized bed was a pale woman with long black hair and a small smile. Her large brown eyes were focused intently on him as she looked him up and down slowly.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded, cutting to the chase because in about five seconds he was either going to faint from blood loss or make a break for his gun that was hidden in the room. "What the fuck are you doing on my bed?" And then another thought occurred to him. "And how in the hell did you know I was bleeding before I turned on the lights?"

The woman's smile grew, showing off perfect white teeth and an aura of mystery about her. Inuyasha ignored the fact that she was on his bed looking just a bit too comfortable. He'd think about that in the shower when he was _alone_.

"My name isn't important right now but you can call me Higurashi," the woman said, shrugging slightly. "I'm on your bed because I thought it looked rather ominous if I sat on the chair and I knew you were bleeding because, well, I'm just that good."

Inuyasha nodded as if it all made sense. "Great then get out of my room. As you said I'm bleeding so I plan on bandaging it up, drinking and then promptly passing out. Thanks."

Higurashi stood up, smoothing her skirt from imaginary wrinkles before sauntering closer to him. Her hips swayed with each click of her high heels and Inuyasha had to focus _really hard _not to think about her being sexy. Sexy was a good thing when you knew the person wasn't going to potentially kill you.

But, now that he thought about it that was probably what made her so hot in the first place.

Inuyasha would contemplate that later.

"Let me look at it," Higurashi insisted, grabbing his left arm and gently prodding around the wetness of the tux. "You'll definitely need a new one."

"I'll need a new arm?" Inuyasha asked incredulously, flagging her off and turning away to head towards the bathroom. "Are you drunk or something?"

"You'll need a new tuxedo, moron," Higurashi replied, sounding more bored than anything. She leaned casually on the doorjamb, her arms crossed over her chest as she watched the con artist struggle with the first aid kit. "Did you get it?"

Inuyasha was just barely able to open the simple metal locking device, growling when it finally opened. "Did I get what?" he snapped, glaring at her momentarily before turning his attention back to the band-aids. Couldn't this Higurashi chick just leave him alone?

"The Shikon No Tama, obviously," she replied, yawning. "That's what you were at Kikyo Hidaka's mansion for, wasn't it?"

Pointedly ignoring her, Inuyasha set out to remove his ripped jacket and undo the bowtie and dress shirt underneath. His arm was stinging with a dull throb, the blood far more visible against the white shirt as it dripped down around his elbows. He hissed when he removed the clothing, looking in the mirror briefly before setting out to disinfect the wound and wipe away the blood.

"Earth to Inuyasha," Higurashi said in a singsong voice, smiling despite the fact she was irritating the shit out of him. She was probably smiling _because _she was irritating the shit out of him.

"What?" Inuyasha grunted, far too concerned with his bleeding arm. The disinfectant stung like a bitch when he applied it and he stomped on the floor four times just to let out the hiss of his anger. Whoever shot at him was going to be dead tonight, he was sure of it.

"Did you get the Shikon No Tama?" Higurashi repeated.

Inuyasha dropped the bloodied cloth and turned to glare at the woman. Regardless of the fact that she was attractive, she was also a major pain in his ass at the moment. "Look," he snapped, taking a step forward. "I don't know who you are or who you work for. If I wasn't so unconcerned with the fact that you could do absolutely no bodily harm to me, I would've killed you by now. What do you want?"

Higurashi stared at him, meeting his defiant gaze before letting her eyes sweep lower and over his topless body. If he wasn't so pissed off he probably would've smirked at the fact she seemed to enjoy what she saw, if her appreciative gaze and sly smile was anything to go by. "I want nothing."

This was getting ridiculous though. "What do you want with _me_, then?"

Laughing, Higurashi repositioned herself, standing in the way more than anything. "Let's stick to business, shall we? Did you steal the Shikon No Tama?"

"No," he hissed, turning away from her and focusing back on his image in the mirror. Shit, he'd probably need stitches for the bullet graze. That meant he couldn't start drinking the whiskey until he was mostly finished. "I was hitting on Kikyo and she got pissed off. The woman is very coy and seductive until you actually put a move on her."

"Is that right?" Higurashi asked, sounding rather amused. "I wonder what those moves look like."

Despite the situation Inuyasha did smirk, shrugging. "You'll never know."

"Now, I wouldn't say that," the woman teased, smiling. "I bet I'll have you begging within the next few months."

"And what makes you think I'll be around?" Inuyasha scoffed, shaking his head. "Wench, get the hell out of my room."

"Did you steal the Shikon No Tama?"

"No," he repeated. Making a decision, he turned and stepped right into the woman's space, peering down at her with intense dark eyes. "Now get out."

The woman was blocking his way from exiting the bathroom and she positioned herself in such a way that getting by her would be either painfully physical or awkwardly sexual. Not that Inuyasha would mind the heady release but she wanted to stick to business and in his business, nothing was what it seemed to be like.

He was a con artist after all.

"If you don't move, I'll make you," Inuyasha whispered, leaning down so that his face was inches from hers. He completely ignored the part of himself that was getting really hot and bothered by the fact she was radiating sexual desire. It didn't help any that her top was low-cut and her skirt was very tight. The heels weren't comforting either. Inuyasha thought he probably had a thing for a woman in heels.

"Those are fighting words," she whispered right back, still smiling at him like he was the best thing in the world.

She had left him no choice. Within seconds he had his hand wrapped in her hair and twisting, making her let out a small pained noise before he dragged her to the door. "It was nice _not _meeting you Higurashi. I hope you don't come back."

With that, he opened the door and threw her out. He smirked, waved and then slammed it closed.

He was _not _disappointed when she didn't knock or yell obscenities to let her back in. He wasn't disappointed at _all_.

Three hours later he was halfway to piss-drunk with stitches in his shoulder and some sitcom on television. His laptop was open and by his side, the programs and executable files working to hack into all those top-security, unbreakable, firewall-protected agencies. He'd been searching out the last name Higurashi since he threw the woman out.

The lack of movement on his screen caught his attention, and he turned to review all the files labelled Higurashi. Another two hours later and the sun was rising, the soft orange glow peeking through the curtains as tomorrow became today. It wasn't until then that he finally found her.

Kagome Higurashi, age 26. She was one of the youngest cops in her division, winning heroism awards, medals for valour and a shitload of other things. Eventually she quit after her partner was killed in what seemed to be a random gang shooting. Later she became a private investigator, working with the police on cases that required special attention.

It took awhile for him to fully digest that in his drunken state, but what made him slow also made him think of all the possibilities out there. Inuyasha was pretty sober after that.

Kagome Higurashi was a private investigator and it seemed like she'd taken an interest in him, a con artist and a thief.

_Did you steal the Shikon No Tama?_

Inuyasha reached down into his pants, finding the secret compartment he had long ago sewn in and pulling out the small pink jewel.

Well shit.

* * *

_I hope you liked my stupidity. Feedback is always appreciated._


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

_

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Two**

_"Life is the art of being well deceived; and in order that the deception may succeed it must be habitual and uninterrupted." – William Hazlitt

* * *

_

It was six in the evening when Inuyasha awoke to the desperate need for a washroom and food...and maybe to throw up. It disgusted him to even swallow, the horrible aftertaste of alcohol persisting. This was why Inuyasha hated drinking.

He threw off the covers and groaned when the cool air conditioning reached his body. Inuyasha could already tell today was going to be really, really shitty.

It took him over an hour to feel remotely functional. The shower had helped to relax him but the slash in his arm cried in protest. Tylenol reduced the small headache that was starting to manifest and he only threw up once. He got dressed with his designer shirt and black pants, putting on the Rolex and smoothing his long black hair until he looked manageable. Until he looked like a man that was rich and oozing with charisma, Inuyasha hid out in the hotel room to figure out his plan of action. When that was all said and done he packed up his stuff and checked out of the hotel.

A taxi picked him up and dropped him off at a storage facility on the other side of town. With his key in hand, Inuyasha made his way to his unit and let out a long sigh when the doors opened to reveal his passion – his BMW 5 series sedan. Classy and elegant without being way too conspicuous so cops pull don't you over and question as to why you have a gun in the glove compartment – like what happened last time with his Audi R8.

Sango was more than pleased when he handed the keys over to her.

Walking into the unit, Inuyasha dumped his bag beside the car and got to work. There was a small station containing papers, postage and everything else that he would need to smuggle stolen items. He worked on protecting the small pink jewel before starting the letter to his partner in crime. Her name was Sango Houko, codename Slayer, and she was his connection to hiding out all of the things he had "gathered" over the years. He had met her ten years ago when he was driven out of the foster care system and forced to live on his own. She had been his one constant thing, no matter what happened to him. She was the bitchy sister he never really had.

He'd never say that, per se, but he figured it was the thought that counted.

_Slayer,_

_This is fucking expensive. Don't lose it or I'll have to come over there and take back the car._

_Demon_

_P.S. How's pretending to be the Duchess of Whatever going for you?_

Crumpling the paper into a small ball before flattening it out over the desk, Inuyasha deemed it suitable of looking like he didn't care _too much_ before wrapping it with the Shikon No Tama and hiding it in his luggage. Now it was time to hit the road.

_And get as far away from the P.I. chick as possible._

Inuyasha refused to acknowledge that he had almost been in some serious trouble. A part of him knew he could've bought her off or – worst case scenario – killed her if need be, but another part of him laughed at the fact he probably couldn't. Or wouldn't. He wasn't too sure yet.

It took him over three hours to put the package of his stolen treasure at the drop-off location and then another two hours to make it back into the city he called home. The city of Rexene was big and fancy and full of lights that could probably be seen from the stars. Inuyasha thought it was somewhat ironic that a man with his sort of lifestyle would enjoy being in a place so flashy and outspoken. Night had already descended, but the city was alive with music, gambling and dancing. It wasn't until two in the morning when Inuyasha finally stopped, pulling his car into the front bend of _Luxure_ and tossing his keys at the nearby valet.

"Mr. Takahashi, it's good to see you again," the valet called, bowing his head slightly. The boy was still young and fresh-faced, probably nineteen at the most. His orange mop of hair fell into startling green eyes that seemed to glimmer in the light. Only Inuyasha could tell what was hidden underneath there – the missing flecks of family for yet another foster kid.

"Shippo, are you still getting into trouble?" Inuyasha called, smirking at the teen and ignoring the way his stomach clenched. It wasn't the time to go soft on a kid who wouldn't care to know their commonalities. "Now, you know the rules. You can take her out but only if you don't damage her in any way."

Shippo rolled his eyes, waving over another guy to help Inuyasha with his luggage. "Sango would _kill_ me, you know that. I bet if I even thought it she'd be leaping from the rooftop with fire and brimstone."

Smirking, Inuyasha just shook his head and gave his luggage to the bellhop. "Just be good, kid."

"Yeah, yeah, save that will you?" Shippo glared defiantly for a moment before smiling a little and getting into the front seat of the BMW. "By the way, BMWs are totally man cars. You can't call him a 'she.'"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to make his way into _Luxure._ The moment the doors opened, a perky blonde with long hair and baby blue eyes cooed. "You're back!" The receptionist waved excitedly, startling the customers she was already with.

"It hasn't been that long," Inuyasha exclaimed.

The receptionist merely scoffed and looked at the bellhop. "He's in the penthouse, fifteen-fifteen."

The guy nodded with a meek smile and looked over at Inuyasha before heading towards the elevator.

Inuyasha looked between them for a moment and sighed. "Kirara, how many times do I have to tell you that romance in the workplace is a _bad idea_?"

The receptionist scrunched up her face. "Seriously Inuyasha, we're going to have this talk? How was travelling around Europe?"

"It's was great," Inuyasha replied, smirking easily. _I got to steal a bunch of shit._ "Relaxing for once, you know?" _Almost got caught by the fuzz a bunch of times, which isn't so relaxing._

Kirara shook her head. "No I wouldn't. Sango is just having a lunch date with some client but she'll be back in about an hour. Should I text her now to let her know you've arrived?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha waved at the receptionist before heading towards the elevators. _Luxure _was pretty much the only home he'd ever known. It was owned by Sango, his partner in crime, after her father had passed away and left it to her. He had a penthouse suite on the top floor of the building that was built specifically for him. It was his room and his alone, since Sango refused to rent it out while he was away on _business_.

It was better that she was out anyways. This way he could think for a bit about the private investigator that had burst into his life about as fast as she had left it. He would've been lying to himself if he said that he hadn't imagined her naked once or twice or...a lot last night. But he was also very drunk and couldn't be blamed for his actions.

The maids of the hotel probably wouldn't think that way though.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi stepped out of her Nissan Altima Coupe and shook her head at the large building in front of her. The brown bricks stood contrast to the bright sign that clearly read 'Troy-Calvary Police Department' and the small gardens that surrounded the building were perfect in about every way.

Shutting the door, Kagome tugged on the knot of her trench coat and headed inside. It was about two in the afternoon, with the sun shining high in the sky and breeze blowing her long black hair. While outside was pretty and kempt, inside the department was more noise and bustling bodies than anything she had ever seen. A few officers nodded at her with recognition while others just pushed their way past to whatever destination they were set out for.

Kagome waved at whoever was on reception duty and continued forward, ignoring the calls of the woman for some I.D. She made a quick left and didn't even bother to knock on the glass door before walking inside and sighing dramatically. "You should have my picture front and centre in this building," she huffed, "so the receptionists stop yelling at me."

"Maybe you should try talking to them first," a dry voice responded.

"Miroku please cut the crap. You know as well as I do that I'd be waiting for fifteen minutes before I'd even get a foot in the door," Kagome said, gesturing with her head towards the hallway where a woman came bursting down.

"Sergeant Tsujitani, I–"

"Don't worry about it," Miroku told the receptionist, smiling at her.

When the woman was gone, Kagome shut the door, sitting down in the chair across from Miroku's desk. "So Sergeant, how's life been going for you?"

At the age of thirty, Miroku Tsujitani was well-accomplished. He had worked in the TCPD for years, moving up and taking down the worst of the bad guys. Looking at him you wouldn't notice, seeing only a blinding white smile and bright blue eyes. His hair was pulled back and as dark as night, bangs framing a pale face that had yet to see the wrinkles of stress. Kagome wasn't sure how he did it.

"It's going," Miroku mumbled, shrugging. "There's paperwork and then reports and then more paperwork and then politics. The same old story really."

Kagome gave him a small smile. "I've got good news and bad news."

"I don't ever think I've talked to you without hearing both," Miroku stated, leaning back in his chair and studying the woman across from him. "What have you been up to this time?"

"Takahashi," Kagome said simply, letting the smile widen on her lips as Miroku's expression went from shock to disbelief. "I saw him the other night."

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Miroku said slowly, punctuating each syllable. He leaned forward on his desk, eyes focused intently on hers in rapt attention. "You talked to Inuyasha Takahashi, how?"

Shrugging, Kagome laughed when the police sergeant started to look more than a little irritated. "I've been trailing him for months, if that means anything," she started. "A client asked me to track him down because he has some...owing to do."

"A lot more than just 'some,'" Miroku pointed out. "That bastard has stolen millions of dollars worth of art and antiques. The guy's probably got more money than the central bank."

"And we can't prove anything because there's not a shred of evidence tying him to it directly," Kagome added, nodding. "How much vacation time do you have?"

Miroku hesitated for a moment, shaking his head before laughing. "What? You want me to come and help you? Aren't you the private investigator with all the contacts?"

The raven-haired beauty smiled again but shrugged, looking down at her hands. "If I'm going to catch the infamous Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Miroku glanced at the clock briefly before sighing, turning his ice blue eyes to her. "Fine, my shift ends at five. Shall we meet at the usual?"

Standing up, Kagome tugged once more on her trench coat and grinned coyly at the police sergeant. "You sure know how to seduce a woman."

"Oh baby, you've seen nothing yet," Miroku replied automatically, matching her grin. "And must you wear that damned coat? It's the beginning of August for Christ's sake. It still feels like summer."

"I'm never warm enough," Kagome said, frowning slightly and heading towards the door. "I'll be seeing you later."

"Count on it."

Shaking her head, Kagome left the office and exited the building. "Soon Inuyasha, I'll be putting you behind bars," she said cheerfully as she unlocked her car.

With the sun still shining above her, Kagome knew it could only be true.

* * *

_Jackal's _was the biggest dive of a bar Kagome had ever been into, and she loved every bit of it.

The music was great, just this side of too loud, which made talking about confidential matters somewhat easy. Very few people could actually hear what they were saying unless they were directly at the table, so while it wasn't top secret or bugged for protection, Kagome trusted the method just the same.

Her tight jeans clung to her body, knee-high black heeled boots announcing her entrance as she opened the doors and headed straight to the bar top. Glancing down at her cell phone, she realized she was five minutes early of meeting Miroku.

"What can I get for you?" the female bartender asked, smiling kindly at her as she poured a pint of beer for some other customer.

"Exactly what you're holding," Kagome answered, giving a small smile back as she sat on the bar stool and waited.

Ten minutes later and Miroku was sliding in behind her, taking the stool to her right and tapping the counter to signal for the bartender. "Sorry I'm late," he said as a way of greeting. He gestured his head towards the beer Kagome was nursing when the bartender spared him a glance. "I had to finish up some things."

Taking a slow sip, Kagome nodded. "Get your beer and we'll head to our spot to discuss things."

"Straight to business, as per usual," Miroku countered, grinning so that she knew it meant nothing of offense. "What happened to when you were fresh into the academy and bouncing like a kid a Christmas?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome smacked Miroku's arm playfully. "I'm still that girl, moron. I'm just...a little more careful about who sees it."

"What about right now?"

"We're discussing work," Kagome replied, placing down enough money to spot her beer and the tip. "That's definitely not the time for the kid-part of me to shine." Miroku snorted but picked up his beer and following Kagome to a small booth in the back.

The bar was filled with men and women drinking and talking, a few games of pool and darts over at the ends. When the two were comfortably seated, Kagome pulled out a manila folder and tossed it over to the police sergeant. "This was all I was able to come up with thus far."

Miroku examined the pages of notes and Kagome just watched him intently while sipping from her beer. She didn't particularly like the taste of it – she preferred the hard liquor more than anything else – but beer wouldn't get her drunk and right now she needed to focus. Inuyasha Takahashi, con artist extraordinaire, was practically in her grasp.

"This is more information than I've ever seen on him," Miroku said finally, sounding somewhat awed. "How the hell did you get this information?"

"I've got my sources," Kagome said playfully. "It wasn't exactly easy."

Miroku snorted at that, shaking his head and continuing down the file. "So what are you going to do? Hunt him down and then arrest him?"

"And what would be the cause?" Kagome asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "You can't just arrest people for the fun of it. I need to catch him in the act of stealing, so that I can arrest him and get a warrant to search all of his properties. If I catch him with something big enough, we can definitely get to where he's hiding it all."

"You don't think there aren't multiple storage units?" Miroku asked, raising a brow in return. He closed the manila folder and slid it back to her. "Who's to even say everything he's stolen is in the country? Who's to say that he hasn't sold most of it?"

Kagome frowned, looking around _Jackal's _and taking in the crowd of young men and women drinking off the work day. "He's the biggest thief in our _lifetime_. I just need a break and the _law_ will back me up. I need you to help me catch him, and to make sure that I do get the help I need to bring him down."

With big blue eyes he watched her, taking in the chocolate orbs, pale face and flushed cheeks. Her black wavy hair was cascading down her shoulders, falling in front of her trench coat. Why she wore the damn jacket all the time made him wonder, but she never told him anything different than she was never warm enough. He debated whether it was true or not.

"I need you with me," Kagome pressed. Her voice was soft and gentle, an underlying tension that caught his attention and sent his eyes back to her face. "I can't catch him on my own."

There was a moment of hesitation, where silence and tension wrapped together and hung over their table. The bar around them was still busy with life, loud with laughter that so greatly contradicted what they were experiencing and the seriousness of the topic.

"I normally go to a gentleman's club on my vacation time."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Do you really? Can you see the shock on my face?"

"You owe me."

"Anything but a lap dance," Kagome chimed in, grabbing the manila folder and ordering a round of drinks.

* * *

Three weeks go by and Inuyasha was on the couch, dreaming of a particular raven-haired beauty that smiled softly but spoke quickly. She was soft to the touch, making sounds that he had to break out of her with every caress, every lingering hot touch of his hands on her body. She was whispering his name, saying it like a prayer with each little tease and Inuyasha watched the expressions cross her face, morphing from desire to contentment.

And then, he woke up.

"Inuyasha, I swear to god those noises you were making better not be what I think they were," Sango Houko stated dryly, cringing as she leaned against the doorway to his living room. The woman was tall and beautiful, with shining locks that fell below her waist and soft eyes that spoke volumes. Currently those eyes were on him, incredulousness reading loud and clear.

If Inuyasha had particularly cared, he would've flushed or stuttered or groaned in embarrassment. Instead of doing any of that, he simply shrugged and yawned, stretching on the couch and letting his shirt ride higher on his body. "What the hell are you doing here? What time is it?"

"Just past midnight," Sango answered, pausing a moment before pushing off the trim and walking towards him. She pointed at the leather couch, eyeing it carefully. "Is it safe to sit on? My clothes won't be stained, will they?"

"They'll be absolutely ruined," Inuyasha deadpanned, manoeuvring into a sitting position and glaring at Sango. "You still didn't answer my question."

"And I don't plan to answer it yet," Sango retorted. She sat down in a huff and sank into the black leather with a long sigh. "How have you been? I've barely seen you the three weeks you've been here. Normally, you give me the seven-star treatment." She smiled at him, letting the fondness show out of her magenta-coloured eyes.

Inuyasha snorted. "I've just had a lot on my mind. Plus, you run around so fast by the time I get to you all that's left is dust."

"Hilarious," Sango muttered, punching him in the arm lightly. Laughing softly, she picked up the TV remote and started to flip channels. "How about we do dinner tomorrow night? I know there are tons you have to tell me about your _trip_, Demon."

Inuyasha smirked. "If you're lucky,_ Slayer_ and don't call me that out loud. It's...weird."

Sango laughed at that, picking some sitcom and turning her attention back to him. "Why, are you afraid we'll get caught?"

"You seem to forget that you're an _accessory_. I may do the stealing but you hide what I steal and aid what I do. Jail wouldn't treat you too kindly either." Inuyasha stood up slowly and stretched again. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Whatever you've got," Sango replied. "So, what's been on your mind? I can see it even now. Those gears in your head are cranking. It's not a good look."

Flipping her off, Inuyasha headed towards his kitchenette and grabbed two cokes from the fridge. He waited there, knowing he had about three seconds to answer her before she put the pieces together for herself – and that was never a good thing for anyone.

Inuyasha had been relatively sure two weeks ago that Kagome Higurashi, the P.I. on his tail was officially behind him. He had left her in that city after stealing the Shikon No Tama. She was probably still there, searching for clues as to his whereabouts. Inuyasha wasn't a con artist for nothing – he knew what to do when given almost any situation. Automatically he did the smart thing: pack up, leave and get rid of the evidence.

Somehow, the smart thing seemed..._wrong_.

Kagome Higurashi, the gorgeous woman that haunted him every night and most days was still in his mind's eye, taunting and teasing him. There was something about her that had him almost _fixated_.

He hated it.

"I have a problem," Inuyasha finally voiced, surprised at how rough the sound was. "Or, I _had_ a problem. I don't think I have one anymore." He entered the living room, handing Sango the soda can and avoiding her gaze. He could tell without even looking at she was staring intently at him, trying to get a read on his emotional state. The best part of being a con artist was that he rarely gave off anything he didn't want to.

"And what is – was – this problem?" Sango asked carefully, taking a small sip.

Inuyasha held his breath, as if it could help him avoid the conversation. When all he could do was take in another, he groaned. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she's a private investigator. She originally worked with the Troy-Calvary Police Department but left to do some private investigating."

His best friend nodded, staring thoughtfully at her pop can. "And how did you two meet?"

Snorting out laughter he wished he never let out, Inuyasha shook his head. "She was in my fucking _hotel room_. I walked in after just stealing the fucking Shikon No Tama and bam! She was just sitting on my bed with a tight skirt and low cut top. I was bleeding! And then she was trying to talk to me, asking me if I stole the Shikon No Tama. I threw her out."

A heart beat of silence followed. "And then what happened?"

He shrugged. "And then nothing happened. I woke up the next morning, checked out and left for here."

"Were you followed?"

Inuyasha glared at her. "Am I an idiot?"

Sango stared at him in amazement but smiled anyways. "No, thank god. Well, aren't you glad that chapter is over?"

The con artist looked at the television for a moment, watching the coloured movements with unseeing eyes before frowning. "You know as well as I do that private investigators don't just go away. She's probably looking for me right now."

"Is she hot?"

Inuyasha thought that with what Sango had asked earlier, the question was kind of redundant. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Good, then you have nothing to worry about," Sango said cheerfully, standing up and patting his shoulder. "Well this is for you; we both know who it's from. I'm heading off to bed but call me if you need me."

Inuyasha took the white envelope from his friend's hands and glared at it, wondering what cool new thing he'd have to do next. Being a con artist made him versatile in almost every field, giving him challenges where the sky was the limit.

"Thanks for the soda," Sango called, a second later being followed by the click of the shutting door.

Drinking slowly from his pop, he finally settled and opened up the envelope. And then, Inuyasha _grinned_.

* * *

_What did you all think? How to Kill Me up by this week sometime._


	3. Chapter Three

_Thank you for the amazing feedback. I'd like to point out the basic tagline for this story: everything happens for a reason._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Three**

"_The true hypocrite is the one who ceases to perceive his deception, the one who lies with sincerity." – Andre Gide_

* * *

The next time Inuyasha saw Kagome, he was just coming back from a museum that was about to display a 'once in a lifetime' masterpiece. He was going to steal it. Of course, when he saw Kagome, he had his doubts.

Damn him and his need for cinnamon rolls.

"You look better." The three words were accompanied with a small laugh; the high-pitched giggle something he wasn't used to. Inuyasha looked up and saw that the seat across from him was taken by none other than Kagome herself, the petite woman staring at him with big brown eyes. "You're not bleeding at least."

"You're right," Inuyasha said, frowning. "I'm not." When Kagome didn't say anything but just kept on smiling like she held this huge inside joke, the tug on his lips deepened. "Are you stalking me?"

Kagome shrugged. "Would you be flattered?"

"If you're stalking me because of my attractive looks, then I would be. Anything else is probably not a good reason to follow me around the country." Inuyasha looked at the coffee cup in his hand, the black liquid almost at the bottom and mostly cool. "I don't think you're stalking me for my body Higurashi."

"It's definitely your intelligence," Kagome concluded, reaching across the table and pulling at the sticky cinnamon bun until a small chunk ripped off. "So, what are you doing?"

Staring at the spot where part of his food used to be, Inuyasha couldn't help but growl when he saw her put it in her mouth and _chew _it. "Did you really just eat my goddamn food?"

Kagome just shrugged again. "That's not much of an answer to my question."

Inuyasha snorted. "You're annoying as hell."

"I'm absolutely adorable."

This was getting him nowhere. "Higurashi, I swear, I'll call the police right now. When some psycho stalker starts showing up, I get a bit worried. Tell me what you're doing here."

Kagome's full lips thinned out, a look of sheer concentration on her face. She watched as he took out his cell phone and tapped at the touch screen to make the call. "You won't do it."

"Try me," Inuyasha retorted, snapping. "Give me one good reason to not do it."

"You're a thief."

The words hit home right away, making Inuyasha internally go cold. It's not like he didn't already know that – it's not like he didn't already know that _Kagome _knew that. It was just...strange hearing it fall from those red lips that his dreams had picked up so perfectly on. Damn wench.

"I'm...a thief?" Inuyasha let his confusion show through, playing up the character he had grown comfortable to all these years. Inuyasha Takahashi and Inuyasha Taisho were two different people with two very different lifestyles. Right now, Taisho was reigned quietly in and locked away. The mastery of conning was about to take place at a small coffee shop in the middle of Burlington, a city known for good food and good art and an all around touristy feel. "...Are you on something I should be aware of?"

It wasn't necessarily the words that meant anything – it was how he said them. Inuyasha could take one sentence and use it to convey virtually every emotional expression known to man. Growing up in the foster care system taught him a lot of things about survival. Right now, he had to survive up against the private investigator.

Kagome stared at him hard. "I know who you are."

"That's great then. I'm not only calling the police but I'm calling a therapist too – for you, by the way. I think you have some deep-seated issues that need to be worked out."

"You're a liar."

"I'm a man," Inuyasha responded, probably letting down his whole gender but unable of thinking of a better retort. Most women agreed with that statement anyways.

The corners of Kagome's lips twitched up. She shook her head, her long black hair framing her face that so intently focused on him. "Fair enough, I'll stop accusing you."

"I still think I should call the cops," Inuyasha managed to say properly, not letting the distraction of her big brown eyes stop him from getting the con done. "You're crazy."

"I'm a private investigator," Kagome replied, shifting around until she pulled a small badge from her pocket. "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

_I know that_. "...Right. So what are you doing talking to me?"

Kagome looked around for a moment, studying the people that sat at tables a few feet away. Finally she leaned in, her long black hair slipping onto the table. "I think you're a thief," she whispered conspiratorially, like it was the biggest secret of all time. "And I'm here to catch you." She said the last bit lazily, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms like she had all the time in the world.

Inuyasha nodded. "I'm definitely calling the police. First of all, you told me that already so I fear short- term memory loss. Secondly, I'm pretty sure you're high. No one should giggle like that–"

"I didn't gig–"

"You did earlier," Inuyasha corrected, holding out a finger to her. He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Hi, I'm sitting at 13...494 Western Avenue and I'm being stalked by some woman named Ka–" He couldn't get the rest of his words out because the private investigator had taken his cinnamon bun and thrown it as his head. Ending the call, Inuyasha glared at her. "You're buying me another cinnamon bun."

"And you are going to do some explaining," Kagome snapped, glaring at him. "I know _who_ you are. It is my _mission_ to catch you. And yet, you call the police on me? They won't even bat an eyelash when I explain what's going on and you'll be on the hook."

"What hook?" Inuyasha replied just as easily, letting her anger fuel his own. "I have no clue what you're talking about but I don't like being harassed. Now give me five dollars and get the fuck away from me."

Kagome stood up and tugged on the belt of her long beige trench coat. "I will catch you."

"Can you find a big enough net?" Inuyasha retorted, holding out his hand for the money.

The private investigator stared at him some more, finally reaching to her jean pants and pulling out a small hand-sized wallet. A five dollar bill was soon after thrown in his face. "I'll see you soon."

"Please don't," Inuyasha grumbled, bending down to pick up the money from the pavement. When he looked back up, the woman was nowhere to be found. "And next time when you show up wear nothing. Except the heels because, yeah, you can wear those."

* * *

It wasn't until two weeks later, and two robberies under his belt, that Inuyasha saw Kagome again.

He wasn't particularly pleased to see her.

At first, he hadn't noticed her. It had just been a weird sensation that made the hair on his nape stand on end. He had always been good at reading people, reading the room and the tension that was in it. The bar was packed enough that it shouldn't have made too much of a difference, but when he felt it Inuyasha worried.

"Are you paying attention sugar?"

Inuyasha snapped his brown eyes back to the woman standing in front of him, her chest pressed against his own and her small blue eyes thoughtful. "Sorry, I zoned out there for a moment. What were you saying?" he asked, smirking at her pressing just that slightest bit closer. He hadn't gotten laid since after the museum stint with the director in her office.

"I was saying how about we ditch this place and, you know, get more com–"

"I knew it!" The three words were yelled, harsh and Inuyasha turned abruptly when the sound originated from only a few inches away from his face. And there she stood, the beautiful Kagome Higurashi with platform boots, snug blue jeans and that damned trench coat. The expression on her face was wild, filled with fury and rage and she took an intimidating step towards Inuyasha. "You cheating bastard."

Inuyasha groaned. Fuck. This wench really was there to screw him over – and not in the good way either.

"What? You're married?" the girl asked, taking a step away and giving quick glances between Inuyasha and Kagome. "You never mentioned that."

He figured that it wouldn't matter what he said or did. Inuyasha was not going to get laid that night. The fucking private investigator had stalked him yet again, following him around the country and into a shady bar. It was reaching points beyond all levels of stupidity. "I'm not with her," he said simply, flatly. No amount of lying or deceiving would help him now. The woman he was flirting with had been a hard catch in the first place.

"Right," the woman replied, frowning before taking a step back. "I'm just going to go."

Inuyasha nodded his head, signalling for the bartender to give him another beer. "I figured you'd might." It didn't matter that the woman muttered curses under her breath as she left. It was just another typical evening of his night not panning out the way he wanted it to.

When they were alone, Kagome quickly sat in the barstool beside him and grinned. "Well that was fun."

"I should strangle you."

Kagome merely laughed at that, shaking her long wild mane of hair and punching him in the shoulder like they were old friends. They weren't. "Oh but that would suggest to me that you are a bad guy. I thought you weren't."

"I'm not."

"Tell me what you do for a living again?" Kagome asked, sparing only a moment to get the bartender's attention and order something.

Inuyasha took another sip of his beer. "I never told you in the first place," he replied, coldly. He really wanted to get laid, the wench.

"Then enlighten me."

"You're annoying."

"I'm adorable," Kagome answered readily and Inuyasha had the strangest sense that they had this exact conversation before. "So tell me because you moving around a lot and travelling to different places so frequently is pretty suspicious when I think you're a thief."

"I am not a thief," Inuyasha stated. "But you probably don't want to know what my job is."

Kagome winked at him. "Tell me anyways."

Sighing and taking another swig of his beer, he drained half of it before answering. "I enforce ethical business practices for firms working at an international level. I'm mostly a travelling consultant, brought in by companies standing on their last leg in a legal battle. It's my job to make sure they implement the appropriate behaviours and standards that guide ethical practices and shared responsibility."

The private investigator blinked. "No really, what's your job?"

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. "That _is _my job. I get paid ridiculous amounts of money to save corporate executives' butts. You'd be surprised."

"Well you're all the way here," Kagome said, more than a little disbelieving if her tone of voice was anything to go by. "What company did you save here?"

"It was a check-up actually for _Wind Feather Co._ Do you remember the ethical dispute last fall when they falsely claimed to get their material from non-child labour?"

To Kagome, it was quite a shock that she _did _know what he was talking about. The thought that it was true made her stomach clench in horror. No, she did not build a case on a man that was innocent. What was worse was that the more she saw him, the more she had to tell herself that. "I seem to recall."

"I helped them to fix up. Managed to find a way in their finances to leverage out the debt and balance the books so that they remained profitable while making _truthful_ and _ethical_ claims," Inuyasha explained, quickly finishing off his beer. "It'll take some time but their bottom line is starting to rise again."

Lips thinning out, Kagome nodded a couple times before thanking the bartender for her drink. She took it; gratefully downing most of the Vodka-mixed drink in one shot.

"Whoa there wench. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're trying to get wasted on me. Is this your subtle way of flirting?" Inuyasha asked, smirking despite the heat he felt and ignoring the mental image of her pressed up against the door to his hotel suite.

"You don't know me better," Kagome responded, giving him a small smile in return. "Even so, it wouldn't take much for you to get lucky with me."

"Is that right?" Inuyasha was _resolutely _ignoring the tightness in his jeans, dammit. "Don't you think I'm a thief?"

Kagome pulled out a couple bills and stood up, making sure to brush her body against his legs. "No," she whispered, leaning forward just that tiny bit closer. "I know you are and _that_ is what you'd never get lucky."

Snorting, Inuyasha finished off his beer as well. "Thank god you're not the only fish in the pond then, huh?"

With a shrug, Kagome let her hand lightly scratch his knee before turning and heading out of the bar. Inuyasha was finally left alone, pleasantly buzzed and disturbingly hard. Paying his bill swiftly, he wasted no time in getting to his rental car and driving back to the hotel.

This was becoming a problem – he could see that as clear as day. It was becoming a problem and Inuyasha was _enjoying_ watching it unravel in front of his face. He was smarter than that, _better_. His dick, on the other hand, thought differently.

He needed to get back and he needed to do some consulting of his own.

Picking up his cell phone, Inuyasha hastily dialled the number he memorized over the years and listened for the ring. Sango answered almost instantly, her husky voice filling the line. "You okay there?" she asked, sounding somewhat distracted as the echo of bells reverberated through the connection.

"You're good at giving advice," Inuyasha stated simply, looking in his rear-view mirror to make sure he wasn't being followed. He took two U-turns and a few back roads just to be safe. "I need some now."

Suddenly the line was silent, save for Sango's light laughter. "I knew the snowball would have its day."

* * *

Seventeen days later and Kagome Higurashi showed up at the damn hotel room door with his ordered-in dinner.

"Room service!" rang the high-pitched voice, causing Inuyasha to groan as he rolled out of bed in his black pants and not much else. When he opened the door, the last thing he expected to see was the private investigator smiling wickedly at him. "I see you didn't order dessert."

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here, wench?" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at her with his brown eyes. "You think you have some sort of sick _right _to just stalk me and harass me like this? What bullshit are you trying to pull?" he exclaimed.

Kagome's smiled – if anything – grew wider. He eyes raked over his shirtless form again, clearly taking her time. "I'm a sucker for angry sex. It's something about–"

"_Get out!_"

Holding her hands out in a defensive manner, the private investigator offered up his food and kept to her spot just outside in the hall. "I just came to tell you that your story checks out. You are, in fact, a travelling business consultant specializing in ethics and legal behaviour."

Inuyasha didn't feel any happier, but the rock that was sitting in the pit of his stomach seemed to instantly dissolve. "Well whoop-de-fucking-doo," he spat. "That only took a couple months."

"Let me make it up to you," Kagome said instantly, stepping just inside and just close enough that Inuyasha could feel her body heat. "There's this great place on Easton, two blocks away from here. How about you and me...actually get to know each other? It can be a fresh start."

Brown eyes met brown, invisible sparks clashing and flying while the con artist and the private investigator stared each other down. "I just ordered some food."

"Dinner then," Kagome countered, not wanting to be deterred. "You can dress up all hot and sexy and I can enjoy stripping you down later."

It was a bold and bullshit lie.

Inuyasha and his brain down south were totally up for the challenge. "I'll see you at seven."

Taking one last look, Kagome smiled coyly. "Yes you will."

* * *

And from there, Inuyasha Taisho realized that he was what you would call _royally fucked_. Oh sure, he knew exactly what was going on. He knew that Kagome wasn't there to just make it up to him. She wasn't there to rip off his clothes and have hot, wild sex (although, he wished). Inuyasha was a _con artist_. The tell on her face screamed that she was lying.

She was a good liar, no doubt about it. Inuyasha was just better.

You don't con a con artist.

You get conned yourself.

Inuyasha smirked to himself as he entered the restaurant with Kagome in tow. Her small and delicate hand was lightly touching his back, keeping contact that was unnecessary. The host sat them pleasantly and gave them to their waiter.

"I wanted to come here _forever ago_," Kagome admitted, looking around the restaurant with intense fascination. "When I was little, my dad travelled a lot. He worked for this hotel chain and every couple of years they'd transfer us to a new location so he could work there instead. I was too little to be mature at a restaurant then, but I remember my dad always going on about this place."

Inuyasha nodded, making sure to keep his eyes wide as if he was truly interested. As a con artist, he could read facial expressions and body language like a book. That being said, he knew how to act to make it seem like his emotions and opinions were genuine instead of the big, fat, laughing lie that they were. "How old are you?"

Snorting, Kagome fiddled with the napkin on the table. "That's rude, don't you know?"

Inuyasha just smirked. "I'm twenty-eight."

"I'll be twenty-six this November," Kagome sighed, looking at him regretfully. "Anything else you want to ask?"

"What colour lingerie are you wearing?"

Kagome's smile was flirtatious, her eyes settling on his body before lowering to the table. "You can find that out later."

Inuyasha nodded again, calculating. She definitely _wanted _the sex, but he definitely wasn't getting laid. Her eyes on the table hid the fact she knew it wouldn't get that far. Now, why wouldn't it? "You're not much of a tease," he whispered, somewhat sarcastic.

Their waiter ruined whatever the private investigator was going to say to that, bringing them their order of drinks and taking care of the appetizers and entrees ordered. "Is there anything else I can get you?" he asked politely, taking turns looking at both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"No thank you," Kagome replied quickly, smiling. When the waiter was gone, she leaned forward on the table. "Being a tease isn't a bad thing."

"Never said it was," Inuyasha grumbled, turning his attention to the wine in front of him. Suddenly he frowned, bringing it closer and smelling it. "I didn't order wine."

Kagome raised a brow. "That's because I did when I made the reservation. Try it, it's a cabernet sauvignon. It's my favourite." She met his gaze with a tilt of her lips.

It _was _her favourite, Inuyasha decided while taking a sip. She wasn't producing a tell to show him that she was lying. She even attached some sort of memory to this wine by the small smile. "Your father was a bit of a connoisseur." It was a statement.

Chocolate-coloured eyes widened and she tilted her head. "You're very observant, surprisingly so for someone who isn't a thief."

"Are you saying thieves are intelligent people?"

"I'm only saying they break the law. Everything else depends on the thief," Kagome replied easily, taking a sip of her own wine. "But you're not a thief. I'll be honest I was more than just a little surprised."

And being the good con artist that he was, Inuyasha knew she was hiding something once more. "I was surprised when you called me a thief."

"I'll bet," she replied, grinning. "So, how did you know that about my dad?"

"Well, when this crazy stalker of a wench kept showing up, I did a little research," Inuyasha drawled, rolling his eyes when the waiter dropped off their bread and squinted at him curiously. It probably wasn't the best time to walk into a conversation. "You were a cop."

And just like that, all emotion in Kagome's face fell flat. She was blank, eyes blinking and flickering with the only hint of turmoil she was experiencing. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the ladies' room."

When she went left instead of right, Inuyasha scowled. This was _not _the way things were supposed to be going. There was a _plan_ dammit.

So he followed her, placing his napkin back on the table and leaving his suit jacket hanging on the chair. He could see Kagome heading out towards the small patio the restaurant held, unavailable for use because of the chilly weather. In about five seconds he made up his mind, figuring that now would just have to do. Crossing to the patio doors, he opened them and watched the raven-haired beauty grip tightly at the iron fence.

"You don't have a jacket," Inuyasha said quietly, looking to make sure the staff didn't care that they were out there before stepping into the chilly night. Slowly making his way towards her, he held out his hand, just about to touch her shoulder when he stopped himself. "I never asked for details. I was commending you."

A half-scoff, half-sob came out of her mouth, blowing into the unforgiving wind. Seconds later and she was looking at him, same blank expression on her face. "I'm sorry."

Tilting his head to get a better look at her, Inuyasha pressed up against her side, hands touching the fence in an identical manner. "There's nothing to be sorry about," he said easily, pulling on his charm and his smooth way of winning over people. Inuyasha Takahashi was a man of many talents, many emotions and many conquests. This was just another added to the list, another notch in the wood.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, a question clear on her lips but it couldn't be spoken, not with the ping of a bullet slamming into the cast-iron overhead light just behind him and jarring them back into reality. Suddenly Kagome was on top of him, breathing harsh and shallow. "We need to move!"

More bullets, falling like rain in a thunderstorm. Inuyasha rolled and dragged the mysterious private investigator with him, knocking over two small iron tables and hiding behind it.

"What the _fuck_?" he demanded, cringing at the sound of bullets hitting the iron protecting them. His mind started to work overtime, formulating what to do next and how he was going to do it. How _Inuyasha Takahashi_ was going to do it.

"You," he hissed, unable to help himself as he reached over and grabbed her arm tightly. "You fucking set me up!"

Inuyasha knew that he was never going to get laid that night. He'd be right all along.

* * *

_Happy Holidays everyone! I'll be updating more soon!_

_As always, feedback is love._


	4. Chapter Four

_Gift #2 in the 12 Days of Witchyness. I hope you enjoy everyone. Happy Holidays!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Four**

"_The trouble with lying and deceiving is that their efficiency depends entirely upon a clear notion of the truth that the liar and deceiver wishes to hide." – Hannah Arendt_

* * *

The police were outside surrounding the building. The bullets had finally stopped raining against the iron table that protected them. Inuyasha was pissed as _fuck_. Kagome seemed shocked, her brow curled in confusion as she stared at the floor below them.

"You arranged this. You purposely waited for the right moment to get all _emotional_. You leave and go outside in the middle of a _fucking freezing _October night, moon shining so that you could kill me!" Inuyasha took a deep breath, panting as he stared down at the private investigator. "You still think I'm a thief _dammit_!"

"I didn't plan this," Kagome said slowly, finally looking up at him with dark orbs. Then she nodded, as if something clicked into place. "I'm not the only one."

Well great. Now the woman wasn't making sense. "The only one that what – wants me dead? "

"That thinks you're a thief," Kagome replied easily, eyes on him but not focused anymore. "For two weeks, I've found evidence that I wasn't the _only person_ following you, which means that someone else is stalking you because they think you're a con artist. You could be, but evidence recently has been forcing me to look at alternatives."

Inuyasha frowned, reaching out to touch her face so that she'd actually look at him but falling short. "There are more people following me?" he whispered.

"And they want you dead," Kagome concluded, going back to looking at the floor. "I'll find whoever it is. Depending on who I'm dealing with, I may or may not return with a change of heart."

Blinking seemed to be the only reasonable thing to do. "What?"

Kagome smiled a bit, shrugging. "I'm going to find who's after you and then figure out _why_ they're after you. If they think it's you with damning evidence then...there's nothing I can do."

He felt it, a small, unstable laugh building up and about to escape his lips. But Inuyasha Takahashi didn't do that; he was the most calm, assertive yet polite man. He worked to ensure business ethicality. "You can't!" he sputtered out eventually. "You _said _you checked. You _swore _you believed me. This was a trick? You _fucking _tricked me and hoped to get a read on my emotional stability to find out if I was telling you the truth or not?"

Kagome just watched him, face strangely blank as she listened. Inuyasha was past caring at this point that his ability to read people had failed him, that Kagome was more of a con artist than a private investigator herself. _Bitch._

"Everyone's innocent until proven guilty. I can't prove that you're guilty. With people shooting at you, I'm going to do my best to find them and take them down. Whether you're a thief or not, you don't deserve to be dead."

There were a million things he wanted to scream, shout, _fucking roar_ with. He felt the mask slipping, his facade that he so carefully constructed starting to slip.

"I've got two!" a deep voice yelled, a police officer soon stepping onto the patio with his gun holstered. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

Kagome let him pull her up, thanking him. Inuyasha just watched as heat burned through him. He'd keep quiet for now, but he wanted answers and he'd be damned to just let the wench walk away without at least partial deafness. When the officer helping them kept his eyes on Kagome, Inuyasha almost snapped and said something he'd definitely regret.

They were both led outside of the restaurant, all of the officers stating that there was no longer trouble. Inuyasha knew that they were lying, listening to orders that they didn't quite believe but he wasn't worried. He'd be dead already if that was what they wanted. Each of them had to give a statement but right before Kagome was to be taken with that same damn officer that had sprung them from the patio, she turned to him, eyes wide. "I'll figure this out."

"Kagome–"

But it was too late. Even when he barked out a statement to another, much more terrified rookie, he wasn't fast enough. Kagome was long gone.

"Shit," Inuyasha mumbled. He caught eye of the police officer that had interviewed her, the smug look on his face more than Inuyasha could take.

He stormed off before he could punch the guy's face in. The last thing he needed was to get arrested.

It was a good thing that Sango always answered his phone calls, or else Inuyasha would've had multiple heart attacks. The whole situation felt strangely out of hand and he didn't know what to do about it. Calling Sango was the only idea he came up with.

"How'd it go?" Sango asked right away, not even bothering with a hello.

Inuyasha laughed a little, the sound falling short and weak. "Just about as you'd imagine, you know, when you're getting _shot_ at and the police come and–"

"Breathe Inuyasha," his friend immediately interrupted. "Calm down and take a few breaths, what's going on now?"

"Nothing," Inuyasha replied, leaning against the brick of some corner building a short block away from the restaurant. "Shit Sango the bullets were close! I couldn't tell if they were aimed at _me _or her and I want to fucking know! The last thing I need is this _bullshit_!" Inuyasha slowly let himself rebuild what he'd been constructing since a child, letting the mask of Takahashi work back into his system. Taisho was coming out just a bit too strong for his liking.

Sango was silent for a bit more. "You need to get out of there, wherever you are. Did you finish the latest job?"

"Of course I did. The merchandise is already on its way." Inuyasha couldn't understand how at a time like this, Sango would focus on the _damn cons_.

"Then come back here, okay? Take another breather."

And then, just like that, Inuyasha's cell phone beeped with a new incoming text message. He had no doubt as to who it was. "No can do," he said slowly. "I'm pretty sure I just got another order."

* * *

And there was Inuyasha's problem right there: he was always on the beck and call of some stranger that he had no clue about. Well, actually he wasn't. And yet, he was?

Inuyasha didn't really have a clue.

The messages started coming four months after Inuyasha had starting conning people for a living. He didn't know who they came from and he didn't know why that person chose him, out of all the thieves out there. He certainly wasn't the best and to be honest, he wasn't the smartest. He didn't deal with electronic security systems nor did he have the blueprints to buildings that he could hack into. Sure, he could do that _now_, but back then he was just a rookie trying to survive.

Once he tried finding the person – his boss, whatever – but soon he realized that he had nothing to go on. The text messages were sent from untraceable phones. Emails were sent through so many servers and addresses he'd be lucky to get all the numbers right. Letters seemed to travel from being handed off to person after person. The damn thing went through so many hands and so many different mail services it was just impossible.

So he was on the beck and call of an anonymous boss. Whenever a letter or text message or email came in, Inuyasha rose up to the occasion and did the job. The thing was Inuyasha didn't _have _to do it. He just did. And not yet had he actually not done a job when asked, so he didn't know if there were consequences or not.

He knew why he did it – because of the _challenge_. Being a kid trapped in the foster system with no way out left him with this need to accomplish anything thrown at him, or that's what Sango said anyways. He wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but it seemed to fit his description pretty well. He couldn't remember the last time he'd said 'no' to anything.

Right now, Inuyasha was doing the job because he wanted to forget about Kagome and the damn shooting and everything that was going on right now. Inuyasha Takahashi was too busy, so Inuyasha Taisho had to step in and claim his prizes for surviving the world.

That was how he ended up in Monterey, a city famous for businesses and massive multi-billion dollar corporations. One of the bigwigs at a firm had just bought a painting for two-point-eight million dollars. Inuyasha's boss wanted it.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted the receptionist, smirking at her and winking as he passed through the doors. "Is Mr. Egawa in today or what?"

The receptionist – he couldn't remember her name for the life of him – blushed and looked down at her desk. "He is, actually. I told him about the meeting you were supposed to have yesterday. He swore up, down and sideways that he had _no clue_ you were coming in from out of the country yesterday and apologizes for it. I can have someone show you up to his office if you'd like."

"No, I think I can manage on my own. Thanks sweetheart," Inuyasha said, smirking once more and making sure that his gaze lingered just a bit too long. The receptionist would be too busy thinking about what his motives towards her meant than the fact that he wasn't actually a businessman from the other side of the world trying to negotiate a means for better ethical business practices. Or whatever scam he had concocted. It was the same theme with just...added twists for shits and giggles.

At least the receptionist was nice. And, well, the building was nice too. Inuyasha paid strict attention to all of the little details as he cased the building on his way to Jinenji Egawa's office. He passed three fire escapes on the way, none of which were particularly close. There were quite a few ventilation shafts, but principle alone made that an automatic backup. He hardly fit in there and it would be noisy and painful to crawl through. His enter and exit would have to be carefully plotted.

No one paid him much attention, save for the few security guards that eyed him carefully down the hallway. He made his way towards the office, studying the basic lock that merely required an old-fashioned key before knocking.

"Come in Mr. Takahashi," a deep, rumbling voice called from the other side of the door.

Opening it, Inuyasha put a smile on his face and tugged his briefcase closer to his side. "Mr. Egawa, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Ah, the pleasure's mine. Please, call me Jinenji. I do apologize for yesterday however. There was obviously some miscommunication," Jinenji said, leaning back in a large leather chair and folding his arms on the desk.

Inuyasha tilted his head regretfully before shrugging. "I don't mind another day in this beautiful city. I must say, you've got quite the tower here."

Jinenji smiled, big and toothy as he rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously. "It's my father's company – he's the real reason for it. Anyways, we have business to discuss."

Watching the man and trying to get a read, Inuyasha noted the faint blush on his cheeks and the way his voice portrayed confidence while his actions suggested otherwise. His hair was dark and pulled back out of the way – convenient and professional at the same time. His eyes, large and a strange colour seemed to constantly move around the room. "Yes we do," Inuyasha replied, pulling his briefcase to his lap and opening t. "It's mostly paperwork and file reviewing – not particularly glamorous. I'll need to have a look at your manufacturer list and distributors. I'm assuming you have already signed and agreed to the paperwork?"

Jinenji nodded his head. "It was faxed over yesterday when I realized the mistake."

"It's my job to check," Inuyasha said quickly, smirking before returning back to his briefcase. Pulling out a manila folder, he opened it up and inspected the contents. "Now, your company focus is optical products. The main output being digital imaging and manipulating."

"We are. The lists you're asking for could be a day or two to put together. I'll have my secretary compile it," Jinenji explained, pulling out a notepad and scribbling something down.

While the businessman was writing, Inuyasha was quickly surveying the room. There was minimal technology and surveillance. There was one tiny camera in the corner of the room, high-tech but not well-hidden.

"What else will you need?"

"I'll need a list of your main contacts within each manufacturer and distributer, contact information included. It only has to be very basic, as long as I can get a hold of them if need be," Inuyasha said curtly, making eye contact with the man before watching him write more notes down.

There was the painting, hanging just below and to the left of the security camera. It was directly facing him, the dark hues and paints standing out from a room that was otherwise bare. Inuyasha was good at being stealthy, knowing to never bring up the subject of what you're trying to steal. He also knew to never draw attention to it in any way. The movies often got that wrong. The thief would _casually_ mention the object they were targeting and the unsuspecting victim would give them just that _little tidbit_ they needed to break in.

The only problem – and the one Hollywood chose to ignore – was the fact that when the police later questioned those victims, the first question was normally _'Has anyone seemed particularly interested in it as of late?' _Or something more along the lines of _'Were there any mentions of buying or selling the piece?'_ Usually, that's when the proverbial light bulb went off and the thief was found.

"If you'll walk with me Mr. Takahashi, I'll bring this to my secretary and you can tell me if there is any more you'll need." Jinenji stood up from his desk, adjusting his suit jacket before smiling cautiously and gesturing to rise.

Inuyasha followed along patiently, taking the time to examine the building some more. The security guards were more numerous than he had originally thought and Jinenji seemed to pick up on it while they made their way to his secretary's desk.

"As a company that makes most of its profits on innovative technology, we can't afford to lose anything to our competitors," he explained, shrugging a bit before heading over to a large, glass and granite desk.

The secretary was nice enough, nodding in all the right places when Inuyasha explained for the second time what he needed. She told him that she would give him a call that night or the next about when to pick up the information. It had taken a few more minutes, sharing contact information and logging him into the database for additional access to the files. In the end, Jinenji had walked him back to his office before shaking his hand.

"I look forward to talking to you again Mr. Takahashi," the businessman said, smiling too big for his face. "My secretary will get back to you by tomorrow at the latest."

"Good to hear, I look forward to our meeting," Inuyasha replied, smirking slightly. Without a second wave he turned around and headed towards the exit. He took special note to all of the cameras around him and where each security guard was stationed. There were thirteen storeys to the building (although, the elevator claimed to have held fourteen). Jinenji Egawa's office was located on the third floor, which was hardly a problem despite the fact it was closer to where the security guards were based.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha put on his best earnest smile as he approached a large oak desk where two guards were sitting. They looked up from whatever they were doing, gazing at him curiously.

"Yes, can I help you?" one of them asked, the man rounder than his partner with small eyes and thinning black hair.

Inuyasha blinked, doing his best impression of being flustered before digging into his pant pocket. "I just found this, on the...third floor? I figured someone must be looking for it." He handed over the expensive Blackberry, watching for a moment as the security guard checked it over. "There's no contact listed as '_Home' _but I figured someone would call eventually."

"Well, thank you. The third floor, you said?" the security guard asked, reaching into a desk drawer to pick out some papers.

"Yes, just outside of the elevators, around that corner," he responded. _I found it just where the cameras aren't looking._ It would do him no good if the guard got all suspicious and checked the video feed to make sure. When the guard saw him walk by the other cameras that were near enough to qualify, any lingering doubt would be dispelled.

The security guard looked down and Inuyasha took the opportunity to walk out before any other questions were asked. He rolled his shoulders the moment he was free, letting go of Inuyasha Taisho – the thief planning a robbery – and of Inuyasha Takahashi – the liar that made it all possible. Je just become _Inuyasha_ and fully relaxed into his usual skin. The few people that knew of Inuyasha's double life often asked him how he could do it – change the person he was by letting it go. It was like shedding skin, unmasking the superhero. Inuyasha couldn't explain it properly.

"And what the hell is the difference?" Sango asked one day, sipping from her martini and giving him a grin from just above it. "And I mean besides the change to your last name just to throw some people off."

Inuyasha simply raised a brow. "We're two different people."

Sango had laughed, drinking more. "So what are we looking at, multiple personality disorder?"

If only it were that simple. No, it wasn't multiple personality disorder. He didn't have any symptoms that related to it. He was fully aware of the change. He _initiated _the change. There weren't any lapses in time, sleep loss, headaches or eating disorders. He was perfectly healthy, completely aware and quite happy with himself. The only link he really shared was the developmental theory, where stressful and harmful situations forced him as a child to disassociate himself from the situation.

"Taisho – the _real_ me – is the person I am. I'm a thief and a con artist that lives for the thrill of right now. Takahashi is the person that survives in the world, who's a liar and makes it possible for Taisho to work. He's a mask I wear so that no one finds out. We both have the same traits and the same quirks, but...one does dirty business and the other...hides the dirty business."

And when Sango had snorted, nearly toppling her drink over when she bent over laughing, Inuyasha chose to never really think about it again.

So he didn't. Changing between Takahashi and Taisho the moment he left the building, Inuyasha pushed all the thoughts about stealing the priceless painting hanging on Jinenji's wall to the back burner. Taisho would think about that later.

"Inuyasha!" a familiar female voice called.

Whipping around at the sound, Inuyasha stared in horror as the private investigator ran towards him, grin huge on her face. "You're actually stalking me," he hissed, switching back, fuelling the anger in him. "You're following me and accusing me and _what the hell are you doing here_?" What was foreign to him was the fact that he was actually upset but not for the reasons he was yelling out loud. No, he was somewhat pleased to see the woman there, despite the stalker-like ways.

He refused to admit it, but he thought about her more often than not with a strange urge to get to know her. She was a good liar, a hell of a good detective for finding him constantly every time he moved and _yeah_, she was a challenge.

Maybe Sango had been right.

Despite his outward anger, Kagome Higurashi had the nerve to keep smiling. "Hello to you too, I've been fine, thanks for asking. Yes, why I'd love to grab a drink."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stomped the other way, ignoring the high-heeled clicks that followed close behind.

"I've found something you're going to want to see." Suddenly the woman was right there, lightly touching his elbow and tugging on the suit jacket lightly. "Inuyasha–"

Glowering at her, Inuyasha forced himself to be cold. He ignored the heat from where her hand lay and he _did not _think about how wide and honest her eyes looked. "I think you should be calling me a little more formally, don't you think? Our last date didn't exactly _end well_ when you set me up to be _killed_. What did you think I was going to do? Spill my secrets near death? I should have your license revoked, if I could prove it."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome grabbed him with both hands and dug in her heels, pulling him over to the side where a casual bar sat. "Come here, idiot. We went over this already. I didn't set you up. Someone else is looking into you. Someone _else _is trying to kill you."

"Says the woman who thinks I should be locked up for life," Inuyasha snapped.

Kagome walked into the bar and sat down at a private booth in the corner. When Inuyasha was slow to follow, she waggled her finger and motioned him closer.

This was a bad idea. A very bad idea and Inuyasha knew it couldn't lead to anywhere good. But the woman was looking at him with those big chocolate-coloured eyes and full red lips that would look so good– He should stop before he embarrassed himself in public. Sliding into the booth, Inuyasha waited for as long as he could before finally meeting the private investigator's gaze.

"So?" he asked, waving his arms out. "What do you have to tell me?"

Kagome's smile fell, an impressive blankness taking over as she pulled out a small notepad from the pocket of her trench coat. "I have a couple questions to ask first and then I'm going to tell you."

Well wasn't that a punch in the gut. Inuyasha scowled right away, hands fisting on top of the table. "What kind of questions?"

"Questions that are going to take you off the suspect list and hopefully, get rid of me," Kagome replied, rolling her eyes at the last part. "What is your business in Monterey?"

"Business, obviously," Inuyasha answered tightly. "The building I just walked out of was my new client."

Kagome nodded. "So it's a business trip, not pleasure?"

"Depends if the hooker counts," Inuyasha retorted, smirking in triumph when her eyes snapped to his. He was pretty sure her cheeks reddened slightly, a flicker of jealousy in her eyes. On the other hand, it could've been his wishful thinking.

Looking back at her notepad, Kagome pursed her lips. "I'm going to forget you said that since that's, you know, illegal."

"If I didn't pay her it's not," Inuyasha said smugly.

Not looking up, Kagome snorted. "Buddy, you're probably not _that _good."

"You should find out for yourself." Inuyasha frowned the moment he said it, feeling the trace of heat along his spine at the image of Kagome back in his hotel suite, pinned between him and the wall, moaning his name–

Her light laughter shook his thoughts. "See? I told you I'd have you begging for it soon," Kagome said. "This is just the first step."

The fact that she had said that silenced him, because he'd be damned if he let her get her way. This whole need-to-know-her thing was truly going to screw him over but damn she was hard to ignore. "What else did you want to ask?"

"Ah yes," Kagome murmured, flipping back a few pages and scanning the curvy scribble. "It's funny how hard it is to find the company you work for. A lot of work orders between you and your clients are stated in your name, which is unusual to say the least."

Sighing exasperatedly, Inuyasha unclipped a side pocket on his briefcase and pulled out a crisp business card. He tapped the phone number there, smirking slightly. "If you press zero instead of my extension, you'll get the main desk. You'll want to talk to my boss, Abi Shimazu. I warn you though: she doesn't like to talk long. She especially doesn't like questions."

"How convenient," Kagome mumbled, restraining herself from rolling her eyes yet again. Miroku told her it was a bad habit and that if she kept doing it, they'd get stuck that way.

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. "You don't believe me? I can't wait until you eat your words. We should bet on this shit."

Kagome shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "I don't bet."

"Shocking," Inuyasha replied, sarcasm dripping. "You really are the most entertaining person around. You stalk people, you get them shot at, you accuse them of stealing and breaking the law, you don't bet... I bet you don't even like sex."

Kagome raised her eyebrow. "There are _so_ many things I could do to you."

And if that didn't go straight to his dick, Inuyasha didn't know what would.

_Shit_. This was hardly professional curiosity anymore, Inuyasha knew that.

"That is, of course, if you're not a con artist. I still have to verify that," Kagome added, almost as an afterthought.

"Have dinner with me." The words were blurted so fast, Inuyasha blinked multiple times before believing he said it. "Uh, you know, to verify it. You can do that psychological crap and whatnot. I'll prove to you that I'm not a thief."

Kagome looked at him intensely, staring at him for what felt like forever. "That's not professional," she finally answered, slowly as if she regretted every word.

"Harassing me isn't professional," Inuyasha commented lightly.

There were a few beats of silence, where Inuyasha wondered what the woman was thinking about. She seemed lost in thought, staring at the words in her notepad but not actually reading them.

"I need to make a few phone calls first," she concluded, snapping shut the leather pad and pushing it to the side. "Anyways, back to what we were talking about. You're being followed and with the shooting we witnessed, I don't think they're friendly. With this in mind, I can talk to a few people and have you protected while I continue to figure out what's going on. I suggest it."

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked, raising his eyebrows in shock. "I am _not _going to be stuck at home being watched by cops that don't really give a damn. I have work. I move every couple of days, so no thank you. Whoever it was – if it's not you – won't be able to find me."

"That's the stupidest thing I've heard," Kagome shot back, staring at him defiantly. "Someone is definitely watching you. Normally I find evidence of your files and hotel rooms being alternatively searched two days later – give or take. They're behind but all it takes is one leak of information and they're right on track with a gun to your head."

"No," Inuyasha said firmly, pressing the flat of his hand against the table top to keep steady. He was not going to let this woman control him in any way. She just wanted him under constant watch so that she could examine him and find out his secrets. He'd be _damned _if she found out what he really did for a living.

"Why do you think these people are even following you?" Kagome asked in a hiss, leaning forwards on the table so far that she was too close for comfort. "There's a reason I think you're a thief. You're linked to every single crime and yet, there's no evidence to put you there, nothing to stack against you. It's interesting, really. You have a lot of people stumbling around in the dark."

"_I am not a thief_," Inuyasha snapped, slamming his hand down on the table. "See this right here? This is harassment. I'm going to fucking sue."

"Go ahead," Kagome dared, pissing him off when all she did was smile. "But it doesn't change anything. The moment you go to the police, whoever is following you is going to know. The police keep detailed records. They're going to set up meetings and arrange times to meet you. It wouldn't be hard for whoever is after you to find you."

"If it gets you off my back, then I'll take the chance."

Kagome shrugged, leaning back in the booth. "Whatever you feel like doing, I can't stop you." She tapped her fingers against the wood of the table before frowning. "I think we scared off the bartender. I saw him walk by once or twice."

Given the heated conversation they had, Inuyasha wouldn't be surprised. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing, I should probably get going," Kagome responded, standing up and tightening the belt of her trench coat. "I'll see you soon then, yeah? I'll let you know when you're off that list."

"Is that even possible?" Inuyasha drawled, shaking his head. "You've been after me since day one and I have a feeling that after talking to my boss and the client that I'm working with, you won't believe me."

Kagome just smiled again, big and bright with her eyes gleaming wickedly. "I'll call you Mr. Takahashi," she said, choosing to go formal just to get a reaction.

Inuyasha watched her go, absolutely _not _watching her ass as it swayed left and right. The heels she wore were platform boots, high enough that it gave her at least a few inches of height. The jeans were clingy and perfect, showing off everything that Inuyasha had been imagining for that last couple weeks.

So no, he wasn't watching her ass. He resolutely ignored it.

Growling at himself, Inuyasha smacked his head on the table. There was a part of him that really wanted her to believe he was a normal guy. He wanted her to see Inuyasha Takahashi only and not the dirty secret he hid. Even though Inuyasha Takahashi was just as bad in some ways – lying so that his need to steal shit was possible – it was better than the alternative. Sometimes he wished there really was no Inuyasha Taisho, even though if he had to pick one person to always be, it would be the thief.

"You're a moron," he muttered to himself, getting out of the booth and ignoring the strange look the bartender gave him on the way out.

* * *

Kagome wasn't totally familiar with Monterey. It was a fair-sized city known for its businesses and corporate skyscrapers. Miroku had given her directions several times to the small sandwich shop he wanted to meet her at but she still got lost twice before finally finding the place.

Miroku Tsujitani grinned at her as she approached, standing up and hugging her with his hands sliding just that inch too low. "Hey there beautiful," he said cheerfully, pulling back before she could smack him. "You're late."

"I got lost," Kagome huffed, disentangling her arms from him. She headed over to the counter and ordered her food, paying moments later and waiting for Miroku to finish before sitting down at a table. "I just had yet another meeting with Inuyasha Takahashi."

"And how is our famous con artist?" Miroku asked, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich and moaning a couple seconds later. With food still in his mouth, he grinned. "This is my first real meal on vacation."

Kagome shook her head at him fondly. "Thanks again for taking time off work, I appreciate it," she said, eating tiny bites of her own food. "So there are some calls we can make and some calls that I've already made."

"You're a busy girl," Miroku commented, pausing only to drink from his soda and then eat another bite. "Who'd you call?" he asked with his mouthful.

Trying not to cringe at the sight of garbled food, Kagome thought back to her list of people. "I contacted a few people regarding his childhood. I got a potential lead."

"And that is?" Miroku prompted, taking another sip from his drink.

"A birth certificate to one Inuyasha Takahashi, who is presently age twenty-eight. Now the certificate claims he was born in Rexene and when I looked into his birth parents, both were deceased. They were killed in a car wreck in the winter of 1983, skidded into a barricade on black ice, just one year after he was born."

"What happened to him after that?" Miroku asked.

Kagome shrugged. "That's where the lead ends. There's nothing in the will that mentions him at _all_. All the money went to charities of some sort and their furniture was sold. Neither of his parents had family so I figured he was put into foster care. Still, I haven't been able to talk to anyone about that. No one has heard of one Inuyasha Takahashi. I've got one more guy trying to dig up more information but I don't have much hope."

Miroku nodded thoughtfully. "Anything you got off of him today?"

"A business card with a number to call," Kagome replied, smiling despite herself. "And I know the building he's doing the ethical review for so I'm going to try and find a lead there, see if he's really working a job."

"And to see if they lose anything of value in the next couple of days," Miroku added. "You should've kept going as a cop. You would've been up to lieutenant in no time."

Kagome snorted and shook her head, holding back the feelings of sickness and nausea that overcame her every time she thought about it. It's what made her need air when she was back at the restaurant with Inuyasha those few days ago.

"I think I need to get closer," Kagome said suddenly, putting down her mostly uneaten sandwich and staring at the light tabletop. "I need to get him to trust me."

Miroku raised a brow at her, grumbling around a mouthful of sandwich. "What? How are you going to do that?"

Kagome smothered the grin she wanted to let show. Inuyasha's charm (or lack of) and undeniably attractive features were certainly something she hadn't bet on. Now, she was going to take full advantage of it. "This is exactly why I'm glad I'm not a cop."

Miroku squinted at her, as if trying to see inside her mind. When her gaze finally caught his, he couldn't help the frown that formed on his face the moment he saw the glimmer of excitement in her eyes. He hoped it was for the chase of a bad guy and absolutely nothing else.

* * *

_Thank you for the feedback! I always appreciate it!_


	5. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

_

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Five**

"_Opportunity makes a thief." – Francis Bacon

* * *

_

Kagome stifled the sigh threatening to make its way out, forcing herself to pay attention to the rich voice on the other end. When the sound abruptly stopped, she started backtracking. "Look, Mr. Morikawa–"

"I told you to call me Naraku," the man on the other end interrupted. "I just want to know how things are going in the chase for Inuyasha Takahashi."

If he asked this question one more time, Kagome was going to throw something. "Naraku, I told you this was going to take awhile. I've only been on the case for three months. I said right from the beginning that it would probably take at least a year. Inuyasha Takahashi, if he's really the con artist you believe, is damn good at hiding all traces of himself from every crime. The only way I can have him charged and made accountable is if I get physical evidence."

Naraku sighed on the other end, the displeased noise crackling through the phone. "It's difficult to wait so long," he finally said.

Kagome nodded, realizing moments later. "I understand. I'm working as hard as I can to have him charged so that we can find all of your stolen jewellery."

"Will you call me if there are any changes?" Naraku asked politely.

"Absolutely, you'll be one of the first I call. Have a good day Naraku." Kagome didn't give him time to say anything back, merely ending the call and turning to face Miroku with a look of disgust. "I really don't like him."

"I couldn't tell," Miroku said dryly, snickering when she sighed. "Why'd you take the case then?"

"Why do you think?" Kagome asked, pointing a finger at the table. "There is reason to believe that Inuyasha Takahashi is the biggest thief of this generation. Taking him down would give me enough to retire for the rest of my life."

"So it's the money," Miroku concluded.

Kagome shrugged, smiling a bit to hide her uneasiness. "Among other things. I just have a million more calls to go now."

Ignoring Miroku's smirk thrown her way, Kagome dialled the number for the building that Inuyasha had exited when she found him. Looking up their contact information hadn't been hard but Kagome was positive no one would really know about Inuyasha Takahashi. Many thieves are good at what they do because they blend in, barely make themselves known. Inuyasha was supposedly the greatest thief and this had made her job harder on more than one occasion.

When a cheery voice answered the phone, Kagome cleared her throat slightly. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm a private investigator looking into a few things regarding a case I'm on. Do you know of anyone that is in contact within your company with an Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Oh, _him_, of course," the receptionist responded, nearly giggling. It abruptly stopped, and Kagome could practically hear the frown. "He's not in any trouble, is he?"

"No miss, he's not," Kagome replied, frowning herself. The receptionist definitely knew of Inuyasha's presence. That...wasn't normal. "So you know him?"

"He came in earlier today, just before lunch," the receptionist responded. "I'm not sure how anyone could miss someone like him. He's quite...charming."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome thought about how strange it was that she couldn't see Inuyasha's true nature. He was always either yelling at her or asking her out. It was confusing, not charming. "So are you his primary contact or is there someone within your company strictly working with him?"

"Yes, our VP of Corporate Affairs is who you want to talk to. His name is Jinenji Egawa but I'm afraid he's already stepped out of the office. He's usually gone an hour before close," the receptionist said apologetically. "I could give you his extension if you wish to talk to him further. He'll be in tomorrow."

"Thank you, that would be great," Kagome replied, pulling out her notepad once more to scribble down the contact information. "Thank you again for your help, have a good night."

Miroku was peering not too subtly at her notes, looking rather innocent when he realized her conversation was over. "How did it go?"

"Interesting," Kagome murmured. "The receptionist loves him."

"I've seen his picture and he's not exactly ugly Kagome," Miroku replied, looking at her with clear blue eyes. "What do _you_ think of him?"

Kagome could tell when there was bait dangling in front of her and she didn't rise to the occasion. Instead of answering, she made a noncommittal noise and looked back down at her notes. "I have one more person to call." It was five o'clock, which was closing time for a lot of major businesses. She'd be lucky if his boss was even in. Dialling the number on the crisp business card she'd be twiddling with since she left Inuyasha at the bar, Kagome stared at Miroku while it rang.

"You're not avoiding my question, are you?" Miroku asked, sarcasm dripping.

Waving him off, Kagome thanked whoever was helping her above when a female voice answered the phone. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a private investigator looking into a few things regarding a case I'm on. I was wondering if I could talk to...Abi Shimazu. Is she in?"

"Yes of course, just hold on one moment please," the woman replied and soon Kagome was listening to bland elevator music while she was put on hold.

It was only two minutes later when a brisk feminine voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Abi Shimazu?" Kagome asked; going for polite manners since the woman on the other end didn't seemed particularly pleased at the moment.

"May I ask who's speaking?"

"This is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a private investigator currently working on a case. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about one of your employees, Inuyasha Takahashi."

There was a moment's hesitation before Abi spoke. "Is something wrong with him? Is he in any sort of trouble?"

"No, I can assure you that he is not. Do you know Mr. Takahashi well?"

Abi laughed at that. "Everyone knows Mr. Takahashi well. He's one of those guys that wishes he were out of the spotlight, you know? Everyone is just drawn to him."

Kagome couldn't help but think of all the information that she'd been getting, all of it not adding up to the normal profile of a thief. "How's that, if I may ask?"

The woman on the other end laughed again. "Inuyasha is one of my oldest employees. He's been here with me since I bought out the place. He's very charismatic, I guess you can say. The women adore him and the men talk all manly and 'hey there buddy' but they're all green with it. It's sad really but he's a top employee. I've never had a complaint or problem with him."

"So you actually are the owner of SH and Co.?" Kagome asked, writing down the information as it came, along with a series of questions for each.

_Does the personality match the crime?_

It was more than possible of course, for Inuyasha to be a major thief but also a very well-known man. As long as he hid his secret well, he could probably use the charm to his advantage. Still, with the amount of attention everyone seemed to give him, it would be hard – if not impossible – to keep things so well-hidden and to have the time to plan and commit the crime.

Kagome hated to admit it, but something was more than just a little off. Maybe she was wrong.

"Yes, I am," Abi replied easily. "Why, do I sound young?"

Kagome laughed a little. "I was just curious Ms. Shimazu. Thank you for your time."

"It was my pleasure. I hope you find what you're looking for, but if Inuyasha's involved I'm sure he's got nothing bad to do with it. That man is honest to the core. I've never trusted someone like I've trusted him."

And if those words didn't shake up everything that Kagome had believed in for the past three months – and even before then when she was a cop – she didn't know what would.

* * *

It didn't surprise Inuyasha when Kagome showed up the next day. It did surprise him however when he saw her sitting on the bench directly outside of the building he was doing the work for. Frowning a little, he tugged his briefcase closer to him and headed her way.

"You suck at leaving, by the way," he commented, sitting down beside her and watching the heavy flow of traffic crawl by them. "I mean, every time I see you, you leave in this unconventional manner. Usually you're angry. Sometimes you're flirty. It's very hit or miss I find."

Kagome didn't even smile. She merely continued to watch the traffic, keeping her eye on a particular car if it caught her attention. "Life is really complicated, did you know that? It's fucked up."

Deciding that he could agree with that logic, Inuyasha nodded. "I thought that was a given."

"It was – _is_," Kagome sighed, finally turning around to face him.

Inuyasha couldn't exactly recall what happened at that moment. All he knew was that something was _wrong_. Something was horribly and terribly wrong. But nothing should be wrong; Inuyasha knew inside his head that everything was going perfectly. Still, the way she looked at him contradicted his feelings and he didn't like that.

"Everyone I've talked to backs you up," Kagome whispered suddenly. "Isn't that messed?"

"Uh, no," Inuyasha replied, smirking a little. "Actually I think it's wonderful. Hey, maybe now you might believe me."

Kagome shrugged. "I've built a case against you for a really long time Inuyasha."

Feeling a knot tighten in his chest, he turned away from her and went back to watching the traffic. He took what she said as a way to communicate the fact that she would _never _believe him. So Kagome was a stubborn person, who had killer gut instincts. She was personable at times and rudely distant at others. All of this psychological babble came down to the fact that Kagome, as confused and miserable as she was, came to him. Through the mess, she came to him.

It meant that she didn't rely on people that she trusted. It meant that she had serious trust issues and that she never told secrets or problems to friends because if they betrayed her, it would damage her brutally.

Kagome was never going to trust him, ever. He didn't know what to think about that.

"So what now?" he asked, paying particular attention to some idiot on his bicycle. Those things were hazardous to the roads. "What does that mean for you?"

Shrugging, the private investigator didn't give him much to work with. Her eyes were turned away still, body tense and unmoving. That meant that she was still hiding a part of herself and that she was purposely hiding from him. It meant that she was probably going to keep looking for reasons to think he was a thief.

"It means...we can have dinner," Kagome murmured, almost too low to hear. Shifting a little, she pulled out a small business card and handed it over. "You can call me whenever. I don't really sleep."

Left with that strange fact, Inuyasha watched as the mysterious woman walked away, heading further out of the city. There was no sexual comment or promise of seeing him soon. She had left the ball in his court. Now, he had to make a decision.

_Learn everything you can..._

Reaching for his cell phone, he programmed the number into it and promised himself that he would call her tomorrow.

* * *

One day later and Miroku could've strangled Kagome. "What the _hell_ are you thinking doing this? I told you it was a _bad _idea. Cop or no cop, you don't get near a guy that could be a potential _thief_! It's just plain stupidity!"

Standing with her arms crossed, Kagome waited by the doorway of his hotel room. "Are you done?" she asked, leaning against the trim and tensing at the cold.

Her friend threw his hands up in the air, stalking towards her. "Don't be an _idiot_."

"Hey," Kagome exclaimed. "I'm not a cop, I'm a private investigator. I can get close, dammit. I know that he'll let me get close enough for him to drop some part of his act. If I can get one clue – one _tiny_ little clue – I can send it to the cops and have this guy arrested!"

"You're aware that you can't actually arrest him yourself," Miroku stated, mimicking her by crossing his own arms. "Are you even still on a case?"

"Of course I'm on a case! Goddammit Miroku, I thought you trusted me more than that!" Kagome yelled, feeling anger start to build up inside of her. She was getting on the inside to do the world of favour. She wasn't trying to mess anything up. She was getting in with Inuyasha to find out if he really was a thief. Obviously, everyone believed that he wasn't.

She just needed to find that one little thing that screamed the opposite.

"It would be easier to trust _you_ if you trusted _me_!" Miroku yelled back, glaring. Taking a deep shuddering breath, the police sergeant shook his head roughly, as if to get rid of his frustration. "Look Kagome, you know I trust you. We grew up together and you're my friend. Just – please – if you're going to do this you have to be damn well careful. You need to talk to me about this."

Watching the hesitation flicker in Miroku's earnest blue eyes, Kagome sighed and relaxed. "I'll be careful and I'll update you whenever I find something." She purposely ignored the comment about her trust issues, choosing instead to turn towards the door. "I'll be in my room if you need me, okay?"

"Has he called?"

Wishing to have avoided that, Kagome banged her head into the door. "What?" she asked, half hoping that he would just drop the whole thing already.

"Has Inuyasha called you yet? You gave him your number right?"

"No he hasn't," Kagome replied, opening the door quickly to hide back in her own hotel room. "I'll see you for dinner, okay?"

Miroku nodded, waving at her as Kagome left.

Of course, it just had to be at that moment, literally three seconds before she closed the door that her phone rang.

Smiling at her and pointing to her phone, Miroku was more than pleased she couldn't get away with it.

* * *

"It's called _The Looking Glass_, do you know it?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring Sango's insistent jab to his shoulder. "Yes, I'll meet you there. Seven o'clock? Yes, I'll see you later. Bye Kagome."

"Don't be an _idiot_!" Sango screamed, slapping him on the back of the head. "That's where you take women so you can schmooze them with wine and crystal and then get in their pants. And you would be more than just a little _stupid_ to do that!"

It was a good thing that he had already ended the call or he'd be strangling Sango silent. "Come on, it is not!"

"It _so_ is you bastard!" Sango exclaimed, turning around in an agitated circle before spinning and slapping him again. "You are an _idiot!_"

"Stop calling me that!" Inuyasha snapped, glaring at her. "I will take Kagome where I damn well please."

"This is trouble and I can't believe you don't see it!" Sango huffed, dramatically sitting down on the couch and waving her arms. "There are tons of ways to do this Inuyasha. You've done something like this before and you never had to–"

"I get it," Inuyasha interrupted, covering her mouth with his hand. "I really, truly understand. However, I need to do this."

Sango just continued to glare at him, her steely magenta eyes piercing into his brown ones. He could practically see the words _you're an idiot_ form in her eyes. It was quite the talent she had.

"Sango, I need to do this," he repeated. He couldn't possibly tell her why this was so different. There was just something mysterious about Kagome Higurashi. He had to get closer.

It seemed like she finally understood enough to relax. Sango closed her eyes and turned her head away from him, moving his hand away from her mouth. "So that's the plan then, huh?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled. "Yeah that's the plan. Look, I have to find something remotely suitable to wear. _The Looking Glass _doesn't exactly have a jeans and t-shirt dress code."

Snorting at that, Sango stood up and headed towards his bedroom. "This is your fault, you know. You had to go and invite her to the most fucking _expensive_ restaurant ever. Is there any other reason you want to go there?"

Inuyasha smirked, watching as Sango went into his walk-in closet and starting pulling out some dress shirts and ties. "When have you ever known me to not have another reason?" he asked, finding his dress slacks and throwing them on his bed. "My god Sango, are you going to strip my whole closet or what?"

"You just have so many nice shirts," Sango sighed happily. "Of course the only man I'd never be romantically involved with has to be as good-looking, rich and talented as you."

"You forgot to mention my amazing personality," Inuyasha told her, smirking when she attempted to slap him again.

Missing, Sango huffed and decided that she had enough to choose from. "Look, Inuyasha this isn't a date."

"Of course it is," Inuyasha started, eyes widening when he realized what he said. "Not."

Shaking her head, Sango sorted through his various shirts before picking a deep red one, choosing to ignore the tie. "Inuyasha, you're a thief."

"Kagome knows me as Takahashi, so actually–"

"You're a _liar_ then. Oh, wait that's so much better," Sango scowled, picking up the outfit and throwing it at him. "You know I say this with all the love in my heart, but Inuyasha, you're a bad guy. Taisho steals things. Takahashi is a con man and lies to virtually everyone so that Taisho is free to steal whatever he wants. It doesn't matter if he's – you're – smart or caring or secretly the most romantic idiot ever – you're still a thief and that's what Kagome the private investigator is going to think about."

"You're going to call her 'Kagome the private investigator'?" Inuyasha scoffed. "That's going to go over well."

Grinning, Sango sat down on his bed and looked up at him. "You have to be careful, okay? Promise me you won't do anything extremely stupid."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "When's the last time I did anything stupid?"

"Fifteen minutes ago when you called Kagome the private investigator," Sango mumbled, unable to help herself.

There was nothing left to do but flip her off, watching her huff and leave the room so that he could change.

* * *

_Leave a review :)_


	6. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Six**

"_It is as sure as you are Roderigo,/ Were I the Moor, I would not be Iago./ In following him, I follow but myself;/ Heaven is my judge, not I for love and duty,/ But seeming so, for my peculiar end;/ For when my outward action doth demonstrate/ The native act and figure of my heart/ In complement extern, 'tis not long after/ But I will wear my heart upon my sleeve/ For daws to peck at. I am not what I am." – Iago from Othello, (I.I.56-65), by Shakespeare

* * *

_

"I guess consultants for ethical business practices get paid the big bucks, huh?"

Inuyasha snapped his head around, completely taken by surprise as the petite private investigator snuck up on him from behind. He was just two steps away from the restaurant's doors, ready to escape from the outside where the night sky threatened rain. He put on his best smile for her, knowing that it came out more like a smirk no matter what he did. "You'd be very surprised," Inuyasha responded, holding out his hand.

Kagome looked at it for a moment, her eyes steadily taking him in before clasping it. "You're oddly in a good mood."

"As long as you don't go on about that thief bullshit, everything will be fine." Inuyasha opened the door and led her inside. There was a small line to the hostess stand but Inuyasha had made reservations the moment he finished dressing. Turning towards his date, he restrained himself from looking her up and down. Kagome, obviously, had no such tact. She was openly eyeing him from his leather shoes to his silk red button down.

"I hope I'm not just eye candy," Inuyasha commented dryly, rolling his eyes. At least she had the decency to blush, tugging on the belt of her trench coat and making eye contact with the floor. Inuyasha could've rolled his eyes at that too. "You're supposed to let me look at you now, not wrap yourself up further. Idiot," he mumbled.

"You're far more sarcastic on dates. I think I prefer you angry," Kagome said, grinning anyways but not touching the belt on her jacket.

"Yeah about that, I need to know that this isn't another poorly executed scheme of yours to figure out if I'm a thief or not. You did that once and I'm sure as hell not letting it happen again." Sango questioned his motives yet again before he left but he knew his plans. Kagome offered him a sort of truce and he was going to take it.

Before he realized, Kagome had slid in behind him and hooked her fingers through the belt loop of his black pants. Inuyasha looked down, ignoring the spark of unanticipated closeness as he focused on the perfectly manicured finger tugging slightly on the fabric.

"No, I'm tired of games," she murmured softly.

Inuyasha looked up in time to see another flashing grin, realizing too late that he'd been distracted from watching her face as she answered. He'd have to get a better read on her during dinner, somehow bring up the subject again. How, he had no idea.

"Can I help you?" a female hostess asked, and Inuyasha was back to smirks and politeness as the hostess marked off their reservation and led them to a private booth at the side of the dining room.

Kagome gasped a little at the candles and the intimacy of the booth, staring into Inuyasha's dark brown orbs for some sort of hint as to what was going on. As far as first dates went, this was flashy to the point of over-the-top. She felt like it was an anniversary rather than a first – kind of – date.

Inuyasha slid into the booth, moving the candle to the side before he noticed Kagome's odd expression. He rolled his eyes once more, shaking his head at her. "Every table looks like this. When I was offered to have rose petals decorating the table, I managed to say no." At Kagome's only further confused look, he sighed. "Seriously woman, this meal is going to cost at least two hundred dollars but it has excellent service, good food and I know for a _fact_ that no one can shoot at us from this point." He smirked and pointed at the wall. "See? No windows. And the windows that are in the restaurant are completely shuttered to give some sort of ambiance. Whatever the hell that word means."

"Are you sure you're not going to propose?" Kagome asked, her face still a mask of confusion. The hint of a tease in her eyes and the way she fiddled with the belt were the only giveaways that she was joking.

"Get in the fucking booth," he hissed, propping his head in his hand and watching her. "Are you going to take off that damn jacket?"

"I don't really do dresses," Kagome confided, scrunching up her nose. "I'm more of a jeans person."

"Which is exactly why I chose this place," Inuyasha replied, smirking. "I figured by the third or fourth date, I'd have no hope in hell at bringing you somewhere where you'd get dressed up because by then you'd have something to say about it. On the first date though, you're trying to make a good impression and arguing with me about the location of this date – especially when I'm paying – is not a good first impression."

Kagome sighed. "You're a manipulative bastard."

Raising a brow at that, Inuyasha ignored the comment that hit too close to home and instead picked up the menu on the table. He kept his eyes on the private investigator though, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of having him miss seeing the woman in what was probably very sexy.

Oh yes, he was playing this out to the fullest. He wasn't expecting to get laid tonight but the image would definitely do him for the couple days he had to wait.

Kagome groaned a little in disdain before tugging at the belt of her trench coat, undoing the buttons and letting it fall off her shoulders.

Inuyasha was _very_ glad he chose this place.

The dress just kind of made everything complete. It was a black strapless dress that came just above her knees. It was tight and showed off the vivacious curves he remembered the very first night he met her as Higurashi. With her long wavy hair down and tousled and the black thick eyeliner making her dark eyes pop, Inuyasha was sure he was going to have pleasant dreams for at least a month.

"Now who's the eye candy?" Kagome scoffed, sliding into the booth with just the barest hint of a smile on her face.

Their waiter showed up moments later, taking their drink order with promises to be back soon. Inuyasha immediately turned his attention back to his date, careful not to examine too closely the sweetheart cut of the dress and the subtle hint of cleavage. Oh yes, the dreams he was going to have...

"Is it your first time here?" Kagome asked suddenly, making Inuyasha snap out of his thoughts.

"I've been here only once before with a friend. The food here is amazing," Inuyasha answered honestly, picking up a menu. "Have you ever been in Monterey before?"

"No," Kagome said, absently picking up the menu and looking for all of sixty seconds before deciding. "I have travelled a lot though. It depends on what cases I get and where."

Looking up, Inuyasha tried to judge what her reaction would be to digging up information about her past. Last time it didn't go so well but it was hard to learn about a person without learning where they came from. "How long have you been doing the P.I. thing?"

"Almost two years now," Kagome replied, seemingly not bothered with the question. "You meet very interesting people."

"I'll bet," Inuyasha said, smirking and putting down the menu. "Being a consultant isn't nearly as fun."

Raising a brow, Kagome's answer was halted when the server came with their drinks. Dinner was ordered quickly, Kagome unable to believe the horrendous amount of food he'd ordered. "Should I expect more people to join us?"

Inuyasha scowled, narrowing his eyes. "Shut up." Grabbing a slice of bread, he ripped part of it off and shoved it in his mouth, chewing slowly and watching as Kagome did the same. "So," he started, smirking at the idea of playing twenty questions to get inside her head, "cats or dogs?"

Raising a brow, Kagome scoffed. "I choose cats."

"What? No. It should be dogs!"

"You're going to argue with me already about animals?" Kagome laughed, subconsciously running a hand through her hair, fluffing it a bit. Inuyasha hadn't noticed that motion before. He wondered what sort of tick it was.

"Fine but you suck," he replied. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Dating isn't supposed to be like an interrogation," Kagome said instead, rolling her eyes. "Are you trying to see if we're compatible?"

The phrase was strange and Inuyasha frowned, watching as Kagome picked up some more food and ate it. She was looking at the multiple dishes laid before them, not meeting his eyes. "Clearly we're compatible," Inuyasha murmured quietly, waiting for her to look up. When she didn't, he continued. "You like me and you have no clue why."

She did look up at that. "What? That's absurd, there has to be a reason."

"_Has to be_, not _there is_," Inuyasha pointed out, unable to stop the tilt of his lips. "You don't have any reason to like me. Think about it. We usually fight or bicker. I threw you out of my apartment the first time I saw you – which, by the way, was incredibly creepy of you."

Kagome crossed her arms, glaring. "Look, you're potentially a wanted criminal."

"I am?"

"You _were_," Kagome corrected. "I'm a private investigator, so I don't have the power like cops do. I can't arrest people. I can't flash a badge and say 'open up.' I have to get my way somehow."

"That doesn't really change anything." Picking up more food, he fiddled with it. "You don't understand why you like me, why you're drawn–" Kagome snorted at the word but he ignored her, because he knew that he was right, "to me and it makes you curious as hell."

Kagome remained silent, dark brown eyes searching his.

"I get it," Inuyasha said suddenly. It made not only sense, but he actually _felt_ that same way. He should be observing her from afar, making sure she didn't get to close. What did he do? Ask her out and take her to dinner. Sango yelled at him because of his odd urge to see her. He knew this was all sorts of messed up and wrong. The thing was that he genuinely liked her – and she was a challenge. He always took a challenge.

"You're making stuff up," Kagome said suddenly, staring still.

Inuyasha shook his head. "Yeah, if only I was."

The conversation changed to banter, arguing over what they thought about the appetizers until it eventually shifted again to a normal, date-like topic. The server took care of them efficiently, always ready to fill up a glass or take away plates. Inuyasha was smirking more often than not, calling bullshit to most of her stories which she claimed were true. Kagome rolled her eyes so often he was sure they'd roll right out of her head. But those full red lips of hers always spread out beautifully into a smile and soon they were laughing and having a good time.

Dessert was shared with two big spoons and a large slice of some brownie-ice cream slice of heaven. By that point, several glasses of wine had been consumed and when the server finally dropped off the bill, Inuyasha was pleasantly buzzed and sure his date was feeling the same.

"Do you see this bill?" Inuyasha asked, grinning at her and forcing her to look at it. "Do you see all those numbers?"

Kagome giggled. "Well Mr. Consultant, I guess you should pay for it then."

"Only if you're putting out," he quipped, finding his credit card and placing it down in the folder. He watched as Kagome surveyed the restaurant, taking in the dark accented furniture and high-ceiling design. She finally shrugged. "I think it was totally worth it."

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Yeah, it was."

Minutes later they were outside, Kagome's trench coat covering her body and Inuyasha mentally pouted. At least he got a good look before she closed herself up again. The air was chilly, closer to the normal temperature for that month and the sky was dark. The moon, only half full, shined over a skyscraper.

Kagome touched his hand. "So, I had a really good time tonight," she said, standing at the edge of the sidewalk and flagging down a taxi. "Will you call?"

She was running her hands through her hair again – Inuyasha noted it was a thing she did when asking questions that could possibly hurt her self-esteem. His hand pressed gently against her lower back and he stepped closer, not leaving any doubt as to what he wanted. "Do you want me to?"

Kagome's eyes were dark – darker than usual – and Inuyasha stared into them, watching the emotions pass through the orbs. "Yeah," she murmured quietly, barely heard. "Yeah I'd like that."

Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips, letting the warmth seep through him even as he heard a taxi pull up to the curb. He ran his tongue gently across her lips, wanting to taste every part of her. Kagome sighed, letting the moment heat for seconds longer before pulling away blushing. "I'll talk to you soon, Inuyasha."

He helped her get into the cab, handing the driver money despite Kagome's protests. He waved at her when the car pulled into the dark and empty street.

* * *

It was the next day and Kagome was still smiling to herself.

She didn't know why. She wasn't going to examine it. Examining it would be bad because she was on a case to find evidence against Inuyasha Takahashi. Examining it would mean there was something to examine. And there was nothing to examine.

Miroku, however, didn't believe her. Last night hadn't exactly been fun.

"I'm looking at your face and I don't like it," Miroku had said, staring at her with those big blue eyes as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "You're smiling and you just had dinner with a con artist."

Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Actually," he added, "there's a lot I don't like about it."

"I'm a big girl," Kagome said fondly, patting him on the shoulder and walking into his room. "He trusts me I think, and he likes me. I can definitely find something soon. This is a _good_ thing."

Muttering something under his breath, Miroku shut the door to his room. "Did you find anything out tonight?"

Kagome thought about it for a moment before shaking her head, her small nose scrunching up in thought. "Not really. It was a very light, very introductory date. The next one will be where the real business begins."

Miroku had just raised a brow at her before laughing. "You are so lucky I love you."

She had laughed too.

Now, Kagome was currently going over her profile on him, editing sections as she answered questions with the new information she had. She wrote down parts of their conversation from dinner, highlighting things she thought could come in handy and a few other things to look into. One thing stuck out glaringly: the fact that she had spoken about her past and Inuyasha...hadn't. He redirected everything successfully. Kagome had realized pretty quickly after his third or fourth distraction and she let it go. It wouldn't be helpful to make him think she was checking in on him. He had to _like_ her, not be wary of her.

So far, Kagome couldn't find anyone close enough to Inuyasha to ask about his past. There was only one person she had in mind and thinking about it for only a few seconds, she decided to pick up the phone and dial the number.

There were four soft rings until a female voice came on the line. "Hello, how may I help you?"

Kagome took a deep breath, looking at her notes once more. "May I please be connected to Abi Shimazu, if possible?"

"Absolutely, just hold on one moment." Soon there was bland elevator music playing and Kagome tapping her fingers on the notepad as she waited. Seconds later, an answering machine clicked on.

_Hi, you've reached Abi Shimazu. I'm not here to take your call right now. My office hours are Monday through Friday, from nine a.m. until five p.m. Hours are subject to change. If you'd like to leave your name and number, I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you and have a nice day._

Kagome frowned. That was quite the voicemail. Hanging up, she contemplated it for a moment more before redialling the number.

"Hello and how may I help you?" the feminine voice said once more, the very same one that answered moments ago.

"Hi, I'm sorry but I just called a couple minutes ago to be connected through to Abi Shimazu–"

"Oh I apologize, did I put you through the wrong extension?" the woman asked, sounding horrified.

"No! No, you didn't!" Kagome corrected hurriedly. "I was hoping that I could talk to you actually, if you could spare the time."

The receptionist seemed hesitant for a few seconds, the silence ticking by over the dead sound on the phone. "Sure, why not?" the woman replied. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm a private investigator looking into a few things regarding Inuyasha Takahashi. Do you know him?"

"Oh Inuyasha?" the receptionist asked, practically squealing. "Of course I know him – everyone knows him."

_That definitely fits what Shimazu said earlier_. "Do you know him well?" Kagome pushed, wondering if maybe this woman had been around long enough to know him when he was younger as well. The chances were slim but she needed everything she could get.

The receptionist was obviously moving some papers around and then typing on the keyboard. "I wouldn't say _well_, but I definitely know the guy. It's pretty hard to miss him."

Kagome nodded, seeing the long black hair and dark eyes. He was certainly attractive; he had a way about him that just drew things – people – in. That much she could already tell. "Did you know him when he was young at all? A few years back maybe?"

"No I don't, sorry," the receptionist replied, genuinely sounding perplexed. "He's okay right? I haven't seen him in a while."

"Mr. Takahashi is fine," Kagome reassured. "I'm just looking into a few things. Is there possibly another way to reach Abi Shimazu? This is somewhat important and the faster I can get a hold of her, the better for everyone involved."

"I'm sorry but I only have the one number," the receptionist replied. "She's a very private person."

That was certainly something worth thinking about in itself. "Thank you so much, you've been wonderful."

The receptionist laughed, light and giggly. "Please, I didn't do anything."

"Well thank you anyways..."

"Kirara," the receptionist filled in and Kagome could practically hear the smile in it. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Kagome hung up a few short seconds later, writing down the notes from the notebook before sighing. "I hope I _don't_."

She didn't think about that comment further and instead shut the notebook with a slam and headed to the shower to cool off.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled, smirking despite himself and walking further into the large warehouse. When there was no response, he yelled out again. "Hey, you home?"

Silence didn't bother Inuyasha, especially in a warehouse this big, but it was still strange for the lack of response. He continued inside, turning down the hallway on his left and then entering a large spacious room. It was furnished like a home, with a big flat-screen TV and soft couches surrounding it. There were rugs covering bright hardwood flooring, and shiny steel appliances lining the kitchen. Inuyasha had been here enough times to know that the ladder on the far wall led up to the bedroom loft, where a king-sized bed sat with the biggest closet known to man.

"Inuyasha, holy hell, warn a girl will you?" a high-pitched squeal sounded, making Inuyasha wince.

Turning around, he looked at the rather aggravated expression of a short silvery-blonde. "I texted you and told you I was coming."

The woman stared pointedly at him. "How long ago?"

"Uh, twenty minutes," he stated.

She just glared.

"Alright, I'm _sorry_," Inuyasha responded, exasperated. "Can you put on something more than a towel? It's creeping me out."

"What a surprise, I just got out of the shower," the girl replied, rolling her eyes. She headed towards the ladder, starting to climb up it before glaring at Inuyasha. "Stay down here and don't _touch_ anything."

"Trust me Shiori, I won't touch a thing." The risk of her killing him was too great. Shiori Bouma was one of the few people in the world he was terrified of. Even Sango paled in comparison.

Shiori was four years younger than himself at twenty-four, but could easily pass for eighteen. The girl had a child-like face and an innocence in her eyes that was beyond him. Especially since the girl was no innocent. With long blonde hair that was almost silver in the sun and piercing blue eyes, the girl was gorgeous. She was also talented and it was those talents that had led him to her.

Ten minutes later and Shiori was back down, her wet hair pulled up in a haphazard ponytail with blue ribbons at the side. She rolled her eyes when she saw that Inuyasha was still standing in the same place she had left him. "You're a tool, you know that?"

"I'm rather offended," Inuyasha replied without heat. "So is it done yet?"

Shiori glared at him, piercing blue eyes on his dark ones. "You do realize you gave this to me only a couple days ago? Do you know anything about making a fucking brilliant forgery?"

Swearing always startled him when it came from her mouth. It was the fake innocence thing again. "No," he said, somewhat sheepishly. "I don't but you do and you're _the best_." Placating her with compliments was his safest bet.

The young girl just nodded. "Yeah, you're just lucky I like you at times."

"I am," Inuyasha agreed solemnly. "Can I see it?"

Shiori just grinned. The girl was quick, leading him from the main living area and taking him to another room near the back. This room was full of paintings and supplies, artwork lining the walls and multiple easels lying scattered around the room. She painted forgeries for a pretty hefty penny and they were brilliant. She was also good with hacking into electronic firewalls – a _hobby_ she called it.

Coming from a girl who was born into millions of dollars, Inuyasha could only shake his head at her in the best of times. Shiori had left her parents long ago, when she decided dressing up pretty wasn't nearly as fun as colouring the walls or making up lies. It didn't help that they gave her an ultimatum, but Shiori had soon learned to hack into her trust fund and remove the money. Then she learned of her talent in painting. From there, it just went downhill on the innocent path.

"Here it is," Shiori announced, pulling off a soft cover to reveal a painting exactly like that from Jinenji's office. Inuyasha was more than just a little proud of her.

"You're amazing."

Shiori just continued to grin. "Oh, I know."

Putting on the gloves that the girl handed him, he gingerly picked up the painting and inspected it. "You are like the _queen_ of forgeries," he murmured.

"See, now it's going to my head," Shiori laughed. "This wasn't exactly an easy one though, so I'll take it."

It wasn't an easy painting to mimic. There were so many bold colours that obviously layers and layers of paint were used to reach the desired richness. The lines were smooth in some places but mostly shaky, bouncing up and down with tremors marring the light tones.

"We're settled, right?" Inuyasha asked, mostly out of courtesy because he knew he paid her up front.

"One hundred percent," Shiori responded, smiling fondly. "You'll have to give me a call and tell me about this epic steal you're going to do. When is it?"

"Well since I'm running out of shit to drag out, tonight," Inuyasha said. "At two a.m."

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around his torso and Inuyasha put the painting back and grinned over his shoulder at her. She was like the annoying little sister he never had, the one he never wanted to be at odds with. "Good luck then," she said softly, smiling up at him. "I expect a triumphant call when you return."

"As if there's any other call I'd make," Inuyasha retorted, smirking.

Packing up the painting had been careful process. He had to make sure to tie his hair back and have no bare contact with it. While he was positive no one could tell the difference from the real painting he was going to steal with the forgery he was going to replace it with, Inuyasha didn't want to make any mistakes. When it was safely in the trunk of his BMW, Inuyasha chased Shiori until she finally gave into a hug, wincing and laughing the whole time.

Driving away, Inuyasha didn't look in the review mirror, knowing that Shiori was watching him anyways. He arrived back at his hotel four hours later. By now the sun was just setting over the horizon, dinner time over and most companies shutting down into darkness. A valet was there to greet him, smiling at him politely when Inuyasha tossed him the keys and picked up the large leather bag holding the painting.

Everything seemed calm. Inuyasha was relaxed, his mind idly going through the plan he had been formulating for days now. He was planning on breaking in to Jinenji Egawa's office that night, stealing the painting and then leaving Monterey behind. He was tired of this city anyways. He was entering the elevator, pushing the button to his floor and waiting idly through the soft music playing. The bell signalled his arrival and he stepped out into the hallway, sliding the key in the slot at his door and entering without a second thought.

He locked the door behind himself, sliding the deadbolt into place before placing the painting on the floor. Flipping on the lights, he should have known that something was different sooner. Obviously, things were far too relaxing to be good. His room was a mess, tables turned and papers scattered. All he had of personal value was his clothing, but still the feeling of violation hit him. And when he saw it, he had to hold down his flaming temper that threatened to spill._ Back off of Higurashi or Slayer will die._

It was all bullshit, and he knew it.

* * *

_Please leave some feedback :) Thanks to the many who've commented so far!_


	7. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

_

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Seven**

"_Deceiving others. That is what the world calls romance." – Oscar Wilde

* * *

_

Inuyasha was trying really hard to stay focused, even though his mind was going in a million different directions.

"_Hey Sango, it's me. I know you're already on your way back to Rexene. I want to thank you for coming down and staying with me for a bit in Monterey. I did, however, receive a note telling me to back off of Higurashi or you'll die._

"_Do you think I'm a _fucking_ idiot? I know what I'm doing Sango. I've done this for years, remember? I love you like a very annoyed younger brother, but fuck off. Thanks. I'll be back tomorrow in the afternoon sometime. I expect alcohol. Lots of it._

"_By the way, I'm going to have to pay extra for the lamp you shattered. You owe me big time."_

Shaking himself out of it, Inuyasha looked at his iPhone again, double-checking the blueprints. Everything so far was going right. He was currently inside of the building, just needing to go up the flight of stairs, into Jinenji's office and switch the real painting for the fake one he held in his grasp. Of course, the stupid painting was really making it difficult. The case was somewhat bulky and definitely not quiet if he rubbed it against something.

His current problem was the security guard. Well, the bunch of them. There was one sitting at the front desk and two circulating around the building. Inuyasha had studied their behaviour over the last couple of days, noticing that one started at the top and worked his way down while the other did the opposite. It left him little room for error and not much time.

He needed to get to the stairs without the guards seeing him in the security footage. This was where the fun began.

Inuyasha kept to the shadows, inching along the wall. He was covered in black, his face hidden by a mask and long black hair tied and underneath his black-sleeved shirt. He followed the memorized route of the building, getting to the flight of stairs in no time. Listening and checking for any signs that he'd been seen, he pushed open the door and raced up the stairs. He was lucky that no surveillance was put in the stairway, making his decent easier and quicker than usual.

Now there was the hard part. He had to time it so that the guard moving up the building was just finished his third floor check. It should leave him with approximately fifteen minutes to get in Jinenji's office, switch the paintings and get out before the guard coming down did his check on the floor. Worse yet, there were areas of the hallway that couldn't be passed through without showing up on the camera. It was time to put his plan to action.

Pressing an application on his phone, he dialled a number and waited until he heard the loud and piercing shriek of a telephone ring. The ring tone matched that of an alarm on a submarine, the sound obnoxious and blaring.

Inuyasha smirked, remembering a couple days ago. _"I just found this, on the...third floor? I figured someone must be looking for it." _And then he handed over the Blackberry, programmed with an untraceable number and a locking system so that the security guard would have to know the password before he could get into the phone and turn off the blaring ring tone.

It would certainly take him a long time and all Inuyasha needed was a few minutes.

Sticking along the walls, he inched his way forward. He remembered the areas where cameras couldn't see him, and he stuck along there mostly unless it was unavoidable.

When he made it to Jinenji's office, he fell to his knees and pulled out the lock picking tool kit from his belt. He was in sight of a camera, just off to the side, so as long as the guard was still busy trying to shut off the Blackberry, he'd possibly be safe.

Probably.

The soft click of the door signalled that it was open. He pushed it ever-so-slightly, cautious of the fact that there was a camera in that room too. This was the even trickier part.

_Breathe._ _One, two, th–_

He opened the door and slid in, shutting it seconds later and ducking behind the desk. The camera couldn't see him from this position, and as long as he stayed close to the ground, he wouldn't be seen. Crawling, he made it to the other side and then pressed up against the wall holding the expensive painting that would soon be his. He unzipped the holder of the fake, pulling it out and switching them. When the real painting was securely tucked in with him, he went back to crawling around the desk, re-setting the lock on the door and then sliding out.

Everything was quiet and Inuyasha still had seven minutes to get off the floor before risking his butt by getting caught. The fire escape was nearby, and while he desperately wished he could take it he knew the alarm would sound. His exit would have to be the way he came in – on the first floor through an unused, dirty window. There was one spot in the hallway that was again unavoidable of the security camera's stare, and Inuyasha relaxed in his safe zone. He pulled his iPhone back out, hitting the application again to make sure the Blackberry sitting with the guard was still going, before dashing by the camera like a dark, murky blur.

No alarms sounded, no yelling could be heard.

He was safe.

Since both guards were somewhere on the middle floors of the building, Inuyasha only had to worry about the guard sitting at the big desk in the front. As long as the man wasn't moving around, he was relatively sure he was home free. Clenching the bag with the painting, Inuyasha silently made his way to the stairway, listening to the sounds of footfalls going up while he waited down below for them to disappear. The slam of the door jarred him back into action, his body fleeing down the steps two or three at a time until he reached the first floor. Quietly opening the door, he counted to three before entering the hallway and then sprinting towards his exit. Fifteen more seconds and he'd be outside.

Years of stealing and lying made his motions automatic: the sliding of the creaking window, getting the painting out and then climbing out himself. The problem was that the painting didn't fit.

_Fuck_, Inuyasha cursed, struggling. The painting _should_ fit; he had double-checked measurements and everything beforehand. Looking down at the bag, he grimaced before quickly removing the covering and getting the real painting out. The frame easily slid through and Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek as he carefully lowered it to the ground. Folding the bag and tossing it out, Inuyasha followed and shut the window behind him.

He was out.

Grabbing the painting and bag, he made a run for it until he was three blocks away and in the alleyway where his old beat-up pickup truck sat. The Chevy was inconspicuous and great to use when he was hiding out in bad parts of certain neighbourhoods. The truck looked worse than it actually ran, but it helped to stop kids from stealing it and ruining his getaway.

Inuyasha put the painting back in the bag, unlocking the truck and hopping inside. It smelled like cheap air freshener and gas, but the criminal hardly paid mind as he grabbed his iPhone and dialled the familiar number.

_This is Shiori Bouma, so you'll want to leave a message–_

"Hello, Inuyasha?" Shiori panted into the phone, making Inuyasha grin.

"What the hell were you doing there?" he replied, starting up the beat-up truck and driving onto the street. "Please tell me you don't have a boy toy over."

Shiori laughed at him, the giggling sound one of the few girly things she did. "I wouldn't tell you even if I had one."

Mock sighing, Inuyasha spoke into the phone. "Well I just finished and it was a success. The painting looked great by the way."

"It's not the first time you've seen it, so you're attempting to flatter me."

Inuyasha smirked. "Is it working?"

"Not at all," Shiori retorted, snorting lightly. "Get back safe alright? I'll see you around."

"You definitely will," Inuyasha agreed, bidding her good night before hanging up. His finger lingered on top of the touch screen, wanting to call Sango and let her know how it went. The problem was she still hadn't called him back – there wasn't even a text – and he was angry about what she had done. It took quite a bit of nerve. He thought she trusted him better than that.

"Fuck it," Inuyasha cursed, tossing his phone into the cup holder and turning his attention fully back to the road. In a few hours, after he'd wrapped up and delivered the painting at his safe house he'd be back in Rexene. There he could find Sango, and there would be nowhere for her to run. She'd explain everything then.

Until that point in time, Inuyasha turned up the radio and started singing off-key to the music. Another successful job, nothing quite felt better than that.

* * *

Much later that morning, Miroku stared at the hunched over figure of his best friend and groaned. They had been in this room forever and he wanted out already. "Kagome, I think you've torn apart every object in this entire room. Don't you think we should give it a rest?"

"He just got up and left," Kagome shot back, looking at the cop by her side with a quizzical glance. "I want to know why."

Miroku nodded, sitting down on the king-sized bed as he watched Kagome pick at something in the carpet. "Maybe he got called back to Rexene, that's where he lives right? Maybe the job is over–"

"It wasn't over," the black-haired woman interrupted, sighing exasperatedly before standing. Miroku was right; she had gone over every single part of Inuyasha's old hotel room. There was nothing there other than a massive mess. There was a shattered lamp in the corner and from the looks of it furniture at one point had been overturned. She could distinctly see the indents in the carpet from the furniture legs that were no longer in proper place. "Something happened here that made him leave."

"He texted you though, didn't he? This morning he told you that he was back in Rexene and he had left early in the morning. Inuyasha _told _you." Miroku patted the bed, inviting Kagome to sit beside him. "This is why I don't like you so close to him, you know."

Kagome rolled her eyes, ignoring the last comment. "Okay, so what, at six a.m. he just decided that he was done and he could leave town? It doesn't make sense and if he's our thief–"

"He _is _our thief," Miroku corrected sternly. "He's our thief so there's a reason he ran so fast. Now are you sure that he wasn't finished the job here?"

"I'm positive," Kagome replied. "Our date was only two days ago and he said there was still tons to do. The offices aren't usually open on weekends so he couldn't have completed it."

"The rest could be online work, or with telepresence," Miroku pointed out, cringing somewhat. "There's one way to find out."

Kagome nodded, pulling out her car keys and standing up. "We can go by the company where Inuyasha was doing work for but it's Sunday so they may not know if they've been hit yet."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Miroku said, shrugging. Standing up, his eyes narrowed when he looked at the wall. "Did you see this tape?" He walked over to the wall, where directly across from the doorway was a small piece of black electrical tape. It was barely there, half a centimetre in length and nearly blending with the darker coloured walls.

"What?" Kagome asked, following behind him and coming up close when she realized. "I didn't even see that, I was too busy paying attention to the rest of the damage. What do you think it was securing?"

Miroku hummed, looking between the tape and the doorway. "Whatever it was, it was meant to be seen."

* * *

"Hi Inuyasha!" the peppy receptionist cheered, waving at him. "How was your business meeting in Monterey?"

"It was fine," he replied, trying not to glare. "Kirara where the hell is she at?"

Instantly the blonde winced, making herself just that much smaller behind the large desk. "Who?"

"Ha, good try," Inuyasha replied, leaning on the granite top and giving her a pointed look. "Where is Sango?"

Kirara blinked her baby blue eyes, trying to look innocent. "I'm not supposed to tell you. I don't know what you're mad at her about now, or why she's mad at you, but I don't want any part of it."

"Tell me then."

Sighing, the receptionist grabbed a post-it note and scribbled the location down. "There," she muttered. "I didn't tell you."

"No you didn't," Inuyasha agreed, reading _her office_ and then tossing the slice of square paper back. "I'd thank you but you didn't tell me anything."

"Oh shut up already and go," Kirara huffed, waving offhandedly. "Enjoy your little cat fight."

Inuyasha wanted to grumble to her but instead went to the elevator, waiting impatiently for it to bring him to the fifteenth floor. _The Office_ was a room that when the hotel was built, it ended up being far too small to accommodate several beds. Instead it had become Sango's personal office, where she could relax at work and take care of whatever else Sango did. Mostly it was to deal with their joint venture into his _business_.

When the bell signalled and he was finally there, he glowered at the big wooden door. "Sango, I know you're in there." He didn't even knock on the door, merely burst into the unlocked room until his amber eyes found what he was looking for. "I want to–"

"Inuyasha, I'm busy," Sango snapped, her magenta eyes stuck on the computer screen she was currently looking at. "We'll do this later."

"No fucking way," Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms over his chest and shutting the door with his hip. "We do this now. What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"You're being a stupid-head," Sango said calmly, still not looking at him. "You went on a date with her and I _saw _you. You had this goofy-ass smirk on the _whole time _and I know you Inuyasha – you're not that happy. You've fucking fallen for her."

"_What?"_ Inuyasha exclaimed, taking two large steps forward with his fists clenched. "You were fucking there _spying _on me?"

"I couldn't just stand by," Sango hissed, finally looking at him. Her dark eyes were alight with fire, lips tugged into a thin line. "I was there for enough of it. Don't lie to me Inuyasha. You can lie to your friends, clients, targets – but don't you _dare_ lie to me!"

Inuyasha felt torn between denial and anger, rationalization and the strange feeling settling low in his belly. "I've never lied to you," he responded, taking a deep breath. It was either that or punch something.

"Then don't start now."

The words were softly spoken but he could hear the hard edge in them nonetheless. "She's like Fudgsicle ice cream," he said finally, frowning to himself. "I've been doing this for a long time, almost ten years. It's the only thing I've ever done. All those artifacts, paintings...all those politicians I've corrupted and people I've influenced – that's just plain chocolate ice cream. It's my favourite and I'll always go back to it, enjoy it... But lately I'm tired of the same damn flavour."

Sango raised a sculpted brow but said nothing, silently urging him to continue.

"Well Kagome is Fudgsicle ice cream – you know, chocolate with fudge sauce inside and mixed in?"

"You're comparing her with ice cream?" Sango asked, unmoving. "Wow, you must really like her."

Inuyasha had nothing to say to that. Yeah, he did like her. He wasn't _falling_ like Sango had screamed earlier, but Kagome was different, a challenge. He liked challenges and he liked different. His life had been the same ever since he got out of the foster system. Kagome was...his catalyst for something new. "Why'd you try to scare me?" he finally asked, feeling only slight satisfaction when she snapped her gaze away.

"The only person you listen to is your 'boss'," Sango answered, shrugging uncomfortably. "You wouldn't listen to me so..."

Inuyasha nodded. "You're an idiot."

"Right back at you, dickwad." Bending down, Sango brought up a bottle of amber liquid and grinned. "Shall we drink scotch to erase it all?"

So desperately he wanted to say no. He was still mad and knew this wasn't over, not by a long shot. Sango was the type of woman who did what she had to do and didn't stop until it was complete. Still, he had just pulled an all-nighter after switching the painting, sending it off and driving all the way back to Rexene. He'd have to go back for a day to Monterey to finish up "business" as an ethical consultant, but otherwise his ties were cut.

"Why not?" he murmured. He waited for her to pass him, the scotch sloshing in the glass bottle as she moved past. "Do you want me to lock it?" he asked, gesturing towards the office door that was labelled _storage_. When Sango wanted something private, deception was always the key facade.

Sango waved dismissively. "It's only you and two others on this floor ever. I'm not worried. Did you like the sign I put up?" she asked, grinning when she pointed at the golden plate on the door. "I named it myself."

"How creative," Inuyasha muttered, shutting the door and following her. "I'm guessing we're going to my place."

"It is directly next door," Sango drawled, waiting patiently as Inuyasha opened it with the card key and let her inside. She immediately went to the kitchen and Inuyasha could hear the distinct sound of clinking glass as she got their drinks ready.

Inuyasha just stood by the door, contemplating how he was going to even survive the night. Looking down at the crumple notepaper in his hands – the note that Sango had written to threaten him off Kagome – he cursed before tossing it in the nearby trash.

Fuck it all right now, he just wanted a drink.

And drink he did, until the scotch certainly erased it all.

* * *

Five days later and the woman that had been plaguing his thoughts was standing right there in front of him. Her layered tank tops and low slung jeans was nothing if not seductive and Inuyasha wondered when casual became unbelievably hot.

"You live at a hotel?" Kagome asked, not blinking her dark brown eyes and looking insanely curious.

Inuyasha had the feeling that she already knew the answer to that one. He ignored the alarms in his head and merely gestured around the grand lobby. It was designed of rich colours and expensive furniture. The place was called _Luxure_ after all. "I travel so much it's pointless to have anything bigger. My friend owns this place anyways so I got a pretty good deal. It's permanent and private."

Kagome gave a low whistle, and when Inuyasha noticed that she was about to ask the friend's name, he rested his hand on the small of her back and steered her towards the entrance doors.

"Dinner awaits," Inuyasha said slyly, "unless you'd rather order room service?"

"Enjoy yourselves!" Kirara cheered from behind and Inuyasha gave a back-sided wave as they walked outside.

The air was chilly, making Kagome instantly do up her trench coat and tighten the belt. Inuyasha tugged on his own leather jacket when he stopped, patting at his pockets. "Shit," he cursed, patting some more. "I left my wallet in my room. I guess you'll have to catch the early tour of my place then," he whispered, winking at her.

"It surprises me how quickly you think I'm going towant a _tour_," Kagome replied, running her eyes up and down his body.

Inuyasha groaned. "You're a terrible tease."

"I'm incredibly amazing, and you're lucky," Kagome countered, smiling. "Hurry, we have reservations don't we?"

"Room service," Inuyasha reminded her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her back inside the hotel. They went up the elevator and Inuyasha noticed how Kagome took in absolutely everything. He knew it was the private investigator in her and was thankful that his _business_ was always kept out of his room.

When he slid the card key inside the lock, Inuyasha opened the door and gestured for her to enter. "Welcome to my place," he said, shutting the door behind him. "My wallet's in my room so unless you want to join me...?"

"I'll wait right here," Kagome responded, grinning as she let her hand trail slowly down his arm.

Inuyasha glared at her. "You're ridiculous," he muttered darkly, shaking his head. "Unbelievable."

The moment he disappeared, Kagome searched what little she could. The secretary by the door was spotless, save for multiple car keys. Spotting a garbage pail just to the side of the counter, Kagome sorted through it, pulling out two opened envelopes, a takeout container and a crumpled piece of paper. "So did you finish up in Monterey?" she asked casually, knowing full-well he went back two days ago. She had trailed him, hoping for more information but groaning in frustration when he actually did what he said he did. She even called Jinenji Egawa, the man Inuyasha was working with, and he claimed that Inuyasha was a good businessman and no, nothing was stolen _why_?

Inuyasha's footsteps became louder and Kagome straightened up, shoving the piece of paper in her pocket carefully. She had managed to only hold the tip of one corner and didn't want to touch the rest of it, just in case. It could be a grocery list, which seemed far more likely, but Kagome wasn't one to just ignore the possibilities. She pretended to be checking out the kitchen, her hand running along the smooth countertop when he entered.

"Yeah, I finished a few days ago," he answered, smirking at her. "Sorry about that, I'm good to go now. Coming?"

Kagome smiled, watching as he offered his hand and taking it slowly, cautiously. Miroku's words about her getting too close were looming in the back of her mind. The thing was there was _something_ there. Kagome didn't believe in the crap about fate or destiny or love at first sight. However, she did believe that the biggest regrets were chances not taken. This was a big chance, but it could be an even bigger regret.

"Let's go," she said softly and let him drag her out of his own apartment.

Kagome didn't realize until hours later, when she had excused herself to go to the bathroom during their delicious dinner, that she had something that would change everything. She pulled out the crumpled piece of paper, using the cocktail napkin she had managed to grab.

What it said nearly had her staggering.

_Back off Higurashi or Slayer will die._

Kagome ignored the clench in her chest. She ignored the fact that dinner had been going well and Inuyasha was a genuinely interesting guy. She ignored the fact that right now, it almost _hurt_.

Because all of it was for shit. This note certainly didn't prove anything about Inuyasha's wrongdoings, but Kagome would be stupid to assume he was anything but guilty.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for all the feedback so far._

_Please leave a review :)_


	8. Chapter Eight

_I still hate you FanFiction. You late-emailing-alerting pain in the ass._

_I'm also excruciatingly behind. So I'm going to fix that._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Eight**

"_If war comes upon us, it will come as a thief in the night." – Eamon de Valera_

* * *

Kagome stared at it. It was white, with precise typed letters across it. There was a smudge on the bottom corner of the _d. _Her gloved hands went over the smooth surface, wondering why the urge to rip it up was so strong.

"Here, I've got it," Miroku said suddenly, scaring the private investigator. In his hands were a jar of graphite powder and a light brush. He placed the objects down carefully, examining the note in her hands. "Is something the matter?"

Kagome swallowed down what she wanted to say – how she was really feeling about the whole mess. Because that's what this was: a huge, utter mess. Inuyasha was just _fascinating. _He was attractive and smart as hell. He spoke his mind, even when she didn't want it, and he knew how to handle himself. She respected that. She found that incredibly hot.

Of course she would have feelings for a thief, Kagome thought in her mind. She mentally scoffed and shook her head. "I'm fine," she replied, looking up at her best friend. "We should check for fingerprints. Are you sure your friend will do this favour for us?"

"To catch Inuyasha Takahashi? Absolutely he will," Miroku said, opening the jar. "Do you want me to do it?"

"Please," Kagome murmured. She didn't add the fact that she wasn't sure she'd have the heart to actually do it herself. She knew that something was going to be on there – some sort of print. Whoever it was didn't matter. It was in Inuyasha's room and this made him look guilty as hell.

Kagome should have never followed through with her plan. She should've gotten out of the case the moment she laid eyes on him. She couldn't screw this up; Naraku would surely kill her with his disappointment. She watched in horrid fascination as Miroku got to work, lightly dusting the note with the graphite powder. It was primarily clean, except one little print on the top right corner. It was only a partial – they'd be lucky if they got a match with it at all – but it was _something_.

_Shit_.

"Perfect," Miroku mumbled, getting out the index slip and using the tape side to attract the grooves. "I can't believe I'm saying this but your plan actually _worked_."

Kagome ignored the flip in her stomach. "I told you so," she said, wishing it sounded stronger. What the hell was wrong with her? This was the job, _her _job. Just because she found out she actually liked the guy didn't mean anything. It couldn't mean anything.

"You have to call him." Miroku grinned at her, holding up the index card with the print. "You have to see what else you can dig up. It's only been – what – a month since you first met him face-to-face? This is _more _than anyone's ever gotten, during the course of years. You, my friend, are amazing."

"Call him to do what?" Kagome asked. "I'm not going to ask him out on a date."

"Yes you are," Miroku pressed. "Unless… Christ Kagome, don't tell me–"

"Absolutely not," Kagome interrupted. "I do not like the guy. This is a job." She just had to keep thinking that, keep saying that. It would feel normal again soon. It had to. "I'm surprised you're like this, that's all. At first you were so against it, it felt like I was pulling out your teeth."

Miroku shook his head fondly. "You practically were. I worry about you, you know. But this… This is _huge_ Kagome. You have the chance to get one of the most wanted men of our time. By far, this is the biggest case of your life. This is why you should've never stopped being a cop."

Not this again. Kagome turned away, looking out the small window to their hotel room in Rexene. They were staying a block away from _Luxure_ so they could be close to Inuyasha Takahashi and his movements. It seemed that he mostly stayed at the hotel when he wasn't _working_. Last time she checked, he was still there.

"Kagome," Miroku whispered, sighing. "It wasn't your fault."

"Don't you think I _know_ that?" Kagome hissed through clenched teeth, trying to stop the burning tears in her eyes. "It was _their _fault, not mine. I will never forgive them for it."

"You couldn't have dealt with him any faster," Miroku pressed, taking a step closer, touching her shoulder gently. "She had already been in there an hour before, plus the hours of–"

Kagome walked across the room, grabbing her trench coat and tugging it tightly on. "I'm going to check on Inuyasha. I'll be back in an hour."

"Kagome, look, I'm sorry–"

"_I said don't_."

With that, she walked out of the hotel room and slammed the door.

Miroku closed his eyes, clenching his hands into fists and then slowly relaxing. He knew his best friend and he knew her well. She needed help to get over it, to _move on_ at the very least. Looking at the small index card, Miroku decided that he'd wait for Kagome's return. If she didn't come back by mid-afternoon, he was leaving. He doubted Kagome would by the time she said. 'Being back in an hour' usually meant in Kagome-speak closer to ten.

* * *

Kagome knew exactly which window was Inuyasha's. It was towards the back of the building in a very complicated spot for her to spy on because she had to be squished by a dumpster and road sign, in order to get a decent view.

In the end, the view was hardly decent anyways.

All she could see were flashing lights, a sure sign of the television being on. When she saw a figure with dark hair flit by, and then moments later return to what Kagome knew to be the living room, she concluded that Inuyasha was staying in.

It really was a pain that she couldn't actually see anything. She just knew it was Inuyasha because of the long black hair. There weren't any other discernable features and it was hard to make out what he was holding or what he was doing. The problem was that the building across from his room was _very close_ and spying would be more than a bit difficult to hide from who could be a mastermind con artist.

_Could be…_ Kagome snorted and tugged on the belt of her trench coat.

She needed a drink. Checking her watch and deciding that three p.m. was a good enough time to start, she headed back towards her car.

* * *

Mid-afternoon came and went, and Kagome was still nowhere to be found.

Slipping into his jacket, Miroku hesitated only for a moment before grabbing a pen and scribbling on a post-it note to stick to the door. He didn't want things to get any rockier than they already were so with the car key in hand, he slapped the note to the inside of the hotel door and left.

His beat up SUV was sitting where he last left it, in a far corner of an underground parking lot. There was no one around him as he walked to it, unlocking the doors and slipping in. The SUV started with a loud roar – probably too loud to be healthy – and his music blared from when he last had it on. Fumbling with the volume, Miroku cursed and drove towards the highway.

Well, he was on his way to the highway when he passed his favourite coffee stop and decided that, yeah, his journey could be put on hold for another ten minutes.

* * *

"Inuyasha, if I have to watch another hopeless chick flick, I'm going to stab my eyeballs out with a fork." Sango frowned at the television, digging her hand into the bowl of bad popcorn and staring at the television screen. She had to be honest, it was a big TV. And she loved watching movies.

The problem was that she had been there _all_ morning, since she helped him pack and leave to prep for his next job at eight in the morning. She hated mornings. Overall, Sango really hated mornings, endless crap movies that were put on repeat because no one would watch them anyways and burnt popcorn. It seemed like the day was getting worse and worse.

"Then switch to some other station," Inuyasha grumbled on the other line. His tone was barely more than a heated whisper, but Sango had grown accustomed to talking on the phone with him like that. She'd helped him accomplish a lot of jobs, had even talked him out of a few situations that could've really gone bad. "I have satellite and there are a million channels. Buy a movie for all I care."

"I've seen them all already," Sango replied, pouting. Now she was just getting really pathetic. "Can I please go out now? I'm starving. All I've had to eat is popcorn because you own nothing else."

"Do I have time to go food shopping?" Inuyasha retorted. "No, I don't. Look, it's just a cover. All I need is for you to walk around loudly every once and a while and blast the TV for the neighbours to hear. You've done this a million times before."

"But none of your other stunts started so early in the morning," the raven-haired beauty whined. "Normally I hang out after dinner, eat some ice cream and then go to bed. This is taking forever. I want to go out. One hour, can you give me that?"

Inuyasha's loud and unhappy sigh could be heard over the phone line. Sango didn't particularly care. Her stomach was growling and her eyes were dying from all the bad romance. Something had to give. "Fine," her friend snapped, though clearly displeased. "You have an hour but you have to be back by then. I'm pulling this of in an hour and fourteen minutes _exact_."

"Yes sir," Sango mumbled. "Thank you sir. So _generous_ sir."

"Fuck off."

Sango laughed and hung up, pausing for a moment before deciding to leave the TV on. She grabbed her jacket and left, heading for the one place she knew would have exactly what she wanted. The trip wasn't very long, only about five minutes in the car. She pulled into the parking lot and quickly got out, her stomach growling greedily.

The coffee shop was simple, and a pretty popular chain store that was littered throughout every city and town possible. But it was decent food and the coffee had to be laced with crack. Sango waited in the line, eyeing the thin woman at the front of it with her whining children.

"Don't get your hopes up," a deep voice said, startling her.

Sango blinked, looking up at the man waiting just ahead of her. He was smiling appreciatively, dark blue eyes twinkling. He had black hair pulled back, short bangs framing his face. She couldn't help but smile in return. "My hopes for what?"

"Getting your order any time soon," the man clarified, gesturing towards the woman at the front. "I've been waiting five minutes already."

"And they won't open another cash?"

"Apparently not," the man responded, shrugging. "All I wanted was some good coffee."

Sango opened her mouth to speak but was horribly embarrassed when her stomach spoke for her. She glanced up at him with wide eyes, hands flying to her tummy as if to shut it up. "Uh–"

"And I'm guessing you want food." The guy smiled kindly and laughed. "It's a pretty late lunch," he said, checking the time. "It's nearing dinner."

"I was busy with other…tasks," Sango answered, tilting her head cautiously. The man in front of her seemed far too nice; his eyes were far too friendly. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the cashier calling his attention.

"Excuse me," he said politely, nodding to the cashier and ordering a large coffee. He turned to her then, grinning. "And a sandwich for her."

Sango narrowed her eyes. "You're going to buy me food? You don't even know the kind of food I want."

"All they sell," the guy pointed out with a sly grin, "are soup and sandwiches. You sound hungry, so I opted for the choice with more sustenance. I did not, however, clarify what kind you want."

"Really, you don't have–"

The dark-haired man pointed to the line. "You're just holding everyone up. Do these nice people a favour and order."

Sango was really suspicious now. "Okay, I'll have a club sandwich, with apple juice."

The cashier put it in, claiming the total and taking the man's change. Sango watched in wary silence.

"You ordered apple juice?" the guy asked, grinning madly. Sango thought there was a good chance he was insane. He smiled way too much.

"I like apple juice," she defended, frowning. "Why are you buying me food?" The man pulled her to the side slightly, raising a brow when she struggled to pull away. She realized seconds later it was to let the woman behind her in the line get through. Sango cringed. "I'm cautious by nature."

"I bet only when it comes to guys." The blue-eyed man took his coffee and her apple juice, handing the golden liquid to her. "You seem extremely outgoing otherwise. Possibly a bit bossy and stubborn."

"I am not," she argued, not giving a damn that it vaguely proved his point. She wasn't counting the tallies on who won or not. "You didn't answer my question."

"I didn't?" The guy smiled, holding out his free hand. "My name is Miroku, and I bought you food because you looked hungry."

"Do you buy everyone who looks hungry food?"

Miroku laughed, shaking his head. "Only when they're as pretty as you." He took a sip from his coffee then, eyes turning away when the wrapped sandwich made an appearance. "However, me buying you food doesn't mean you have to sit with me. So, I'll be over there," he said, gesturing towards a free table in the corner. "But if you'd like to join me, I'd be pleased with the company."

Sango took her food and stared at the bag, frowning. This was not happening to her. Sango and men didn't do so well together. She never really…got them. It was a terrible fact that she'd never really dated all the much. Her experience with men was usually limited to one night stands and drunken fumbling. Anything past that in her opinion was impossible. It wasn't that she didn't want to try, something was just wrong with her. She figured that out a long time ago.

But this guy – Miroku whatever-his-name-was – was flirting with her. She was _sure_ of it. She was inexperienced but she wasn't stupid. Why was this time so…strangely easy?

Inuyasha had told her an hour. Technically she had to be back in the room in forty-five minutes. That meant she had forty minutes to spare with this mysterious guy. Or, she could go. Miroku had told her that buying her food didn't mean any obligation. She wasn't being forced to do anything.

Sango frowned some more, feeling it deepen as she continued to stare at her food. She had to make a decision. Looking at the door, Sango sighed and clutched the bag tighter.

Seven steps and she was there. "My name's Sango," she said, almost too quietly. She didn't think he would hear, but when he looked up at her and just _smiled_, Sango figured that she made the right decision.

"It's very nice to meet you Sango," Miroku said gently, nodding towards the spare chair across from him. "I love coffee, don't you?"

Sango couldn't help the quirk of her lips, the tilt of her head. "Yes I do," she answered honestly, sitting down. Something was definitely strange with this man. Sango was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

Kagome glared at her cell phone. For some reason, it wasn't reaching Inuyasha's cell phone fast enough. It made her unhappy. She didn't like it.

And maybe she was a tad bit drunk.

But she didn't think about that. Instead, she smacked the small handheld device and then checked the time. It was four-thirty now, time for her to return back to her probably annoyed best friend. She saw Inuyasha in his room less than two hours before. Maybe he left and went somewhere?

Redialling his number, Kagome huffed and listened as it rang.

On the other end, Inuyasha was swearing horribly in his mind. His cell phone was on vibrate in his loose dress slacks, but it was a certain distraction while he talked to one of the richest men in the country. Dammit, he couldn't afford to mess up his timeline. Security only had a three minute window.

The phone stopped vibrating and Inuyasha laughed with false sincerity, playing the man beside him like a fool. Sixty more seconds and he had to excuse himself to the washroom – too much champagne could do that to a guy. As the seconds ticked down, Inuyasha maintained eye contact, laughed in all the right places, listened so intently and only added feedback when necessary. It was almost pathetic how much the guy got off on blurting every single _pointless_ accomplishment of his life, but Inuyasha figured it had to do with his narcissistic personality and the fact that he was an egomaniac.

"I'm so sorry, but will you excuse me for a moment?" Inuyasha asked politely, touching the man's shoulder gently for a moment before lifting the champagne slightly. "Too much bubbly."

The man nodded, turning around for his next victim of verbal abuse. Inuyasha fought to keep the neutral expression on his face as he headed towards the hallway where the bathroom was located. Only he didn't go to the bathroom.

Just as he entered and locked the janitor's closet located at the far end of the hall, his phone vibrated again. Inuyasha swore softly, pulling it out and looking as Kagome's name flashed on the caller ID. She had to call him _now?_

The problem was that if he didn't answer it, she'd know something was up. She could do something to compromise his alibi. She could find out the truth.

Inuyasha growled softly and answered the phone. "Hello?" he whispered, making his voice rougher, deeper. "Kagome?"

"Oh, hi," Kagome said on the other end, sounding surprised. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled, using his one free hand to remove the small screwdriver located by his ankle. He started to work on the large duct gate. "Sorry, did I miss any calls?" He added a note of regret, being careful not to pant as he worked to free the screws in the metal. The first one came off easily – he had loosened them prior to making a _formal entrance_, originally coming in first thing in the morning as a service worker with false ID to prepare, and then changing into his formal suit and tie for wooing the guests. He was, of course, on the guest list. And if no one could remember him immediately, Inuyasha quickly stated his status and importance. They remembered pretty quickly after that.

"Um, maybe one or two," Kagome said quietly. Her words were slightly slurred and that had him a bit worried, despite the situation.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The concern in his voice this time was nowhere near the false tones he used with everyone else. This was Kagome and she… Well, he didn't have to fake it. He removed the last three screws and quietly removed the duct cover, placing it on the floor. He then grabbed the screwdriver, and using duct tape found in the closet, he taped it to his chest. With Kagome on the phone, he couldn't hold it in his hands. He rubbed at the silver adhesive with his shirt, trying to smudge any possible prints. Looking around, he found a stool and then dragged it over, stepping up and slowly sliding his body inside. It was a rather tight fit and he'd have to be careful with his voice or Kagome could surely hear the echo.

"I'm good, fine," Kagome replied, sounding tired. "I need to sleep I think. I didn't really sleep last night."

Inuyasha frowned. "Why not? Was something wrong with last night?" As far as he knew, everything had been perfect. They went out like they were supposed to and Kagome was laughing and relaxed the entire time. There had been a few moments he thought that something was off, that her voice was too high or too quiet. The thing was that she changed so quickly and he hadn't paid enough attention.

He was too _distracted_. Maybe he missed something important.

"No, no," Kagome immediately corrected. "Everything last night was amazing. I'm glad we went out. I was actually…wondering when I'd see you again."

The last bit was phrased as a question, and as Inuyasha slithered through the large duct and attempted not to make any startling noises, he thought about what his response should be. He needed to see her again, that much he knew. "Is tomorrow too soon?"

There was a loud sigh of relief and if Inuyasha hadn't been paying more attention to the fact he had reached his destination, he would've caught it. "Tomorrow sounds great," Kagome said quietly. "What time?"

"How about we spend the day?" Inuyasha asked absentmindedly, peering out into the next room. _There it was_. He quickly removed the tape-covered screwdriver and got to work.

"You want…to spend the day?" Kagome sounded confused.

Inuyasha frowned, his voice going soft. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Kagome replied. "I…actually wanted that too. I figured with your work and all–"

"It can wait," Inuyasha said firmly, trying to reassure her, wondering where all of this was suddenly coming from. "Did you want to meet me again at my place? Let's say noon?"

"Yes." There was a moment's hesitation before Kagome let out a breath. "I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha."

"Yeah Kagome, you'll see me," he answered. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

When the line was dead, Inuyasha stared at his iPhone before shaking his head and getting back to work. He was behind schedule and his three minute window was slowly closing into one.

Inuyasha smirked. He did love a challenge.

* * *

_Comments to Acknowledge:_

_Whoobonhooaglo: _Thank you very much! I should get paid. But alas, I don't. *Sigh*

_IrishIndy:_ I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully this chapter was just as entertaining :)

_NurNur:_ Hmm... Well that's what happened next. What happens after this though is a _totally_ different story.

* * *

_Feedback is love, limited to 10,000 characters :D_


	9. Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Nine**

"_I recognize in thieves, traitors and murders, in the ruthless and the cunning, a deep beauty – a sunken beauty." – Jean Genet_

* * *

"_What? You think I'm just going to let it all go?"_

"_Put down the gun down Muso, don't do this. It doesn't have to end this way."_

_Eyes, wild and crazy, skittered along the room at the other cops backing her up. He saw that there was no hope. There was absolutely nothing. It was then that she saw it – a glint of something she couldn't understand. Not until later._

_Not until much later._

"_Back off!" she yelled, but none of the others listened. "I said to fucking back off!"_

_But it didn't matter. The gun aimed at his head was slowly turning, switching directions, becoming more than just a fear–_

"_Wonder if it's cold in Hell?"_

Kagome gasped, like she was finally breathing. Her body shook; hands unable to push the suffocating cover off of her. The room was pitch black, spinning, bleeding red. Sweat trickled down her face, brushing almost like a caress against her lips.

Another shuddering breath, this one better. Her hands still trembled, still couldn't really do much but she managed to shove at the duvet cover until it released her from its cocoon. The room wasn't spinning any more although the inky blackness was still there, threatening to come crawling closer, bring her back down.

"_Wonder if it's cold in Hell?"_

Kagome put a hand to her heart, willed it to slow down. She blinked ten times, shrugged her shoulders twice. With quick, burning feet she raced out of bed towards the light switch, uncaring as she turned it on how it burned her eyes. She kept them open, against all urges to protect herself from the light.

Nothing was there. Absolutely nothing.

She bit her lower lip, trembling ever so slightly against the wall before finally giving in and sinking down to the carpeted hotel floor. Why did it happen today? Why right now?

A part of her desperately wanted to get out of the room and go across the hallway to where Miroku was sleeping. He would understand. He would take care of her like he did every other time this happened. The thing was that Kagome was tired of being taken care of. She was tired of the whole bloody nightmare that kept coming to her at random times. It hadn't happened for two weeks, the night before her and Inuyasha went out that first time when the shooting resulted. It had been why, most likely, she reacted so badly when he asked about her career past.

Because what was more horrible than a person who still _lived _it?

Kagome felt like walking was almost too great a feat, so instead she slowly crawled on her hands and knees back to the bed. She couldn't help but check underneath, seeing nothing but a bit of dust. There was nothing.

Sighing, Kagome crawled back into bed and curled up on her side, staring at the neon lights of the alarm clock. It was four in the morning, just a few minutes past, and for one blinding moment Kagome wished that she was home in her own bed. At least then she could roam around the kitchen and make some coffee. She could find an old worn book and read a tale about undying romance. She could find that old stuffed rabbit toy her mother gave her when she was five and give it a hug.

Little things made her feel better. Being stuck in Rexene – in a hotel with pristine sheets and calculated furniture – was nothing like being at home. All she could do was wait for the sun to come up.

Because Kagome was no fool. She wouldn't be getting any more sleep.

* * *

The best thing about Miroku Tsujitani was that he always knew what to do. Kagome loved it about him. He was charming as much as he could be _hands-on_. He was smart as he was laid back. The police sergeant knew his stuff and Kagome was grateful for his accompaniment on this case. He was valuable. He was the one that helped her to get that partial print. He was the one – that while originally _loathing_ the idea of this lie to Inuyasha – that pushed her to finish it through, capture the bad criminal and dashing con artist.

Kagome knew full well that if he hadn't pushed her, she would've given up. What was transpiring between her and the dark-haired, sexy thief was uncontrollable. Attraction was just there. She could get past it. What she couldn't ignore however was the urge to be _with him_, to _tell him_, to _push him down and scream 'what the hell are you doing?'_ Because she wanted to. She wanted Inuyasha to be innocent.

He wasn't.

The problem with Miroku, however, was that he was far too observant for his own good. Kagome still wasn't sure what gave her away, but the soft look he gave her just moments after she came into his room at nine a.m. told her that he knew.

"I'm fine," she said defensively, even though he hadn't said a word. He hadn't needed to. His dark blue eyes said it all.

Miroku ran a hand through his black hair, the ends down loose unlike his normal ponytail. He shook his head at her and showed a soft smile. "Coffee? I managed to get some from that little place around the corner."

"Perfect," Kagome replied. If it had been her third cup so far that day, well, there were some things her best friend didn't need to know. "So did you talk to the lieutenant?"

Miroku snorted slightly, picking up a still-hot cup of coffee from a cardboard holder and handing it to her. "Of course I did. I'll let you know I got my _ass handed to me_."

Wincing, she let the sympathy show. Even if she wasn't entirely feeling it, Kagome knew what her friend needed. If it had been any other day with a morning that hadn't started like it had, she would've been able to show the emotion without thinking about it first. It would just be one of those days. "And…?"

"I managed to get an additional week, on top of the three days I have left, and then that's it," Miroku explained, leaning his hip on the small desk provided by the hotel. "I've already taken two weeks off work. I've saved a lot of vacation time and worked a lot of overtime hours that no one expected me to do. If it hadn't been for that and my shining reputation, I'd be cleaning the gum up from under his shoe."

Kagome nodded, thinking about it. Ten more days was all she had until Miroku could only partially focus on working this with her. He'd go straight into his biweekly rotation, which meant that the chances of him even being able to function were slim. She sighed. "You should come be a private investigator with me. You'd get to pick your own hours."

Laughing, Miroku rolled his eyes and took a small sip from his coffee cup. "Kagome, I may not agree with everything that goes on in our department but I'm a cop. My dad was a cop. My grandfather was a cop. I have to be a cop."

"You are a cop," Kagome pointed out, smiling a bit. "And when you quit, you haven't broken the chain of police work. You're just…straying a little."

"That's a way of putting it." Miroku put down the coffee, probably because it was empty and sauntered over to his bed. "So it's your big date with our boy tonight, right? Has he called yet?"

Kagome couldn't help the roll of her eyes as she set her own cup of coffee down. "No he hasn't. Don't worry Miroku, I know how to handle it."

"You're pretending to date a con artist," Miroku said sternly. "And there's a large chance that he knows it's a ruse. You're getting information on him, which is great, but you still have to be careful."

The response was just about out of her mouth when her cell phone rang. "Higurashi," she answered, looking at Miroku with a frown.

"Kagome Higurashi?" a male voice from the other end asked, sounding rough. "This is Captain Kouga Matsuno, from RLPD. We spoke a few days ago."

"I remember," Kagome replied. The moment she found out that Inuyasha stayed in a hotel in Rexene, she had made it her first priority to speak with the captain of the Rexene-Lander Police Department. His name was Kouga, and he'd been tall and well-built, with brown hair and crystal blue eyes that almost put Miroku to shame. "What can I do for you Captain?"

"Last night we received a call from the Wind Museum. An artifact was stolen, with absolutely no trace for how or when it was taken. I thought back to our conversation, and figured that if anyone pulled it off, it was probably Takahashi." Kouga sounded tired, like he'd been up all night taking stories and running scenarios. From the impression she got of him when they first met, she bet that was exactly what he had been doing.

"Where is this museum?" Kagome asked, gesturing towards Miroku for a pad and pen. When the police sergeant just barely managed to scramble for it himself, she relayed the information to him. "Wait," she said, pausing Kouga's directions as she looked down at Miroku's scribble. "This isn't a part of Rexene, is it?"

"No, it's Lander," Kouga explained. "We get jurisdiction of that area, since it's a relatively small town that feeds into Rexene. Will I see you there?"

"As soon as I can get there," Kagome replied. "Thank you very much Captain." With the phone call ended, she sat down on the bed beside Miroku, looking at the pad of paper. "Lander… That's a different pattern."

"It's a small town, isn't it?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded, remembering what Kouga just told her. "He could be getting cockier," he tried to reason.

Kagome shook her head, tapping her fingers against her jean-clad knee. No, Inuyasha wasn't getting cockier. While he was smug in general, all of his previous steals – that she had been able to follow – were perfect. There was never any evidence of his entry or exit. Little things that were barely perceivable were the tiniest gaps he used to steal. Kagome remembered a case on the other side of the country that she was – to this very day – positive he was involved in. There was no proof and everyone at the high-tech company was baffled as to how he managed to get it.

It hadn't been until she talked to one of the programmers – the woman that normally closed up – that she figured out Inuyasha's time of entry. The woman had received a text message from an ex-boyfriend. She had been fussing over it apparently, calling her friends and then attempting to call him – only to get a disconnected number message.

Inuyasha Takahashi wasn't just a thief, he was a bloody genius. Kagome was positive that there were probably tons more stolen artifacts or paintings, but she didn't know of them. Mostly likely because the people he'd stolen from didn't know either. This didn't make him cocky though. Cocky sons of bitches made mistakes. They forgot how they got so good, started making their tracks more noticeable.

No, Inuyasha wasn't getting cockier. This hit was still clean and precise. He'd been active for a long time now, if he was going to be cocky, he'd already be at that point. There was something about this steal that was important – important enough that he'd move away from city jobs to small town jobs. Everything had a reason. Kagome just had to find it.

"I'll drive," Kagome said, leaving the hotel room to go into her own and grab her trench coat. When she was in the hallway, Miroku tossed her the keys and grinned.

"Let's go partner."

* * *

The Wind Museum was a tall building, built with large stone bricks and tiny steps that led all the way from the roundabout road to the main entrance. Police cruisers lined the drive, cops coming in and out of the building and holding off people standing by the yellow tapes.

Kagome waited by the side as a cop went to find the captain, needing him to prove her identity before letting her in. When the tall, brown-haired captain sauntered out of the building and nodded at her, she was brought underneath and allowed inside, Miroku in tow.

"Ms. Higurashi," Kouga said, holding out his hand and smiling with big white teeth. "It's nice to see you again."

"Captain Matsuno, call me Kagome," she replied, shaking his hand and gesturing towards Miroku. "This is Sergeant Miroku Tsujitani from the TCPD. He's been helping me to catch this bastard." _This bastard you're dating… Pretending to date._

"It's nice to meet you." Kouga extended his hand to Miroku, gesturing with the museum with his other. "If you want I'll show you inside and explain what we've got so far."

"That sounds good," Miroku said, following the captain inside. "So you think it was Takahashi that did this?"

"It's a good guess, but that's all I can say for sure. There's absolutely no sign of how he got it. I've checked every room myself. There's nothing out of place, nothing moved. Every nook and cranny is sealed, so if he got in some way, he covered it up pretty well."

"What is _it_, exactly?" Kagome asked, looking around as she stepped into the main lobby of the museum. The room was large and spacious, with high ceilings and golden furniture lining the walls. There was a long desk on the side and openings for different exhibits everywhere else.

"It's the _Ohgami Feather_," Kouga explained. "Last night they were celebrating the opening of the new Ohgami Wing in the south exit. It was a gala, hosted by Kagura Ohgami herself. It was a private guest list, handed out months ago."

"I'll need to see that list." Kagome watched the buzz of people around her, the cops and museum employees. "It would also be beneficial to see who was working that night. He may have snuck in as an employee."

Kouga stopped and turned, grinning down at her with kind blue eyes. "I'm way ahead of you. The museum curator is fetching both as we speak. I'll make sure an additional copy is given to you. Now, I've talked to Ms. Ohgami and she's very…upset about this ordeal. She wants answers."

"I won't step on your toes. You have a robbery to handle, I understand," Kagome said. "If you have the ability to let me look over some lists, and the time to tell me anything you might have, then I would appreciate it. I was a cop once; I know that what's got to be done is a priority."

"You were?" Kouga asked, his grin still flashing. It seemed that the upset Ms. Ohgami and the fact that a priceless artifact was stolen didn't put a damper on it. "When?"

"Years ago," Kagome answered, wanting to move on. "So where is the room the artifact was stolen from?"

Kouga waved at them to follow and he brought them into a small adjoining room where statues and other paintings decorated the walls. "This is where it was taken from. Now, the only entrances are where we came from and the room across the hall. Both were open for free range at the time, so all of the guests could see the new wing ahead of its formal opening."

Circling around, Kagome frowned slightly. "Was it open the entire night?"

Kouga nodded. "There was, however, only one time when no one was in here. At five o'clock all the guests were escorted into another hall for dinner. Security was handling the transfer."

"And no one was in this room, not even the guards," Miroku finished, watching as Kagome looked around carefully, her even steps and calculating brown eyes. "That's still a tiny window of opportunity, only a few minutes tops."

"Security wasn't more than five minutes," Kouga added.

Kagome hummed a little. "Inuyasha Takahashi only needs five minutes. You said everyone was having dinner, right? When did they notice the _Ohgami Feather_ was missing?"

"Not until close." Kouga made his way towards the empty glass case where the artifact was supposed to be. Its engraved name and history was on the golden plate right in front of it. "After dinner, most stayed for dessert and then left. The gala had been going on since three that afternoon. Anyone who would've seen the artifact had already done so. There wasn't a need to do it again. They called us an hour after they found out, about one in the morning."

"A full hour afterwards?" Miroku asked. "Isn't that a long time?"

"They were apparently tracking down the museum curator, wondering if he had brought it to the back for any reason. When they realized it was actually gone we were called. So far we've managed to go through all of the employees that night and a few of the guests. Everyone is accounted for, with alibis. I'm just waiting on the official lists to start going name by name." Kouga rubbed the back of his neck, sighing. "It's going to be a shitload of paperwork."

"The perks of the job," Miroku murmured. He turned his dark blue eyes to the raven-haired investigator, who was eyeing an air duct with a level of intensity he couldn't fathom. He often wondered what was going on inside her head. Every part of her was eerily still, and it took him a moment to realize that something was actually _wrong_. "Kagome, what is it?"

The private investigator was quiet for a second longer, her face unreadable. Finally she spoke, almost too quiet for the room. "What time were people ushered for dinner again?"

"Uh," Kouga mumbled, obviously confused at the change in attitude, "at five o'clock." He glanced between Miroku and Kagome, unable to make out what was going on. "Why?"

Kagome just shrugged, turning around sharply. When she felt her phone vibrate in her jean pocket, she pulled it out. Every part of her wanted to cringe as Inuyasha's name popped up on the caller ID. How terrible was it that this was happening? Kouga couldn't possibly know of her plans and Miroku… Miroku didn't know that she called Inuyasha last night, and continued to talk to him until right around five. It couldn't be possible. There was no way that he was actually in the process of _stealing an artifact_–

"Are you going to get that?" Miroku asked, his soft voice intruding on her thoughts.

Kagome nodded and flipped it open, walking out of the room and hoping that to the other men it didn't look like the sprint she wanted it to be. "Hello?"

"Hey Kagome, how are you?" Inuyasha asked, sounding far too desolate considering he probably just stole something worth a ton of money.

_Why are you calling me right now? When I'm right in the middle of this fucked up triangle? _"I'm not bad, just out checking on things for work. What are you up to?" It wasn't noon yet, and she was supposed to be meeting him then. She still had an hour and a bit before she had to make her way over.

"I'm at the airport," he replied, voice dropping like it was a secret. "I'm going to have to cancel our date today. I need to fly out. One of my associates had to back out last minute and I have to take his place at some conference down in Hone."

Kagome processed the information, ignoring the horrible twist in her stomach. It just didn't make sense. If Inuyasha Takahashi was a thief – and a damn good one – why would he offer up such information? He hadn't yet been bothered by the fact that she followed him around everywhere. He probably knew that she was checking up on him, never mind the story she tried to sell him about following his footsteps to find the people who were shooting at him.

So far, that part of the investigation was at a cold, dead stance. She hadn't found a thing.

Maybe Miroku was right. Maybe he was getting cocky.

"For how long?" she asked, getting a hold on her thoughts.

"Just three days, I should be back by the twentieth," he explained. There was a loud hum behind him, the sound of a high-pitched automated voice. Kagome could only assume it was the speaker announcements. "I'm really sorry," he added, and _dammit_, he actually sounded sincere.

Kagome refused to let herself get caught up on that. _He's going to Hone to steal something else. He's going there, leaving you behind, to get something and then come back and try and sell a stupid, work-related story. Don't be a fool._ Only, she desperately wanted to be.

"It's okay," she finally answered, making herself sound light, even teasing. "I get it if you want to ditch me for work. It's okay, really. I bet I can find someone else to have fun with tonight." _That's right_, she told herself. _Keep up the banter from before. Keep up the pretence you held before._

Before she had actually _liked _the bastard.

Kagome couldn't be sure, but she swore she heard a growl from the other end.

"It's three days," he muttered, almost under his breath. "You can't actually wait that long? Are you that desperate?" It was a jab meant to disarm her.

She just grinned. "Nah, not desperate. It's more like wanting what I want, when I want it. Unfortunately, you're missing the train."

"You're cold hearted," Inuyasha mumbled. There was a short, comfortable pause where neither one of them spoke. Finally, his rough voice filled the line. "You can, uh, call me if you want. It would be good to hear from you."

Not knowing what to do with that, she stopped herself when she realized she was nodding. "Of course I'll call you. I mean, if you want."

Another pause and then Inuyasha's chuckle came through. "Yeah Kagome, I want."

And dammit, the shiver she felt from those low and rough words should've brought red flags and shrieking bells of _mayday_. Instead her head was quiet, her heart almost yearning. "Then I guess I will. Have fun on your trip, okay?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Going to a conference about business ethics is never _fun_. You'll find out when I happen to whisk you away upon return and tell you all about it."

The smile on her face, Kagome wanted to believe, was fake. But it wasn't at all. "I can't wait." And she didn't mean those words, not even a little bit.

Only she kind of did.

She was so screwed.

"Bye," she murmured, listening to his echoed response before ending the call and sliding the phone in her pocket. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She had gotten way too close and she was still hanging on to that precarious edge. Pretty soon she was going to tumble over completely.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Kagome turned around and saw the captain looking at her, almost sheepishly. She smiled and shook her head. "No, I just hung up. What's up?"

"Boyfriend?"

Noticing that he didn't answer her question, Kagome let it slide. "No, just a friend," she replied.

The small, lop-sided grin on Kouga's face made her stomach turn, if only because he looked adorable. He was her type too – dark hair, nice eyes, strong. It made her feel sick that she wasn't remotely interested, even though he seemed like a really nice guy. An honest guy.

_Unlike your thief._

"Good," he said, clearing his throat. He then reached out and handed her a booklet of papers. "These were just given to me. They're lists of the guests and the employee sign-in and out forms. Now all of the employees have checked out so far, so I'm thinking he got in as a guest."

Kagome nodded, flipping through casually but not actually reading the words. She'd look into it later, now that she didn't have a date and all. She didn't tell him that he was most likely wrong either, because if Kagome knew something it was Inuyasha and the way his methods worked. She'd bet money that he was in the museum before the gala even started. "Thank you very much Captain Matsuno, I appreciate it. Where's Miroku?"

"The washroom I think, and please just call me Kouga. You don't work for me so there's no need to be professional." Kouga smiled at her, eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Then thank you Kouga," Kagome managed, trying to smile just as real as he did. It didn't look so hard to do but it felt wrong on her face. She gave up and walked out of the room, knowing Kouga was right behind her.

She had been at the very least right from the beginning: today was going to be one of those days.

Retracing her steps, Kagome made her way back into the Ohgami Wing where the artifact was stolen. She stopped in the entranceway, abruptly focusing her eyes on a woman with long, straight black hair and perfectly done manicured nails. The polish was red.

"Excuse me, miss, you can't be here," Kouga said loudly, stepping forward with an air of authority.

Kagome watched as the woman didn't even hesitate to turn the other way, not even flashing her face in surprise. She started to run and Kagome broke out into a sprint following her and the police captain. Kouga was shouting, whipping around an open doorway. Right on his heels, she followed the two, slowing down only when she reached the outdoors. Kouga was still running but Kagome knew that the woman that had been in the museum was already hidden. The streets looked empty, save for the few that lined the tape and were trying to catch a look at whatever was happening.

"Fuck!" she heard Kouga yell.

Sighing, Kagome almost jumped when a warm hand landed on her shoulder. She saw Miroku, blue eyes wide as he looked at an angry Kouga talking to a few cops monitoring the outside.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked.

"There was a woman casing the inside," Kagome replied, remembering the way the woman had been circling, feet careful on the floor. The clothes she had been wearing were casual, but Kagome could tell quality when she saw it. This woman was high-end. "I didn't see her face and I don't think Kouga did either."

Miroku smirked a little at that, raising a brow. "First name basis, huh?"

"Shut up," she retorted, without heat. Let him think whatever he wanted. As long as her best friend didn't see the truth, everything would be fine.

Because Miroku would kill her with his bare hands if he knew the thoughts that were swirling inside of her right now.

Kagome sighed again and turned to head back in. "Come on, we've got people to talk to."

* * *

_Comment to Acknowledge:_

_NurNur: _Thank you love! I hope you liked this one too!

* * *

_Feedback is always greatly appreciated :)_


	10. Chapter Ten

_Alright, let's keep cranking out chapters before I actually get busy again._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Ten**

"_I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you." – Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

"Tell me you got something, please."

It wasn't Kagome's typical phone call introduction but she was desperate. Inuyasha had cancelled on their date three days ago, mysteriously leaving for _business_. What Kagome needed to do was catch him in the act, figure out how he was picking his targets and why. So far everything had been scattered, nothing in common.

Why she had gotten so far in the first place was because she determined Inuyasha Takahashi's pattern: there _wasn't _one. Nothing was off limits. Nothing was too hard or too easy. It opened up a ton of cases, more than a few of them tied to Inuyasha. It was easier to find his _preferences _that way.

"I can say it but it doesn't mean it's true." The female on the other end laughed lightly, easing the tension. "I'm sorry Kagome," she said more seriously, "but nothing's gone missing yet. It could take a few days though."

_Or never_. Kagome closed her eyes and took a few deep, calming breaths. "Thanks anyways Yura, I really appreciate your help."

"You better," Yura commented dryly. "But I owe you big time so I figure now we're even."

Kagome smiled. Yura Yajima was a friend she had met a long time ago, back in the years when she was a cop. The woman was a mastermind in the criminal world. She had once been the fiancée of a crime lord, who dealt with more than just drug and weapon distribution. After narrowly escaping with her life, she became the go-to person for a more than a few law-enforcement personnel. She heard about things everywhere, knew facts about certain gangs that most couldn't know and remain alive.

"Now we're even," Kagome concluded, opening her eyes and looking around the lobby of her hotel. Inuyasha was supposed to pick her up soon for their movie date. They were having dinner first and while a part of her couldn't wait, the other more dominant part felt sick.

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" Yura asked suddenly. She didn't sound worried, not like Miroku did when he thought something was wrong with her. Yura understood the hardships of life, understood that things had to be dealt with efficiently and proactively to survive. She didn't bullshit and Kagome appreciated that.

"I've been better," the private investigator replied, sighing. "I just… Have you ever met Inuyasha Takahashi?"

"Once," Yura said firmly. "But not entirely. I happened to catch a glimpse of him at an invitational. It was some big flashy show and there were so many people. I never talked to him but… I knew it had to be him when an emerald the size of my fist was stolen."

Kagome frowned. "I couldn't ever find a link putting him there. You never came forward with that?"

Laughing, Yura's deep husky voice was part bitter and part amused. "I wouldn't be alive if I reported every crime I saw. To be frank, if I reported _any _crimes I saw."

"And yet you help little old me," Kagome murmured, more to herself.

"You're hardly old," Yura admonished. "But this world is made of give and take. I gave a lot in my early years – you know that – and now… Well, I still give when opportunity presents itself."

Kagome saw Inuyasha coming through the glass doors of the hotel lobby, his brown eyes searching her out. "Sorry Yura, it was really nice talking to you again but I have to run. I'll call you soon."

"You always do," Yura replied. "Be safe Kagome, don't bury yourself in trouble."

Smiling slightly, Kagome whispered her thanks and hung up the phone. She was just sliding it into her trench coat pocket when Inuyasha finally spotted her, a smirk gracing his features. She forced a smile to her face, trying to ignore the part of her that realized it wasn't entirely false. "Hey," she called, waving a little and stepping towards him.

"Hey yourself." Inuyasha was instantly right in front of her, one hand wrapping around her waist and the other cupping her face. He crashed his lips onto hers, pulling her as close as he could. The few days that he was gone were brutal – impossibly slow and surprisingly lonely. He had never experienced that before. Even while he was chatting it up with his target, switching papers when he wasn't noticing and conning the man into losing half his ownership in a particular investment, well… It wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be.

Inuyasha had never been more eager to get back.

He didn't think about _why_.

"I'd say you look gorgeous but you're wearing that coat again and I can't actually tell other than your face," he murmured against her lips, pulling back only slightly to breathe. Kagome was panting lightly against him, brown eyes wide in surprise. His smirk grew. "Of course, I could go on about that, if you'd like."

"No thanks," Kagome answered, blinking a little owlishly. She hadn't been expecting that. No part of her was ready for him to suddenly be up in her space, taking over her mind and completely shattering all logic. If she had known or if she had been prepared, Kagome could've managed to get through it without thinking too hard. Now that he had done that, his arms tightly around her and surrounding her in absolute warmth, Kagome didn't want to go. She didn't want to leave.

And he was still there, still in her space, still crowding up against her and holding her like she was his tether to the earth. He was smirking at her, all beautiful dark eyes and full pale lips. It wasn't her fault – not her fault at all – that she tilted her head back and kissed him again. When her arms slid around his shoulders she couldn't even tell herself this was all for pretend. Her mind was currently occupied, also known as melting down.

"I'd love to do this some more," Inuyasha whispered, voice whiskey-rough that sent heat down her spine. "But unless you want to cancel the reservations we should go. We could, however, just stay here and delight the guests."

Kagome let out a breath and pulled back. His hand was still on her hip though and it was distracting, making it hard to think. "Delight them?"

Inuyasha smirked. "The porn would be fantastic."

For making a comment along those lines, most guys that Kagome had seen would've been punched in the face, or told a rather abrupt 'goodnight.' But Inuyasha was devilish, incredibly charming and undeniably hot. Hell yes the porn would be fantastic.

"Let's go, shall we?" she asked, glaring at him slightly because she couldn't simply allow the comment to slide.

Inuyasha chuckled and grabbed her hand, all but dragging her out of the building.

* * *

They ended up at some casual bar, eating finger food and drinking alcohol as they laughed at some soccer players running on the screen. The night had been smooth and easy, and Kagome almost forgot that she was dining with a con artist that stole things for a living. It was really hard to remember that when he was touching her, flirting with her and unabashedly letting everyone at the bar know it.

"Alright, alright," Inuyasha said, chuckling to himself after he finished a gulp of his beer. "So you investigated a guy that was _not _cheating on his wife, but was instead taking dance lessons because he was preparing to propose to her? _Why_ would he take _dance lessons_?"

"For the first dance," Kagome explained, rolling her eyes. "He was a big planner. He'd already booked the venue."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "But he hadn't proposed yet?"

"Nope, he was just really cocky," she responded, suddenly giggling and pointing to the big television screen on one of the bar walls. "Oh, another one fell," Kagome said of a soccer player. "This is why I watch football, because when they fall it's a lot more…manly looking."

"First of all, football _is _soccer and secondly, do I need to point out all the jokes where football can be seen as the _non-manliest _sport ever?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I was talking about American football for one and shut up."

Shrugging, Inuyasha smiled at the server when a new beer was put in front of him. "There aren't too many girls that I know that enjoy football. Do you actually understand any of it?"

"I know about ninety-percent of it, except for some strange rules that seem to come out of nowhere," Kagome replied, picking at another chip from the basket.

"Who taught you all that stuff?" Inuyasha asked, leaning casually back in his stool.

Smiling a bit, Kagome shrugged. "A family friend – his name was Totosai Yanami. He knew my father before he passed away when I was little. It was just me, my mom and my brother so he helped a lot. I remember how he always told me a specific code for his favourite play. He taught it to my dad apparently, yelling RED-11, RED-11. I don't really remember my dad saying it but my mom goes on about it from time to time still. Totosai used to shout it when I did something that made him proud. Can you imagine graduating from the police academy and hearing that?" She chuckled a little, mostly to herself as the memories flooded her.

Inuyasha tilted his head. "I didn't know about your father, I'm sorry." He watched her then, analyzing the wistful sadness in her eyes. She didn't know her father, he speculated. She was probably too young to remember much more than faded memories. "How old were you?"

"Five," Kagome murmured. It was then that she realized she was _talking_, and not just about pointless things like sports and news. She was discussing personal information, things that a con man shouldn't know. Her brown eyes sought out his, trying to read what he was thinking. Kagome could only see kindness, an attentiveness about him that made her feel almost important, like he genuinely cared.

Of course, he conned people for a living. Acting was an integral part of his survival.

She really needed to remember that.

"So how was your business trip? I never asked." Kagome tried to steer the conversation away from herself, fiddling with her black hair and trying to let it fall down her back. It felt too close around her neck, making it suddenly too hot.

Inuyasha looked at her in fascination. She was doing that tell again with her hair: the one where she'd deflect away from herself. He smirked nonetheless. "It went well, as far as conferences go," he answered. It was time to test a theory. "The Thunder Brothers always put on an interesting show."

And just like that he saw it, a glint in her eye that was far too revealing. Her guard came up a millisecond later but he got it. He understood perfectly well.

Kagome was still looking into him. He had to tread carefully.

"I've never heard of them," she responded, casually and with an air of indifference. He had to hand it to her, she was a good actor. She could bluff with the best of them. But no one could get past him. "What do they talk about?"

"Global environments, good ethical practices in business and the like," Inuyasha responded. "It's fairly dull stuff."

"It was pretty far away. Hone is…how many states over?"

"A few," Inuyasha replied, smirking. She had a good memory, he'd give her that. Now he wanted to see what she'd do with _this_. "It was unfortunate that the conference was so early. I had to drink a ridiculous amount of coffee just to stay awake. Seven-thirty in the morning is _not _a good time to lecture about saving the world from evil businessmen and women."

"What like some sort of green superhero? A pro-environment Batman?" Kagome asked wryly, unable to suppress her grin.

Inuyasha smiled. "Exactly like some kind of green superhero, although I'm not sure about the Batman part." He looked at the basket of food that they had finished and the additional beer that was now almost completely drained. Kagome's cocktail was long finished and she was looking at him like something amazing, like something that she couldn't quite grasp but really wanted to. "Want to get out of here? We do have a movie to make after all."

"You mean the movie that started forty minutes ago?" Kagome asked, rolling her eyes. "You kind of dropped the ball on that one Superhero Takahashi."

And right then and there, everything shifted. His heart missed a beat, breath suddenly stopping. _Taisho_, he thought, almost angrily. _My last name is Taisho_. But she wouldn't know that. Only Sango and Shiori knew that piece of information. "Well then we'll just have to improvise," he murmured. His voice was maybe a bit rougher, like he just downed whiskey and didn't let it settle smoothly down his throat.

By the way that Kagome looked at him, she noticed. "And what do you have in mind? I hope it's not catching criminals who look like penguins."

Smirking despite the irony of catching a criminal, he shrugged. He called for the server, who looked a bit irritated at how he was beckoned. When Inuyasha asked for the bill, he took only a few moments before returning. Inuyasha dumped cash into the folder and rose, reaching out for Kagome's hand. "I can promise you there will be no penguin masterminds involved," he said.

When Kagome clasped her hand in his, he didn't let go. He held on even as they exited the doors, the hostesses cheerily saying goodnight. The air was cool around them and Kagome's hair blew everywhere in the wind. Her dark brown eyes were shining in the light of the lamps above, cheeks flushed. The hand that wasn't in his was clutching at her trench coat. Yet another question he had to figure out.

Kagome Higurashi was extremely complex and more than little fascinating. It made him want to find out more about her – everything about her. And it wasn't even for the reason that it _should be for_.

"What?" the private investigator asked suddenly, her eyes narrowing even as her lips twitched up. "You're looking at me funny."

"Oh, it's not in a funny way," Inuyasha murmured. "Believe me." He pulled her to him, just like he did when he saw her in the lobby of the hotel she was staying at. His hands circled around her jaw, sliding back to her neck and gently pressing his lips against hers. He was gentle, giving her the time to step away that he hadn't earlier.

Kagome let him control the kiss, letting him hold her in place as he softly sucked at her lower lip. She sighed, raising her hands to cover his own. "I'm not going to break," she whispered, stepping right up into him, claiming his lips and licking her way inside.

It was just one of the many mistakes she made that night. Kagome could tell herself that it was all for the sake of pretending and getting information.

But it wasn't, and that was a terrible, terrible realization.

And later on, when she finally made it back to her hotel, Kagome switched on her laptop. She didn't immediately stop by to talk to Miroku, she didn't want him to see how swollen her lips were from a few moments ago when Inuyasha thoroughly ravished her mouth in the lobby. It would just create questions that she didn't want to make up answers to. The fact that she had to even _make up_ answers was her number one problem that told her she was in big trouble.

She waited for the Wi-Fi to come up before searching the Thunder Brothers and a list of their conferences on global ethics and environmental protection. Kagome clicked on several links, making her way through the site until a PDF opened up with the locations and times of all of their lectures.

_Monday, October 18__th__, 2010 at 7:30 a.m. _Shit.

There was an exact conference that went along with what he earlier claimed. The bastard knew it too, knew that she would check on him.

_Maybe he actually did go_. Kagome rolled her eyes at herself. An internationally wanted con man wouldn't go to that unless there was something important there. It was something to look into however, even if it held little importance. She would have to see if Yura could help her talk to some guests of the conference, see if any of them recognized Inuyasha. Of course, Yura had told her on the phone that nothing was gone, not so far. So even if he wasn't there, it didn't matter. It led her absolutely nowhere.

Kagome banged her head against the desk, resting there until the frustration left her. Stupid, attractive th– _no._

Just stupid. Just stupid thief.

* * *

Inuyasha knew that Sango was in his apartment long before he entered the room. The primary reasons were the smell of burning food – to which he desperately thought _not again_ – and the sound of her singing.

At least she was in a good mood.

"Please tell me you didn't ruin another perfectly good set of pots and pans," Inuyasha hollered, stepping into the living room and dumping his jacket.

Sango laughed from the kitchen. "Oh the black will come out you worry-wart," she shouted back.

Inuyasha sighed. As if he'd ever be so lucky. Making his way cautiously forward, he stopped when he saw Sango eating some sort of pasta with black-spotted sauce covering it. "How many times do I have to remind you that you always heat sauce on low?"

Scoffing, the raven-haired woman waved dismissively at him. "That takes too long."

It was definitely a lost cause. He took one look at the dishes stacked haphazardly in the sink and wondered if the effort was worth it. Possibly but possibly not. "So what's got you in such a good mood?" Inuyasha asked, turning his attention back to her.

Sango narrowed her magenta gaze at him. "What makes you think I'm in a good mood?" she countered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you cooked a meal when you hate cooking."

"I do not."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at her.

"Okay fine," Sango admitted, gathering up another forkful of pasta and chewing it slowly. Inuyasha waited patiently, knowing all of her stall tactics. When she finished she groaned. "I may have, maybe, found a guy that I may, possibly, _potentially_ go out with."

Laughing wasn't what Inuyasha meant to do, but that's certainly what came out. "You are so lame," he remarked, shaking his head and exiting back out into the living room. When Sango followed him, burnt pasta and sauce wrapped around her fork, he laughed harder.

"I do not enjoy your amusement at my expense," Sango huffed. "Come on, don't be mean!"

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, biting his lower lip. "I'll stop. What's the guy's name?"

Sango snorted. "No, no. As _if _I'd give you his name. You would track him down and threaten him. I will tell you, however, that we met at a coffee shop."

"Romantic."

"I'll end you."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I was serious." His smirk ruined the effect.

Hitting him in the chest, Sango then crossed her arms. "You asshole. Never mind this, how was your date?"

Debating whether he should keep pressing for details or just go with the change in topic, Inuyasha ended up picking the latter. "It was good. I got a lot of information about her." Flopping down on the couch, he watched as Sango placed her horrible dish on the table and sat beside him. "I'm not sure if anything's useful but the order wasn't exactly specific."

Sango hummed. "Why…why do you think…?" She paused but Inuyasha got it anyways.

It brought him back to just less than a month ago, when he got the order that…really messed things up.

"_Well this is for you; we both know who it's from. I'm heading off to bed but call me if you need me."_

_Inuyasha took the white envelope from his friend's hands and glared at it, wondering what cool new thing he'd have to do next. Being a con artist made him versatile in almost every field, giving him challenges where the sky was the limit._

"_Thanks for the soda," Sango called, a second later being followed by the click of the shutting door._

_Drinking slowly from his pop, he finally settled and opened up the envelope. And then, Inuyasha grinned. __**Learn everything you can about Kagome Higurashi.**_

It wasn't just the challenge that drew him to the private investigator. It wasn't just the fact that he should keep his friends close and his enemies closer.

No. Kagome was another assignment from his mysterious boss.

Inuyasha had almost forgotten – _had completely_ _forgotten_ – when he kissed her goodbye. Hence everything was really messed up, especially in his head. Getting thoughts about how she said his fake last name and wishing that she knew…

"I don't know," he finally whispered, answering Sango's long ago question. "She must have something the boss wants I guess." He didn't like guessing. Inuyasha was a thief, a con artist, a criminal mastermind. He didn't guess. He knew. But this was a whole new level of shit he couldn't handle.

Nodding, Sango slapped his leg and got off the couch. She brought her pasta dish with her and when she came back, a white envelope was in her hands. "Sorry, I left this in the kitchen. You have another assignment. I found it in my mailbox earlier today."

Inuyasha took it and ripped it open. The words were typed, in a boring font that was pretty standard with writing programs. He read the order and frowned.

"Isn't the Inoue Tower…?"

"Sixty-some-odd stories high? That would be correct," Sango replied.

Inuyasha smirked. "Well then this is going to be a hell of a lot of fun."

* * *

**Comments to Acknowledge:**

_(): _Aw shucks, you're so sweet. Thank you!

_Whoobonhooaglo: _Updating too quick? I didn't think there was such a thing ;) Everything is great in Author Land. I'm hoping for an extended stay *sighs*

_NurNur: _Thank you darling!

_KagsYasha:_ Well I think I update pretty quickly considering all the stories I have on the go. In this week alone I updated 3 stories _and_ posted a new one. So it sucks that you have to re-read but unfortunately, I am not a monogamous writer, at all. Ever. I tried once. Then I created a library of future stories that's...more than a few pages long. Updates should, however, be a bit faster now that summer is here and the only thing keeping me busy is cheerleading, colour guard, marching band, my full time job, a wedding, my house being completely renovated so I have to move, keeping up my high-performance athlete training for the summer and fencing. I should be set.

* * *

_Despite what you may think, this chapter was extremely important._

_Feedback is much appreciated :)_


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**Author's Note: WARNING** there is explicit adult content contained in this chapter, as well as potential dub-con (dubious consent). I assure you it's not, but some may not agree wholeheartedly._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Eleven**

"_When faced with the choice to love or deceive, therein lies the path to the heroes and thieves." – Vanessa Carlton_

* * *

Miroku Tsujitani was generally a laid-back sort of guy. Even as a sergeant for the TCPD, Miroku had managed to be recognized and appreciated for his never-ending patience and calm. He wasn't just good at what he did, he was perfect. That was why he couldn't fathom why his fingers were tapping nervously against the hotel-provided desk. He'd been like this–

"What's up Miroku?" Kagome's voice filled the line and, oh right, he was calling his friend. Why was he calling her again? "Miroku?"

_Results_. Of course. "Sorry I'm here," he said quickly, using his nervously-tapping hand to readjust the screen on his laptop. "I have the results from the partial you found on the note."

"Took long enough," Kagome muttered. "Okay tell me quick because I'm supposed to be meeting him in five minutes."

_Him_. Inuyasha Takahashi the thief. Miroku still wasn't entirely sure of his thoughts on the matter. A part of him realized how dangerous and absolutely bat-shit insane the whole thing was. He hated that Kagome was forcing herself through this, even though she never said anything besides the professional side of their "dates". The other part of him acknowledged the fact that this way produced results. Inuyasha Takahashi had been active for far too long. He needed to be stopped.

"Well there's not much to say other than the prints weren't in AFIS. I can't pull anymore strings but I doubt they'll be found in a database anyways." Miroku sighed. "I did, however, have the name _Slayer _looked into. Now nothing was directly found to any of the labelled Takahashi cases, but there was another note similar to this. It was found at a theft four years ago, ripped up and shredded. Pieced together the note read 'Demon, there is more to do. Slayer.' So now we have two codenames."

"Alright," Kagome answered, her voice tight as she processed. "So we can assume Slayer is his boss, the one who's organizing everything."

Miroku shook his head, speaking up when he realized she couldn't see. "No that wouldn't make sense. The note you found stated that if Takahashi didn't back off, Slayer would die. Slayer is a part of this mess but I'm not sure how high on the totem pole they are."

"Shit, right." Kagome hummed. "Well _Demon_ is most likely Inuyasha. Were there any ties between the theft and Inuyasha?

"Not unless you count perfectly clean with no trace left behind," Miroku replied.

"Besides the note."

"Besides that."

Miroku could practically hear the gears cranking in her head, putting pieces together that didn't necessarily fit. "But we can match it to Inuyasha because our note matches the one from the theft." She sighed. "We'll talk about this when I get back."

"How late?" Miroku asked. His fingers resumed tapping on the wooden desk.

Kagome paused briefly. "He's cooking for me so it shouldn't be late at all. I have to go now though, okay?"

Miroku frowned. Takahashi – or _Inuyasha _as Kagome consistently called him despite the fact he was the target – must really think their relationship was going well to keep her at his apartment and cook a meal.

And that remind him: _his date_. With Sango Houko, the beautiful but strangely naïve woman who had guarded eyes and an extreme vulnerability about her. He was glad Kagome wasn't around. She always loved to point out how he got in over his head way too fast.

Where was he going to take her? What was he going to do with her?

His finger-tapping got worse.

* * *

The moment he got the phone call from Shippo that Kagome had arrived, Inuyasha thanked him, told him where the tip money was and looked around his apartment. The kitchen was busy with food just finishing up. There was wine in the living room and while all the romance books and movies suggested candles, he promptly refused to become that ridiculous.

Exactly three minutes after Shippo called there was a soft knock on the door. Inuyasha stared at it, counting to seven. Not ten because that would be too long. He had to time it perfectly, make it look like he was expecting her but not actually jumpy and excited… Like he _actually _was. When had he become like this? It was more than startling and a little upsetting.

Turning the knob, he opened the door to see Kagome. Her long black hair tumbled over her shoulders, long trench coat blocking the rest of his view. Her large brown eyes were underlined with makeup, making them smouldering and intense.

He should've lit candles, dammit.

"Hey," he welcomed, sounding breathless. He cringed and opened the door all the way to let her inside. "You look good."

Kagome rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face. "Except for the coat, right?"

There. There was an opening to find out. He should take it and learn about her, exactly like he was supposed to. It felt strange to open his mouth and have no words come out. He tried again with better success, but his voice was still too quiet and insecure. "Why do you always wear one?"

Kagome turned away, letting the jacket slip off of her body. She was wearing a low cut top and jeans, something so casual it made him wonder why his boss was making him do this. Getting close to Kagome Higurashi could only do more harm than good, as he was beginning to learn. "It's always cold," she said finally, slowly, as if calculating the weight of each word. "Back when I was a cop…" She paused and Inuyasha didn't need her to turn around to tell she was getting emotional about this. He could hear a very small tremor in her voice, see the stock stillness of her body.

Ah, so the trench coat related back to trauma on the job, which was why she was so reluctant to talk about her past. "Hey, stop," he said, reaching out before he was aware of it and pulling her back snug against his chest. What did he just do? Why the hell did he stop her? "You don't have to tell me," he murmured, going with instinct now. He led with an entirely different part of his body and left his brain somewhere in the background, screaming alarm bells and whistles while holding massive red flags.

Kagome nodded, once, twice and then relaxed against him. It was only momentary though because seconds later she was pulling away and facing him. "So what's for dinner?"

Inuyasha smirked and led the way into the kitchen. There were a few things out but most of it was still cooking. He ignored her question and shrugged. "You'll see."

"I've never trusted that statement," Kagome replied, easily leaning back against the counter. It wasn't her first time in his apartment but it was the first good look she'd had of it. Everything was neat and shining, almost too clean compared to a lot of guys she knew. "How was your day?"

Inuyasha shrugged again. "Easy going, not very busy though–" When his cell phone went off and alerted him of a text message, Inuyasha looked impatiently to the ceiling. "Hold on," he muttered somewhat darkly and Kagome watched as he left the kitchen.

"Let's go," she murmured, instantly spinning around and searching for anything, _something, _on Inuyasha. She had gotten lucky the first time. When his footsteps got closer she spun back into place, cursing the little time she had to snoop. She had about five seconds to get her breathing under control and she thought that for the most part it worked.

"I have to leave tomorrow for work, I'm flying out around noon," he called, voice coming closer as he made his way back towards her. Inuyasha only frowned a little the second he saw her, coming back in with his cell phone in hand. He seemed to ignore it when he turned to the stove, fixing something up that Kagome didn't realize. She wondered what he was making. Seriously, the guy was a thief that moved on international levels. He was a con artist that specialized in getting what he wanted… And he also cooked?

The connection was kind of blurry in her mind, only because now the man she thought she saw – the criminal, the thief – didn't match that of the man in front of her. His back was turned, every part of him relaxed as he stirred something in the pot.

He had kissed her. The moment he saw her in the hotel room last Wednesday he held her, kissed her, claimed her. It was…remarkable and so…unsettling.

Pushing off of the counter, she took a tentative step forward, then another. Her small hands slid up his back, her teeth nibbling at her lower lip. The way she wanted to respond to him was like nothing else she had ever experienced. Remarkable, just like she said.

_Remarkably stupid_, she thought a second later.

Inuyasha turned around, a funny expression on his face. He looked vaguely surprised, dark eyes focusing on hers. "Did I miss something?"

Her hands were resting on his chest. It was a nice chest.

Kagome blinked. "No," she murmured, taking a step back and dropping her hands. She didn't do this. She was a private investigator with a _task_ dammit. She was nosy and detailed-oriented. This was not a part of the plan.

Inuyasha chuckled deeply, hands circling her waist as he pulled her back in. "What are you thinking?"

_That's dangerous_. He probably didn't want to know the answer to that.

Kagome had to think about the plan: finding evidence to prove – or disprove – his innocence. So far she had found a little. There was a lead with the _Slayer_ and _Demon _names. She needed more, that was for sure, but there was a chance.

Did she even want the chance?

"I just can't believe you cook," Kagome replied eventually. "You don't seem the type."

Inuyasha raised a brow. "I don't work _that _much. A lot of what I do is out of town but when I'm not travelling to other corporations I'm more or less free."

"So you taught yourself to cook?"

"It's a bit necessary for survival," he pointed out dryly. Leaning down he kissed her, letting the slick slide soothe anything else going to be said. He tightened his grip on her, raising a hand to cup the back of her neck.

Kagome was frozen, reacting instinctually but unknowing of what to do. The kiss was innocent – way too innocent – but there was a tension there still to be satisfied. The best thing – the _only_ thing – she could do was pull away before anything happened. They were at his apartment. She should have been smarter about the whole thing.

But.

_But_.

Kagome sighed, relaxing into him.

_Bad._

Her hands wound around his shoulders and gently pushed him away. "The food is going to burn," she whispered, clearing her throat when it came out rough. Kagome peeked up at him, trying for a small smile and unable to help it from getting bigger when she saw the look on his face. He had a smile of his own, not a smirk or lop-sided grin, but a goofy, fond smile that just–

"Yeah, yeah," he murmured. "It's probably actually burning now."

She let him do his thing, stepping back and watching every move he made as he prepared the rest of dinner. Kagome made herself look around his apartment, taking in every square inch. She tried to ignore the building guilt because it wasn't welcome. Inuyasha Takahashi was a con artist and a thief. Everyone knew that, it was only a matter of evidence that he wasn't behind bars. She was to find that evidence.

She studied the window that she looked in nearly a week earlier, noting that it really showed off no important section of the apartment. It was frustrating how normal the apartment looked when in actuality it was far from. Everything was perfectly neat, save for a few blankets or books. All of the personal things though – notebooks, lists, papers all written on – didn't exist. His apartment had normal things like windows and doors but they were all…so strategic. If she hadn't known _Luxure_ existed long before Inuyasha's birth then she'd have thought he built it himself.

They ate chatting about little things, all pretty superficial. Inuyasha barely mentioned work, hinting more towards what he did on his free time. Kagome tried to put in as much as she got, only by the end of it she was sure she did most of the talking.

"I guess it was good that he came and helped," Inuyasha remarked softly, hand lightly resting on her leg. His plate of food was gone, placed on the table in front of the cushy couch they sat on. Kagome looked down at her own plate and realized she was finished too.

"Yeah," she replied lightly, smiling a little. "Totosai was good, he helped my brother a lot when my father passed."

And there she went again with details that were dangerous to tell and unnecessary to point out. She was failing in absolutely every sense of the word. If she was smart, she'd leave this apartment as soon as she could. Placing the plate down on the table, she turned and leaned into the cushions, facing the dark-haired man beside her. She decidedly ignored how his hand trailed higher on her leg.

"You mentioned with the football and stuff," Inuyasha said. He sat up a little, taking in the sight of the woman rested out in front of him. There was a part of him that knew what he had to do. He had to learn about her and this… This was learning about her. The problem persisted however that everything they mentioned was just grazing the surface. There was barely anything of true value. Sure, Kagome gave up a little about her dad and the old man that helped her family out. She even spoke a little about her favourite past times as a child. But the important years… They were when she was older typically. High school and university were generally the times when a person was defined in who they are, when they grew up to be the person they are today. He needed to discover those things, or else his mission was a fail and he'd never know why his boss demanded such an arbitrary task out of him.

Inuyasha needed to dig deeper. Looking at Kagome, he knew it was going to be hard. She was guarded as hell and one of the few people he knew that naturally composed themselves well. This would take something big.

Reaching out, he lightly grasped her shoulders and tugged her forwards. She let out a sound of surprise, body falling into him anyways. He adjusted to make them both comfortable and he was only a little surprised by how her struggles were short-lived. Kagome sighed into the crook of his neck, twisting her body so that her back lay flat against his chest.

"Do you have to leave?" he asked quietly, barely a whisper in her ear. It was a bold move, and likely one that could backfire on him so terribly everything he'd gained would be snatched away. But he needed to move into territory that was less "getting to know you" and more "so comfortable I'll just say anything I want".

The way Kagome tensed instantly had his mind reeling. He went over each and every possible scenario. He started to formulate reasons in his head, ways to back out, ways to fight and ways to salvage whatever it was that they had.

Sure, he was doing this because it was an order.

Sure, she was probably only there to catch him – he wasn't stupid.

But.

But, there was something there. He wasn't blind, deaf or dumb and neither was Kagome. You could call it whatever you wanted to: chemistry, connection, affection. It didn't really need a label as long as it was _there_, making this dance around each other a little more bearable and far too exciting.

"I have to leave eventually," Kagome murmured in response, snapping him out of his thoughts. "My partner needs to discuss some things with me and he's busy tomorrow so..." She shrugged against him.

It wasn't a _yes_, or anything else that hinted she was going to get out of there as soon as possible. Inuyasha took it for a win and dived the rest of the way into the deep end – toe-testing be damned.

"How much time?" he whispered.

Another shrug, this time a little lighter. "Three hours at least."

He hummed, running a hand loosely through her black locks. "I guess we better not waste it then," Inuyasha replied, his voice deep, chest vibrating with the rumble. His hands slowly slid down her sides, light little scratches against her pale skin. She was still tense on top of him, her body a complete contradiction to her words.

Inuyasha still had more to do.

He pushed her up and away, sliding out from underneath her. He watched as she lowered herself back down on the couch, taking up the space he left. Her big brown eyes were dark, lustful but the tension in her shoulders wasn't something he could ignore. Crawling back on top of her, he buried his head in her neck, licking a strip from base to jaw, nipping at the bone.

"Relax," he whispered, nuzzling her neck before tracing her collarbone with his nose. He could smell faint perfume, something she probably threw on at the beginning of the day as a habit. "What's the matter?" he murmured against her skin. He kissed along her chest, between the V of her low-cut top. He had to make her feel things, feel _something_.

And Kagome? She was definitely feeling something. Glaring up at the ceiling, she battled the need to grab his head and push him lower or grab his head and push him away.

_He's a thief_. Go. _He's a con artist, a liar_. Go. _He's a wanted criminal. _Go.

_I like him._ Stay.

Realistically the cons outweighed the pros. The only problem was the pro side didn't play fair. Kagome wasn't going anywhere.

His hands skimmed between the sliver of skin where her shirt and jeans met. Warmth spread through her body, making her breaths come in a little quicker, out a little sharper.

_Kagome, you can't do this. You can't sleep with him because how can you separate work and this now? _There wasn't even supposed to be a separation. All of this – the "pretend" dates, the kisses – were all for business and the plan. The fact that she now distinguished them as such…

"I can't do this," Kagome said, lurching up from the couch and nearly knocking the man off balance. She grabbed her trench coat, trying to slip it on as she headed towards the door. She couldn't stay here in his apartment and think that in the end they wouldn't have sex. It was bound to happen. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want it, want him. And he clearly wanted her just as much. But her career was on the line. Everything she'd worked for was on the line.

Inuyasha suddenly blocked her path, broad shoulders taking up the small entranceway. "Why can't you?"

Kagome was seconds away from blurting out everything – how she was in this to capture him, how she–

"You think I'm a thief still," Inuyasha said sharply, pointing out exactly what was in her head. "Honestly, you really think that?"

Kagome took a deep breath, remembering the pepper spray in a trench coat pocket. It was going to be hard to reach, especially if she had to start running. "Inuyasha, look I can't be here–"

"You think it's me," Inuyasha hissed, stepping dangerously close, crowding in on her. Instantly stepping back, Kagome made it three steps before her shoulders were grabbed and she was pinned to the wall. Her trench coat, along with the only thing that could possibly help her, fell to the floor. The black-haired man pressed up against her, staring. "Why be here all this time then?"

Kagome gasped, struggling against his grip that was now on her wrists. She attempted to kick him but he was too close for her to get anywhere. "Why do you think?"

"Like I said before," Inuyasha stated frankly. "You like me and there's something _here_."

"I–"

"Don't lie to me again Kagome," he whispered, searching her big brown eyes. Inuyasha was well aware of all the hypocritical things he was saying. He lied to her every step of the way. The only thing he didn't lie about was about their connection. Inuyasha could barely understand it, so how could he lie? And to make things worse his own plan _backfired_, because now there was no hope of getting out of this. No amount of sweet talking or apologizing would repair the broken dam. She knew the truth, even if he didn't admit it. No matter what he had to act angry or hurt, because he wasn't supposed to _be_ that con artist around her. He was just supposed to be Inuyasha.

Keeping her mouth shut, Kagome glared at him.

"Want my opinion?" he asked, smirking a little. "Because I know you're still looking to see if I'm a thief."

"Then why do you bother to see me?" Kagome shot back, fury laced with her tone. "Relationships are a two-way street."

"So it _was _a relationship," Inuyasha exclaimed, his smirk growing wider. "I think that you're fascinated by this stupid _idea_, that I'm some sort of criminal. You like it almost as much as you like me."

Kagome snorted. "That's bullshit and–"

Kissing her, harsh and swiftly made the words disappear from her lips. She didn't struggle against him, opening her mouth instead and letting him explore. Their tongues danced, lips smacking at every pulled breath. She moaned, so quietly it was barely noticeable. Inuyasha's hands continued to push her wrists to the wall, raising them now higher and higher until they were above her head.

"This is a bad idea," she panted, catching his half-lidded gaze. "Clearly you don't trust me and I don't trust you. How has this even worked so far?"

"Connection," he muttered, pressing harder against her, sucking a demanding bruise into her neck where it would be visible to everyone. "Chemistry," he whispered with pause, biting at her ear. "Whatever."

"So you know–" Kagome let out a whine as his one hand grabbed pinned both her wrists, the grip painfully tight. "You know I'm here to catch you and I know that you're a criminal that I will one day arrest in the near future."

"I'm not this thief you keep rambling about," Inuyasha hissed. "Should I be jealous?" His hips thrust against her, drilling her into the wall. She could feel him, hard and hot and heavy against her lower stomach.

"Cut the crap and admit it," Kagome snapped back. "Make my life easier."

Inuyasha's free hand curved around the side of her face, sliding down to pinch her nipple through her shirt and bra. "I don't know what you're talking about." Tugging at the shirt with his free hand, he raised the material until it was bunched under her arms. Her bra was next, the front clasp nearly snapping as he ripped it off.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Kagome groaned. "This is a bad, bad idea."

"Tell me to stop." Inuyasha loosened his grip on her pinned wrists, his free hand steady but unmoving on her hip. His dark eyes, nearly blown black with lust, looked intently into her own. "Tell me and I will let you walk out the door right now."

_Go_.

Kagome bit her lower lip, the answer so obvious but she couldn't make herself say it. Her body was on fire, she wanted him like nothing else mattered. There were consequences for her actions; she knew them all as if they were being read to her at that current moment.

But damn the consequences. She couldn't walk away from this if she tried.

Inuyasha got it, got back to the program like it was never interrupted. Her wrists were slammed back into the wall, unable to move while the other hand toyed with her breasts, flicking and rubbing one until it was almost painful. When her sounds got too breathy, her words too incoherent he'd switch, teasing the other and making Kagome squirm against him.

The heat, the friction, burned down and around them as it built up. Inuyasha ached to get closer, to get rid of her clothing and fuck her like he'd die otherwise. Releasing her wrists he reached down to pull off the offending clothing, undoing the button of her jeans seconds later. Kagome's hands fumbled on his belt, the leather tightening before it loosened completely. The room was silent save for their heavy breaths and the swish of falling clothes.

Hands didn't tease or taunt as they slid down his chest, following the ridges of his abdomen before pulling at the elastic of his boxers. She pulled them down hard, barely looking as she wrapped her hand around him. His dick was hot and full in her palm, achingly hard and she tugged, up and down, listening to the hiss of breath fall from Inuyasha's lips.

"Stupid, stupid idea," she whispered, grasping him tighter, feeling his breath puff around her neck as his head rested against the wall.

"I don't see you stopping," Inuyasha mumbled. His hands raked down her sides, cupping around her ass. Picking her up he hefted her higher up on the wall, using his weight to rock up against her hips.

"My pants aren't even completely off," she complained, releasing her grip on his shaft to instead wrap around his neck. "How do you expect this to work?"

Inuyasha groaned. "Maybe if you complained less and did more, it _could_."

"You're infuriating," Kagome mumbled, using her toes to peel off the jeans that pooled around her ankles. "Come on, come–"

He lifted her up again, this time higher, letting her long legs wrap around him and pull him tight towards her. Inuyasha kissed up her jaw line, opening his eyes to meet her half-lidded, lust-blown stare. Her hands were sifting through his long hair, pulling and tugging and Inuyasha slammed her harder against the wall, knocking the breath out of her. The moment her lips parted, plump and kiss-swollen he covered her mouth with his, breathing in her air, licking his way into her mouth so that the only thing she could feel was him. Him along her body, holding her there like she was weightless. Him claiming her mouth, so she could taste and breathe every inch of him in. He wanted more from her, we desperate to touch her, make her wet, make her _his_.

Pulling away from the wall, he backed up, readjusting his weight and crashing into the wall behind him before finding it. Kagome laughed, her voice husky and purring and Inuyasha wanted to rip the sound out of her, make her scream something entirely different. He pushed away, headed towards the living room and dumped her on the couch. Kagome was still laughing, arms leisurely stretching over her head like she was resting at the beach without a care in the world. Her big brown eyes spoke different volumes, heated and directed towards him.

He crawled on top of the couch, watching intently as she slid back with his every movement forwards. Her ass was pressed against the arm rest, one leg touching the floor while the other was curled up around her. Inuyasha reached out, pulled on her leg until it was open, spread, waiting for him to fill the void. His fingers found her heat, rubbed along the cotton of her thong, enjoying the moan that escaped her lips. Inuyasha listened to it, listened to the sound get louder as he teased along the edges, fingers dipping inside.

"What are you waiting for, it to be over already?" Kagome commented, eyes closed as she arched against the arm rest. Her exposed breasts just begged to be toyed with and Inuyasha leaned down to suck a pert nipple into his mouth, drawing her in and flicking the nub with his tongue. The sounds she made were delicious, filling the room and leaving nothing to the imagination. The way she moved against him, her hips tangoing around his fingers like she was desperate for them, impatient for them to actually touch her.

Inuyasha pulled back and smirked, hands sliding across her thighs as he grabbed the string sides and tugged them down. He wasted no time in discarding them, tossing them to some other part of the room. He grabbed her hips hard, tilting her upwards until she was exactly where he wanted her. Slowly he pressed his dick against her wet heat, teasing along the entrance, gasping at the feel. It was almost painful to not bury himself in her now, to not take her the way he wanted to. Instead he settled for small rocks, grinning at Kagome's breathy moans and the way she tried to move her hips against him, trying to push herself down onto him. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction, not yet.

Letting her go gently, he slid one hand between them, sliding two fingers deep into her. The resounding moan Kagome made almost had him change his mind. The way she writhed against him was sensuous, back arched beautifully as she precariously balanced on the arm rest, barely stable. He pumped inside her, feeling the wetness between his fingers as he made come-hither motions. Kagome rocked desperately, urging him to move faster, touch harder.

He felt the spot inside her, rubbing incessantly in little circles. Kagome's brown eyes locked with his, whispering his name in the dirtiest of ways before tilting her head back and coming. It was beautiful and insanely private, the way she completely gave herself to him when she knew exactly who he was and what he did. He would never admit the truth out loud but Kagome wasn't stupid. And this… This just blew his mind.

Her name on his lips, he pulled his fingers out, brushing the wetness along her stomach, rubbing it into her. "Hold that thought," he said quietly, pulling away from the couch.

"You bastard," she muttered, sounding far more wrecked than he could imagine, wanton and ready. Before she could curse him out some more he was back, teeth ripping the packaging, condom rolling on seconds later before he crawled on top and grabbed her hips. There would be bruises in the morning, she knew as he lifted her up and slid into her with one deep, steady stroke. The feeling that washed over her, the sensitivity that had her nerves bursting with pleasure made her cry out, mumbles falling from her lips.

Inuyasha held her there, tight against him. His cock encased in heat, sweet tightness that made him desperate to move, to have his way with her. Never letting go he leaned forwards and pressed his lips to hers, licking his way into her mouth as her tongue came back with dirty promises. He couldn't wait any longer, couldn't stave himself off what he knew was his and he pulled back nearly all the way before thrusting back in hard, knocking her off balance.

Kagome's arms fell from underneath her, her body arching against the arm rest as she hung over the couch. Her hands found the floor, pressed against it, wrapped her legs tighter around his waist from where he was on the couch. His grip was brutal, deep and bruising but the strong, hard thrusts made any coherent thought disappear. She rocked against him with what little leverage she had, the angle of him inside her rubbing relentlessly on her spot. The build-up was almost painful, being brought back so intensely that Kagome bit her lower lip, tried to stifle the obscene sounds falling from her mouth.

Above Inuyasha was hardly quiet, illogical strings of curses filling the room. She was so perfect against him, meeting his thrusts like she was dying for it. Her position made it possible for him to be so deep, so connected to her that it was difficult to choose movement over staying buried in amazing heat. He continued to slide in and out, pushing and pulling, never letting go of her hips that never seemed to stop moving against him. His climax was approaching, far faster than he ever wanted and growling he wrapped one arm around her back, using the other to pull her up from where she dangled over the arm rest.

Kagome's surprise gasp was nothing compared to the noises she made when he moved them. She straddled him on the couch, thighs parted and deeply pressed into his body that rocked tiny, sporadic thrusts. Inuyasha's face was flushed, dark eyes nearly black with want. She could tell what he needed and grasping the back of the couch she raised up, lowering down hard and listening to the slap of skin. She fucked herself on his cock, moaning when his lips encased her breast, other hand flicking and rubbing the other senselessly. It was over before she could see it, completely blindsided by the pleasure that her cry was as startling as it was loud. Her legs tightened around him, trying to stop the constant pressure as he continued to the thrust, haphazardly now as he got closer and closer.

"_Fuck_, Kagome," he panted out, mangled and wrecked as he thrust up one last time, feeling her body milk him in the heat. He breathed in, shaky and exhilarated all at once as Kagome moaned and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Turning his head, he buried his nose in her hair, breathing in the smell of sex, sweat and _them_.

A part of him wondered if he knew this was always where they'd end up.

* * *

She didn't stay long.

Dressing was the first matter of business and it took far longer than necessary. Inuyasha stood beside her, touching her as often as she touched him. They dressed each other, taking their time like old, carefree lovers.

Both of them knew that after this it was all over.

There was no way they could continue to _date_ after everything that had transpired. Neither of them trusted the other, neither of them _believed _the other for who they really were. The only thing they had going for them was some fucked-up chemistry created by laughing fate and sex.

Because the sex was amazing.

Inuyasha pushed her up against the door the second after she slid on her trench coat. His hands skimmed her still sensitive breasts and even over the fabric Kagome let out a whoosh of air. She could just stay there and never leave. Miroku would go back to his job, she would jump off the grid and… What?

Be a criminal with him?

"Bye Inuyasha," she whispered. The note of finality was strong and she could see it on his face, the way he looked at her like she was already disappearing from sight.

"Goodbye Kagome," he whispered right back.

When the doorknob was in her hands, cold and shocking, she turned it and opened the door. With one last kiss and one last long look into his dark brown eyes she smiled and left. The door shut immediately behind her.

This was it. She was done. Kagome leaned against his front door, closing her eyes. There was no way that she could continue this investigation. Her client Naraku Morikawa was wealthy and he was offering an extremely large sum for the job to be finished for good. Kagome understood it about as well as anyone.

But she was screwed. There was no way to get close to him now. She could trail him and follow the breadcrumbs, but so had every other detective and private investigator. They all had squat so far to convict him with. She had come the farthest because she had gotten the closest.

It was a flash of light that drew her attention first. Kagome pushed away from the doorframe, eyes instantly going to a door directly beside Inuyasha's where a soft glow illuminated from the bottom crack. She couldn't hear anything but the light hadn't been there before. Studying the distance between Inuyasha's apartment and the other room, she realized it was most likely apart of it. It was too close. If it had been a walk-in closet of sorts, then it would make sense. But there was light coming through the door, which meant electricity of some sort. This could only mean that it was attached…or a room so small it was _practically _a closet.

She'd have to find out for herself.

And tomorrow, when Inuyasha was doing his supposed "business" would be the most opportune time. Maybe she could still do this after all.

Kagome fought against the guilt and wasn't surprised when it didn't work.

Heading downstairs, Kagome noticed the lack of people in the lobby. She supposed it was late but only a small blonde receptionist sat at the front, looking bored. Maybe she knew about the room beside Inuyasha's. Feeling curious, she went over and got the blonde's attention. Startled blue eyes looked up at her when Kagome approached, a smile quickly forming on her face.

"Hi," the woman said cheerfully. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, yeah, maybe?" Kagome asked, making herself sound a bit shy. These people probably knew Inuyasha, possibly even liked him. It wouldn't help her if she came across as the bitch that was taking him down – even if technically she was. There was a fair chance that if Inuyasha was half of the con artist he was supposed to be, these employees at _Luxure _wouldn't believe her if she told them the truth and had evidence to back it up. "I was wondering, do you know if the door beside suite 1515 is another room or not? There's no number on it and I was just wondering…" She trailed off, shrugging as innocently as she could.

The blonde frowned a bit. "No, it shouldn't be. All rooms only have the one main door. I can double check if you would–"

"Oh no, don't worry," Kagome interrupted, smiling. "It's my curiosity and nothing more. You don't need to go to all that trouble. Thank you…" She looked at the nametag, frowning when she read it. "Kirara?"

The blonde gave her a funny look. "Yes?"

"Sorry," Kagome said slowly, flicking a glance at her face before returning to the nametag.

"_Kirara," the receptionist filled in and Kagome could practically hear the smile in it. "I hope you find what you're looking for."_

_Kagome hung up a few short seconds later…_

Kirara was the receptionist who directed her to Abi Shimazu's phone number – who was supposed to be Inuyasha's boss at the ethics company he worked for.

"Who owns this hotel again?" Kagome asked, putting the pieces together. "Houko?"

"Sango Houko," Kirara responded, nodding slightly. "Her father is the one who originally owned it."

"Can I have a business card? Is there one?"

The blonde gave her another funny look before plastering on a smile and turning to go find one. Seconds later she was handing out a brown card with a red design on it, _Sango Houko_ scribbled across the front. "Is there anything else?"

Kagome gave a small, reassuring smile. "No, that's perfect, thank you so much. Have a good night."

"You too," the receptionist called out.

Kagome shook her head the moment she left the hotel. She was going back to her own place, ignoring Miroku because she couldn't look him in the eye given her current state, and then going to bed. In the morning she'd come back to find out what was in that room. Even with that said, Kagome knew it was going to be the farthest thing from a good night.

* * *

**_Comments to Acknowledge_**

_Alikmionejean:__ I adore you still._

_Bow:__ Thank you so much!_

_NurNur:__ I hoped you liked the update :)_

_IrishIndy:__ Thank you! I promise soon the whole thing explodes. This story unfortunately has to start out slow to let the rest of the plot fall into place._

_Jennaha11:__ Thank you! I hope you liked it!_

_Gamehead64:__ I did write (am still currently writing) How to Kill Me. I'm glad you loved it, and even me :)_

* * *

_Please leave a comment :)_


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**Author's Note: **Only partially edited, as I am now fleeing. Please also note that **Operation: SWS **is in effect so updates will be different than how I normally post them (information in profile)._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Twelve**

"_This is the ultimate con game – I'm having fun and people pay me to do it." – Adam Osborne_

* * *

"You are so very annoying with the coming and the going while I'm in the shower," Shiori grumbled, glaring at him from under wet bangs. "Seriously, it's aggravating to the extreme."

Inuyasha smirked, leaning on the doorframe and staring down at the young woman. "It's just because I was always meant to see you at your finest."

Shiori narrowed her icy blue eyes at him. "I'm going to smack you, how about that?"

Raising his hands in defence, Inuyasha took the few steps forward into the warehouse that served as her house. He was immediately greeted with forest green walls and tan couches. The rug was a strange colour of brown and red. The furniture that he was once used to was completely removed. "You, uh, redecorated?" He blinked, wondering if the strong colours would fade anytime soon.

"Do you like it?" Shiori asked, smiling. "I won the wooden pieces at an auction and then got bored. I figured we need a change every once and a while. I thought the green was edgy."

"Edgy?" Inuyasha laughed, maybe a little hysterically. "_Neon_ green is edgy. Forest green makes me feel like I'm stuck in the jungle."

"Bite me," Shiori shot back, rolling her eyes. "Let me get dressed, please? Then I'll give you what you need. You're leaving soon, right?"

"My flight's in four hours, so I've got time," Inuyasha replied. "And please, put some clothes on. You're starting to make me uncomfortable."

Getting to the ladder on the far wall, she started to climb up it. "I show you uncomfortable," she grumbled. "Stupid, mouthy…"

Inuyasha smirked, jumping onto one of the new couches and sighing as he sank down. Even if they were an ugly colour, they were very comfortable. He waited in leisure, hearing the creaking noise of Shiori in her loft bedroom above. He let it wash over him, focusing on his next task. He had never climbed the Inoue Tower before, so at the very least it would be interesting. Taking the _Ohgami Feather_ had been great. His timing – although a little on the poor side – was pretty decent considering. The phone call with Kagome didn't exactly help but…well he hadn't minded.

And now, it wasn't like he'd have the problem again. Kagome was pretty much gone forever. Oh sure, she most likely trailed him. He could easily picture her peering through some bush, trying to act all stealthy. But he knew Kagome. He knew her movements, her patterns, her thought process. There wasn't one thing that she could do that he couldn't predict.

But that was a complete lie, and he knew it.

"Whoa, no need to look like you're going to weep on me there Inuyasha," Shiori said, shaking him out of his thoughts and forcing his eyes open. The woman before him grinned, though worry was gleaming in her blue orbs. "I was only gone for a few minutes."

"It was a few minutes too long," he answered automatically, slowly getting off the couch. "So do you have it?"

Shaking her head fondly at him, Shiori led him back to her art room, where all of her paintings and material rested. "Here it is –a replica of the tooth you wanted. The _Fang_ or whatever it's called."

"Not even close, but good try," Inuyasha murmured offhandedly. He took the cloth packet from Shiori and gently slid it over the replica tooth. "And you cleaned this thoroughly right?"

The blonde sighed dramatically, crossing her arms as she took in her friend. "Yes Inuyasha, I cleaned it. I've only been doing this forever now. You're faith? Sucks. Who kicked your puppy?"

"My…what?" Inuyasha scowled as he secured the item, tucking it into his pocket. He'd put it in his luggage later. "I don't have a puppy."

"Well it looks like you do, and it also looks like someone kicked it across the world. You have this face that I don't think I've ever seen before." Reaching out, she poked him in the cheeks. "I don't like it."

Inuyasha gave her a small smirk, relaxing his body to give off the right signals. "There's nothing wrong."

"Bullshit," she replied sweetly. "Bullshit, shit, shit, shit."

"You're adorable."

"And you're a liar."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It's what I do for a living. But there's nothing wrong, okay? I'm distracted by this mission."

There was a long moment of hesitation, where Shiori's big blue eyes stared into his brown ones. Finally she nodded, a small twitch that made Inuyasha mentally heave a sigh. He could lie to absolutely everyone, Sango included most days, but Shiori… She'd always been different.

When he left her house with a promise to call her when he was done, Inuyasha thanked whoever was watching over him that she didn't say anything more. Because he didn't think he could deal with romantic issues right now.

* * *

"_I said to back off!" Kagome yelled, trying not to let her eyes slide away from the man across from her. There was something about him, something she couldn't trust. She knew that from the beginning, he'd already killed three people._

_But there was something more. Kagome could tell._

"_You know, I've always wondered," Muso murmured, gun nozzle pressed tightly against his forehead. He looked far too calm for someone about to kill himself. Everything about him was composed, except for the fine sheen of sweat beading across his forehead and his shifting eyes. "Is there an afterlife?"_

_Keeping her gun trained on him, she shrugged. "I don't know," Kagome answered honestly. "I'm not ready to find out. I think I want to be more secure before my time comes. I'm still young; I've got a lot to learn yet."_

"_Young," Muso repeated, like he was rolling the word on his tongue, tasting it. "I like that. It was a smart answer, very intelligent. How old are you?"_

_Kagome blinked. She knew nothing about negotiations with people like this. There was very little training on the matter. Where the hell was the FBI? Where was the chief? Just because she was competent out in the field didn't mean she was competent at everything. They threw this on her._

"_I'm, uh, I'm twenty-two," she replied._

_Muso nodded his head, like her answer reaffirmed something inside his mind. "That is pretty young."_

"_You can't be much older," Kagome started, saying the question the first came into her head. She had to keep him talking, right? That's all she could do, wasn't it?_

"_And that makes some sort of difference?" Muso laughed, somewhat desperately. He looked worse now, the sweat heavier on his skin. He was paler, a little shakier. It looked like every second that ticked off broke him down a little more. "What? You think I'm just going to let it all go?"_

_Kagome could tell right away that this was going south. No textbook or classes were needed to point out what was very obvious in her eyes. Something bad was going to happen. "Put the gun down Muso, don't do this. It doesn't have to end this way."_

_Eyes, wild and crazy, skittered along the room at the other cops backing her up. He saw that there was no hope. There was absolutely nothing. It was then that she saw it – a glint of something she couldn't understand. Not until later._

_Not until much later._

"_Back off!" Kagome yelled, but none of the others listened. "I said to fucking back off!" Something was going to go wrong. It was all going so, so wrong._

_But nothing she said mattered. She had her chance. The gun aimed at his head was slowly turning, switching directions, becoming more than just a fear–_

"_Wonder if it's cold in Hell?"_

The sheets were completely soaked, hot as hell, and so tightly wound around her body that all she could do was lie still and breathe. It didn't help the panic that was in her heart, that was still there making every heartbeat an angry cry. Eventually she peeled off the layers, feeling every breath come easier. When she didn't think she'd puke anymore from hyperventilating, Kagome slid her legs over the side, sitting up and staring into the darkness of her room.

There was a crack of strong light in the corner, where the hotel blinds failed to meet and sunlight burst through. Standing up, albeit a bit shakily, Kagome made her way to them and threw open the curtains. The morning beamed in, fingers of sun spraying inside the room and infesting it. Kagome took one slow breath, letting it out when she felt calm.

Better.

The clock read ten in the morning and Kagome was sure that Inuyasha's flight would be gone by twelve. She'd take her time getting ready and prepared, just in case.

Even as the next two hours slipped by, Kagome couldn't help the thoughts that invaded her mind; thoughts about Inuyasha, and last night and _them_. It made things difficult to process, so she pushed it aside, trying harder with every time it appeared. She'd be damned if she let a thief get to her.

The problem was that he already had.

Car keys in hand, she slipped out of her apartment and went to knock on Miroku's door. The man with black ruffled hair, not yet put into an elastic band, glowered at her. "You didn't come see me last night, so you choose to wake me up now?"

Kagome felt the mixture of heat and shame rising within her, the ghost touches of Inuyasha's lips on her and the burning anger of what happened after, what happened before – whenever it was. "It was really late and I knew you had that date tonight. I'm heading over to Inuyasha's place to case it, since I know he's out."

She was actually going to case that other, smaller, room because she was sure nothing could be found in his actual apartment. That one note had been a fluke, a hurried mistake of some sort. She'd spotted nothing else last night, not even an area she was curious to search. And she didn't dare go into his bedroom. Or his living room for that matter.

"Good, let me know what you find," Miroku replied, running a hand through his hair as he started to wake up. "As in, call me when I'm finished my date, unless it's something big. While you're doing that I'm going to be looking for more on the codenames _Demon _and _Slayer_. Maybe there's a database I can get into that'll have more information. I've got a friend too I might call and annoy." He grinned, opening the door in invitation.

"No, I'm going to head out now," Kagome said, "but thanks. What time are you leaving?"

"Around five? I'm meeting her there," Miroku explained, his smile slowly fading.

Kagome knew Miroku, knew what he was like with women. He fell fast and hard and didn't usually pick himself up without some prompting. Punching him in the shoulder, she gave him her best reassuring smile. "It'll be fine, I promise."

Shrugging, Miroku let his blue eyes pierce her. "I guess if you can date a known criminal, I can get through this, right? And she's normal too, not out stealing every few nights for the thrill of it."

"Exactly," Kagome answered, trying not to feel angry or hurt by the statement. Yeah, it was true but there had also been something there. Something more.

_Stop it_.

"See you later?" Miroku asked, looking a little hopeful.

Kagome nodded, taking a few steps back and waving. "Yeah. Yeah you will."

* * *

The receptionist was different this time, not the perky blonde named Kirara. Kagome was thankful for it, especially since she didn't want anyone to know she was here. Surely the receptionist would know if he was there or not, and if she walked in it could've been pointed out. The entire problem with what Kagome was going to do was if she actually _found anything_, she'd have to be careful with it. She couldn't leave a trace behind and she'd have to send it away to Captain Kouga Matsuno anonymously to make sure the evidence would be admissible. The system was getting harder and harder to work with, so taking extra precautions were always necessary.

She took the elevator up to the fifteenth floor, keeping her head down just in case as she entered the hall. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her kit of lock-picking tools, getting to work almost immediately as she touched the knob. The seconds seemed to tick by as her heart began to race at the length of time. Kagome had learned such skills a long time ago but they were rarely used except for times of need.

This was one of those times.

The deadbolt finally unlocked, and now there was only the inner lock of the door handle. When it eventually swung open, Kagome made sure to keep her head ducked before slipping inside the room and shutting the door. Her gloved hands traced down the wooden knots as she took in the tiny room. There was a large desk on the far side, with a desktop system and numerous file cabinets. Tugging on the belt of her trench coat, Kagome got to work, first heading towards the computer and turning it on. The desk was spacious but full of papers, most of it in some code that she couldn't figure out.

There was one thing though: all of the writing certainly wasn't Inuyasha's. It looked female. She had watched Inuyasha write when doing tips or explaining things on napkins to her. He wrote in printing, mostly capitals. This was all curvy handwriting and right-sloping loops. Shifting through, there wasn't anything that Kagome found particularly useful information-wise. Maybe if she could figure out what the written code meant, but she didn't have the time or luxury at the moment to accomplish it. Surely if one of the pages went missing, whoever owned this room would find out.

This thought led to another question, as Kagome hesitated on a photograph buried in the bottom of the second drawer. If this was a female's office, then chances were that it had nothing to do with Inuyasha and his thievery.

But the codes… They were strange enough to keep her going.

The picture in her hands couldn't have been that old. It showed a young woman with long, straight black hair and magenta coloured eyes. She was tall, beautiful and standing beside Inuyasha with her arm wrapped loosely around his neck. She was making an obnoxious face while he looked less than pleased with a sideways glare. On the back of it, the same cursive scrawl read: _Sango and Inuyasha, 2008._

Sango… Sango Houko? The owner of _Luxure_ was this woman right here? There wasn't a last name but it couldn't be a coincidence. Taking a picture with her phone, Kagome made sure the face was clearly seen before putting it away.

Could this be _Slayer_? It made sense, a little bit.

The computer was now glowing blue, a lock screen coming up with the words _Abi Shimazu _printed on the screen. Kagome frowned, reading the name over and over. Abi Shimazu was apparently Inuyasha's boss, the woman that apparently worked from here too, only Kirara the receptionist didn't know her. She was just given a number to transfer calls to.

Could Sango and Abi be one and the same person? Was Sango Houko, owner of _Luxure_ where Inuyasha lived, also be Abi Shimazu, his boss for S&H Co.? Pausing, Kagome thought it over again. S&H could just as easily be Sango's initials: Sango Houko.

There was just far too much coincidence for any of it to not be connected.

Kagome cursed at the locked box, clicking the icon and waiting for a password prompt to pop up. It never did. Instead the computer started to bring up user preferences, all the desktop icons falling into the place on the sides and a background picture of a young boy with shaggy black hair and brown, baby-like eyes.

Kagome soon found out the password wasn't necessary, because virtually all of the files were encrypted with code anyways. There were hundreds of Word documents typed up with three or four sentences. There was another file system that held a bunch of numbers and what looked like location coordinates. It wasn't until Kagome found a calendar database that things started to fall into a place.

August 6th, August 17th, August 20th, September 4th, September 12th, October 10th and October 16th. These were all dates marked with a small dot in the corner. Kagome didn't know what all of them meant but what she did know was that two of those dates perfectly matched the days where something was stolen – by Inuyasha. August 6th was the day he stole the Shikon no Tama and October 16th was the day the _Ohgami Feather _went missing, surely by his hands. More than a couple of the dates fell between when he told her he was "away" on business.

She might have found something to help break more than just her client Naraku's case. This was serious. Pulling out her USB flash drive, Kagome plugged it in and copied over all of the Word and Excel files, making sure to bring over the calendar. She couldn't read anything yet but there had to be an encryption key somewhere to make everything work. One couldn't read files without it.

The third drawer of the desk was locked, so while Kagome waited for the USB to copy it all over, she took out her lock picking tools again and got to work. This time it went by much faster, the click of the metal washing relief through her. Trying not to shake, Kagome searched inside of it, finding only a small photo album, a key and another USB stick. The photo album was bare with the exception of one photograph, of a small girl and an even smaller boy playing in a sandbox. The boy matched the one currently set as the wallpaper on the desktop computer. Kagome put it back, studying the key and the small tag tied around the hole.

"1043," Kagome murmured. "_'The storage space you need at a place you can count on.'_" The words at the bottom were typed on, looking more like some sort of slogan than an added note. Memorizing the detail, she put that back too. It took a few more minutes for all of the files to copy over onto the USB, but when the transfer was completed, Kagome removed the storage device and put in the new one.

She wasn't surprised to find it held the encryption key.

After a few reconfigurations, Kagome pulled up the files she had been looking at previously, feeling a burst of happiness and guilt threaten to explode.

_The Inoue Tower houses of the Fang of Victory on the top floor. Retrieve it._

The date the file was created on was the twentieth, only three days ago. Could this be what Inuyasha was away for right now? Was that the _business_ he had to leave for this morning? Suddenly the guilt began to fade away, replaced by contempt and a little more hurt. The happiness at catching him still wasn't as all-consuming as she had hoped it would be. This person – Sango or Abi or _Slayer_ – was the one writing these messages and most likely sending them to Inuyasha. He had a boss, a controller.

Kagome Higurashi, Private Investigator, maybe just caught the con artist of her generation, the biggest thief of her time. Maybe.

Finally she made herself remove everything and turn off the system. She placed the encryption key back in the drawer and shut it. Making sure she had her own USB stick with all of the encrypted files, Kagome flexed her fingers in her gloves, grabbed the tool kit and headed for the door. She'd given what she already had anonymously to Kouga and then when they put the pieces together and captured the culprit, they could get the warrants they needed to search the office, find the encryption key and read all of the evidence. It was just a matter of time. Kagome locked the door from the knob, even if she didn't have the real key to relock the deadbolt. It would have to do.

With her head bowed down, Kagome ran. She ran to the elevator, walked out through the lobby, and then ran her heart out until she made her way back to her car. The silence within the vehicle made her feel better, more contained. The evidence she just found…could be more than a little useful. The only problem was that the office clearly wasn't Inuyasha's, but possibly this _Slayer _that Miroku was trying to find – Sango Houko or Abi Shimazu. Hopefully he could find evidence or a print in some database to match to their note. The evidence would only implicate her if there was nothing to tie Inuyasha in, which was still an issue, but even that didn't matter. This was a huge leap from what she had before, and with _Slayer _behind bars, they would try to cut her a deal if she gave him up.

One way or another, Inuyasha Takahashi would be caught.

And Kagome tried very hard not to feel sick about it.

For an hour she drove, eventually finding a park to walk around. The chilly autumn air cleared her head a bit, let the information she found sit a bit better. Kagome started to remember the details, the tidbits she found. What did it all mean? She tried to fit the puzzle pieces together. There was the start of a picture, something melding into the frame but not quite ready to be complete.

If Sango Houko was Inuyasha's boss, and Sango was _Slayer _while Inuyasha was _Demon_, then why did the note her and Miroku find suggest that she _wasn't _the boss?

Did Abi Shimazu really exist or was it truly a false name, created by Sango?

Kagome let the hours blur by.

When she finally returned and entered her hotel room, she refused to let herself rest. The moment she relaxed would be the moment the memories of last night would assault her, and that was the last thing she needed at the moment. Processing all of the information was hard enough. If Kagome added last night's drama, she'd never solve anything.

For right now she could figure out the key. Kagome turned on her laptop, using the wireless to search the slogan found on the tag. '_The storage space you need at a place you can count on_' actually belonged someplace, at a storage centre almost half an hour away. Writing down the address in big, blocky print, Kagome attached it with the USB holding all of the copies of files. Hopefully there was something there of value to the case, possibly some evidence.

Next, Kagome searched the name Sango Houko. All of her information came up, the very basic stuff that most hotels gave on their staff. There was no picture though. The same happened for Abi Shimazu. The website for S&H Co. even looked legitimate, which only added questions rather than solving answers.

Sighing, Kagome got up and went across the hallway. She knocked on Miroku's door, since it was only four o'clock. She was probably pushing it, knowing Miroku and how absurd he got before meeting women, but the information she found was too good to pass up. Miroku could also help figure out some of the puzzles she had yet to do. He was sharp and intelligent; exactly the reasons why she asked him to help her in the first place.

He was also her best friend, and someone she could trust not matter what the circumstance, even if they didn't agree on everything.

When Miroku didn't answer the door, Kagome frowned and went back to her room, checking on the time. It was slightly after four, and he said he wouldn't leave until five.

But of course, this was Miroku with a woman, so he probably got excited and left early. Kagome rolled her eyes fondly and then collapsed in her bed. She'd call him later tonight if he still wasn't back. She'd give him the first few hours of peace, but this again was Miroku with a woman, and if Kagome didn't remind him to come back, he probably never would.

* * *

"Seriously, pick a dessert," Sango said, glaring at him with amusement. "I don't care if you close your eyes and point, just pick."

Miroku smiled, looking at the poor server with absolutely no sympathy. The teenager clearly wasn't all that fond with the two of them, after all, they bantered about virtually everything. It was entertaining, fresh and Sango was quick to answer to him. It was such a change from the first hour of their date. She was pretty quiet and rather shy – until he spilled water on her accidentally. She had been so shocked than at first she stared at him in horror and then burst out laughing.

The water dried – if Miroku's superior dabbing skills were to say anything – and their conversation became less gentle questions and more outright demands.

"Fine," he murmured, pointing at a picture of soft brownie cake with ice cream, three different sauces, a chocolate chip cookie and whipped cream. "We'll have that."

"I'll bring it out when it's ready," the server replied, smiling tightly before turning on their heel.

Sango was just looking at him with wide eyes. "You picked that?"

"What?" he asked, grinning. "It looked delicious."

"It looked worthy of initiating a heart attack upon intake," Sango replied. "But yes, it looked delicious."

Miroku took in her smiling face, her magenta eyes and straight black hair. Her heart-shaped face was smooth, flawless even in this light. Her arms were crossed at the edge of the table, but she was leaning towards him, interested.

He was really starting to like her.

When his phone vibrated, Miroku ignored it. It was most likely Kagome and she could wait. They had been on this case since the end of August, her since long before the beginning of it, and one more night wasn't going to cause any harm.

"While we're waiting, I'm just going to go to the washroom," Sango said, tilting her head and grabbing her purse. "I'll be back and _don't _eat all of the dessert without me. Okay?"

Raising his hands defensively, Miroku gave his consent and non-too-subtly stared at her ass the entire time she was in sight.

When she disappeared, Miroku pulled out his cell, Kagome's text message asking for him to call her. Sighing, he dialled the number and waited, hoping whatever it was wouldn't take long. He'd hang up on Kagome mid-rant if Sango came back. _That _was how good the night was going.

"Finally," Kagome answered, a teasing note in her voice. "I was beginning to think I had lost you to LaLa-Land."

"Hilarious. I don't have long, so what's up?"

"I got in to the room and it was an office. I found all these encrypted files and their messages to Inuyasha, like orders."

Miroku blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Well, it doesn't directly state their _to him_ but I didn't read them all. I'm pretty sure though. But the thing is, none of it points to Inuyasha. It all goes to Abi Shimazu."

"His boss? What would her stuff be doing there?"

Kagome laughed. "This is where things get tricky. I'm almost positive that Abi Shimazu is Sango Houko, the owner of _Luxure_. Remember Abi's company is S&H Co.? Well those could easily be her initials. There was a photograph of Sango in the office but the computer was under–"

"Hold on," Miroku interrupted, confusion laced in his tone. "Sango?"

He could sense Kagome's hesitation, the curiosity as she answered him. "Yeah, Sango Houko is the owner of _Luxure_. Remember?"

Miroku blanched because no, he hadn't remembered. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He had been so wrapped up in this woman that was vulnerable and shy, but what actually witty and smart and beautiful and– He hadn't thought of it. He hadn't paid attention to the details and now…

There could be more than one Sango right?

He looked around, noticing that his date was still in the washroom. He realized with a sickening kick to the gut that they hadn't actually talked about work or– He didn't even know her last name! Normal conversation topics and they hadn't come up.

Why? Why hadn't he realized? Why hadn't he seen the diversions that he could now, in hindsight, view so perfectly?

"Miroku, are you okay? What's the matter?" Kagome sounded worried now. "Do you–?"

"I'll get back to you, okay?" Miroku asked, not leaving any room for her to answer. "I'll be back within the next hour or so. Wait up." With that he hung up, turning off his phone because he knew Kagome, and he knew she'd call now until he was fed up. He needed to focus, to think.

It was only when he looked down and saw the dessert was already on the table that maybe, just maybe, focusing would be harder than he thought.

Less than a minute later Sango returned, smiling at him and sitting back down in the booth. She picked up the fork and started to break into the cake. "Are you going to have some?"

Miroku forced on a smile, hoping it didn't look as false as it felt. He ate his half of the plate, still somehow able to laugh and joke with her. A part of him believed that this wasn't the Sango Kagome was talking about. It couldn't be. This Sango couldn't be a criminal mastermind because how _twisted_ would that be?

Before he knew it he was paying the bill, finishing off some sentence that she laughed at happily. He'd left enough for a tip, so when Miroku got out of the booth, he offered his hand and helped her out. Sango blushed a little, looking down at the floor and reminding him of the woman he had first met at this restaurant. He didn't want that, even if she was… Well, even if she was.

She walked ahead of him and before he could change his mind, Miroku grabbed the napkin tossed on the table, the one she used throughout the night. He caught up seconds later, grabbing her hand and letting her lead them out. Sango's car was parked to the side so he followed her there, pressing up against her and tugging her close until the floor-watching stopped and she actually laughed. It made Miroku smile stupidly.

When he saw her car, he whistled low. "You own this? An Audi R8, _really_?"

Sango blinked at it, like she didn't realize it was even her car, like she didn't know what it was doing there. Then she turned, nodding. "Yeah, a friend gave it to me a long time ago. We struck a deal and I ended up with this."

"That must have been some deal," Miroku replied, looking it over. "Nice." Shrugging, Sango turned into him, biting her lower lip a bit. It was swollen, pink and Miroku wanted to lick into her mouth, kiss her until she was breathless. Instead he held her close. "I don't know you're last name," he murmured, feeling his heart beat wild in his chest.

"Oh," Sango murmured. "Uh, Houko. Sango Houko." She looked up at him then, magenta eyes so kind and trusting.

Miroku hated himself, hated her, hated the world at the moment. When she leaned up for a kiss, he gratefully took the chance to clear his thought, to only feel her for a moment in time. Because even though he just said hello a few hours ago, it tasted a hell of a lot like goodbye.

* * *

**_Comments to Acknowledge:_**

_Whoobonhooaglo: _Haha well I hope it worked! And thank you :) !

_Gamehead64:_ Thank you very much! There will definitely be more!

_Kinara103: _Behind door number one...Hmm. Well I guess you got a peek inside it, so I can promise you it's the next chapter when you really get inside :) Thank you!

_InuKag4eva: _Wow, thank you very much hun!

* * *

_So sorry if there were any mistakes at the end, this is fairly rushed so I couldn't edit the full thing. Feedback is appreciated!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_"All men are frauds. The only difference between them is that some admit it. I myself deny it." – H.L. Mencken._

* * *

Miroku walked into Kagome's hotel room at ten at night. The cloth napkin was still in his pocket, and the moment he entered the door he removed it. He felt more than a little stupid and the reminder was far too annoying.

What was even more annoying was the fact that the moment she saw him, Kagome knew. Her brown eyes softened with something like understanding. She stared at the napkin, nodding her head. "Sango Houko?"

"She wiped her mouth with it a few times," Miroku replied, sitting down in the nearby chair and covering his eyes. "It was a stupid, stupid mistake. I didn't think–"

"You don't need to tell me," Kagome murmured, so softly that Miroku paused, considered her words. There was probably far more to it than he wanted to be aware of, but apparently Kagome and Inuyasha were _actually_ dating at the same time they were pretending to. "I need you to do me a favour."

Miroku sighed and stood up, walking over to his friend as she flashed a picture on her phone. He recognized it instantly, her face as clear as when he saw it an hour ago. "That's Sango," he said, clenching his jaw.

"It was found in the office, but it's not Inuyasha's. The office seems to belong to Abi Shimazu, but it's Sango Houko's stuff that's in there. I don't know," Kagome explained. "This is getting far too complicated. We still can't even find records of the birth of Inuyasha Takahashi. There are so many holes in this."

Turning his blue eyes to the counter, he saw an envelope with something bulky in it. "What's this?"

"Evidence," Kagome murmured, slapping his hand away when he went to touch. "We're anonymously donating it to the police. Captain Matsuno will be pleased at least. There's a USB with encrypted files that all contain the letters between _Slayer_ and _Demon_, as well as a calendar that shows a bunch of events. I'm pretty sure it's when Inuyasha stole whatever it was he decided to take."

"We also have the note from an anonymous source to _Demon_, with a partial print," Miroku added, looking at the napkin.

"I doubt we can get a match unless we obtain one of their prints legally." Kagome grimaced too, shifting back so that she was leaning on the desk. "There's also the issue with the napkin, and whether it'll be admissible and if you'll be charged. Technically it's theft; you weren't exactly on public property."

Miroku put his head in his hands, sitting down on the bed and narrowly missing Kagome's laptop. "I know I'm just…not thinking."

"I realize that. You tend to never think when women are involved Miroku. It's part of the head-over-heels in three-point-two seconds flat thing you've got going on."

"Not _that_ fast," the police sergeant grumbled, opening his eyes. "It takes a few full conversations."

"Two."

"Three."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Regardless, we're starting to piece together this puzzle. We might not necessarily being getting closer to Inuyasha, but in a roundabout way, I think this is the only opportunity we have to catch him." Pulling out a piece of paper and a black pen, she then wrote a note to be placed in the envelope, her hands blanketed by tissue.

Miroku read it when she was nearly finished, his face lighting up when he figured it out. "You're trying to make the Captain fall for the bait."

"We know the puzzle pieces but Captain Matsuno doesn't," Kagome explained, nodding. "We need him to think he'd put together these little clues, and to have them follow the chain of evidence of himself so anything done for their case is all legal and legitimate. By claiming these belong to Inuyasha Takahashi, they'll be able to follow-up on these leads."

"Which will eventually bring them to Inuyasha through Sango." Miroku clenched his jaw but remained silent, trying to void his face of emotion. He had to stay a professional because this was his job whether he was on the clock or not.

Kagome looked at Miroku, her brown eyes holding a level of understanding he didn't want to contemplate. "It has to be through her. You know that."

Miroku nodded. Yes he did.

* * *

It wasn't until fourteen hours later, just past afternoon the next day, when Captain Kouga Matsuno called Kagome.

She was waiting around in her hotel room, picking at the sheets and trying to avoid thinking about it. Miroku was in his own room, probably watching television to do the same thing she was doing. It wasn't healthy, nor was it entirely productive, but with the evidence shipped off last night with their faces and identity concealed, all Kagome and Miroku could do was wait.

They had to have Kouga take the bait.

At quarter after three Kagome's cell phone rang, the private number flashing on the screen. Without hesitation she picked it up. _"_Higurashi_."_

"Kagome, it's Kouga," the captain said on the other end, sounding a lot tired but definitely excited. "Would you be able to get to our station soon? I think we've just caught a break."

She knew exactly what he was talking about, but there were two cases the police captain could be discussing, and Kagome had to play the part. "Regarding our runner for the _Ohgami Feather_ or Takahashi?"

"Takahashi." The words were let out in a rush, the pleased note to them undeniable. "How fast can you make it?"

"Give me twenty and I'll be there," Kagome replied. "Thanks for keeping me in the loop."

Kouga chuckled a little. "Don't worry about it, just get here."

Hanging up, Kagome grabbed the keys to her car and threw on her trench coat, already at Miroku's door before she finished tying it up. The police sergeant answered after two knocks, his blue eyes heavy but relieved.

"Did he get it?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes he did, I told him we'd be there ASAP."

"Then let's go," Miroku said, grabbing his own stuff before heading out the door with her to the car.

The drive to the Rexene-Lander Police Department definitely took longer than twenty minutes driving a proper speed, but Kagome didn't have any problems waving her acquaintance with Kouga Matsuno should the need ever present itself. When the older building appeared just behind a line of bushes, Kagome pulled up into the parking lot and stopped.

"So we play dumb," Miroku reiterated, looking at Kagome seriously. "Don't ever conclude, merely suggest."

"You make it sound like I've never done this before," Kagome responded. "I've worked similar angles with other cops. Just because I'm a private investigator doesn't mean I don't _know _the law Miroku."

The wry smile on her lips was enough to make the police sergeant remember the old days, when he and Kagome worked the field as officers together, but instead he shrugged and got out. Kagome was smart; he knew she could do this. But the Takahashi case was…different. Miroku knew why that was now too.

Kouga Matsuno, with his long brown hair and startling blue eyes, stood at the doorway looking rather occupied. He shook their hands with an extra grin thrown Kagome's way, before leading them into his office and shutting the door. Kagome looked around, seeing the stacks of papers and files scattered on his desk. She could tell how organized the mess was though, the way certain colours were delegated to certain areas of destruction. Kouga didn't even seem remotely fazed by it, merely sitting down in his large chair and leaning back.

"Last night we got an anonymous tip, a package containing a USB stick and a key to what looks to be from a storage centre. There was an address attached, which belongs with the key we were sent." Kouga gave a tired grin and leaned forward, eyes focused on Kagome. "We've got the warrant and are obtaining files on who owns the space, as well as what's residing in there. We were told to expect it anywhere between the last hour and the next one."

Kagome smiled a little too, giving Miroku a tiny glance. "How did you know it's Takahashi?" she asked, walking closer to Kouga's desk and leaning on it.

"There was a note, claiming to be from a source close to him who had some personal information. They claimed that both the storage key and USB stick belonged to the thief."

"Anything on the USB?" Miroku asked, still staying back near the door, his blue eyes fixed on Kouga's face.

The captain shook his head. "It's all encrypted, so I'm not sure if something went wrong and our tipper didn't mean to give it to us like that, or there's a lot more to it." Kouga shrugged. "I'd like to believe the latter, since things like this don't just drop in our laps. We tested for prints on everything – the notes, the key and the USB but nothing came up. Whoever gave these to us knew what they were doing."

"So what do you–" Kagome closed her mouth the moment there was a knock on the door, an apologetic male officer peeking his head through the door.

"I'm sorry for the disruption, but Captain you said you wanted the information as soon as we got it."

Kouga nodded and stood up. "Are the details here?"

"We're being faxed the personal file sir," the officer replied, opening the door wider and stepping out. "It's with Hakaku."

Rolling his eyes, the police captain stepped around the desk and beckoned for Miroku and Kagome to follow. Even for a Saturday the department was busy, officers looking intently at their screens or desks. There were files everywhere and before Kagome could ask, Kouga gave her a smile. "We're normally not this crazy, but we've got two cases – one high profile and the other under the radar – so I have everyone on hand." He pointed to an officer by a copier machine. "That's Hakaku Kishio, and the other that came into my office was Ginta Yoshino. If you need anything, those two are the ones to speak to."

"Thanks," Kagome murmured, letting her eyes wander some more.

When they pulled up to Hakaku the officer turned around, handing over a stack of papers. "Here's the file Captain. The storage unit number 1043 belongs to an Abi Shimazu. She got the space three years back, paid everything in full and in cash, always on time."

"Of course," Kouga grumbled. "Alright, I want you to find out everything you can on this Shimazu woman. If you see Ginta, tell him I want him on forensics again for those reports. We had our guy confirm that there were no prints, but I want the official note to reference. When the FBI get here, we need to make sure everything is done by the book. We need all of the paperwork, got it?"

Kagome wheeled at the last bit of information, her brown eyes connecting with Miroku before turning to Kouga. "You called the FBI?"

"I had to," Kouga replied, scanning the file. "Takahashi is on the FBI's most wanted list, and I can't hold this information without letting them know. We didn't have any definite leads, but they wanted to send their people anyways."

"When will they get here?" Miroku asked, stepping closer to Kouga purposefully.

The captain shrugged. "Within twenty-four hours was all I was told. They have their own transportation." He turned his blue eyes to Kagome, giving her a look that she couldn't decipher. "I'll keep you in the loop, okay? I can't promise what they'll do, but I'll make sure it's brought to attention that you have a client whose interests lie with Takahashi's arrest." Kouga turned his attention back to the Shimazu file, shaking his head. "The woman paid in cash on a year-to-year basis, making sure she always had the same storage unit. We've got a photo ID here, and a driver's license. Ginta!"

"Can I see when you're finished?" Kagome asked as politely as she could, taking the file when Kouga offhandedly gave it to her. She looked it over thoroughly, knowing that the moment the FBI made their way in here she'd have little to work on. Kagome memorized every detail, barely listening in as Ginta finally reappeared.

"I want this processed through the DMV," Kouga ordered. "No shortcuts, I want all of the paperwork and the necessary files filled, okay? The minute you get it, come to me."

Passing the Shimazu file to Miroku, Kagome turned her attention back to the matter at hand, trying not to focus on her friend beside her. She had a part to play in this and it had to work.

"Wait a minute, Captain I know her," Miroku said quickly, firmly enough to make Kouga halt his speech with Ginta and turn around. "I know this woman, but not as Abi Shimazu."

"You know her?" Kouga asked, eyes wide. "How?"

"We met once at a coffee shop, only briefly," Miroku explained, maintaining eye contact and giving nothing else away. "But she introduced herself as Sango Houko."

Kouga looked at the file and then back at Miroku, hesitating for a moment before returning to Ginta. "Get Hakaku to find whatever information he can on Sango Houko. There's a chance they're related."

Kagome stayed in the background as much as she could, listening to Kouga and Miroku talk when the other officer was gone. Kouga was explaining legal obligations to Miroku, who merely grinned and explained he knew the law pretty damn well.

Everything was falling into place.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Two hours later of yelling and constant orders, Hakaku returned with a notepad of scribbles and printed out documentation underneath. "I've looked through everything, but all I could find on Abi Shimazu was some basic information about a company that she owns called S&H Co. There aren't any pictures and from what I can see it looks legitimate. I haven't pulled up anything on their receiver-general, so that would help to determine if it's a running company or not.

"As for Sango Houko, there's a ton on her. She's the daughter of Akio Houko, the owner of _Luxure_. _Luxure _was passed down to Sango after her father's death – a car crash that killed both of her parents and her younger brother. Financially she's clean, with absolutely no infractions on her person. I managed to find a photo from the old case files but it's nine years-old. She was twenty at the time of her parent's accident." Hakaku handed a black and white printed out copy from under his notes.

"That's her," Kouga stated, glancing between the picture of a younger Sango and the photo Abi Shimazu. "What about newspaper articles? Is there anything else on her? What caused the crash?"

"The brakes malfunctioned. A forensic mechanic went over it but he couldn't conclude as to whether they were tampered with or not. In the end the case was dropped as accidental," Hakaku explained. "But there are no pictures of her or her family from the crash. There was an article about it, but it was small and had no pictures. There weren't any obituaries for her family either."

Kagome stared at Miroku, wondering if all of this was a shock to him or if he knew the details. From the look on his face, he knew nothing. "The whole situation sounds strange," she said, throwing in her thoughts.

"It gets worse." A wide-eyed Ginta came forward, waving over papers to Kouga with a heave of breath. "I went through the DMV records and there's no such thing as Abi Shimazu. She's not registered to any vehicle, nor does she have a license of any kind – suspended, expired, active, anything."

"Two identities and one person," Kouga murmured. "Sango Houko is suspicious but none of this ties back to Inuyasha Takahashi. We can't necessarily continue with the warrant without further evidence. We only have her for counts of fraud."

"Sango Houko owns _Luxure_," Kagome stated. "And Inuyasha Takahashi lives in _Luxure_. That's a damn big coincidence that this tip you got claims to have come from Inuyasha's personal belongings, but it's got Sango's name all over them."

Kouga gave her a funny look. "Yes well, _Takahashi_ resides there and we have enough to bring her in, so we can have Sango Houko questioned. That's about as far as we can go, at least until the feds show up."

Biting her lip at the slip of Inuyasha's name, Kagome let the officers around her get to work for the arrest. Miroku didn't look any better.

* * *

"What the hell is on fire?" Inuyasha yelled, running into his kitchen in time to see a flame rise in his microwave. Instantly he turned it off, opening the door and seeing the remnants of a sandwich once wrapped in foil. He grabbed his oven mitts and patted the sandwich down, hefting it up and into the sink a moment later.

Sango came in at the right moment. "There's fire?"

"There _was_," Inuyasha replied, glaring at his friend. "Dear god, you seriously put aluminium foil in the goddamn microwave?"

For a moment she looked confused, before Sango's eyes darted down to the wrapped sandwich. An uneasy expression came on her face, looking more than a little sheepish. "I forgot."

"You," Inuyasha said, pointing a firm finger in her direction, "do not use my kitchen ever again. Got it?"

Rolling her eyes, Sango walked in and peered down at the burnt bread, and what was possibly once meat. "You can eat that, can't you? It's only a little charred." She grinned, dodging out of his reach when he tried to smack her arm. "I'll order in pizza I guess, since you're so damn picky."

"One of these days," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, wetting the sandwich and the foil down before throwing it into the garbage. "I will return home to no place at all." With that taken care of, Inuyasha made his way into the living room, where some sort of superhero movie was on and Sango was ordering pizza on the phone. When she hung up and smiled at him innocently, Inuyasha sighed. "You're crazy."

"It slipped my mind," Sango retorted. "Get over it. Food is going to be thirty minutes to have it delivered."

"That's thirty more minutes I have to starve because of your forgetfulness." Inuyasha poked his friend in the side, turning around on his big couch to face her. "You've been acting goofy since your date. How'd it go?"

Sango narrowed her eyes at him. "It went great."

"Anything interesting come up?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if something did," Sango replied. She looked at the television longingly before giving up. "He was really nice, we had fun."

"Did he–"

"Before you finish that question," Sango interrupted with a glare, "I will say _no_. No to everything. How about you, huh? How about you and you're girl?"

Inuyasha kept his mouth closed and shrugged casually. He hadn't been prepared for that question, as dumb as it was. It hadn't given him enough time to cover up, to plan the proper way to respond.

Sango caught him in seconds.

"You knew she was trouble. You knew this would happen," she said, inching closer. "What happened? Did she threaten you? Blackmail you?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Hardly. She admitted out loud that she didn't trust me and that she's still trying to pin me down. I – _almost _– admitted that she was right. In the end, it wasn't going to work. Obviously. But she was a job, so now I'm wondering what the hell is going to happen since I didn't exactly finish orders."

"You don't care about that," Sango pointed out softly. "I told you that you were getting way too close to Kagome. You didn't listen."

"It's not like she did any better," Inuyasha snapped, his dark brown eyes glaring at his friend. "Will you drop it? She's out of the picture, and while I'm sure she's still snooping around, Kagome is sure as hell not going to come back anytime soon."

For a moment Sango was silent, watching her friend intently while his eyes never wavered. Finally she gave up, turning around back to the movie. "You want to talk about it, I'm always here."

"I know," Inuyasha sighed.

Slowly after that, things started to relax. The movie was a good distraction from their thoughts and soon they were poking each other and pointing out the pros and cons of wearing spandex while chasing bad guys.

Everything was coming back together, more laughter than silence and more friendly attacks than harsh ones.

"Where the hell is this pizza?" Sango asked, standing up and heading towards her purse by the door. "It's been over thirty minutes already. Isn't there some sort of deal where if it's over the quoted time you get your meal for free?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha called back. "I normally cook my food without destroying it."

Sango rolled her eyes and flipped him off, glad he couldn't see. He was her best friend and her absolute tormentor. It seemed that they came hand in hand. She knew it would only get worse if the food didn't come soon.

Of course, then there was a knock on the door.

"Finally!" Sango yelled, whipping the door open immediately with a glare. "Am I getting this for free?"

It wasn't a pizza boy.

"Sango Houko?" The man was tall, a few years older than herself with bright blue eyes. "My name is Captain Kouga Matsuno from RLPD. You're under arrest for charges of identity fraud and forgery." He reached out, just in time as Sango started to back up and make a run for it. She kicked out, yelling at Inuyasha but there were other officers there.

She wouldn't get out of this.

Sango stopped, letting her arms fall and having them jerked roughly behind her. She felt and heard the snap of cuffs, the cool metal a harsh reminder on her skin.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" the officer repeated and Sango nodded her head, knowing she didn't have another choice in the matter.

Inuyasha's dark head appeared in the hall, his eyes going wide as he came closer. "What the _fuck _is going on here?"

"So she's your boss, isn't that funny?"

He whipped his head around, watching as the familiar face appeared from the crowd of police officers. _Kagome_. She was smiling tightly, her arms crossed over her chest, body covered with the usual trench coat. "What is going on?"

"We know that Sango's your boss," Kagome stated carefully, keeping her voice free of all emotion. She couldn't let him see through what she was doing. Even Kouga behind her couldn't know, or her plan wouldn't work and this could all get shot to hell.

"She's my–" Inuyasha frowned. He looked at Sango, saw the guilt and horror in her magenta eyes. "The hell are you talking about?" he snapped at Kagome, glaring at the private investigator. "What are her charges?"

Kagome took another step forward, blocking his view of his friend. "I know everything that's going on now." She came closer, letting his dark gaze settle on hers. "We have her files Inuyasha," she said quietly, the commotion of what was going on behind her drowning it out. "Sango's the one that's been giving you your orders right? She's the one that tells you what to do, what to steal and when."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, the situation so out of control as Sango started to struggle once more and the officers around her were yelling. They were trying to take her into the hall. But what Kagome was saying…

"All of the files were original and created on her account. I have those files Inuyasha; I see what you and Sango have done. It's pretty fucking clever."

He took a step back, now able to see part of Sango's face again. "It's _you_?" he asked, shaking his head. No, it wasn't. It fucking couldn't be. Sango was his best friend and Kagome…well she was the woman who was out to get him. But the words were already out of his mouth and Sango licked her lips, tears down her face.

"I swear I didn't have a choice!" Sango yelled, hearing the fact Kagome knew she was his _boss_. The big boss. The one that told him what to do. The police had somehow figured out that she was Abi Shimazu, that she was the one sending Inuyasha the notes and orders, that she was the one making them in the first place and then giving them to him. "I didn't, Inuyasha!"

"No, Sango calm down," Inuyasha yelled, holding his hands up. "This is… Just wait, okay?"

"Wait for what?" Kagome asked, raising a brow at him. "We caught her Inuyasha. Sango is the one that's been telling you where to go and what to steal. What was it again? The Inoue Tower houses the Fang of Victory on the top floor? Take it? Retrieve it?"

Inuyasha stopped cold at the words, staring at her. There was no way she could've gotten that information – he hadn't even made plans to do it yet. He had shredded the rest of the evidence and it was still in his safekeeping, in a vault that was hidden in his bedroom. Kagome had never even been in there, and even if she had, she'd had to have known his password.

There was just no way.

Unless… Unless she read the original. Unless she read where the note was made.

His brown eyes riveted to Sango, who was being dragged out of the room. She was crying, screaming over and over that she didn't want to, that she didn't have a choice.

Sango was his boss all along?

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing past Kagome and trying to get to his friend. Sango had been there for him when he was barely an adult and on his own. She had given him a place to stay, somewhere to come back to. He couldn't let this happen to her, not when she was being arrested as an _accessory _to his crimes. They were only doing this because they didn't have enough to convict him, so they were going after her instead. "It's me you want dammit!" he yelled, loud enough so that the police captain turned around, eyeing him suspiciously. "I'm the thief! I'm the one you want. I've stolen so much shit, I could make my great-great-grandchildren rich. Sango isn't who you want. She _doesn't know_."

The police captain looked rather alarmed at first, before looking just over Inuyasha's shoulder with an expression that was unreadable. "Sango Houko has been charged with identity fraud and forgery. However, due to your recent admission, we shall detain you too."

The information clicked in his head, so fast and harsh it was like being shot with a bullet. He whipped around, facing an expressionless Kagome as she stood before him. "I told you I'd get you."

Inuyasha had been conned at his own fucking game.

He heard the footsteps of the officers behind him, knew they were coming with handcuffs and weapons. His mind snapped into action, forcing him to see out his options, to play every angle. He didn't have a choice in the matter. Inuyasha could no longer save Sango and Kagome had tricked him into thinking Sango was going away for crimes associated to his counts, not for being the Abi Shimazu on the business card he gave her so long ago.

Running, Inuyasha pulled back his arm and punched Kagome in the jaw, barely watching as her body flew backwards with the impact. He grabbed her, used her as a shield as his hands held her at specific points on her neck. There was only one way out of his apartment that was available to him now – a hidden door that adjoined him to the next suite over which held a window to a fire escape. The route was memorized in his mind, the exact level marked out where he could make the jump between his building and the next. It was only a matter of getting there.

Guns were drawn but none of them would shoot if he had Kagome. He dragged her back, her head rolling as she slipped in and out of consciousness. She was too much of a deadweight; more of a problem than a solution. Inuyasha shouldn't have punched her so hard. Then again, he probably couldn't have stopped it if he tried.

He had one last move, one last chance to save himself and maybe, if he could find a way, to save Sango. Inuyasha just needed to get out and avoid the cops.

"Put her down!" Captain Matsuno screamed, his own gun drawn. "Put her down and get your hands up!"

Inuyasha smirked, launching Kagome's body towards the group of officers. "Catch."

And then he ran.

* * *

_**Comments to Acknowledge**_

_InuYasha-Breeze: _Well there was some interaction here. Probably not what you thought though.

_Jaybell: _Thank you so very much sweetie! Operation: SWS is...slow going as of right now, but I'm trying to get back on track!

_NurNur: _This is what happened next! As you can imagine, it gets fun from here.

_Goddess Training: _Thank you darling :)

_Whoobonhooaglo: _My sanity has actually deteriorated since last, but I hope for the future. I hoped you enjoyed this :D

_InuKag4eva: _Thank you so much! I really hope you liked this chapter!

* * *

_Feedback is still greatly appreciated and treasured. You know, like my mental health :D_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**Author's Note: **Sorry this took so long. I'd give you the long list of my life but you certainly don't want to hear about it (I don't, quite frankly, myself). Also, this is not edited (I AM MOVING TOMORROW FOR SCHOOL) so all mistakes are mine and horrible. Finally, I have a poll. The poll was supposed to be closed by now but *shrugs* why not a couple more days? I'll give it until the 7th._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_A liar begins with making falsehood appear like truth, and ends with making truth itself appear like falsehood." – William Shenstone._

* * *

There were a few things in Kagome's life that she always struggled to accomplish. The first was the strangest, and shrinks would have a field day with the psychology of it all: she was always cold. No matter where she went, what she did. Sometimes there were flickers, warmth that curled around her and then like a breeze slipped away. It's why she always wore the trench coat. It was why she didn't ever tell her secrets, because explaining you were always cold was easier to pass off as physical rather than mental. No one needed to know why she was really like that.

The second was one she just learned about herself, something she hadn't realized until it was too late. She wasn't as task-oriented as she thought she could be. Kagome realized that her attraction to Inuyasha had been pretty immediate; Inuyasha was right when he told her something was there. The only problem was that it _couldn't _be there, not while doing what Naraku Morikawa had hired her for. She lost objectivity. Kagome let the feelings be there and ignored them as best as she could.

And then they had sex.

Her objectivity was so far gone it was a galaxy away, just a twinkle in the darkness that if Kagome squinted hard enough, she just might have been able to see.

That scared her.

All along she refused to let herself think about it. She refused to look at the sky and see the distance she had gone in only four months. Kagome decided that if she kept busy, if she forced herself to focus on the case and only the case, things might disappear, come into perspective.

But then again, there are always times when we're vulnerable. Kagome knew that better than anyone else.

* * *

_Walking into a situation you had absolutely no control over was unimaginably terrifying. The fact that she had no choice but to do this made her heart pound even more, her head whirling with words and thoughts and fears._

_But they told her, she had to do it._

_Kagome put her hand on her gun, still holstered as she got on site. It was comforting to have it by her side. She looked to the right, seeing Miroku running around following some order. He had to know what was going on and more than ever did she want to talk to him. This couldn't be happening._

"_You ready?" Another cop, one she barely knew, was the one to help her set up. She was already wearing her vest but they added a thicker, cloth-like material over her shoulders and around her midsection._

_Kagome had never felt so unprepared in her life. "Yes."_

_There were barked orders, cops lining up by their cruisers. Doors were wide open, officers huddled with guns pointed and waiting. There was one hole to the side, where there were no windows. The restaurant was older, a bit shabby and in need of a paint job. Kagome tried not to focus on the rust dripping over the sign as she was ushered through the hole._

_She had to survive. Taking a deep breath, she waited for the signal and freed her gun, feeling the heavy weight in her palm. She flicked off the safety, already knowing the number of bullets she had, the recoil it would cause if she shot one. Kagome waited for the count, pushing off low and quick as she crossed the distance of the parking lot. Her back was pressed to the wall, just beside the door._

"_Muso Yanaka!" she yelled, her heart pounding so loudly in her ears it was a wonder no one else heard it. "My name is Kagome Higurashi with the Troy-Calvary Police. I just want to talk. I'm coming in, okay? Don't doing anything stupid."_

_Seconds ticked and all she heard from inside of the building was a shuffle and a pained groan. Five other officers were now pressed beside her, panting and waiting. Kagome gestured for the door, knowing what she had to do. When the other cop opened the door wide she slid in, eyes focused and ears trained for the sound of gunfire. _

_What she saw instead was blood, a lot of it. An older gentleman's throat had been slit, and while there were still crimson droplets falling to the floor, he was long dead. Kagome forced herself to look away, to survey the room._

_Muso was frowning, a gun pressed lightly to his head as he studied her. "Why are you here?"_

"_People are dying," Kagome said, trying to keep her voice steady. "People are already dead. The cops always come then." She opened her mouth to say more, nothing coming out._

_It didn't matter; Muso nodded his head and surveyed the dead man on the floor a few feet in front of him. "He's the one that called you," he said sounding bitter, angry. "I wasn't even doing anything."_

_Kagome knew that wasn't the case. The call had been for a domestic dispute, pushed further when Muso Yanaka stormed into the restaurant after his wife. It turned ugly and they got yet another call. It wasn't until they found the wife dead and the owner crying that they realized this was far more serious than just a dispute. "So what's going on? Why are you here?"_

"_The bitch left me," Muso stated blandly, his lips tilting upwards like he found it almost amusing. "After everything I did for her, all the treasures I gave her, she still left. She hit me you know."_

"_She hit you? Why would she do that?" Kagome wanted to keep him talking, knowing that soon backup would arrive and the people who actually knew what they were doing could take over._

_Muso shrugged. "I'm not a fucking cunt, how would I know?" He raised a brow at her. "Why do you think she hit me?"_

_These were mind games, and she couldn't afford to play. "I'm not sure why she would hit you. It doesn't sound very nice." Her arms were tired already, but she couldn't afford to drop her weapon, not when Muso had a gun in his grasp. "Where is she? Is she here or did she run?" Her words were a lie, she already knew the wife was dead._

_Laughing, the black-haired man took a step forwards. "She's okay, I promise. She's better now." Kagome felt the fear curl in her gut, feel the threat looming over her like a thundercloud. It only got worse when Muso twirled, his gun still against his skin. "Yeah, that stupid bitch."_

_Whatever she was going to say to that was broken off when there was a sudden surge. Officers ran in, surrounding Muso. The man instantly stopped, dark eyes turning cold. It was like a switch was flipped, like something in his mind was made up._

_Kagome could see the situation falling apart and worse, she didn't know what the orders were. She didn't know why they came in at all. "Back off!"_

_But no one listened. The other officers stared at the man, even as the gun slide down from his head to his neck, still dangerous and threatening._

"_I said to back off!" Kagome tried again. He had already killed three people and while they certainly outnumbered him, there was a good chance someone wouldn't come out alive._

"_You know, I've always wondered," Muso murmured. He looked far too calm for someone about to kill himself. "Is there an afterlife?"_

_Keeping her gun trained on him, Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not ready to find out. I think I want to be more secure before my time comes. I'm still young; I've got a lot to learn yet."_

"_Young," Muso repeated, like he was rolling the word on his tongue, tasting it. "I like that. It was a smart answer, very intelligent. How old are you?"_

_Where the hell was the FBI? Where was the chief? Why weren't they here yet?_

"_I'm, uh, I'm twenty-two," she replied._

_Muso nodded his head, like her answer reaffirmed something inside his mind. "That is pretty young."_

"_You can't be much older," Kagome stated._

"_And that makes some sort of difference?" Muso laughed. He was looking worse, looking shaky. "What? You think I'm just going to let it all go?"_

"_Put the gun down Muso," Kagome ordered. "Don't do this. It doesn't have to end this way."_

_Eyes, wild and crazy, skittered along the room at the other cops backing her up. He saw that there was no hope. There was absolutely nothing. It was then that she saw it – a glint of something she couldn't understand. Not until later._

_Not until much later._

"_Back off!" Kagome yelled, but none of the others listened. "I said to fucking back off!" But nothing she said mattered. She had her chance. The gun aimed at his head was slowly turning, switching directions, becoming more than just a fear–_

"_Wonder if it's cold in Hell?"_

Kagome rolled off the bed, her body hitting the carpet and jolting her awake. Her head pounded, her heart beating uncontrollably fast. She sprang up, eyes trained on the darkness around her. She stumbled to the wall, hitting the light switch and taking only a moment to close her eyes, to adjust. She had to look around, had to make sure she was safe.

It had only been two hours of sleep. Kagome walked over to the nightstand, grabbing her cell phone and checking. There were no missed calls, no messages or texts. Kouga would have the information already, most likely. He'd have to sort through it first, find out how they received it. He'd call her by the afternoon, morning if she was lucky.

Kagome crawled onto the bed, huddling as deep into the covers as she could sitting down. Her brown eyes wouldn't stop looking around, wouldn't stop assuring her it was safe. She was cold, so very, very cold.

The last time she felt any different, the last time she had been warm was when… When she was with Inuyasha. When his arms held her, pushed and shoved at her. It was when his body enveloped hers, covered every inch of skin and kissed like he was desperate for it. It was when he touched her, his hand sliding like a tease along her skin, lower and lower while his lips worked around her neck.

Raising her hand, Kagome knew the marks were still there. They were fading, but still a beacon on her pale skin. She was lucky she had long hair, lucky that it would be enough to cover. Eventually those marks would fade but the warmth, it was still there as a memory, still hidden deep inside. It wouldn't come out again, not for a while she knew.

Not until she was with him again.

A droplet of water on her legs startled her, broke her out of her trance as she stared into the sheets. She looked at it, watched as another joined it. Her hand went from her neck to her face, feeling the trails of tears slick on her warm skin.

It was then that she let herself remember. It was then that Kagome let the walls crumble, let herself fall back into the place where the warmth lingered.

This had been the night before the incident, the night before Sango was arrested and Inuyasha ran away.

It was the night before she stood before him, poised and guarded, her walls back up. _"I told you I'd get you."_

It was the night before he launched himself at her, punched her so hard she stumbled back. The pain was throbbing, but the look in his eyes was worse. Memories flooded her, over and over, like a movie that didn't want to stop. She thought she had let it all go, she thought she gotten over it that night, the night before all of this.

So she let herself fall in his arms. She let herself be roughly dragged, Inuyasha's harsh breathing on her ear. She let her head roll downwards, her body becoming a dead weight.

Because he couldn't know that he got to her, not after all of this.

When he shoved her forwards to interrupt the police, she let it happen. She allowed herself to sprawl out, to catch the arms and legs of an officer that went to chase him.

There are always times when we're vulnerable. Kagome knew that better than anyone else.

* * *

"Find anything?"

Kagome startled from her spot by the window. The room was being ransacked and she could hear all of the cops behind her doing work that really she should be participating in. And yet, she stood frozen by the window, wondering. "I haven't, personally," she replied softly, turning to see Kouga.

"How's your jaw?" The police captain gave her a quirky grin, thumb reaching out quickly to brush at the skin. It was so fast Kagome didn't have time to stop him. Maybe that was why despite his forwardness and cute, cheeky grin, there weren't any sparks. It was too fast. Probably.

Kagome shrugged, pivoting around the room. If she moved away a little, it was only a result that couldn't be helped. "I've suffered a lot worse." She gave him a wry smile. "You have to be pleased with yourself though. You've done something no one has accomplished before."

Raising a brow, Kouga's face turned serious. "I'm not sure I had anything to do with it."

"Captain!"

With Kouga's attention momentarily taken away, Kagome stepped back and started to do her job and scour the room. She didn't want to find anything – she was hoping that Inuyasha was a whole lot smarter than that. Finding anything of value here didn't make sense, but it wouldn't be the first time a high-end, low-profile crook got caught on their own selfish needs in the home.

Kagome realized with a groan that she needed to call Naraku and update him on the situation. She knew Kouga had already made the appropriate calls and that warrants were already approved. Soon they would be searching through both Inuyasha Takahashi's and Sango's Houko's apartments. The office to the side would be included, as well as the storage locker that remained in Abi Shimazu's name. Any stolen property could be Naraku's and if that was the case then… She'd be done. No more tailing or hiding or lying.

Not that the cat wasn't out of the bag already.

Naraku Morikawa picked up on the third ring, sounding a little slurred but mostly coherent. And really, who drank heavily on a Sunday night anyways? "Hello?"

"Mr. Morikawa, this is Kagome," she said calmly, leaning against a wall and eyeing a young female officer search the couch. She could only hope forensics wouldn't care so much about who the certain _fluids_ belonged to on those cushions. "I'm calling regarding Takahashi."

"Ah, yes," Naraku answered, practically purring. "Has there been any news?"

There was a band around her chest, tight and suffocating. This was absolutely ridiculous. Her objectivity was multiple galaxies away, never mind just one. "Inuyasha Takahashi has confessed to robbery and burglary. He escaped but the police have warrants and it's only a matter of time before his inventory is catalogued–"

"You _did _it," the man on the other end cheered. He definitely had too much wine with dinner. "I had my doubts, especially for the past month but you really are as good as they say. You have the information on my particular items, yes?"

"I do."

"Good, good then," Naraku said. "I believe then I'll be talking to you soon."

Kagome fought to keep calm on the surface, to not mentally freak out like she wanted to. Kouga was coming back to her, a grim expression on his face. There was only so much that she could handle in a day – so much betrayal. "Yes you will. Have a good evening Mr. Morikawa."

"Naraku, please–"

"Good night." Sighing, Kagome ended the call and tilted her chin up to see the captain. He was tall, around Inuyasha's height. Their eyes were different though – dark brown and an icy blue. It was like a shock to her system. "What's the matter now?"

"There's nothing here," Kouga replied, looking tired. "Forensics still has to go over the place with a fine tooth comb but… We're looking for artifacts and paperwork, not DNA samples. We know who the guy is. I've got Hakaku and Ginta looking into Sango Houko and Abi Shimazu still. I should have an update on their progress with her place momentarily."

"The office?" She kept her words short and clipped. There was no point in getting emotional.

"Our next place to look." Giving her a small smile, Kouga took a step forward and nudged their shoulders together. It was part camaraderie and part something else she didn't want to look into. Not right now anyways… Just not now. Not with Inuyasha's dark brown eyes, full of hurt and dawning and confusion, haunting her thoughts. It wouldn't work out that way. "You look unhappy. I would've thought you'd be pleased too. This means you get what you came for, doesn't it?"

Kagome wanted to say how she's sure she already found it – and now maybe lost it. "Yeah, it's good. I'm just…edgy I guess. Wondering where exactly Inuyasha is."

And there was that look again, the one that questioned why she said his name like that, why she used his name at all. He should be Takahashi. The less personal you got, the better.

Kagome should've kept that in mind a long time ago.

* * *

"Slow down, Inuyasha. Take a deep breath."

Inuyasha didn't have time to _slow down_. He didn't have time to breathe, not when things had hit the fan so quickly. How had this gone all so wrong?

Oh, right. _Kagome Higurashi_.

It hurt his head just to think about it.

Shiori was sitting beside him, rubbing his back and trying to get information out of him. Usually he wasn't a mess like this. Usually he was composed, even in the worst of situations. But this… This was unexpected. This was something that Inuyasha hadn't been prepared for. He had never been beaten at his own game, and the fact that he had meant something he couldn't face.

"They have Sango," Inuyasha mumbled, rubbing his face roughly with his hands. "The police arrested Sango and I…I was tricked into thinking it was because of _me_."

The petite silvery blonde paused, her hand on his back stopping abruptly. "I'm sorry, I thought you just said you were _tricked_."

It wasn't exactly the time to spill everything that had been going on with him, but he knew that despite the fact Shiori was a bright girl she wouldn't understand the intricate complications of their relationship. Inuyasha tried to explain everything, jumping over information that wasn't as vital. He spilled about Kagome the Private Investigator, and how things between them had gotten out of control and totally beyond his grasp. He explained that while he knew it was a job – an order to get close to the woman from his boss – he couldn't help the attraction. Then Inuyasha went on about the arrest, about how Kagome discovered that Sango was his _boss_, not just the person handing over the orders she 'found in the mail' but the person that actually _made them_. By the end his head was spinning and Shiori's hand merely continued to rub around his shoulders, her piercing blue eyes staring him down.

"I don't get it," Inuyasha said, his voice hoarse from all of the talking. "She kept saying that she didn't have a choice and Sango… She wouldn't _lie_ to me like that without a reason. What would be the point of not telling me that she was the one making the orders?"

"You think she was being forced to do it?" Shiori asked. "But with what? I mean, whoever's controlling her has to have some sort of leverage over her."

"Her family is dead and if someone she cared about was threatened…" Inuyasha shrugged. "She has such an intricate network of people I'd be surprised if she'd do all that for a threat. They had to have something important to her – more important than anything else. Something she had no control over, that was out of her reach."

Shiori stood up, pacing in front of him. "If we go with your assumptions then that means Sango has a secret. Where could we find this secret out? Do you know of anything that anyone could use against her?"

"She knows me," Inuyasha replied, shrugging. "That's the only secret I know and I'm not being coerced in any way so… It can't be that."

"Where would she hide a secret?"

The question made him laugh bitterly, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter now. The cops have warrants and they've probably got a BOLO on me. Anything of Sango's is going to be ransacked by now."

"Where would Sango hide a secret?"

Inuyasha paused, thinking about it. Sango's family had owned a cottage before their demise. It had been sold but when Sango made enough money with _Luxure _she repurchased it under a new name. It had been an under the table cash deal, something that wouldn't be traced. Chances were that the cops didn't know about it unless Sango told them. "There's a cottage… It's the only place they might not know of. There's a possibility… You think we can afford the risk?"

Shiori rolled her eyes. "Says the man who steals priceless artifacts for a living, really Inuyasha, I thought you had more balls than that."

"You're lucky you're cute," Inuyasha mumbled, the words not as light-hearted as he wanted them to be. Sango was in jail, probably being questioned and harassed. It would only be worse now that he confessed, because she was an accessory.

Kagome had really won this round.

"I'm going then. I know the town but it's going to take a while before I find it." Inuyasha rolled his neck, trying to order his thoughts from the chaos in his mind. "I need a car, can I borrow yours?"

"Yeah right!" Shiori rolled her eyes again and slapped him on the back of the head. "As if you're going without me."

"Shiori, if we get caught–"

The blonde sighed and grabbed her car keys. "Really, tell me the sob story another night. We've got shit to take care of."

Inuyasha suddenly remembered why he loved her so much in the first place.

He also determined that even though Kagome won the first battle, he sure as hell was going to win the war.

* * *

The room was dismal, white and concrete and absolutely boiling.

Sango wanted to hide in a corner because this was all too much. She never wanted Inuyasha to find out that way, never wanted him to know all the details before she had a grasp on things.

Life had always been dragging Sango around, every since her parents died when she was twenty and her world was flipped upside down. Ever since the day she had been behind, always trying to catch up with a world that wanted to leave her behind in the dust.

It just kept getting worse.

Of course, life had a funny way of always proving you wrong.

The door to the interrogation room opened and Sango watched quietly as the man who had arrested her earlier – Captain Matsuno, if she remembered right – walked in. There was someone behind him, someone standing outside the door. She couldn't see his face, not yet.

When he stepped inside though, Sango wished he never came in.

"What...?" The words were stolen out of her, like her breath suddenly disappeared and her mind shut off. There, standing beside the police captain was Miroku, the man she went out with a couple nights before. What the hell was he doing there?

"Hi Sango," Miroku murmured, looking ashen and a bit pale. "My name is Sergeant Miroku Tsujitani, for the Troy-Calvary Police Department. Obviously you know Captain Matsuno." His blue eyes searched hers for a moment before looking away. He didn't look happy to be there.

Sango didn't know much about people. Really, she tried to avoid them most of the time. Sure, she could schmooze with the best of them when it came to business, but real life was a lot different than the politics of finance. Still, over the years she had picked up the little things from Inuyasha. The way Miroku was looking, how his gaze was insanely focused on the police captain's led her to believe that it wasn't his idea to be there.

Or maybe she was completely wrong and it had been a set up all along.

How horrible was it that both she and Inuyasha messed with the wrong people? How did life happen like this?

"Sango Houko, twenty-nine years of age, absolutely no infractions on your person. Interesting how someone so clean has the dirtiest secrets." Captain Matsuno sat down, his blue eyes cold as he threw down a manila folder. "How do you know Inuyasha Takahashi?"

She didn't speak, didn't open her mouth for one minute. All she did was stare at Miroku, at the way he refused to look at her. Had it been a plan to find her, to see if Miroku could weed any secrets out of her? There had only been one date – extremely superficial. None of this made any sense.

The police captain sighed. "Miss Houko, let me explain something to you. There are going to be people who want to talk to you soon and they are not going to be so nice. You have a chance right now to explain things, maybe I can help you."

The words were joke. Sango felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She had messed up so badly and now she'd pay the ultimate price. She had to get out of here or else…

"Miss Houko, I'd advise you to talk," Captain Matsuno pushed. "How do you know Inuyasha Takahashi? Are you aware of his crimes and that he's federally on the most wanted list?"

"What is he doing here?" Sango asked quietly. She tilted her head towards Miroku, knowing that her cuffed hands wouldn't do any good. "He doesn't have jurisdiction here."

"Apparently, you're acquaintances." The Captain looked a bit smug, like he had something against her that he could exploit. They had one date; that was all. "I thought you would rather talk to him."

Sango kept her mouth shut, turning her magenta eyes to the table. She wouldn't say anything, not any more. She was already dead; it was only a matter of time.

A loud, brisk knock on the interrogation room's door made her flinch and she listened as chairs squeaked and a door opened. She didn't look up. Sango refused to learn what more would be thrown at her.

"Captain, I request time with the suspect," a cold voice said. It was commanding, an order that would not be ignored.

Sango's heart plummeted. There was a sigh, mumbled words spoken just outside that made her curious. The police captain didn't sound that happy, and that could only mean one thing. When the door shut she cautiously looked up, seeing a tall man with long black hair and honey-brown eyes. His face was upturned, like she was the smallest creature imaginable and an absolute waste of his time.

"Sango Houko?"

She nodded, still no willing to speak. She'd give them nothing and maybe… Maybe…

"I am Special Agent Sesshomaru Takatsuka with the FBI. I have a few questions to ask you and it would be in your best interesting to speak." He paused, studied her. "So, let's get started."

* * *

_**Comments to Acknowledge**_

_Teh:_ YAY CANADA! Thanks so much, I'm glad you enjoyed!

_Jenn:_ Sorry that this chapter wasn't edited either. I wanted to but I want to a) finish Operation: SWS and b) finish packing my life up. So I'm incredibly happy you liked the last chapter, and hopefully you liked this one too!

_NurNur: _Thank you sweetie!

_InuKag4eva: _You'll just have to find out ;) I promise you will eventually though. Thank you!

_Whoobonhooaglo: _Sorry this took so horribly long. Things just spiralled out of control back here and I ended up working full time (when I was supposed to be completely off), ripping apart my house, packing for school, doing a million things for other committees... The list never ends :( But thank you SO SO much for your awesome support. You're so sweet and I hope you liked this chapter!

* * *

_Yes, it's actually who you think it is and no, you will not find out all of my little secrets. I promise you there are tons more of them. TONS! *g*_

_Feedback would be greatly appreciated during my time of stress and sickness. Yes, I got sick from overworking myself, right before frosh week. Thank you universe. Thanks for that._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**_Author's Note:_**_ Several things here. One, not edited because dammit I needed to get this up. Two, yes I've been madly busy. Three, my "homepage" link on my profile goes to a sort of WitchyGirl99 blog, which was requested. Instead of long and messy posts to my profile page, this will keep things neat. Responses aren't necessary and are only informational._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"_Hope is the only universal liar who never loses his reputation for veracity." – Robert Green Ingersoll_

* * *

Miroku stared out the one-way window, watching the face of the beautiful broken woman on the other side.

"What a fucked up mess," Kouga sighed, shaking his head and turning around. "I get that the FBI needs to be involved – I'm the one that called them – but this guy? He's like a robot."

All he could do was listen.

"What is your relationship with Inuyasha Takahashi?" Special Agent Takatsuka asked, sounding cold and precise with his words.

Sango was crying. Her makeup was smudged underneath her eyes, a terrible, heartbreaking sight. Miroku wondered why he was even still here. "I told you, he's my friend," the woman murmured.

"Only a friend," Special Agent Takatsuka hummed, flipping open a file and skimming. "We found your documents. All of the original files that order around a man named _Demon_ to steal things or…influence people, shall I say. All of them were signed off as _Slayer._"

The woman bit her lower lip, looking down at the table.

"We had the encryption key, so we've gone through every single solitary file Ms. Houko. There's no point in lying to us or remaining silent. You'll only help yourself by helping us. You are not who we're after."

At that Sango looked up and Miroku could see it shining in her eyes – a fierce sort of loyalty that spoke volumes. Special Agent Takatsuka did nothing but stare at her, equally powerful and daunting.

"This doesn't make sense," Kagome murmured, stepping closer to the one-way glass. She fit herself in between himself and Kouga, her gaze glued to the scene on the other side of the wall. "Look at her. She's regretful but protective. She knows that Inuyasha is the target and if she was his boss wouldn't it be better for her to just give in and get a lighter charge?"

"They were best friends," Kouga replied, shrugging. "Things don't have to be rational."

Miroku watched the frown form on Kagome's face through his peripherals. He still couldn't keep his eyes off of Sango, sitting there in the cold room with an equally cold FBI agent. "Well I don't think she's going to say anything."

"I don't think so either," Kagome murmured. "But I think it's for an entirely different reason. When we were arresting her, she was screaming and sobbing something about having no choice."

Kouga chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Her and every other criminal. Look, she's best friends with an international thief that's eluded police for years. She's probably been brainwashed or lied to or tricked. Who knows what Takahashi could've done to her? And if Takahashi has been living at her hotel for as long as the records show, then he's had a lot of time to have his way with her."

It didn't fit, didn't seem right, but Miroku kept his mouth shut. This wasn't his case, wasn't his task. Hell, he'd be going back to work soon enough; his time had almost run out.

"I'll be back," the police captain said suddenly, already stepping out of the door. "I have to check in on some leads regarding the _Ohgami _case."

Kagome nodded distractedly by Miroku's side, doing much the same as he was – staring. When the door was closed, the loud click signalling their isolation, his friend turned to him. "This isn't right. Something doesn't sit right here."

"Yeah, what? Kagome, Inuyasha is a _thief_ and we know that. Sango's in on it – her files show that she was–"

"That's not what I'm arguing," the private investigator cut off, tugging on his sleeve. "I'm sure that she's involved, the evidence is pretty matter-of-fact on that. What gets me is _why_ she's doing it. Look at her Miroku, she hiding something big and I think it's more than just information on our target."

"She had no choice," Miroku murmured under his breath. "What do you think she meant by that? You think she was being blackmailed into making these orders for Inuyasha? Do you realize how far-fetched that sounds?"

But Kagome merely shook her head, watching as the FBI agent on the other side of the glass stood up to leave. "You need to get in there and talk to her."

"What?" Miroku nearly choked, surprised laughter bubbling up. It wasn't a proper response, but he wasn't geared with anything else. "You're nuts. The FBI is _here_ Kagome, you think they're just going to let me waltz in and talk to their only witness and connection to one of the most wanted thieves of our time?"

The black-haired beauty nodded. "You do that and I've got something to look into."

It was obscene how calm she was. Miroku wondered if she was actually that okay with things or if it was all being held down tightly with an iron clamp. "Inuyasha?"

"No," she whispered, finally turning her brown gaze to her friend's. "Her."

The door opened then, loud in a room already so quiet. Special Agent Takatsuka walked in briskly, his cold honey-coloured eyes landing on Kagome. "What are you doing here? You are not apart of this investigation."

Biting the inside of her cheek, Kagome took a step forwards and held out her hand. "Special Agent Takatsuka, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm a private investigator working for–"

"I'm well aware of you and why you're hanging out at the precinct," the FBI agent cut in, glowering at her. "However, that does not excuse the fact that you are monitoring an interrogation that you are not subject to be apart of." The cold eyes moved towards Miroku, assessing. "And you, as well, should be gone."

"Kouga let us in," Kagome snapped, glaring at the man. He was certainly a different brand of anal. "I've been–"

"Let me make this _clear_," Special Agent Takatsuka said firmly. "Regardless of what _Captain Matsuno_ – Kouga, in case you weren't aware of the standard formalities used within our system – says you can or cannot do, it is ultimately my judgement and choice. This is my case. Thus, you will be out of this room in five seconds or I will have your badges ripped away from the both of you."

Miroku could see Kagome getting riled up and pissed off, so he grabbed her elbow firmly and dragged her out of them before she could physically attack the man. Once they were outside, Kagome growled and shrugged away from his grasp. "You need to calm down," he whispered, giving her a pointed stare. "Kouga will get you information, remember? Piss off the FBI agent and Kouga might be thrown out of the loop too."

The private investigator nodded, clearly not liking it one bit. "I need to beat him to it."

Miroku knew, right then and there, that this could lead nowhere good. "Excuse me?"

"I need to find Inuyasha first," Kagome said, finally levelling out her stare to match his. "I've been on this for countless months and I am _not_ going to back down now. I'm the one that even caught them this break, the fucking _ungrateful_–"

"Ah, so I see you've officially met Sesshomaru Takatsuka." Kouga's deep voice was almost welcome to Miroku's ears, mostly because Kagome instantly seemed to deflate. "Like him, do you?" The police captain nudged Kagome slightly, his shoulder brushing against hers. It was oddly affectionate, and Miroku tried very hard not to look into it.

Especially since Kagome barely blinked, didn't respond – and that could only mean one thing.

"He's a treat," the woman sighed, leaning against the wall. "What was his name?"

"Special Agent Sesshomaru Takatsuka, FBI. I've heard about him; know a few cops that have dealt with him too. He's an asshole and a cold-hearted jackass, but apparently he gets results." Kouga shrugged. "I don't like the guy, but I don't like a lot of people I meet on the job."

"It's part of it," Miroku agreed, nodding. "We have to go but will you call us if anything comes up without letting The Terminator know?"

"The Terminator," Kouga mumbled, thinking about it. "Yeah I like that. I'll call as soon as we get something worthwhile. Where are you heading out?" The question was directed at Kagome, but her face was carefully turned away, just over his shoulder towards the door.

"You know, errands and such." Kagome gave a smile and touched his arm, passing by him without another glance. "If I hear of anything, I'll let you know too."

Miroku walked behind her, seeing the police captain hold out his arm so Kagome's touch could last longer. It didn't go unnoticed that the man's blue eyes followed her too.

And really, he just didn't want to think about that.

The two of them left the building, Kagome giving him a smile before hopping into her car. Miroku merely watched. He would stay here and wait.

After all, he had someone to talk to.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at Shiori, watching as her bright blue eyes focused on the road. The girl he knew from so long ago wasn't the same person that was sitting with him now. She was beautiful – short but tiny, almost fragile looking, innocent. It made seeing her as an adult nearly difficult, especially when she turned those sparkling orbs towards him, questioning.

"You're such a creep Inuyasha," Shiori commented dryly. "Want to tell me why you were staring at me like I was your dazzling princess?"

Snorting, Inuyasha turned his attention away, searching the trees and the long grass around him for signs that they were getting closer. "Nah, more like Frankenstein's bride."

"Such a creep," Shiori repeated, sighing. "But really, what's going on in that head of yours? I know you douche bag, so don't bother to lie to me."

Inuyasha shrugged, piecing the words together. It was all a jumble in his mind, too many ideas and worries. Someone was controlling Sango, but how and why? How did they get into contact with her? How did Kagome find Sango's work but no information on how she had been coerced into making Inuyasha steal things? "I'm wondering what we'll find, if we find anything."

"Something will be there," Shiori responded lightly. "I know it."

"Your optimism is nice and all, but we have to be realistic. Sango probably only kept the cottage for sentimental value, not for any kind of hiding place."

The blonde hummed to herself, staring out the windshield. "When I was disowned by my family, the thing I missed most was my bedroom."

Inuyasha hesitated, realizing the touchy topic and the hand out of information for what it was. Shiori didn't talk about those times, not really. Inuyasha knew about them, maybe not everything but close enough. It wasn't something the young woman shared. It was a part of her past that she tried to overcome everyday through imitation and technological genius. "Why?"

"I don't know. I liked it?" Shiori laughed quietly, putting on the turn signal as she squinted at the sign ahead. "Sometimes you attached yourself to a place or an object, and just can't let go. When I'm really tired or really scared and I can't go to anyone, not even you, I go home." The black-haired man didn't even know what to say. He went to open his mouth, say something of importance when Shiori cut him off. "I crawl through the window mind you after momentarily shorting out the alarm system."

"Why go back at all? How can you miss it that much?" Inuyasha asked, frowning.

"My things are still there," Shiori replied softly. "They threw me out but kept my bedroom the exact same way. It's completely locked from the outside and the dust is horrifyingly thick, so I know no one's gone in but…it's still there. Every time I go in, clean the dirt and grim away until everything is shining and then…sleep. No one can hear me, the house is big enough and I doubt any of them venture towards my room. Sometimes I just…need it."

He waited to see if she was going to say anything more, letting the silence tick on as the truck continued over a gravel road. When Shiori merely remained quiet, he cleared his throat. "I've never…felt that way. I can't understand it."

"Someone who came from where you have… I don't doubt it," she whispered gently. "But one day you will. You'll find something, somewhere or someone, and call it home."

Inuyasha felt his throat go dry, and it wasn't because of the fact that they had finally stopped. A small cottage by the water was in front of them, decrepit and falling apart but otherwise still standing. Inuyasha ignored the conversation at hand and unlocked his door, getting out before Shiori had even cut the engine. It took twenty steps – twenty long, wobbly steps – for Inuyasha to reach the door and touch the handle. He could tell that there was no security alarm, nothing but old-fashioned locks. Inuyasha could work with that.

"I've got tools in the back," Shiori murmured softly behind him. "Some of the extras you left behind a long time ago."

"It's a good thing I guess," Inuyasha said, giving the doorknob one solid tug before heading back to the truck. It took fifteen minutes to finally get inside, to have the big wooden door creak open into the dark, frozen cottage. Inuyasha flipped on a light switch, giving Shiori a quick gaze before stepping on the dirty floor.

The place wasn't so bad, a little too bare and styled for what was appropriate three decades ago. It was poorly lit, and even as Inuyasha started to turn on more of the lamps and bulbs, it wasn't bright enough.

Shiori beside him hummed. "It's cute."

"It's like a lair in here," Inuyasha mumbled, walking into the kitchen. "Of course, it doesn't help all the windows are boarded up." He moved around the room, checking cupboards and shelves for anything that might be useful. The room was practically empty save for the sparse furniture. The thief sighed and looked at Shiori, feeling more and more desperate with every second. "This is doing shit all."

"We've been here _ten minutes_ Inuyasha," the woman snapped back, rolling her blue eyes. "First of all, this cottage is practically deserted. If you think that Sango has anything useful here, where would it be placed? In the main room with a bow on top and a pretty pink card saying 'open me_'_?"

She had a point, but Inuyasha was trying harder and harder not to snap. His best friend was in jail right now, probably being interrogated and forced to answer things she didn't want to – shouldn't _have _to. Inuyasha had put her into this position and it didn't matter that Sango had always been a part of it from the start. If he had been any sort of friend, he would've said no. "It would probably be in her bedroom."

"Good thinking genius," Shiori replied, stepping away towards some of the side rooms. All of the doors were shut, and dank air whooshed out the moment they were opened. The blonde cringed, pushing in ahead to see nothing more than a single bed with a plastic cover and two dressers. "Do you know which one is hers?"

"I'd assume the one with stuff in it." Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder, gently putting her aside and taking in the room. It was so bare there was absolutely nothing to take away from it. It could've been hers, or her brother's, or maybe even a guest's. "Let's check the next one."

There were three bedrooms in total, and Inuyasha checked out each one. None of them held a box that seemed remotely suspicious – in fact, the rooms didn't hold anything of value whatsoever. It was starting to bother him, to nag at the back of his mind that something else wasn't right here. He was sure that when Shiori mentioned the cottage, something could be here. This was the one place Sango still had, her dark little secret. Surely there had to be more to it.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that," Shiori said, interrupting his thoughts and standing by the far wall. "We've already been here for a while and you said that you didn't want to stay long in case this place was discovered."

Shiori was right, but it was fairly rare when she was ever wrong. Inuyasha would never admit it, but he was starting to feel overwhelmed, rushed. "I know Sango and she'd have something here."

"It was a good try." The words were soft, gentle and Inuyasha heard her light footsteps pad across the dusty floor. "We both knew it was a long shot."

"We're not leaving." Inuyasha took a deep breath, resurveying the room. There had to be more. This was just another challenge, another obstacle he had to get over. Everything was a puzzle and he only needed to find the missing piece.

The blonde-haired woman sighed dramatically, throwing her hands up into the air and leaving the bedroom. "No, no of course not. It's okay when the police find us, you can stop them all with your gun. Oh, wait…"

It was best to drown her out, simply because she got more sarcastic the more worried she became. This was definitely one of those times.

Inuyasha went back into the main part of the cottage, staring at the desolate, circular table and four wooden chairs. Everything was so covered in dust he figured that he could easily find the sore thumb, the box that shouldn't be there or the set of keys, the missing book… He headed back into the direction of the first bedroom, ready to give it another intensive look over when he paused. His brown eyes reverted back to the kitchen table, assessing.

Why would a family of three put four chairs at a circular table? Wouldn't it make sense to only have three?

Inuyasha contemplated the meaning of it. Some chairs you bought in sets, so it was highly possible that they bought four chairs because that's what came with the table. Then again, as he stepped forward, he ran his hands through the thick layer of dust. The wood was old, perfectly handed and stained underneath, but still very old. He crouched down, taking in the detail of the table's stand. There were intricate patterns, all of which ran up the main pillar until the wood connected to the table platform. As far as he could tell there was no stamp on the underside, no inked date as to the make and year of the table.

So that meant it was really old.

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing on the floor?" Shiori asked, sounding partially worried. "Oh god, you're not looking for secret compartments in the table leg are you? I know you're a master thief and criminal genius or whatever, but this is pushing it."

Inuyasha ignored her, the barest hint of a smirk lighting his features as his dark eyes turned to examine the chairs. They too had patterns on them, but… It wasn't right. The etches were deep enough, they didn't have the same roughness to them that the table did. The stain was different too; barely noticeable from far away but up close was an entirely different matter. "The table and chairs weren't made at the same time."

"Reasonable deduction," Shiori responded, shrugging. "A lot of people do that, especially if they like one piece of furniture."

"The chairs were made to match the table," Inuyasha went on, running a hand over the leg of a chair where the designs didn't follow. The wood was even smoother. "Sango's family made a conscious decision to have chairs made this way."

The blue-eyed woman sighed. "Please don't pull out a home furnishing magazine, Inuyasha. What you're saying seems completely irrelevant so if you have anything important you'd better say it now. Otherwise, I'm going to hop in the car and grab something vital to our existence as human beings. Yes, it's called _food_."

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Why would Sango's family make four chairs when there were only three of them?"

Her mouth opened, wide for a moment before slowly shutting. Shiori frowned, her brow furrowing as she contemplated his words. "Maybe they had a family member that came around a lot."

"Sango's family didn't really _have_ family," Inuyasha explained. "She was like me that way. It was one of the reasons we got close. That was why she didn't stay with anyone after the accident. She was old enough but still… Family needs to be there."

"So who's the fourth person then?" Shiori raised her brows. "Come on Detective Taisho, chop chop will you? I'm _starving_."

"Takahashi," Inuyasha corrected, standing up slowly and not meeting her gaze.

Shiori just smiled though, her pale lips crooked as she gazed at her friend. "Nah, Takahashi is the thief. And me? I'm a fan of the other guy."

* * *

It was like picking the information out of a lion's teeth – deadly and painstakingly difficult – but Kagome figured it was only a matter of time.

The computer wasn't exactly her best friend at the moment, but the internet was the fastest way to get information on Sango Houko. She had already tried to research the woman before, when Kagome had first realized her relationship with Inuyasha. There was one thing in particular that she hadn't tried to look for though, and that could be the key piece of the puzzle that she needed to solve it all.

It was an old database, but Kagome still had access to it as she plugged in her I.D. and entered. She counted in her head for a while, trying to make sure that she got the year correct and the facts straight. It was only a matter of time before it came up.

The solitary news article featuring the Houko family. They were killed in a car crash that practically screamed homicide. The brakes had been faulty, probably tampered with but there wasn't enough evidence to go on any sort of lead. The information was short and to the point. Akio Houko was her father, and he had been the original owner of _Luxure_. Sango's mother and brother died with him in the car crash.

It hit her slowly, but when the information started to click in her mind Kagome ended up with more questions than answers. She grabbed her cell phone, exiting the database and looking for a new site. She had to find a different kind of information, with a different kind of cop. Kagome dialled his number immediately.

"Kagome, this isn't a good time," Miroku mumbled under his breath.

"It's fine, I'm just going to be away tonight so don't worry. I'll text and let you know later. _Call me_ if you get anything."

Miroku made a noise of agreement before hanging up, leaving Kagome to make her final call.

"Yura? Hey, yeah, I need a favour. I need you to track some information down for me."

* * *

Miroku couldn't believe he was doing this. He was going to be fired for sure, discharged and off the force so fast he wouldn't even have time to blink. As it was, the key was still in his hand, just hovering above the lock. It would only take a second and he'd be in. No one would notice, not since Special Agent Stick-Up-His-Ass was out and the new rotation had just settled in.

He could do this. It was the only way.

Miroku slid the key into the lock, pocketing it a moment later before entering and shutting the door quietly.

"Why are you still here?" The words were drained, tired, and Miroku had to bite his lip from doing something stupid like run out of the room. Kagome needed this, and even more importantly, _Sango _needed this.

The police sergeant turned around, facing the black-haired woman with puffy eyes carefully. He turned up his hands, trying to show her no harm as he stepped forward. "I need to talk to you."

"You did a fine job of it at dinner the other night," Sango said, the words too quiet to sound snappy.

"I didn't know–"

"As if you didn't–"

"_I didn't_." Miroku slammed his hand down on the table, leaning forwards and catching Sango off guard. "Trust me, I wouldn't have done that if I knew. As you know I'm a cop. We kind of have rules about being involved with wanted criminals."

"Fascinating," Sango murmured. Her magenta eyes were dull but glossy, like she had been crying not too long ago. "What are you doing in here talking to me? Where's the FBI guy? Is he listening in on this because you can tell him that I'm not saying anything."

"No one knows I'm here," Miroku whispered, lowering his head as if he could make himself disappear. "I will lose my _badge_ for this if anyone finds out. Agent Takatsuka is out and I don't even know where Kagome is, probably looking for Inuyasha–"

"Tell her to _leave him alone_," Sango snapped, finally gaining some energy. "I knew she would mess everything up. Inuyasha's too stubborn to see it and too blinded by his own foolish…_whatever_ it is."

"We're trying to help you," Miroku whispered, reaching out to grab her hand. Sango pulled away just as fast. "We know you're not actually Inuyasha's boss. Someone is making you do it. You had no choice."

Sango's jaw clenched, her body becoming visibly tense. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know he's your best friend and the feds are after him," Miroku said, jabbing at the cold table. "He's a thief, I can't do anything about that but you– you're a different story. What happened to get you caught up?"

"Caught up?" Sango laughed. "You should leave before I start screaming."

Miroku was getting frustrated, feeling every fibre of his being vibrating with energy. He was doing something so incredibly _stupid_ it was unbelievable, and the woman wasn't even helping. Sango was making things difficult for him and if Miroku wasn't smart, he'd be caught and charged and… He couldn't risk it.

But he could take one more chance.

"In twenty-four hours your name will be released to the public," Miroku hissed out, not really knowing if it was true or not but figuring it was close enough. The words were just pouring out, seething and angry as he tried to get through to the suspect. "Whatever or _whoever_ is holding your strings is going to find out and when they do, whatever leverage they have on you is gone. It'll be gone forever and it was all because you didn't help me help you. Got it?"

It was instantaneous, the way Sango crumpled so fast.

And right then, Miroku knew he was absolutely fucked.

* * *

"I found it."

Shiori burst into the room, her hair now up and messy from all of the rearranging of furniture they had been doing over the last couple hours. "You what?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, merely slammed his heel down on the floorboard again. The edge snapped up, the nails clearly in it but having no grip whatsoever. The black-haired man leaned down and removed it, seeing a dusty jewellery box with an 'S' engraved on the wood. "I told you there was something here."

"This is her bedroom?" Shiori's blue eyes took everything in, not seeing a difference between any of them. "How could you tell?"

"This one isn't actually, it's the guest bedroom as far as I know." Inuyasha shrugged, lowering to the floor so he could tug at the hidden treasure. "This one is closer to the bathroom and has the worst view. The first one was Sango's, mainly because the mattress on the side of the bed closest to the door was worn down the most."

Shaking her head, the blonde sat down beside him. "That's far too much detail for even you to know."

"It's Sango. I've known her since I was eighteen. We were more acquaintances and it wasn't until her parents died that we sort of met again and I stayed." Inuyasha shrugged, brushing off the dust on the wooden carving as he did so.

"I thought you stayed with her the moment you were out of the system," his friend murmured. "Wasn't that what you told me?"

"No, we'd only met. I should have stayed with her though. I often thought of it. Rewriting history sometimes makes the bad decisions disappear." Inuyasha sighed, flicking at the cheap lock that came with most cheap jewellery boxes or piggy banks. He tugged on it ruthlessly, hearing the snap of the lock on the fourth try. Inuyasha removed it, opening the box slowly and looking inside.

There were a few small items – a bracelet, a coin, a small glass teddy bear – but only one of them stood out. It was a picture of Sango and a tiny boy, just barely old enough to walk. She was holding his hands, her toothy grin innocent and carefree. Inuyasha didn't remember ever seeing that boy; he had no clue who the baby was in relation to Sango.

He flipped the card and read the quick scrawl on the back. It wasn't Sango's writing, he could tell instantly, but some of the letters were written similarly. It was probably one of her parent's.

_Sibling play time, Sango and Kohaku. 1987._

* * *

Sango glared at Miroku, feeling the tears start to well up all over again. "I can't tell you, I can't."

"You don't really have a choice," the police sergeant replied strongly. "But that's fine, I was just giving you one last chance." Miroku stood up, barely turning to face the door when Sango's voice broke into a sob. He hesitated, not wanting to leave but realizing he himself had no choice. Being here was risky enough.

"They have my brother," Sango whispered, detached. "They have Kohaku."

Miroku whirled around, processing, trying to get past the droplets of tears running from those big eyes. "He died in the car crash with your parents nineteen years ago."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Sango gasped for breath, struggling. "You can't let them release my name or they'll kill him."

The door opened then, just barely slamming into the wall as Special Agent Sesshomaru Takatsuka emerged. "I gather in the end, they'll kill you too."

* * *

**_Comments to Acknowledge_**

_Whoobonhooaglo: _Thank you so much darling! I really apologize for how long this took. I never expected to be this busy this year... :(

_InuKag4eva:_ Haha well I think there will be enough chapters to this story that a sequel won't be needed, but you never know ;)

* * *

_Again, sorry for the delay and the lack of editing. I figured you'd rather have something than nothing._

_I know this chapter leaves...about a gazillion and a half questions. YES, they will be answered. YES, the holes you see will be filled (I hope)._

_As always, feedback is love. I'd greatly appreciate any comments :)_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**_Author's Note:_**_ Welcome to Day 1 of the Twelve Days of Witchyness! I hope you enjoy, and happy holidays everyone :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"_Life is nothing but a competition to be the criminal rather than the victim." – Bertrand Russell_

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the photograph, unable to process it. "There's no way."

"Sango has a brother?" The words were whispered, surprised. Even though Inuyasha was the closest to the magenta-eyed woman, the both of them knew her quite well. "Why the hell didn't we know about it?"

He still stared, just looking. "_Had_ a brother," he murmured, flipping the photo back over and looking at the two childish faces. "He probably died with her parents in the crash."

"And we didn't know about him?" Shiori gave Inuyasha a critical look, her blue eyes daring. "You can't tell me that there's nothing wrong with that picture. How did we not know? Why didn't she tell us? Again, why didn't _you_ know? You're her best friend and you've known her for ten years. It never came up in conversation?"

Inuyasha shrugged. Apparently it hadn't. "There had to be a reason," he murmured, more to himself than the woman beside him. "It explains why the table was set for four."

Shiori sighed and sat down on the floor beside him, putting her head in her hands. She looked like a thrown about rag doll, defeat clear in her eyes. "So where does this leave us? Besides learning that she had a brother, we've got nothing."

"No, we've definitely got something. Sango kept saying she didn't have a choice. What would force Sango to do whatever another person wanted?" Inuyasha asked, tapping his finger against the floor. "We need to look into her family."

"But you said it yourself, she has none."

"We're missing something," Inuyasha pressed, getting off of the floor with the photo in hand. "Sango wouldn't let anyone control her unless they had something big. I can't…" He growled, frustrated. "I have to get Sango out of there."

Shiori put her hands out, watching him move. He looked tense, ready to pounce at any moment. "I'm not holding you back, no need to get angry with me."

"I'm not," Inuyasha snapped, slamming his mouth shut after. Okay, so maybe he was. "We're going back."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You sound like every bad action hero when he makes his declaration of what the plans are. You're not seriously considering going back to Rexene, are you? The cops are going to be on your ass so fast."

Normally he'd be laughing at her flippant attitude, but right now he couldn't do it. He was too frustrated with this, uncertain of the events playing out before him. "And what, I leave Sango to rot in a jail cell? Fuck that. We've got to figure out what went on with this car crash of her family. There's a history there – there has to be – and I'm going to find it."

"You think something her parents were in before they died is what's blackmailing Sango now?" Shiori asked, blue eyes following his every movement as he paced.

"I think we've got to look at this from whatever angle we can." Folding up the picture of Sango and her brother Kohaku, he put it in his jean pocket and headed out the door, blinking at the darkness from outside. He had forgotten that they hadn't rested this entire time, and that it had to be in the early hours of the next day. "Shit, Shiori what time is it?"

Poking her head out the door of the bedroom, she gave him a wry smile. "You finally caught on, huh?" She smiled and shook her head. "It's three-thirty a.m. and we _still_ haven't eaten. Why don't we catch the nearest hotel, raid a vending machine and then head back first thing in the morning?"

Inuyasha wanted to say no, but just looking at his friend in front of him made him swallow it back. There was no way she could run on like this, and he needed her sharp in case shit hit the fan. Knowing his life, it would sooner rather than later. Shiori was the only person he had right now, and as much as he hated it, he needed her. "Yeah, let's do that. I'll drive."

* * *

The next day, Shiori started driving about twenty minutes into the city of Rexene. As much as he didn't care about going in, Inuyasha wasn't stupid. The cops were going to be everywhere looking for him. He hid out in the back seat, lying down and staring at the ceiling. What secret could Sango hold? What did she never tell him?

The best question of all was: _why didn't she tell him_?

He could've helped her, couldn't he? He was a master criminal, a thief. Surely he could've done something – _anything _– to help her. He would have. He would risk it all for Sango.

Inuyasha estimated the drive to be around thirty-five minutes since Shiori took the wheel before they finally stopped. He peered up and his friend gave him a smile. "All clear?"

"As clear as it'll get. Three cars in the parking lot, but there's a park on the other side. I don't see anyone there, but that doesn't mean there isn't anyone," Shiori stated, checking her rear view mirror. "I'm going in."

"Remember, we need everything we can on her parents," Inuyasha said, repeating his earlier explanation. "Her parents, the crash, _Luxure_ – everything."

"Wow, I hadn't caught it the first five times," Shiori mumbled, narrowing her gaze at him. "You should be wary of me Inuyasha. I do all your forgeries and you wouldn't know if I messed one up so that you got caught."

He doubted it, but a threat was a threat. Coming from Shiori, it was especially dangerous. "Fine," he grumbled. "Just–"

"Nah ah!" Shiori pressed her finger to his lips, glaring. "Stop talking. I'll be back probably in thirty minutes, but it depends on how much I have to sort through. Don't _do_ anything stupid."

Inuyasha would've bit her finger off if she hadn't flown out of the car so damn fast. He opened the car door too, stepping out and taking a breath of fresh air. They'd been driving for hours now.

"What are you doing?" Shiori hissed, having stopped and turned on the stairs towards the library doors. "Get back in the car!"

"Two minutes so I don't die of carbon dioxide," Inuyasha replied, doing so much as to lean in and grab a baseball cap from the backseat. It was pink, and ridiculous, but it was also Shiori's and it covered his face well enough. Really, he had no options.

Shiori rolled her blue eyes at him, turning around and heading inside. That man was going to be the death of her. He was annoying, and Shiori felt bad for any woman that decided to get romantically involved with him. What that private investigator saw in him was beyond her.

"Excuse me," Shiori murmured, trying to get around a woman who was standing in the doorway. She could hear voices on the other side – an elderly lady giving some sort of directions. "Excuse me," she said again, a little louder this time.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the woman replied, looking extremely apologetic. Shiori could see bags under those brown eyes, face clearly stressed with something. "Thank you!" she called out to whoever was speaking to her, waving a hand and walking by so that Shiori could get through.

The blonde raised a brow at the other woman, wondering what could be so hard about her life to look like that. She, personally, was hiding a wanted criminal while searching for clues to something she had no idea about.

Shiori thought that in the grand scheme of things, her life sucked more.

* * *

Kagome had a raging headache. She had been scanning through microfiche all morning since the library opened at eight. Last night had been full of internet stories and rumours, but not of them were particularly insightful. She decided that old newspapers may be best, though it had taken hours to sort through everything. At the very least she had some answers. Good ones.

The librarian behind the counter seemed nice enough, even if she was maybe a bit too chatty. It was why when her cell phone rang, Kagome hastily excused herself before turning around and answering. "Miroku, what's up?" She listened to the words, clipped but efficient as Miroku relayed information to her. She could tell that he was in a rush. He was clearly hiding out somewhere to even give this out. Kagome waited, didn't ask questions and just listened. She'd ask more at a later time.

Of course, then Miroku dropped the bomb on her.

"What?" she hissed, turning back around to see the librarian not-too-subtly listening in. It wasn't like she could gather anything; her phone was quiet enough that the elderly lady couldn't hear Miroku even if her hearing was perfect. All the same, she took a couple steps back. "But–"

Miroku cut her off immediately, repeating the same important feed of information before hanging up on her. Something was definitely going on.

Putting her phone back in her pocket, Kagome smiled at the librarian. "Would you happen to know where the nearest electronics store is?"

At first the old woman looked confused, before her gaze turned thoughtful. "I think there's something around Blackhurst Street and Vern Drive. You know the area?"

Kagome didn't, since this was a part of Rexene she hadn't ventured in. She knew the heart of it, where the major shops were and the hotel Inuyasha once lived in was located. She had Google'd how to get here, but two streets were enough for her GPS. "I'll be good thanks."

She started to head out, making it so far as the door before the elderly lady called out again. "Miss? Miss, sorry! It's not Vern it's the one north of it. Mackenzie Drive, it's called."

"Excuse me."

Kagome startled a little at the sound of another voice in front of her, a small blonde woman with the strangest blue eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She waved at the librarian, hoping to not look too rude. "Thank you!" She stepped to the side and left, exiting out the library doors and taking a deep breath once she reached the outside. Something for her pounding head was in order, stat.

As she moved towards her car, she noticed a man wearing a pink hat, his eyes shielded but his long black hair– "Inuyasha?"

The man froze, dark eyes snapping upwards to get a good look at her. It was him alright, wearing a pink hat and looking about as rumpled as the clothes in her laundry basket. He looked worn out too, a little paler than she remembered. This was a problem. She had just spotted him and there was a warrant out for his arrest. Her weapon was in the car. Not only that, but she was only a private investigator and without the police here she couldn't do much of anything but try to hold him until they came.

Then again, she wasn't planning on doing anything of the sort. The other problem was that Inuyasha didn't know it and he was probably really pissed off.

She ran.

Her car was parked the closest to the road, and _stupid_ she should've parked closer. The keys were in her hands but she knew it was useless. Inuyasha was behind her, she could hear him–

"You bitch!"

Kagome turned, planning to defend herself or do something, but she only got a shoulder in her face, her whole body collapsing backwards with the hit. A weight was on top of her – Inuyasha – and for a moment she couldn't breathe. She was just lucky her head landed on the grass while the rest of her body scraped against the pavement.

"Shit, why are you _here_?" Inuyasha yelled. "Who is with you?"

Kagome couldn't breathe; he was too heavy on top of her when her wind was already knocked out. She coughed, trying to form words. "No one–"

Suddenly the weight was gone, but her wrists were pinned above her head, legs effectively trapped as Inuyasha straddled her. His brown eyes glared, spitting daggers out for blood. "Who is with you?"

"No one," she repeated. "I'm by myself."

"And your cop friend?"

Kagome wanted to laugh. _Which one_? "Not here, I'm alone." She took another deep breath, trying to calm down her racing heart. What was he going to do with her? Miroku didn't even know where she was. Nobody did.

Inuyasha stared, looking like he didn't believe her much. Of course, it wasn't like history ruled in her favour. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to save Sango," Kagome replied, making sure to not look away, to keep focused on him no matter how dark his glares her.

"Save her?" The man nearly laughed, gripping her wrists tighter as he leaned down. "You're the one that _put_ her there. Why the _fuck_ would I believe a word you say?"

"You're right, you have no reason to trust me, and when I had Sango arrested my intentions weren't to save her." Kagome took a deep breath, replaying the words Miroku spoke to her. "But jail is the safest place for her right now and you have to trust me on that."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. "You've got to be kidding me," he snarled. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't–"

"Sango's brother is _alive_!" Kagome yelled, trying to push against him but only succeeding in raising her head. "He's alive and he's being held captive! He has been since the accident!" She should tone it down, take a deep breath but she couldn't. He was in her face, daring her just like he always had. Their relationship had never been simple, always a set of plays on how to outdo the other. He had been pretending so he could get information on her for his job. She had been pretending so she could find him guilty.

Inuyasha froze, his eyes locked on hers as he was searching for…the truth. Kagome watched with fascination, realizing that the thief hadn't known. She hadn't expected that, although with the way he reacted she may have been able to piece it together if she had really tried. When it came to Inuyasha, her investigative skills seemed to disappear against her better judgement. "What?" he asked, the word so quiet she barely heard it.

"Sango's brother is alive. Someone is holding him against her as leverage. She has to do everything they ask or they'll kill him. It was why she was sending you those notes with the job orders. She was making them but it wasn't her idea."

"How is that even–" He stopped himself. "You're not lying." It wasn't a question but rather a statement. He could read her and see it in her body language that it was the truth.

"I wasn't there when she confessed," Kagome said softly, watching the way his eyes travelled downwards, thinking. "I just got a call about it maybe twenty minutes ago, but for all I know this information was gathered yesterday. I can't say for sure."

Slowly Inuyasha crawled off of her, sitting down on the grass. "Fuck."

Remaining silent, Kagome didn't dare touch him as she sat up, moving to sit by him. She waited for him to speak or do something. She had been shocked when Miroku told her, but this information had to be hard on Inuyasha. This was his best friend they were talking about, someone he thought he knew all about.

"This is… I can't…" Inuyasha kept halting his sentences, sounding far too tired. He gazed at her then, dark eyes serious. "And I thought things were complicated when you were in the picture."

The words hurt a lot more than she wanted it to. She hadn't been expecting it either, the fact that he had already categorized her as 'out of his life', even if she was right beside him. Kagome had no time to cover herself or school her features, so she turned away and cleared her throat. This was fucked up. How did she get here?

"Kagome," Inuyasha started, but the private investigator shook her head.

"I'm going to be working this no matter what, pro bono. She was aiding and abetting you but it was under the fear of her brother's death. The very least I can do is find whoever is holding this over her. You can either help me or not."

"I don't–"

"I'm not done," Kagome snapped, giving him a pointed look. "I have the police on my side. I have the tools to get information that will stick in the court of law. You have freedom on your side, and you can do things the cops can't. The FBI is involved now too, looking for you. _If_ this would work, our lives can't cross unless it's a specified date, time and location. I will have no knowledge of your whereabouts and you will have no knowledge of mine. As far as I'm concerned, I never ran into you."

The thief watched her as she spoke, seeing the tension in her shoulders while her face remained slack. She was trying hard not to care, to be professional. It hadn't slipped by him either how she reacted to his previous statement. The look made him wonder what was going through her mind, if maybe she had ever cared for him at all. "We'll need disposables," Inuyasha finally answered, looking away. "And we'll need to meet sooner rather than later to hash out all the facts so far. You need to find out exactly what Sango said."

Kagome nodded. "Of course."

Turning his head to face her once more, he tried to study her expression, finding that it was too shuttered. It was unreadable, even to him. "You're not bullshitting me, are you? This isn't another trap that I'm going to be walking into?"

"I would never have used Sango to get to you had I known," Kagome said as her way of answering. "My own life is fucked up, so the least I can do is fix someone else's. I will help her, and I can't do that without you, as sad as that is."

He would ask why it was sad, but he already knew. Private investigators had limited rights as it were, and cops were bound by the justice system. Inuyasha didn't even want to think about the FBI. "What I said before, I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Kagome laughed then, tilting her head up to the sky. "Oh god, this is _not_ going to turn out like some grade school romance, _or_ every bad Harlequin novel. You meant exactly what you said, so don't try and get around it. I've been chasing you for months, I know your tricks."

"Fine," Inuyasha replied, smirking. He leaned over, reaching for her head and pulling her to him. Her lips were cold and chapped, but the moment he pressed for more Kagome opened up to him, her hands snaking around his neck and sliding in his hair. He crawled closer, leading her to lie back down on the grass, lips never gone for more than a second. He pressed her down, one hand tugging at the belt of her trench coat. The noise she made was delicious, making him want to take the car and drive to where-the-fuck-ever that was closest with a bed. A couch even, since dammit it worked for them last time.

This woman drove him crazy. She was everything he should hate right now. Giving what happened, Inuyasha shouldn't have been able to have a conversation with her, never mind touch her. But he still remembered the before, still felt that overwhelming attraction to her that led him down the slippery slope the first time. He gave up on the belt, letting his hand slide down her thigh, grabbing it to pull her closer.

"What the fucking _fuck_!" a feminine voice screeched, and Inuyasha gasped for air as his side was kicked. He rolled off of Kagome, staring up at Shiori's horrified face. The blonde wasn't looking at him though. Her blue eyes were intent on Kagome. "You!" she shouted, pointing at her. "Who the fuck are you?"

Inuyasha could see this was getting bad pretty fast. "Shiori, stop!" It looked like his friend was about to punch Kagome in the face, or possibly kick her too. He rolled back closer to Kagome, putting his arm across as he sat up so that Shiori had little chance to damage the private investigator. "Shiori, listen to me! This is Kagome but–"

"The _private investigator? That _Kagome?" If anything, her voice got louder. "What are you _thinking_? Wait, you're not really! It's with your dick more than your brain, you _moron_!"

"She's on our side!" Inuyasha yelled. "She's trying to help Sango."

Shiori stared for a moment, taking a step back and rubbing her hand over her face. "You mean to tell me that the woman who tricked you into admitting your guilt, who put Sango in jail, who you _dated_ to get information on her for some sort of job, who _dated you_ to catch you in the act…_is helping us_?" She couldn't even look at them, not with the way her lips were red and his hair was a mess. She knew it wasn't from the wind either. And where was her hat, dammit.

"I have information that you don't," Kagome said finally, speaking for the first time since Shiori appeared. "I can help."

"You can help." The blonde closed her eyes and groaned. "As far as I'm concerned, the only help you can be is to either get him aroused or get him off and frankly, I don't want to deal with him when he's in either state. No. Inuyasha, you can't really be thinking of this."

He looked at Kagome, shrugging at her. "While she's wrong, she does have a point."

"No!" Kagome yelled, trying to push at him so he'd go away. "This is…no! I'm not–" She growled in frustration, moving until she was standing on her own two feet. It wasn't until she looked at Shiori though, or specifically just past her, that she realized they weren't alone. Kagome frowned, squinting to try and get a better view.

There was a woman standing in the park. She was at an obscure angle in the distance, standing near a bunch of planted trees but clearly focusing on them. It took only a moment for it to click. "It's her," she said, watching as the woman took a step back, going around the trees so that pretty soon Kagome wouldn't be able to see her.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, but Kagome didn't have time to respond.

For the second time that day, she ran.

* * *

_**Comments to Acknowledge**_

_InuKag4eva: _Well I finally updated (it took...forever) but I hope you liked it anyways :) Thanks hun!

_Koi no Yami: _Thank you! I hope you liked this one too! Even though there was another cliffy. At least this time you know I'm updating the story again very soon! Also, sorry this reply took so long. Somehow your message got put with the ones I couldn't reply to until now so...strange? Stupid email.

_Whoobonhooaglo: _YAY! You're so sweet. I'm so sorry this took forever to update, but there will definitely be another one before Christmas so you don't have that much time to suffer in between! Merci beaucoup ;)

_InuKag19:_ Hahaha I know. Stupid Sesshomaru, but the next chapter may...change things a little. ALSO, sorry this took so long. Apparently your message also got stuck with the messages I couldn't reply to before now, so somehow I had lost it. Thank you though :) !

* * *

_Because I am updating this story twice during the Twelve Days of Witchyness, you'll have another guaranteed update before Christmas day. If you want any more information, you can go to my site (following the homepage link on my profile)._

_As always, feedback is love._


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_**Author's Note: **__Day 8 of the Twelve Days of Witchyness. (Crap, I'm still behind). Not edited, again, sorry :(_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"_A man's respect for law and order exists in the precise relationship to the size of his paycheck." – Adam Clayton Powell Jr._

* * *

No matter how fast she ran, the woman was too far away for it to make any difference. The moment Kagome hit the trees, she knew the woman was lost. It didn't stop her from search though, from moving into the thick grouping of trees and then into the small forest nestled just a few feet behind it.

"Goddammit!" Kagome yelled, out of breath and realizing there was no way she'd find the woman now. Her chances were slim from the beginning, but it was still disheartening. Why had the woman been there anyways?

"Kagome! Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha yell from somewhere behind her. The black-haired man was getting closer, his footsteps louder in the crackle of leaves. When his brown eyes finally landed on her, he shot her a confused look. "What the hell just happened?"

"Did you see her?" Kagome asked instead. "The woman, she was right by here when we were at the library."

Inuyasha shook his head, looking around as if he could spot this mystery woman in the forestry. "Did you know her?"

"Not really," Kagome groaned, rubbing at her head. Her headache was back at full-force, possibly even worse. "Kouga and I spotted her casing the room where the_Ohgami Feather_ had once been. You know, before you stole it and all."

Suddenly the man's look became dangerous, a grin slowly appearing. "What feather? I'm sorry. I have no clue what you're talking about."

"You're full of _shit_," Kagome pointed out, sighing. "Although, the fact that the woman was here is helpful. At first I thought she was just someone who was a fanatic for crimes, maybe wanted to see what a crime scene was really like. Maybe she was interested in the piece and wanted to see for herself that it was taken." Kagome took a step towards Inuyasha, her finger poking right in his chest. "Now I know that she's actually following you."

Inuyasha blanked, shaking his head. "There's no fucking way."

"What's going on?" Shiori came staggering into the bushes, looking disgruntled with the pink hat Inuyasha had formerly been wearing in her hand. "And do you know where I found this? On the _ground_, Inuyasha. My pink hat. You let it fall to the dirty, disgusting _ground_."

"Were we being followed at all on the drive up to the cottage?" Inuyasha asked, completely ignoring Shiori's rant. "This is important."

The blue-eyed woman looked concerned, shaking her head slowly. "Not as far as I know. I watched out when I was driving and never noticed anything. What are you saying, that we were?"

"Kagome is," Inuyasha replied, looking pensive. "Someone cased the museum of the _Ohgami Feather_ and then that same person was here." He stopped, looking at Kagome. "What if she's following you?"

"It's not me." Kagome held up a hand before he could say anything further. "When I was at the museum, she was never in the room with me. She was focused completely on the spot where the feather had once been, the feather that _you_ stole. I'm pretty positive this has everything to do with you, whether you know it or not."

Shiori bit her lip. "So what do we do now then?"

"We plan a meeting," Inuyasha answered, gaze locking with Kagome. "We plan our date, location and time and gather as much as we can in the mean time. _Both of us_pay more attention to see if we're being followed at all."

"I have to call Kouga, tell him about the woman. He thinks it's completely unrelated to your case and since I'm omitting certain persons in my story, he'll only have me to fall back on." Kagome grabbed her phone and checked the time. "I'm going to see if I can get him to get me back in the station too."

"Who the hell is Kouga?" Inuyasha asked, frowning.

"Captain of the RLPD," Kagome briskly replied. "He's the only reason I have any access to the police station." When she looked up and saw his face though, she rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you like anything," Inuyasha stated, carefully composing his face.

"Again, I call bullshit."

Shiori let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, I get it, _thank you_. You're both sexually deprived for each other but holy hell, you two should _not_ be together."

"Why?" The fact that they spoke in unison only made things worse, so that Shiori merely rolled her eyes and Kagome started to head back to her car.

* * *

It had been a long night, and so far an even longer day. Miroku stared into the cup of coffee in his hands, wondering if it was his seventh or eighth in the last twenty-four hours.

"Mr. Tsujitani," Special Agent Takatsuka said, stepping into the other man's space. Miroku had learned to deal with the cold blast of air that seemed to appear every time the FBI agent came near. Ever since Miroku had gotten answers from Sango, the man had been strangely calm. He hadn't threatened Miroku with his badge and hadn't even mentioned the list of offences he had committed. Instead, Sesshomaru Takatsuka threw a case file at him and put him in the small office space the man had been given.

"Agent," Miroku replied, looking up from his coffee wearily. "What can I do for you?"

The man hesitated – and even then, Miroku would call it a _pause_ because someone who carried himself like that didn't _hesitate_ – before sitting down across from him. "I need to know your relationship with Ms. Houko."

Miroku stared at the FBI agent dully. "I met her once at a coffee shop and we hit it off. I never had the chance to ask her out though before Kouga – Captain Matsuno – called to tell us about the new information he'd received."

"Anonymously," Sesshomaru added, nodding his head. "Were you surprised by the information when you received it?"

He didn't have to lie this time, merely lowering his eyes to the table and sighing. "Yeah. It's not everyday shit like that happens. It makes you wonder about the people you meet every day, the people you pass. How many of them are criminals? How many of them are complete opposites to your impression of them?" Miroku shrugged. "Shit happens."

"She trusts you." The words were cold and blunt, but Miroku was startled anyways. His dark blue eyes stared at the man in front of him, trying to get a read on what he was trying to say. It was useless; the man was blanker than a fresh canvas.

"As I said, we hit it off."

Sesshomaru reached over for the file, dragging it towards him slightly. "Why are you here?"

"You'll have to be more specific," Miroku replied, not liking the way the conversation was steering. He'd have to be careful about what he said, or risk Kagome's work and her…_relationship_ with Inuyasha.

"In Rexene, specifically," Sesshomaru supplied.

Miroku shrugged, taking a sip of the wretched coffee before answering. "Kagome has been hired to look into something regarding Takahashi and his stolen goods. She asked me to help her, as a consultant."

"You've taken a lot of time off to help."

Miroku gave a half-smile. "I'm owed a lot of time. Besides, I like to shake up routine a little."

Sesshomaru didn't even blink to the response, merely turning his eyes down to the file on the table. "When are you due back?"

"Two days, on the 27th. Why do you want to know?" Miroku asked, pushing for an answer.

"And your lieutenant is…?" The FBI agent didn't beat around the bush, raising a brow.

It was then he was finally starting to catch on, although the revelation was startling. "Why would you want to know that? You can find the information out yourself."

"I hate going through the channels, it's a waste of my time," Sesshomaru replied succinctly. "I'm calling your lieutenant because I want your skills as my own consultant with regards to the Houko woman. She is not my main target and her silence is a hindrance more than anything. Due to her intriguing circumstances, however, I cannot speed up the process anymore than I already have. My efforts are on Takahashi, but since she is in the custody of the FBI I need her taken care of accordingly. I don't trust Captain Matsuno to do the job."

At that information Miroku raised both brows, leaning forwards. "Excuse me?"

"The man is sloppy, letting a private investigator in on cases she shouldn't be even close to. His infatuation with her is even more ridiculous. The fact that you have chemistry with Miss. Houko helps me all the more. The better and faster I receive information, the closer I get to Takahashi and _that _is my goal. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Miroku replied. "Although, I think you should consult with Kagome regarding your target. She's been following him for months."

Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment, and for a split second, the blue-eyed man could've sworn he saw his lips twitch upwards. "I've been following him for eight years."

* * *

She answered on the second ring. "Please tell me you've got something."

"Not much," Yura replied, her voice a slight drawl. "But enough to possibly help. You wanted information on Sango's family so I got it. What do you want, the crash first or the history?"

"History – the beginning is always better," Kagome replied, nodding at the barista who handed over her coffee. The private investigator went to a small table in the corner, away from the two only couples in the place. She wasn't too afraid of what information got out where, but you could never be too careful. Yura could attest to that – she'd been helping police and other private investigators for years. She helped only certain people though, because her list of contacts was huge. Most of them could easily kill her too.

It was one of the problems from trying to leave the crime world; it never let go of you.

"Well according to police the family was as clean as you can get. There was nothing on them, and no suggestion to think otherwise."

"But…" Kagome prompted, feeling a weight sit heavy in her stomach.

"But Mr. Akio Houko was definitely into something shady," Yura finished. Kagome could hear the wince in her voice. "I can't say for sure but I'd bet it's either money laundering or drug-related. _Luxure_ became pretty popular pretty fast. Hotels don't usually catch on, they're not exactly a trendy item like a piece of clothing or purse. When _Luxure _opened it had a very slow first year. Then somewhere in the middle of its second it just…expanded like crazy. We're talking a couple hundred grand in business. That's not normal."

Humming, Kagome took a slow sip of her coffee before answering. "Was there anything specific on the father?"

"No, but the name is known, if you catch my drift. He's labelled as an example," Yura stated softly. "What happens to those who fuck up big time."

The weight in her stomach intensified and Kagome swore softly. "So he was dirty, tied up in something a hell of a lot bigger than him to save his business. It's the only way to keep his family afloat. What did he do to make his head a target?"

Yura sighed. "I couldn't get anymore on it. My source was only so helpful until he started to trip. You learn to stop getting information when he adds blue-glowing fireflies as a list of illegal things to sell."

"Good call. What about the crash? Anything there?"

"It wasn't an accident, that's all I know," Yura replied. "It was kind of implied with Akio Houko being an example."

Kagome mulled the information over. "Did you get any names?"

"None."

"Really?" Kagome felt like she was hitting a bunch of walls. Even though the library had been successful – and the conversation with Inuyasha afterwards just as satisfactory – nothing had turned up since. Miroku hadn't even called her and it was starting to become a worry. "You always get at least one name though."

"Not this time," Yura said apologetically. "I'll keep trying and get back to you, okay?"

"That would be amazing, thank you." Hanging up the phone, Kagome stared at it for a minute. It was weird. Something just _felt _wrong, either due to the fact that the information made her chest tighten or Yura not being able to get a name. Kagome tapped her fingers on the table, continuing to just stare. If Sango's father was actually dirty, it may crush the woman. Then again, Sango could have known. It would be information she'd have to share with Miroku – if he ever got back to her.

Where he had gone, Kagome didn't know. He wasn't picking up his cell. She had received a text however after call number four, telling her that he'd contact her soon.

Soon obviously wasn't considered two hours.

She hadn't even told Miroku about Inuyasha yet.

* * *

Sergeant Miroku Tsujitani was tired and about to fall asleep at any moment. Ever since Sango's break and her subsequent confession, he'd been at the police department trying to put things together. Sesshomaru didn't want to deal with it – that was fine. The problem was that Miroku wasn't the person to be handling it since it should've been the RLPD's job. Things had just started going downhill and Miroku was over-caffeinated and unsure as to what to do about it.

"Finally got confirmation on S&H's Company's receiver-general," Hakaku stated, walking over towards Miroku and looking particularly wary. It was a known fact that Kouga Matsuno had been pissed. His anger was directed towards the FBI's own personal Terminator, but the police sergeant wanted to stay out of the way as best as he could. Sesshomaru had made him a consultant for the case, and with the FBI's rank it didn't matter what Matsuno wanted or not.

"Legit?" Miroku asked, knowing the answer before it was even said out loud. Sango had pretty much told everything now anyways.

"Nope. There are no records of any payments, and a company doesn't run otherwise." Hakaku looked towards the interrogation room, where Sango had remained holed up. "So what are you going to do with her?"

Miroku shrugged. "It's Agent Takatsuka's decision, although there may be a transfer to other secured quarters." It was stupid and unreasonable, but the FBI agent wanted it. Sango was a valuable asset to the apprehension of Inuyasha Takahashi. Since nothing had driven the thief to come out and do anything, Sesshomaru was going to give bait.

It was dirty and desperate, and Miroku hated it.

"Where's your investigator friend?" Hakaku asked, snapping the police sergeant out of his thoughts. "Usually she's here."

"She's getting back to her client," Miroku responded. "Why, has anything come up?"

"Yeah, apparently they found a camera from across the road that captured footage of the woman running from the _Ohgami_ crime scene. Captain was pretty pissed off that it took so long for the owners to own up when we specifically requested it days ago and they lied."

Miroku raised a brow at that. "Is he charging them?"

"I'm pretty sure." Hakaku winced, his eyes darting towards the man's office. "He really doesn't like the FBI agent, and with dried up leads for what happened to the_Ohgami Feather_ he's getting antsy."

Anybody would, Miroku thought miserably. Right now he was pumped with caffeine, and if he didn't get some real food in him soon something bad was probably going to happen. He had finished with all of the required paperwork for the transfer, although Sesshomaru refused to release the time, wanting to do it himself. Miroku didn't know why he was being so difficult, especially since he personally appointed him to head this off.

Grabbing his cell phone and thanking Hakaku, Miroku stepped just outside of the building and called Kagome. He had seen her missed calls, though had yet to listen to her messages. He would on the way home, but with the tornado of crap he'd been dealing with he hadn't had the time as of yet.

Of course, knowing Kagome she picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey there," he said, trying to sound relaxed to contrast the tension in her voice. Kagome always expected the worst, although he couldn't quite blame her after everything. "I was wondering if you're back at the hotel."

"Yeah, I left you a message," Kagome replied. "Or, you know, like five."

He laughed softly, looking down at the pavement. "So much shit has happened that I have to discuss with you, but I can't now. Look, I should be leaving here within the hour so…could you make some dinner? I'm starving and I haven't eaten since yesterday."

Kagome paused on the other end. He never asked her to cook, because while they were good friends they weren't the domesticated kind. "Absolutely, I can try to find something. We don't have a kitchen here though so would takeout work?"

"As long as there is extra of anything you get," Miroku replied, his stomach already growling at the thought. He would break every speed limit getting back to their hotel. "Thanks Kagome."

"No problem, text me when you head out."

Snapping the phone shut, Miroku was more determined than ever to leave. He grabbed the file of transfer information and walked towards the office Sesshomaru had been working in. The man was staring at a corkboard, pictures and dates and scribbles all over. It was clear to see he was obsessed with the case, in a robotic sort of way.

"Is it done?" Sesshomaru asked, not bothering to look at the police sergeant when he entered the room.

"Everything except your signature of authorization and the time of transfer for tomorrow," Miroku replied, eyeing the folder carefully. Something didn't sit right with him. "Have you talked to Miss Houko?"

"No, but she's been fed," Sesshomaru replied. The FBI agent turned then, taking the folder and scanning the contents. When he was either satisfied or consenting to the work, he put it down and turned back to the corkboard. "You may go, although I expect you here early."

Miroku didn't bother answering that. It was more or less a given now. "Will Sango be moved over to a cell anytime soon?"

"When I want her to be, she will be." His words were brisk, final, and Miroku had trouble resisting rolling his eyes. Instead he left with the message to call him if need be, and then took off towards his car. He didn't stop to talk to the captain, since Kouga probably wouldn't want to see his face anyways. He didn't stop to see Sango because…well, it would be a bad idea. Things were bad already, with him working on her case. Sesshomaru was right about the fact she seemed to trust him since she refused to speak to anyone else. The conflict of interest was there though, and it was getting harder for Miroku to remain professional.

Kagome would laugh and call him some ridiculous name. She always loved to comment on how he always fell head-over-heels in a matter of minutes. It happened in high school, in college and…pretty much whenever it got the chance.

But never mind that, he had food to go home to.

* * *

Shiori was sound asleep, but Inuyasha wasn't so lucky.

He was pacing, ignoring the flashing green numbers on the clock that claimed it was long past midnight. He couldn't focus, not when things were so messed up.

The worst of it was Sango, but Inuyasha had mulled those thoughts over and over since everything happened. He didn't know what to do, didn't know how to save her.

And then Kagome came into the picture.

She gave him information that practically shook him, because how the _fuck_ did Sango never tell him this? Why didn't she tell him this? He could've helped, even with the leverage against her. It wasn't like he could understand though, never having a brother or sister. Foster care was a bitch. The closest he had ever gotten to family was Sango and now… He only had himself.

Then there was the suspicion that he was being followed. Normally, he'd call bullshit. Kagome couldn't possibly know, but someone tracking the museum after he had hit it and also being at the park across from the library he was at was to just too much of a coincidence for him.

Finally, there were the horrible and nagging thoughts in his head that kept popping Kagome's face everywhere. She was like this beacon for him, something to hold onto despite everything. It didn't make sense and Inuyasha didn't particularly like it either. But her body had been there, and her lips were so close, and he hadn't been able to help himself. At the very least it seemed to go both ways, because Kagome opened up to him like they had been long-time lovers torn apart.

_And that thought should just go straight to hell._

They were back at Shiori's loft apartment. Inuyasha was sitting on the couch downstairs – or mostly pacing around the couch – while his friend slept upstairs. She needed the rest and was glad that at least one of them could relax a bit.

The shrill sound of a cell phone's ring cut through his thoughts, making him pause. It came from upstairs, and was undoubtedly Shiori's. He could hear her angry growl, and some thrown out words that were mostly incoherent. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel something tighten all around him, the hair on the back of his neck prickling.

Something was very, very wrong.

He raced up the ladder as he listened to Shiori's mostly pissed-off hello. It was the silence after that made him hurry, that made the thief realize there was a reason to feel sick. Shiori's blue eyes stared at him when he poked his head over, and she extended her arm out towards him. She looked fully awake – not something she would accomplish for anything other than an emergency.

Inuyasha felt like throwing up.

He put the cell to his ear, listening to nothing but dead silence. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Inuyasha." It was a robotic voice, clearly altered to hide the caller. "You must complete the following job–"

"What the fuck is this?" he yelled, the fear starting to bubble over. Sango was the only one to have ever given him orders for jobs so this meant… _This meant_… "Who are you?"

"Questions are useless," the voice responded. "Go to your front door. There is a letter. Open it."

Inuyasha didn't further interrogate. He crawled down the ladder as fast as he could, opening the door and seeing it lying there on the mat. Inuyasha couldn't help but to look around, seeing nothing in the dark but shadows of Shiori's land. Quickly he bent down at retrieved the envelope, shutting the door and locking it. He opened up the letter.

_Locate and steal two artifacts: the swords by the name of Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. Instructions to be given following retrieval._

"What? What is this?" Inuyasha demanded. "Who are you?"

"Questions are useless," the voice repeated. "Do as instructed or she will die."

"Who is she?" Inuyasha asked, aware that he was yelling but unable to stop it. "Who are you talking about?"

Without hesitation, the voice responded. "Why Sango, of course."

"She's in custody," Inuyasha argued, unbelieving. "You don't have her and you have _nothing_ over me–"

The voice merely laughed.

* * *

Special Agent Sesshomaru Takatsuka had been doing this a long time. He'd like to think at this point he was beyond the status of professional. He knew his job and he did his job well. He had many successful cases under his belt, and a lot of men had been put away because of his investigative efforts. He was ranked highly among colleagues and Sesshomaru knew what was expected of him.

Of course, there was always one case.

Inuyasha Takahashi had been that case, from the moment he touched the file and everything in his life changed. There was a master criminal and it was his job to take him down. Of all the successes, Sesshomaru still hadn't been able to capture the most wanted and elusive criminal in the world of thievery.

It messed up like nothing else had.

Sesshomaru was controlled, and he prided himself with such. He was professional. But this case got on his nerves. It made his mind race at night when all he should be doing was sleeping. His doctor had to prescribe pills – goddamn medication because he couldn't function over something so trivial – and Sesshomaru hated it. He didn't take them, he absolutely refused.

Maybe only once or twice had he slipped, when his mind was stretched so thin and his eyes were in a constant state of bloodshot. Sesshomaru determined if it weren't for his job, he'd have never taken them. Of course, if it weren't for his job, he'd never have the sleeping problems to begin with.

Sango Houko however, was the first real opportunity Sesshomaru had ever had. She was bait, plain and simple. Her life was of no value to him, because the end result was to capture a thief. Whatever issues the woman had could be left to someone else, and Sergeant Tsujitani was qualified and didn't make his skin crawl like Captain Matsuno of the Rexene-Lander Police Department. He could see what was in the man's eyes though. There was more to the story than he told regarding himself and the Houko woman. He didn't care. Romance was not something he had experienced or even wished to experience. His life was the job and that was that.

But Sergeant Tsujitani seemed to be of opposite standing, so it was really for his benefit that he didn't tell the man the actual time of the transfer. Otherwise he'd be there, buffing up police presence when there was no threat other than Inuyasha. And Sesshomaru was ready for the man, that he was sure on.

It was three in the morning when they set the plan into motion. Sango was put in a squad car, cuffed and rather tear-stained. She was too emotional for his tastes, but the more emotional she got meant a stronger connection to Inuyasha Takahashi – something he would benefit from. Another squad car led the front, bringing them to their planned drop-off point where Sango would go into FBI custody and a proper security department that had officers that didn't eat more donuts than celery sticks. He couldn't trust Sango in the RLPD's care, so really it was perfect how the whole situation worked out.

Sesshomaru sat in the passenger seat of Houko's car, watching the officer who drove. The woman seemed nervous, although she didn't do much to show it other than her tight grip on the wheel. He mentally scoffed, because he knew Takahashi's style and the thief never killed anyone. He knocked a few out, tied them up and left them for other's to eventually find – but he never killed. It was yet another advantage Sesshomaru had.

…Which was why the bullet that flew through the front windshield startled him, preventing him from grabbing the wheel in time to stop from flying off the road. The car sped into a ditch, the dead police officer's eyes wide open and her blood seeping into her uniform. The Houko woman was screaming, and Sesshomaru grabbed his gun as he prepared for impact.

The stun of the airbags made his head faint, and for a long moment Sesshomaru could do nothing but wait it out. His body slowly came to, as the woman's screams grew louder and louder. There was another gunshot, loud in the dead of night, and soon the front door to the police cruiser opened, a man crawling in with a covered face.

Sesshomaru tried to take notice of features, but the gun that slammed into his cheek made him realized two things: one, this was not the work of Inuyasha Takahashi and two, there was a very real possibility that he was going to die. He tried to tilt his gun, just enough to scare the burly man when he was pistol-whipped, head throbbing in pain.

Houko's screams only got worse, and he was only vaguely aware of the dead officer's head falling into his lap as she was pushed aside. Doors were unlocked, and soon the screaming started to get fainter.

The Houko woman was being kidnapped. Whoever had power over her was more of a threat than Sesshomaru had bothered to take note of.

Another gunshot sounded through the night, the screaming stopped and Sesshomaru felt his entire world go black.

* * *

**_Comments to Acknowledge_**

**_Jaybell: _**I'm so glad you liked it :D Hopefully this one worked too!

**_NurNur: _**Well I'm happy you love the 12 Days of Witchyness. It's so great to have the time (mostly) to write again, and getting this all out is incredibly therapeutic. Happy holidays to you too darling!

**_InuKag4eva: _**Was this chapter worth it? Thanks so much :D !

**_xsachi: _**Yay, thank you so much :) !

* * *

**_Feedback is love (like little Christmas presents under a fictional tree :D)!_**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_**Author's Note:**_ _FanFiction still sucks and fails. If you want regular updates on what's happening with me, check my livejournal (witchygirl99 .livejournal .com). There are also four new little stories (all InuKag or MirSan) up there that I have not posted to FanFiction. Also, no proofreading before I posted this. AND, I apologize for the lateness and...what this chapter may be. I'll edit tomorrow._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"_Society prepares the crime. The criminal commits it." – Henry Thomas Buckle_

* * *

Miroku woke up to his phone ringing. "Tsujitani," he replied, blinking sleepily.

When he heard the panicked words of another officer, he wasn't tired anymore.

"How? How the fuck was she taken?" the police sergeant demanded. He listened, heard the carefully constructed words. Sango was in the process of being moved. The FBI agent had called an order for it. Now she was gone.

Son of a bitch.

* * *

The sound of a window sliding open had Kagome rolling off of the bed, trying to find her gun that was hidden in the drawer of the nightstand. She wasn't even on the ground floor, so how anyone could get in was beyond her. What time was it even? What did they want?

The lights flickered on and Kagome stood up, gun pointed towards the window and then quickly readjusting towards the light switch. "What the–"

"You lying _bitch_," Inuyasha yelled, completely ignoring the gun and storming his way towards her. "What did you do with Sango? You told me she was in custody and staying there!"

"_What?_" Kagome yelled, clicking the safety back on and trying to stop her heart from pounding out of her chest. "I almost shot you!"

"Where is Sango?" Inuyasha demanded, his mind focused on only one thing. "You told me she was safer in custody and now I'm getting fucking blackmailed to the sounds of her crying!"

Kagome tried to process it all, lowering her gun and rubbing at her forehead. "As far as I know, Sango is in custody. That's where she was before I went to bed."

"Well she's not there anymore," Inuyasha snapped.

Before Kagome could say anything there was a loud pounding at her door. She looked between the thief a few feet away from her and the entrance, giving Inuyasha a sharp look before heading there. She checked the peephole, feeling a headache start to build behind her eyes when she pulled the door open. "What's going on?"

"The fucking Terminator tried to move Houko over as bait for your favourite thief and now–" Miroku paused, his brows furrowing. He pushed a hand at the door, opening it wider to see a black-haired man that he'd only ever studied in pictures. "What the hell?"

Kagome closed her eyes and stepped back, letting the police sergeant in before he could ask. "Inuyasha just appeared demanding to know what happened to Sango. He's been blackmailed, assumingly to save her."

Inuyasha nodded tightly. "Who is this Terminator, the one that organized her as bait?"

Miroku hesitated, looking torn. "I am not here to discuss this with you. I should _arrest _you–"

"Then arrest me!" Inuyasha shouted, taking five steps forward before sending a punch to Miroku's stomach. He shoved the cop against the wall, Miroku nearly breaking his nose with the palm of his hand.

"_STOP IT!"_ The sound of a gun loaded and ready to shoot was enough to make both men look Kagome's way, their bodies still struggling with the other. "Back off Inuyasha!" The private investigator glared, watching impatiently as the two men broke apart, clearly tense and ready to attack at any given moment.

"Kagome, I don't have time. I have to get to the scene for statements," Miroku growled.

"You know what? I don't have time for _any of this shit_," Kagome snapped. "In case neither of you noticed, I am working for _both sides of the fucking law_. My goal is to get Sango out of whatever shit-storm she's caught up in, and by doing that I have to deal with the police, the FBI and even mastermind criminals. Miroku, explain to me what you've been told so far and then go."

"We've got one cop dead, two in critical condition and a bunch of others that are hurt," Miroku started, gritting his teeth. "I had authorized a transfer but not until another day. Sesshomaru Takatsuka – the Terminator FBI agent – must have finished it, filled in what was necessary and then took her out. The cop who called didn't know much but apparently the word is that she was bait for Takahashi."

"Well clearly it wasn't fucking me," Inuyasha snapped. "So who did this, the people that were blackmailing her?"

Kagome nodded. "Whoever did this was probably her boss in this mess; the one that was sending her information to send to you. Miroku, call me when you can about whatever you hear that's useful. I'll call you if I get anything on my end, okay?" At the look on his face, she sighed and lowered the gun. "We're trying to save her here, Miroku. Don't give me that face like I'm betraying you."

It took a moment, but Miroku finally sighed, rubbing the centre of his forehead. "Yeah, no, I get it," he said. "It's just…" He stopped, blue eyes looking at Kagome. She got it though. Miroku wasn't so difficult to read, or he wasn't to her at least. The police sergeant gave a small smile after that, giving Inuyasha a half-wave before leaving the room.

The thief merely glared at the door. "It's just what?" he demanded. When he didn't get a response, Inuyasha sent his dark glare towards her. "What is his deal?"

Kagome smiled a bit. "He likes her, is all."

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. "That asshole likes her? What, does he have some sort of kink for fucking _Cops and Robbers_?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Wow. No, actually, Miroku and Sango went out once before he realized she was an accessory to your career choice."

Inuyasha sent his glare back to the shut door again, as if he could burn holes through it. "He was that guy she met? And the coffee place or whatever?" He shook his head, moving to sit on the bed. "This is like some weird sort of inbreeding."

"Yes, inbreeding with a side of _Cops and Robbers_," Kagome replied, voice mostly deadpan. "Now grow up. Miroku is going to figure out shit from the police end and now we have to determine what to do with you."

Chuckling, Inuyasha shook his head again. "No. I'm being blackmailed so I'll deal with it. As far as I'm concerned, you only need to help me find out who's blackmailing me and who has Sango. What are the chances that it's the same person?"

"High," Kagome replied. "It could be a group responsible, but I'd still bet money they're the ones who contracted out all those orders to Sango for you anyways. What did they want from you this time?"

Inuyasha shrugged, hand reaching back to move away his black hair. "Nothing too exciting."

"Tell me," Kagome demanded, staring at him pointedly. "I can help you. I can get you information for whatever you need."

Brown eyes clashed, as Inuyasha debated whether to tell her or not. It would be stupid to do it. Shiori would castrate him. "Two swords named Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. It's a duo collection, worth millions if you have the both of them. They used to be kept together until thirty years ago, when multiple heists gone wrong finally hit the limit and the owner was forced to split them." Inuyasha smirked a little. "I guess they'll be together again soon enough."

"We'll find another way," Kagome answered briskly. "You are not stealing _either _of those. We'll talk to the current owners, see if we can work out a deal to make it look like you actually–"

"What? No!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sango's life is on the line. You think I'm going to leave it to some rich dipshits to screw up?"

"You're not stealing the Tetsusaiga," Kagome stated firmly. "Or the Tenseiga. You're not stealing. Period."

Inuyasha laughed, standing up from the bed and crowding into her space. "Last time I checked it's what I did for a living. _You_ don't have a say in any of this."

"We'll work out a deal," Kagome hissed. "It might be harder to work with one than the other, but it'll be done and it'll be done properly."

"You're _infuriating_," Inuyasha growled.

"Right back at you." Kagome reached down on the bed for her gun, checking it before putting it back in the nightstand. "Now I'm going to go and follow Miroku. I can be in and out faster than he can, especially since he's probably not going to stop until he gets some real ground covered. Are we still meeting tomorrow, like we originally planned for?"

The thief didn't look too happy but he nodded anyways.

Kagome raised a brow at him, looking at the window he had come in from. "You can walk out the front door with me, you know. How did you even get in here?"

"You're on the second floor," Inuyasha muttered. "It wasn't exactly rocket science."

"Fantastic, I'll put that into the suggestion box before I leave here."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. How this woman even remotely interested him was a thing of mystery. And yet, here he was.

* * *

The tension was so thick, not even a knife could cut through it.

Kagome watched the two men sitting in the room; Miroku was sitting down with his hands grasping each other for dear life while Kouga was standing, leaning forwards on a chair and trying to look anything but angry. It wasn't working for either of them.

"I can't believe you authorized that _fucking _transfer," Kouga started suddenly, his gaze still fixed to the table.

"I didn't _authorize_ anything," Miroku replied. His voice was level, as if he understood that what the captain was going through was a natural reaction. A cop was dead; it was more than expected. "I'm just an additional consultant while he's the FBI agent handling everything. I didn't do anything but push papers. He's the one that completed the transfer times, not me."

Kouga didn't reply. Kagome watched as he curled his lip in, trying to vent but unable to. He knew Miroku was right but the truth didn't help the fact that shit had hit the fan pretty goddamn remarkably. "His supervisor is coming down to clean up the mess," the captain finally said. "Which means shit all to me. They're not the one that has to talk to a new widow and her son." Rough hands rubbed at his forehead, clearly tired. "_Fuck_."

"So what now?" The question was quiet but Kagome knew she didn't have to scream it for the two police officials to understand. They needed to move forward because now the case just got that much larger.

"We need to find Sango," Miroku added right away, looking up with his clear blue eyes. "Blood was found on scene – forensics is analyzing it but we won't get the results for another four days at least. There was a fair amount but nothing that suggests she died because of it."

"There were only two bullet casing founds on scene for a .40 calibre. We have one officer dead due to a gunshot wound and the other at the hospital for one just above his heart. From the location of the casings however, it's difficult to saw if the Houko woman was actually shot or not." Kouga looked at Miroku then, gaze solid. "Special Agent Takatsuka, however, claimed that he heard her scream until another gunshot went off. There is a possibility she's been hit."

"Alright, so we need to find her fast. Who are we looking at for suspects? Did we manage to get any surveillance?" Kagome asked, trying to get their minds moving. She hadn't been at the crime scene, hadn't experienced the whirlwind of information that was possibly presented. The more she could get out of them, the more she could tell Inuyasha. He'd been in the criminal ring for a long while; the smallest detail could help him pinpoint a possible suspect. "Have we received random?" It was a long shot because Inuyasha had already gotten it, but possibly there was more to the story.

"No, not yet," Kouga replied. "And where the hit went down wasn't near any traffic lights or important intersections. We don't have any video surveillance unless some homeowner is extreme paranoid. We've gotten statements from all of the officers and none of them were able to give a clear description. They were all wearing masks and the attacks were generally from a long range."

"And they hit their target?" Miroku winced, not liking the sound of it. "The tire on the leading vehicle was flat. Did forensics find the cause?"

Kouga shook his head. "Nothing is going to come back for at least another day or two. The puncture looks like a bullet hole but I can't confirm without the supportive evidence."

"We might have, what, a sniper then? If we're going for a long range hit then we're looking a professional. The officer who was killed – it was out of the blue right? If we're going with the idea that whoever shot him did it from a distance, then we've possibly got another crime scene at one of the houses."

"A sniper? For some woman who is already being blackmailed?" Miroku ran a hand down his face. "We're talking higher than just gangs here. This was a very purposeful hit. They killed an officer – almost killed another – just to take Sango. What does that point out then? Why make it so big and deadly? There weren't any kill signatures that I saw."

"It's to send a message," Kagome said quietly. Her fingers started tapping uncontrollably. Getting Sango wasn't to scare her or to make her do whatever they wanted. The real goal was something bigger.

It was a message to Inuyasha, to not fuck up, to do exactly what they wanted.

And they wanted those swords.

A knock on Kouga's office door made the three look up. An officer slowly stepped in, her eyes a little red as she held out a folder. "Captain, the results for facial recognition came back for the _Ohgami _case. Where do you want them?"

"Just give them to me," Kouga answered, moving along to get the thin manila folder from the officer. "Thank you."

"Did you get a hit?" Kagome asked, eyeing the folder. She remembered that surveillance had caught the woman fleeing from the museum on that day – the same woman that had been following Inuyasha and Shiori…or her. It didn't matter who because chances were this person was involved in the mess somehow. Any answers would be good ones.

The captain shot her a look, clearly pointing out his priorities. He didn't realize the possible ties to the case but Kagome couldn't exactly tell him or risk getting arrested herself. Aiding the bad guys wasn't something to pride yourself on. "I'll check on it after I've dealt with this and the FBI brings something who is actually competent in." He dropped the folder unceremoniously on the desk. "I'm going to head over and have the talk. I've already got Officer Kishio and Officer Yoshino organizing teams to see if they can get any statements. With the time of the transfer I doubt it – it would be too dark even if anyone was up. You guys can just…"

"Help with whatever needs to be done," Miroku finished, holding up his hands. "I'll simply follow orders."

Kouga's mouth quirked a bit at that. "If you get anything from the Terminator, you let me know, yeah?"

Miroku nodded, looking over at Kagome. "And you?"

"I have some people I can talk to, maybe get some information on who would do this." Kagome realized that calling Yura so soon might not be productive, but the woman certainly knew information that was vital when it came to Sango and her family. Possibly this morning's events would help narrow down Yura's lists of suspects. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

Kouga gave a small wave of his fingers, leaving the office. Miroku sat for a few moments more before standing, watching the black-haired woman's movement as she slowly made her way to the file. "What are you doing?"

"Following a hunch," the private investigator replied. "This woman was following Inuyasha yesterday. I think whoever she is, she knows what's going on. This act against Sango involves something much, much bigger."

"You said last night that Yura mentioned possible drug relations. You think that's it?"

Kagome shook her head. "Like you said, snipers don't generally follow a gang style. This is far more organized, getting closer to a mob mentality than anything else. This is something who is big, bad and has the money. I'd say money laundering is a much nicer fit."

"Which makes it a lot harder because the one's behind it are harder to pinpoint," Miroku added. "It could range from some billionaire in the Bahamas to a low-end weapon's dealer who's trying to get his cash cleaned."

Kagome grabbed the manila folder, opening it and flipping through the results. She hadn't seen the surveillance tape but it would've been hard to tell anyways. The resulting match, however, screamed at her. "No shit," she breathed, turning her big brown eyes to Miroku. "You won't believe this."

The police sergeant took the folder from her, making quick work by scanning the provided information. At first he was a bit lost, his blue eyes clearing the moment the name hit home. "Kikyo Hidaka. Isn't she one of Takahashi's victims from back in August?"

Kagome nodded, trying to put the pieces together. The night that Inuyasha stole the Shikon no Tama – although, he'd never admit to it – was the night they met at his hotel room. She hadn't seen the jewel on him but the priceless artifact had been reported missing the next day. Picking up her car keys, Kagome flicked Miroku's shoulder in goodbye.

She had a meeting with a thief to make, and this one was certainly going to get interesting.

* * *

The pain was fierce. It started out as a dull throb, echoing in her skull like a threat. It only worsened when she opened her eyes, feeling her eyelashes stick together from her left eye. She tried to move her hand, to feel the reason why, but froze at the feel of heavy metal that kept her reigned in tight.

Sango looked down at herself, seeing the dirty unfinished floor and the ceiling that had drywall cracks all along it. Her bottom was sore, right foot tingling painfully from her position as she was leaning against some thick pole. She was cuffed – wrists and ankles – with a chain wrapped around her waist. Sango tried to struggle, shifting around her position to best fight. She cried out at the pain. The cuffs were old and sharp, making her wrists bleed. Her head started to pound as she shook, shoulder now screaming with the movement. The dull throb it had been before was nothing compared to this.

"_Help_!" she screamed, coughing as her voice failed her. It was too rough, too dehydrated. How long had she been down here? "Help me, please!"

The heavy sound of footsteps above her made her pause, hope trying desperately to rise even though the chances were slim. These people were probably her captors. She listened as the sounds got further away, until the unmistakable creak of a door could be heard and then there were footfalls on the stairs. They were slow, haggard, like they were stumbling drunk and trying to keep upright.

Sango held her breath. She had been blackmailed for years, even since her parents' deaths. Was it the same group of people? Someone different? The tension was almost unbearable, suffocating.

"Shut _up_," a voice slurred, a thin body slowly coming into view.

Sango wanted to cry, or scream – from happiness and anger. She couldn't figure out which, watching the figure as he stumbled forward a few more steps. His face was blank, mouth open like he couldn't hold it shut. He teetered as he stood, eyes dilated even as they attempted to focus on her.

"Shut up or you will be in trouble, and _I_ will be in trouble," the boy went on, blinking too often. For a moment he stopped, trying to stare and only do that. "You look kind of funny, and similar–"

"Get back up here!" another voice shouted from the tops of the stairs. The voice was deep, terrifying and Sango had never heard it before.

But this boy before her…she knew him all too well. "Kohaku," she whispered desperately. "Kohaku, how many people are there upstairs? Where are we, do you know?" And there were so many other questions, so many things she wanted to say.

Kohaku stared at her blankly, absolutely tarnished in his drug-induced, foggy mind. "Coming sir!" he shouted, spit involuntarily leaving his mouth. He stared for a moment longer, shaking his head before turning away.

"No, no Kohaku come here!" Sango screamed, tugging at her chains, cuts be damned. Because this was her brother and he was _alive_ and here.

She had to get them out of there. She had to save them.

Sango didn't stop screaming until her throat was raw and her chest wracked with sobs.

* * *

**_Comments to Acknowledge_**

_InuKag4eva:_ Well, I didn't update soon. But... I'll try harder? Thank you!

_Whoobonhoaglo:_ Work and play is always fantastic ;) Although, I could just not post altogether and then you could just work? Thanks darling!

* * *

_Feedback is super appreciated. Even though I suck. But whatever._


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_**Author's Note: **Thank you for your patience with this. From here on out, this will be updated every two weeks until it's completely finished._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story._

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Nineteen**

"_The thief, as will become apparent, was a special type of thief. This thief was an artist of theft. Other thieves merely stole everything that was not nailed down but this thief stole the nails as well." – Sorcery, Terry Pratchett._

* * *

The location of their meeting was an old store, boarded up and in need of some serious work. It was a shadier part of Rexene that wasn't known for the beautiful business towers but rather for the gap between the rich and the poor. People still wandered the streets, completely ignoring their surroundings. It made it all the more easy for Inuyasha to slip inside the building, the backdoor open and broken. There wasn't any light or footprints, but Inuyasha knew without a doubt that Kagome was already there, waiting for him.

Kagome had a look that was possibility the epitome of unimpressed. She'd found something out then, if by the way her arms were tightly crossed under her chest were any indication. Kagome's back was arched, leaning away from him instinctively, elongating herself to seem more _there_, more _real_. And yet, she was defensive.

Interesting.

"What did you find out?" he asked, deciding not to hold off.

There was a momentary flicker of surprise on her face before it was carefully hidden, brown eyes turning towards the floor. "I should have figured," Kagome mumbled. Slowly she looked up at him, trying to study him almost with the way her eyes raked across his shoulders, his face. "I know who's following you, and I'm now sure more than ever you're the target."

Stepping further into the abandoned shop, Inuyasha made his way over to her. Kagome didn't move the closer he got, only tightened her arms in front of herself. "Who is it?"

"Kikyo Hidaka." Kagome paused, still watching him intently. "When she came to the museum to check out the scene from when you stole the _Ohgami Feather_– _Don't bother lying to me, Inuyasha, I know you did it _– we walked in during her search, or whatever it was she was doing. She ran before we could see her but there was video surveillance across the street and facial recognition confirms."

For the longest moment, Inuyasha couldn't believe it.

Then, it kind of made some fucked up sense.

"I always knew my teenage years would come back to bite me in the ass," a female voice spoke out, coming from the doorway Inuyasha had entered only a few minutes ago. "Getting caught drunk and charged for public indecency after streaking for a dare wasn't exactly how I pictured you finding out. Alas, I'm in the system so what can I do?"

Inuyasha groaned and turned around. "You bitch."

"Kindly fuck right off," Kikyo replied smoothly. She smiled, a measure of cool politeness radiating off of her. She was young, beautiful, in a perfectly tailored white suit that hugged her curves. Her long black hair seemed too shiny in the dusty, dim lighting of the abandoned store. She was regal looking, just like he remembered. "You have something of mine." She also had the attitude of a shark; sharp and deadly.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, trying to remain calm even though he wanted to throttle something. Kikyo seemed to bring that out in him, no matter what her appearance. "No, I don't."

"The Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha, I'm not a moron," Kikyo replied. She stood beside the black-haired thief, eyeing him suspiciously. "Although, with recent events I'm surprised you're still standing here. If I called the cops, you'd be screwed."

"Not as screwed as I'd be if I was still dating you," Inuyasha retorted, rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't tattletale, you like me too much."

Kikyo narrowed her gaze but didn't answer, instead turning her attention towards Kagome, who had been particularly silent while watching the exchange. "Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to finally meet. I'm afraid you've seen more of my backside than my face as of recent."

"What with you running away?" Kagome tried to keep her voice relatively neutral, but Kikyo's raised eyebrow proved she hadn't quite done the job. "Why are you following Inuyasha?"

"First name basis," Kikyo murmured, nudging Inuyasha in the side. "You've already had sex with her, haven't you? Could you keep it in your pants, please?" She paused, clearly for some sort of dramatic effect. "At least she's pretty."

"I will _kill_ you," Inuyasha muttered, forcing himself not to close his eyes and rub his temples. This was not giving him a headache, this was _not_. "Can you just answer the question Kikyo, and for once not be so damned difficult?"

Kikyo smiled slowly, like she knew far more than she was letting on. "Inuyasha stole what was mine and I want it back."

"That doesn't explain what you were doing looking at the exhibit that once held the _Ohgami Feather_," Kagome said evenly. "You're doing a lot more than just wanting back a pink jewel."

Inuyasha smirked at the private investigator. "See? Pretty _and_ smart." He watched as Kagome's brown eyes flickered to his momentarily, shock taking over her features. Turning towards Kikyo, he nudged the woman's ribs just to be a piss-off. "So are you going to answer the question or what?"

Kikyo looked up at the ceiling where wires hung in every colour. "I was figuring out just how deeply in shit you are," the woman answered finally. Her milky brown eyes stared at Inuyasha, her raised eyebrow daring him to argue. "You're pretty fucking deep."

Inuyasha scoffed at the woman he'd unfortunately known for years. Kikyo hadn't changed one bit, not that he particularly expected it. Kikyo was her own brand of unique, rich and luxurious for absolutely no reason, but about as foul as they could come. Inuyasha hadn't lied to Kagome on that first night when he said that Kikyo wasn't all that warm and receptive after their break up.

Dishes had been thrown at his head and he hadn't even really done the _dumping_.

"Want to tell me what you found out about last night?" Inuyasha finally asked, looking at Kagome. When the private investigator paused, he sent Kikyo a sharp look. "Can you go outside?"

"Really, I'm being dismissed now?" Kikyo brushed at her white suit, as if Inuyasha's words somehow dirtied her. "Fine, but I will be around."

"Like a bad dream," Inuyasha murmured, smirking slightly. His brown eyes held Kagome's while the other woman left. He couldn't help but stare as the private investigator watched Kikyo leave, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "So, want to tell me what's going on?"

Slowly Kagome turned her attention back to him, mind seeming to start churning again. "Forensics isn't done yet, so I don't have any definite answers for you."

"What do you have?"

"Ideas," Kagome responded, crossing her arms over her chest just like when he had entered the room. "The capture was far too clean and organized, despite the chaos. Bullets were far too accurate for shooting with eyes closed. The captain and Miroku are looking into the area for a secondary crime scene – the roofs."

Inuyasha raised a brow, unable to help himself from stepping closer to her. "You're saying that one of the shooters was on the roof?" He thought about it for a moment, letting the investigator's words sink in. "A sniper?"

Pink lips curved into a smile. "Exactly, and it was meant to serve a purpose. It's a message for you to do what they want."

"I have to find the damn things first," Inuyasha muttered, feeling his body tense all over. "Isn't the whole killing-by-sniper a bit big for just a snatch and grab? I wasn't even there – it wasn't much of a message. Sango was already out of my grasp."

"That's–" Kagome hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "This has to go back to who's controlling her. It has to be for bigger reasons than just ordering you around. This has to go back to her family." Uncrossing her arms, Kagome paced around the room, mimicking Kikyo's earlier actions by looking up at the broken ceiling. "How much did you know about her family?"

"Well I thought I knew a lot more before this shit happened," Inuyasha replied gruffly. "But not too much, we didn't discuss things about our pasts. I knew she had parents and that they were killed. She obviously never told me about her brother."

The thief watched as Kagome nodded her head like she was confirming something. It was fascinating to study her, the way her body moved, the way her arms twitched as if she desperately wanted to make wild gestures when speaking. Even in just simple jeans and that damning trench coat, Inuyasha still wanted to pin her down to the nearest surface.

"I think her father was laundering money." The confession was quiet and for once Kagome stopped her pacing to stare at his face. "Use of a sniper is too big, just like you said. I've read the reports on Sango's parents and their deaths. It was a pretty difficult case, considering there was evidence of tampering without having enough to justifiably call it conclusive in court."

Inuyasha processed the information, taking in the details even as his brown eyes tracked the way she raked her hand through her long, wavy black hair. "You think this is more than just about me stealing the swords."

"I think this goes back _years_," Kagome answered, agreeing with him. "I think whoever your boss is, is the person that's responsible for her parents' deaths."

"That's a big accusation. Is there any evidence?"

Shaking her head, Kagome sighed. "It's completely circumstantial – at best. The problem is that I know more than the cops do. I can't just give them more anonymous information; it would be far too easy in getting caught."

"Shiori is looking into Sango's parents. She had a similar hunch about them being involved or in over their heads. I'll tell her what you said, maybe it can help her narrow her search," Inuyasha said. "Meanwhile, I've got to perform the crime of my life and figure out some way to trap her kidnappers. And, of course, not get caught." He knew his chances were higher than most, but 'slim' was still not something he'd bet on.

"Don't…don't do this," Kagome whispered suddenly, stepping closer to him, as if closing the distance would make him listen to her. "I have contacts, I told you already. We can stage something–"

"Stop." Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her wrist, trying to get her attention, to have her focused completely on him. "I'm stealing them and you can't stop me. I won't risk Sango's life like that. I'm a thief, Kagome, and that's not changing."

Her brown eyes bore into his and Inuyasha refused to flinch. He didn't have anything to hide, not anymore. There were few secrets between them now, after the fallout. It was a matter now of whether the private investigator was going to try to stop him. Kagome could try but she wouldn't move him from this. Sango was on the line and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to her.

"I just…" She stopped, licked her lips. "I want to think I understand, but I really don't."

The way she looked at him made him pause, made his brain stop thinking all together. His thumb, where it was still clinging to her wrist, rubbed softly against the smooth skin. Kagome was right though; a thief and a private investigator that both lied from the start to best each other wasn't exactly a foundation built for _understanding_. "Yeah," he said roughly, "it's probably better that way."

The strangest part – or maybe the worst part – was when she smiled at him, small but genuine. "I'm going to head back to the station, see what's happening with Kouga and Miroku's investigation. They might be closer to finding out who took her."

Inuyasha nodded, puling away. "I know where to find you."

"Don't do anything stupid." Kagome left after that, making her way through the building with Inuyasha's eyes pointedly not looking at her.

The thief left a few minutes later, giving Kagome enough time to disappear. He stood just outside the doorway, hands in the pockets of his jeans as he stared at the road ahead.

"Sometimes I forget how dumb you can be."

Inuyasha sighed, glancing over his shoulder to see Kikyo stepping up just beside him. "Thanks for that."

"No, really," Kikyo stated, laughing. "You started dating a private investigator because she was pretty."

"_And smart_," he added. "Besides, I had orders to get close to her."

The irritatingly perfect woman hummed. It was absolutely arrogant sounding and it drove him insane. "You didn't have to do it like that, but you're fully aware, aren't you? You _wanted_ to date her, which is why you're a moron. Want to talk about what's really going on that's got you sitting in hot water?"

"Shit's hit the fan," Inuyasha muttered. He didn't feel like explaining anything that went on – especially things with Kagome – but this was Kikyo he was talking to. They probably had one of the most complicated love/hate relationships ever. It took some time, the sun starting to fall down the sky as he told her the short version of the past three months.

"I knew Sango was in trouble but not…" Kikyo shrugged. Inuyasha knew the sleek-haired woman's stalking skills were good, but putting together the fact that Sango had a brother no one knew about and that she'd been the messenger between his true boss and him… That was impossible. Kikyo and Sango had never really cared much for each other anyways, even back when Inuyasha was dating the socialite. "So what does any of that have to do with getting close to Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha paused, going backwards in the conversation. "Oh, I still don't…know. Nothing ever followed up with that order."

"That's a bit strange considering they managed to kidnap Sango from inside a police protected vehicle transport. You'd think they'd be able to deliver a message."

"Well, they clearly want me to steal the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga."

"Those two swords, huh?" Kikyo smiled at him, giving him the look that meant she knew more than he did. Inuyasha hated that look. It was one out of the hundred reasons they ended rather spectacularly. "That's interesting timing."

The thief tried not to strangle her for purposely being mysterious. "Why?" he asked, voice flat and waiting.

"Next week is the opening gala for a brand new exhibit called the _Feudal Era_. If the Shikon no Tama hadn't been stolen from me, I was going to have it added. Mr. Yanami had come to me with such high hopes until you crushed them."

He rolled his eyes. It was inevitable and something Kikyo specifically stated that she _loathed_. "And why should I give a shit about that?"

Kikyo glared at him like he was being purposely obtuse with her. "Because the Tetsusaiga and Tenseigaare a part of the collection, you fucking moron."

Oh.

Interesting timing was right.

* * *

Kouga was starting to fidget.

Being the captain of the Rexene-Lander Police Department wasn't his dream job, but he was good at it. He had never fit in with a finely pressed suit and a quiet office. It certainly wasn't him despite the fact Rexene was a city of glass towers, banks and business executives. Kouga knew he had a drive for something inexplicable but it's what pushed him into police work, looking for justice in a world he didn't truly think could manage it.

And then, to block everything disgruntled about justice he thought of, there was Miroku Tsujitani. The guy was decent enough that it irritated the police captain. Miroku seemed to take everything personally and seriously. He was devoted and quick to catch on. He seemed to flit into Kouga's world when Kouga wanted the help and disappear miraculously when he didn't. So he was smart too.

Even more irritating, and even more of a reason to dislike the guy.

"Anything yet?" Kouga asked, refusing to flinch at the bark in his voice.

To Miroku's credit, the police sergeant didn't react. He nodded his head, gesturing for Kouga to follow. "There weren't any casings found on scene, so whoever our person is, they clean up." Miroku stood at the edge of the flat room, his knee pressing lightly against the tiny brick barrier that was more of a tripping hazard than an actual fence. "I was trying to get a good picture of where our guy would be though. There were a few options but finally forensics got it."

Kouga followed Miroku's blue eyes down, noting a small area marked off. "GSR?"

"We haven't had rain and it's cool. I don't know how much it'd hold as factual evidence, but we've got our point," Miroku replied, looking over the edge. He stared down at the road, seeing the evidence that was long gone. The street had been opened to one lane but tomorrow it would be brought back fully. The blood was mostly gone, and what they didn't get would be so buried in the asphalt anyways…

"No prints?" Kouga asked, distracting the sergeant. "Just the GSR?"

"They found a partial a foot away from the GSR," Miroku replied. "But it seems unlikely."

"A guy who picks up his shell casings isn't going to forget about his prints," Kouga agreed, nodding his head. "But maybe someone close to them? Someone who knew about it or helped in the planning stages?"

Miroku gave Kouga a lopsided smile. "We can only hope."

There was the sound of talking all around them, officers bustling and talking to the owners of the buildings downstairs. Forensics was leaving but Kouga still had to talk to their supervisor. He knew what Miroku said was probably everything, but there were politics to all of it that needed to be settled. Toeing at the ground, Kouga shook his head. "This whole thing is fucked. I don't want to see the glass half-empty but–"

"Then don't." Miroku didn't sound angry, just reserved. Blue eyes met Kouga's brown ones as the police sergeant shrugged. "You have enough to think about as it is. Any word yet on the FBI?"

"They probably won't get in until early morning tomorrow, before dawn knowing my luck," Kouga grumbled. "As long as they get their damned Terminator back into his charging unit, I don't care. He's made a mess of this."

"He didn't care about Sango," Miroku pointed out. "His target is Inuyasha Takahashi."

Kouga snorted. "He didn't care about my men, and I'm not going to forgive his vendetta for shit."

Miroku didn't say anything, but the captain didn't think he would. They weren't friends, not even colleagues. They were…two people there for entirely different reasons. Miroku clearly cared about Sango Houko, for reasons that were purely beyond him. Kouga was there for the job, because…well, that was that.

* * *

_She had to do it. She had to. There was no choice in the matter._

_That terrified the shit out of her._

_Walking towards the group of officers, Kagome tried to swallow her nerves, drown out the doubts that circled around in her head. They called her for a reason, because she was best. That's what they said anyways, that's what they believed. She's moved up in the ranks faster than anyone else in her division. She had recommendation that frankly astonished her, but Kagome didn't think it was anything more than a level head and good luck. Luck that the bad guy had poor aim in that split second she decided to jump left and not right. _

_She couldn't believe this. Not this._

_The feel of her gun was welcome, even if it was still holstered. Miroku flit by her, giving her a look. Huh, she hadn't…noticed that. There was something, a look – _a knowing, horrified terror. _It was buried in the blue, the wave of emotion swept by a thunder-struck sea._

_He…knew. Miroku knew?_

"_You ready?" Another cop, one she barely knew, was the one to help her set up. Kagome was distracted now, confused. Miroku had looked at her and she was missing something. Missing what? Missing _what_?_

"_Yes." No._

_There were barked orders, cops lining up by their cruisers. Doors were wide open, officers huddled with guns pointed and waiting as she was ushered through the hole._

_She waited for the signal and freed her gun, feeling the heavy weight in her palm. This time it was simply going through the motions. Her mind wasn't in it; it wasn't counting the number of bullets she had, didn't prepare for the recoil it would cause if she fired. Kagome listened to the count automatically, pushing off low when it was time. She crossed the distance, go, go, go. _

_Why did Miroku look at her this time? He never had before._

_Her back was pressed to the wall._

"_Muso Yanaka!" she yelled. "My name is Kagome Higurashi with the Troy-Calvary Police. I just want to talk. I'm coming in, okay? Don't doing anything stupid."_

_More officers were there to back her up and Kagome made the hand motions, following through. This was real, she knew it was. But…she'd lived this. Over and over but this was…different. Completely different. The door opened. Go._

_There was so much blood. An older gentleman's throat had been slit, and while there were still crimson droplets falling to the floor, he was long dead. Kagome forced herself to look away, to survey the room._

_Muso had a gun pressed lightly to his head. His gaze was unnerving. "Why are you here?"_

"_People are dying. People are already dead. The cops always come then." A script, nothing more._

_Muso gestured to the dead man, not remotely repulsed by the sight. "He's the one that called you," he said sounding bitter, angry. "I wasn't even doing anything."_

"_So what's going on? Why are you here?" A domestic dispute. That's what this was, or how it all started out anyways._

"_The bitch left me. After everything I did for her, all the treasures I gave her, she still left. She hit me you know."_

"_She hit you? Why would she do that?" _

_Muso shrugged. "I'm not a fucking cunt, how would I know?" He raised a brow at her. "Why do you think she hit me?"_

_These were mind games, and she couldn't afford to play. "I'm not sure why she would hit you. It doesn't sound very nice. Where is she? Is she here or did she run?" The wife was dead. Dead. Blood red._

_Laughing, the black-haired man took a step forwards. "She's okay, I promise. She's better now." Muso twirled; his gun was still pressed against his skin. "Yeah, that stupid bitch."_

_A sudden surge. Police officers moving, surrounding. Muso's eyes turned dead. Blood red. They were all dead, weren't they? All of them._

"_Back off!" But no one listened, did they? "I said to back off!" _

"_You know, I've always wondered… Is there an afterlife?"_

_Keeping her gun trained on him, Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not ready to find out. I think I want to be more secure before my time comes. I'm still young; I've got a lot to learn yet."_

"_Young." Tasting the words, Kagome remembered that. "I like that. It was a smart answer, very intelligent. How old are you?"_

"_I'm, uh, I'm twenty-two." Distract him. Distract him._

"_That is pretty young."_

"_You can't be much older." Longer. Longer._

"_And that makes some sort of difference?" Muso laughed. He was looking worse, looking shaky. "What? You think I'm just going to let it all go?"_

"_Put the gun down Muso," Kagome ordered. "Don't do this. It doesn't have to end this way."_

_There was no hope. Nothing. Just blackness in crazy eyes, something that Kagome didn't let herself get a grasp of. She refused to because going that deep… People didn't come out and Kagome had always wanted to stay in tact, keep working for as long as she possibly could._

_She should've just jumped in the deep end. It would've saved her in the end._

"_Back off!" Kagome yelled, but none of the others listened. "I said to fucking back off!" Not enough, not nearly enough. Too late. Too late._

_The gun aimed at his head was slowly turning, switching directions, becoming more than just a fear– "Wonder if it's cold in Hell?"_

_Cold, so cold, so–_

Kagome woke up, gasping for air, trying desperately not to drown. It took long moments of just breathing until she realized her cell phone was going off, screaming a loud, out of tune ring. Blindly she grabbed for it, ignoring the light of the phone and the flashing caller ID. "Higurashi."

She could only hope the shake didn't make it into her voice.

"I'm coming to you."

Frowning deeply, Kagome worked through her sleep-addled mind to recognize the voice. "Yura? Is that…what are you doing?" Kagome twisted to look at the clock, taking in the time. "Why are you calling me at three in the morning?"

"I have information on the family," Yura said hurriedly. "I'm coming to you. My flight will land in two hours. Don't be late."

"Why–" Was she asking that a lot? "Why are you flying here?"

Yura scoffed on the other end. "Just because you'll drive for hours on end to chase a thief, doesn't mean I will. Two hours. Bring coffee."

It took a fully twenty seconds for Kagome to realize she was stuck listening to the dial tone.

The feeling in her stomach – that heavy, gut-rolling nausea – intensified. Something was very wrong.

* * *

"Inuyasha, wake up! For god's sake, you lazy son of a bitch get up!"

He hated Shiori. He really did. He also hated her couch. "What is going on?" Inuyasha grumbled, trying to curl deeper into the cushions. They were still staying at her loft apartment even though his blackmailer knew the location. It was sadly safer than any hotel or motel in the city because the cops had already scoured those areas, preparing owners for the possibility of his arrival. He couldn't get caught, not when so much was on the line. "Why are you– Stop pulling my hair, damn it!"

Shiori glowered at him. "We need to talk because this is urgent. Thanks to what you told me last night, I might have found a trace back to whoever is doing this."

It was certainly enough to rouse him but Inuyasha still didn't like it. It took slow, hazy seconds before his brain started to function. He sat up on the couch, scratching at his bare chest. Shiori wasn't even fazed, not by the fact he was only in loose pyjama shorts that he'd found, and sat down right beside him. She even snuggled into the blankets a bit.

"You're like a furnace," she commented lightly, pulling her laptop onto her legs.

Inuyasha didn't try to make sense of the screens in front of him, or what any of the letters and numbers and characters meant. He followed the trail of Shiori's finger, not understanding a bit of it. "You want to explain what was so important that you had to wake me up? I had a long night."

"Yeah," Shiori snorted, "with Kikyo. I'm surprised you still have your balls in tact."

"She didn't go anywhere near them," Inuyasha quipped. "She's like a disease."

"And yet, you're friends after a complicated, romantically sexual relationship that ended badly. I get it, I do. You've told me numerous times why you hate her and love her at the same time, but I really don't need to hear the facts of what happened last night."

"Nothing happened," Inuyasha snapped suddenly, pulling the blanket away from her. If she was going to be so nosey and bitchy, she could freeze. "I wouldn't and quite frankly, neither would she."

"Great, so you can continue with the private investigator then," Shiori mumbled, sighing. Inuyasha was going to say something when she pressed her palm against his lips, effectively shushing him. "Now, I've been looking into Sango's family, right? It eventually led me to the relationships her father had with other people, which in turn made me look into continuing relationships that passed on to Sango. Now all of them, for the most part, disappeared completely. Sango seemed to make a huge turn of the hotel when her family passed. She obviously cleaned up the books – there was a large payment given to the government that her father had been previously hiding. A lot of the men who were dealing with _Luxure's _financials were fired when she took control of the hotel. Sango literally started fresh."

"Okay, so what's the point?" Inuyasha asked, trying to squint at the screen in hopes it would make something…make sense.

"Every transaction is unique," Shiori stated, typing into the computer as a dialog box popped up. There was the rapid-fire sound of the keys clicking as she went along, barely pausing even while she talked. "But there's still an underlying pattern that helps to group certain exchanges with others, with certain _people_. Now, I could only get the barest look at what her father had. His books were so muddied that I'm still going to need time to–"

"How'd you get their financial records and audits?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, frowning. "You shouldn't have that."

Shiori raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "You can't be serious. I've walked in and out of _Luxure_ before mostly unscathed. You've been gone for hours on end and I couldn't read any more pointless newspaper articles for subtext. I got what I needed and then hacked into what I still didn't have. The police swiped _almost_ everything, but not enough." Inuyasha didn't know how to take that, so he simply listened as she went on, talking about patterns and money and codes that were supposed to equal out to something in his mind. "Virtually all transactions from before her father's death were completely gone, _except _for one. Now, I've got a question for you. Where is your stolen loot?"

"Loot?" Inuyasha tried not to feel indignant. "Sango dealt with it. We moved money to offshore accounts but mostly the objects and artifacts were placed in numerous under-the-table facilities or shady storage lockers. I've always had this boss but no one ever took the goods from me, not after all these years."

"Well that's a big fat lie." Shiori pointed at some sequence that meant nothing to him. "Sango purposely kept you in the dark. If you ever went looking for stuff, she probably had a few places that were meant to keep you guessing about who your 'boss' really was but…there are a ton of transactions here, all of them small amounts and spaced relatively even. It's nothing legitimate though, I can tell."

"So what, I've been slowly drained and Sango lied to me?" Inuyasha frowned. "Why would she lie about the stuff I stole not being taken?"

There was a momentary silence before Shiori finally huffed, closing her laptop. "My guess? Because you're stupid and you would've tried to go after them to find out the truth. Sango couldn't risk it, not with what's clearly on the line for her. Even though you're incredibly intelligent, you're rather dumb when it comes to stuff like your _possessions_." Crystal blue eyes rolled and Shiori stood from the couch, laptop tucked under her arm. "I have a lot more to get through. You can go back to sleep if you want Sleeping Beauty."

He wanted to because it would make reality go away for a bit, but there were plans he had to make, things he had to take into account. Kikyo had helped him last night, had given him information that he could use. She would help him; she and Shiori would be on his side. With Kagome as the ace up his sleeve, Inuyasha almost had hope he could make it out mostly alive with Sango over his shoulder. But then again, Kagome was also working for the cops, Shiori would slap him if he tried to do anything nearly so reckless and Kikyo…well, she didn't like him for the most part.

Inuyasha was decidedly fucked. He figured, because of it, that planning his next suicide mission to steal the swords was the only right option to carry out. He also needed to see Kagome again because with Kikyo there, he hadn't been able to read her the way he wanted to, hadn't been able to look deeper into the meaning of her words. And there was meaning there. He meant something to Kagome probably. But if he wanted to get out of this alive, he'd need to make sure of it.

He wasn't using her. He… Well, maybe Inuyasha was. Then again, did they know any different? Could their relationship be anything more than just _take_? Inuyasha shook his head. _Yeah right._

* * *

_**Comment to Acknowledge:**_

_Whoobonhooalgo: _Baha well thank you dear! I'm sure now it's only going to get worse, but at least my updating will get better!

* * *

_**Feedback is love. Chapters of Winging It and HTKM to be posted this week as well.**_


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Author's Note #1: **Poll. It closes SUNDAY. So vote :)

**Author's Note #2: **My profile has a message. If you haven't yet read it, you may want to.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Twenty**

"_It's discouraging to think how many people are shocked by honesty and how few by deceit." – Noel Coward_

* * *

Kagome waited in the pick-up lane, out in front of the airport. Staring at the time, she worriedly turned her gaze to look at the doors. Where the hell was Yura? She was supposed to be there by now. There were other cars around her, though far fewer than in the day. A family reunited to the side, tired children eagerly hugging their father while he tried to hold them both up.

A sharp knock to the window's glass startled her momentarily, and Kagome turned to see bright eyes and short, chopped black hair. Yura Yajima grinned at her, blood red lips perfectly done up despite the early morning. The trunk now popped open, she disappeared to put away her suitcase, leaving Kagome with a few moments to collect her thoughts. She hadn't seen Yura for a long time, not since she started the case. Yura had always been a woman that knew _things_. Tidbits about bad men and bad morals and bad plans were her specialty, since her connections with the underside of the law weren't completely severed. She'd once been the fiancée of a crime lord, turning into a casual police connector when the situation called for it. Drug and weapon distribution were her forte, especially since it had been her fiancé's resume feature, but laundering was all part of the package.

"Where's my coffee?" Yura said the moment she opened the car door to slide inside.

"In the cup holder, where it's supposed to be," Kagome replied lightly, turning off her four-ways and heading back towards the highway. She had finished her own coffee a while ago, mostly because she needed to drive at an ungodly hour. Briefly Kagome had woken up Miroku to tell him where she was going, but the police sergeant hadn't been all that coherent considering the hours he was pulling on the job. "So why are here?"

"Cutting to the chase, huh?" Yura smiled, her red lips hidden behind the paper cup in her hands. There were a few moments of silence while she drank the bitter liquid, a sigh leaving her mouth after that first taste of heaven. "I may have found a connection, but it's a pretty big reach. I had to call in a few favours."

Kagome briefly wondered how many 'friends' Yura had. The black-haired woman always knew a little something about something. "And?"

"Does the name Ginkotsu Egawa mean anything to you?"

The last name sounded familiar but Kagome couldn't place it. "Not particularly, why, who is he?"

"Someone you don't want to mess with or he'll have you between his crosshairs. Sniper, military background, dishonourable discharge and all that crap. He's got a group though of men like him. They run their own show, pull in their own jobs."

Kagome thought about it for a moment, hesitating only when realization hit her. "How did you hear about the sniper? That's not even in the news. The police are keeping it tight-lipped and it happened _yesterday_. You couldn't have known that Sango Houko was taken."

The expression on the black-haired woman's face was unimpressed. "Well I didn't know it was Houko woman, but really. Kagome, you know I don't barter and tell. Look, someone got cocky, alright? Ginkotsu is known to be a bit of a loud-mouth at times. He's part of a gang called _Seven_. I've heard they've been around Rexene for the past month or so."

"They're the ones who have Sango?"

"According to my information." Yura shrugged, taking another long sip of her coffee, wincing at the cooling temperature. It had definitely been sitting for too long.

"How the hell do they go back to her father though?" the private investigator pushed. The information simply didn't make any sense. Maybe it was too early in the morning, but key pieces of evidence seemed to be slipping out of her grasp.

Yura sighed dramatically, throwing her arm over her eyes. "I would rather talk about this _after_ I've gotten my beauty sleep."

"By the time you wake up, I'll already be out investigating. I need something to go on," Kagome stated, glancing over at the informant. "If Ginkotsu is known to be a talker, has anyone heard they've got a teenager in their possession? Sango's brother had been taken ever since the crash. Surely they wouldn't have let him live, right? Not if they killed his father–" Stopping herself before she got too turned around, Kagome took a deep breath. They were only a minute away from the hotel anyways. She'd think about it all in the morning and gather her thoughts. Then she'd speak to Yura about it, get the information and go rooting around in everyone's business.

There was still one question though. "Why did you come?" Kagome asked.

Yura groaned pitifully. "Because this is business, sweetheart. Something big is going down in Rexene and I want to know all the ins and outs of it."

The private investigator determined she would never understand the criminal world. And just like that, a thought blasted in her mind.

She should call Inuyasha because _hell_, if anyone could teach her, it'd probably be that attractive, smug, narcissistic, overachieving, _fantastically hung_–

…thieving bastard.

* * *

There was a routine now, something that Sango had become familiar with the passing of days. Kohaku would come down the stairs, sometimes drugged out of his mind or bruised and beaten, and no matter what she tried to say to him, he'd never really respond.

The food wasn't much more than scraps – a hunk of bread, some cold vegetables and tiny pieces of minced meat. It made her angry that her stomach rumbled greatly every time it came, because she didn't deserve this. Not this. But she was being kept, held against her will. No one but Kohaku came down to see her, none of the brutes that took her dared to come near. Sometimes she could hear them above, yelling at Kohaku to hurry up. The teen's drugged gaze would search heavenward and then he'd always give Sango this look – _why is this happening? This can't be right, is it? _He'd always leave either way. He never repeated the question of why she was familiar to him. Sango didn't push it.

She tried speaking to him though, giving him smiles and thanks. This was still her _brother_, someone who had been held against his will for so long. It had been a terrible, horrible experience. Still grieving, Sango had thought she lost everything the day of her family's accident. The police couldn't say anything consoling, since none of them understood. It couldn't have been more than an accident, but Sango knew a few of them thought otherwise. And what could they say to her? This may have been a murder, but we'll never know?

"Hi Kohaku," Sango said, wincing at the groggy sound of her voice. She didn't scream anymore, didn't talk at all really. It was useless, especially now since no one was coming to get her. Inuyasha probably hated her for everything she had done to him, and she wondered briefly where he was in the world. If the thief had been smart – and generally he was – he'd have disappeared to another country. The cops knew about him now. The FBI knew about him now.

Kohaku, with his big brown eyes, barely looked at her. "Hi Sango," he whispered back, words perfectly neat. He wasn't drugged today but Sango could only imagine what they had done to him. She didn't see any visible bruises but the men had had him for a long time – he probably learned to never disobey now anyways.

"How are you doing today?" she pressed, trying to make small talk. Kohaku normally went across the room, cleaning stuff up, making sure she had the bare necessities. She had been given an extended rope around her chains, something that allowed her into a shack of a room where a toilet was. Trying not to think about it, she forced a smile.

"Fine, I guess." Her younger brother didn't ask the question back. He normally didn't.

When he had been little that was all he did. Ask questions, run around the yard trying to explore every inch. After the accident, Sango spent her time in the park because that's where her memories served her best. She would escape the adults that hovered over her and just...breathe. Alone in the long grass, picking at dandelions, Sango would try to think about nothing but the good times.

It was also then that she had been approached for the first time, with a knife to her throat and a terrifying voice whispering in her ear that her brother was alive and that if she wanted him to live, she'd wait for a call and tell no one.

She hadn't. She kept the dark secret to herself, but it turned out futile anyways. She had already made changes to _Luxure_, fired many of the accountants who had been making incorrect accounts and fake charges. They had been skimming off of her father, she had believed. She told them if they resigned and didn't take another damn dollar from the business that she wouldn't report them and have their licences revoked. It worked, up until she learned that they had been making all of those fake accounts for her father. He'd been the one that needed them.

"Why are you so...nice?" The question came out of the blue, just seconds after he reappeared before her. He looked terrified, if by the fact that he spoke to her or by what answer she might give, Sango didn't know. "Why do you look...?" He stopped, visibly paling.

Sango didn't want to cause him anymore pain, not like this. "Because I care about you," she told him lightly, turning her gaze towards the stairs. "You should go though so they don't think you're taking too long. If you really want to know..." Looking back at her younger brother, she shrugged. "Ask me the next time I see you."

Kohaku didn't seem to like it, but he also visibly relaxed. Turning away on his heel, the young boy disappeared.

Sango tried not to see the parallels. How terrified she too, had been, when the callers screamed at her, making threats of killing him. All because she had destroyed the very perfect money laundering operation her father had been providing for them all those years. She hadn't known, she told them over and over again. She hadn't known.

_Don't you think about running_, the voice had said on the other line. _I will contact you again soon and you _will_ listen to my proposed arrangement. _

It was how, in the end, they had threatened her to bring them things they could sell in black market. Things that they could use if needed to ship around the world with illegal substances and weapons and cash. It was how Sango cried after the orders, after they had told her she was being watched at every moment. How they saw her little lost friend, the man with black hair and a bad attitude, and wanted to use him.

Inuyasha had been nothing but grateful to her and Sango used it against him to save her brother. She did as she was told, but instead of telling him outright that he worked for her, she created a slip of paper with an order, with a promise for riches and money and secrets. Inuyasha had been desperate and Sango was thankful for it.

She created the thief. She created the order that had him follow Kagome because the voice told her to do so. She was the reason he got so tied up in her, so lost in some strange desperate match that he'd gotten caught.

A scream startled her out of her thoughts and Sango blinked furiously at the tears brimming in her eyes. It would be no use to anyone if she cried. By now, she thought she'd be all out of tears

Apparently not.

* * *

Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts, even as his career was falling to pieces around him. Tsubaki Mizuka, his supervisor and greatest annoyance, was reaming him out even now. She'd been at it for the past hour, unable to let go, her voice getting unerringly higher with each new tantrum. Sesshomaru understood, or at least a part of him did. He let it go too far, let the light at the end of the tunnel blind him. Inuyasha had been there, _so close_, and he pushed it too far, lost him. He hadn't come to save the woman, Sango Houko. He'd been wrong.

"Here," Tsubaki spat at him, throwing the ticket on his lap. There was more documentation in the folder underneath, the pretty print masking all of the trouble he caused. More government paperwork, more crap he'd have to deal with when he got back. "You don't fuss. You take some time off, now. You take those vacation days you've racked up over the years and quietly leave. You hear me?"

Nodding his head and doing the only thing he could, Sesshomaru said the perfect words to get Tsubaki out of his hair. The middle-aged woman was smart, had been with the FBI for longer than Sesshomaru had, but she simply didn't understand. This wasn't just some job to him. Finding and capturing Inuyasha wasn't just a task that had to be done. There was more to it, far more.

But Tsubaki wouldn't stop talking. She was on a roll, still absolutely furious with him for such a big fuck up. Sesshomaru was sure that money was going to be exchanged, somehow, someway. There were grieving families, men in the hospital, and it was all on one bad call from an FBI agent. Stuff like this didn't just blow over without incentive and a lot of paperwork.

"Now I have a meeting with Captain Matsuno. Can I damn well trust you, Takatsuka, to get on the fucking plane?" Tsubaki demanded, staring daggers at him.

"Yes, ma'am," Sesshomaru replied, remaining as bland as possible. He wasn't sure if it pissed his supervisor off more or less, but after all these years it had to be expected.

When Tsubaki finally left, leaving him alone in the hotel room, Sesshomaru grabbed his bag. He was already packed and ready to leave, knowing full well he wouldn't be allowed to stay. It didn't matter if he begged, because he had to be here, had to capture Inuyasha no matter what. Getting the personal cell phone out of his pocket, Sesshomaru made plans. He'd certainly be on that plane back to the office, and he'd personally hand in his request for vacation time that wasn't really a request. Once that was done, he would repack and move on.

He liked this city an awful lot. Maybe, just maybe, he'd spent his vacation in Rexene. And if it wasn't very relaxing at all, Sesshomaru figured he just wasn't that kind of person anyways. It was early morning still and by the time he got back to HQ he'd be able to book a flight and be back by...midnight.

Perfect.

* * *

"Oh darling, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, finger tapping on the earpiece. Kikyo sounded like the biggest slut there was, and she was just going through niceties. No wonder he fell in love so fast. Looking through the grainy monitor, Inuyasha wished he could get a better picture. Kikyo was at the Holloway Museum, trying to meet with the man that offered to put her Shikon no Tama on display. With such little time left, it was doubtful that the man organizing it would let her, but that wasn't really the point in all of this anyways.

"She's quite good at getting what she wants," Shiori commented casually at his side, watching the screen and Kikyo's progress. She sighed when the black-haired woman disappeared from view. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to hack into every single _one _of the cameras."

"I'm not the one walking around all the time," Inuyasha stated, but Kikyo's returning hum was answer enough. "Shiori, can you gain access?"

"Of course I can," the blonde responded hotly. "I need a minute, that's all. It would be easier if we'd gone over the blueprints first."

"That's not how I do it, you know that." Inuyasha's mind mentally ticked at the checklist in his head. He always liked to have a physical imprint on the place, knowing its angles and feels before looking at cold blueprints. It would help him to visualize, to map out his route without doing so on camera. Unfortunately, the Holloway Museum was still preparing the exhibit, and as of such only a very few, select people were allowed in.

Luckily enough for him, Kikyo seemed to be on that niche list.

"Don't waste time," Inuyasha commanded towards the black-haired woman. She was lightly chatting with the man taking her to the organizer, or operations manager, or whatever the person was. Unfortunately, Kikyo's charm was often _too_ good, and the poor sap was trying to make their journey last as long as possible.

To counter his bossiness, Kikyo flicked her earpiece with the excuse of brushing back her hair. _Bitch_.

"You could be less tense, it's only recon," Shiori said, trying her best to be the mediator. "We still have time, it's not a one-off. You've pulled off heists bigger than this one, surely it'll be fine."

"Sango's life is on the line," Inuyasha hissed. Messily he ran a hand through his long black hair, trying not to pull it out. He was tired and frustrated. The whole day had been spent getting the equipment needed for the recon and now that they were actually doing it, it was late and cold and Inuyasha _hated_ hanging out in suspicious, child-kidnapping vans. "There's no exit strategy on this one. It's simply do or die."

Kikyo laughed suddenly, although the thief hadn't been paying much attention to her conversation with her tour guide. "Don't be so dramatic, darling," she purred. There was mockery in that tone, Inuyasha _knew it_, but one look at the monitor confirmed that she was still conversing with the other man. Still, she was sneaky that way.

His cell phone started to vibrate on the makeshift table and Shiori made sure that her sigh was both loud and obnoxious. "You going to answer that, Romeo?" the blonde muttered, blue eyes pointedly fixed on the screen.

"Don't you just love it when you experience something so irresistible?" Kikyo added.

Inuyasha growled. His ex-girlfriend needed to stop _doing that so fucking well_. It wasn't _fair_ that she could speak in multiple conversations at once and still be _right_, damn it. "Shut up," he said instead, ignoring the call.

"It's like the hundredth one today, answer her already." Shiori tapped away at her keyboard, only pausing when the vibrating went on yet another long ramble. "For fuck's sake."

Inuyasha gave her a pointed look. "I'm busy and Kagome can wait. I'll see her later."

"When is later?" Shiori asked incredulously. "You mean when we're done here, which is going to be around one a.m. because we need to wait until lock-up to fully analyze the systems in night mode? Don't lie to me."

Kikyo laughed again, trilling happily on the other end of the earpiece.

The thief could've killed both women if he didn't need them so much. "I will see her _later_," he repeated, trying to let the subject drop. Kagome called so he'd probably see if she was still awake at one in the morning. Knowing the private investigator, she'd be out snooping or in her room with notebooks and pencils and whiteboards full of theories and ideas and _what ifs_.

"You know that the diagnostic could take up to an hour, right? Then you wouldn't see her until, like, two in the morning."

"I'm _aware_. Maybe I want to meet her then so that I won't have to deal with other annoying people interrupting us. Now will you shut up and hack the fucking cameras please?" Inuyasha snapped.

Shiori's shocked face turned into a disgusted frown. "Oh god, you just told me you're going to have sex with her in secret thief talk. Oh god, that's gross. I promise I won't disturb you. Hell, I'll run the diagnostic on my own and you can just scamper off–"

He had no choice but to smack the back of her head, really. He hadn't meant that _at all_. It was more dealing withMiroku next door – the man that wasn't really fond of him and who apparently liked his best friend, who knew? – because after his last two meetings, both of which had been interrupted by the police sergeant and his ex, he just needed time to sort things out between them with no outside influence.

"Hit me again and I will _castrate _you," Shiori hissed, squinting her eyes at him. It personally offended Inuyasha that she was still as endearing as ever. "Also, you are totally staying with me throughout the diagnostic. I won't let you get laid after treating me like that."

"I'm not trying–" Cutting himself off, Inuyasha bent lower to peer down at the monitor. "Kikyo, are you finally getting to your destination?"

The black-haired woman hummed softly, an affirmative that she indeed was. The male tour guide was smiling at her though, all dopey and kind of sickening, and Inuyasha had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Don't ruin my fun," Kikyo said suddenly, out of the blue, like she could read his mind.

"Just speak to the damn organizer and get out!" Inuyasha ordered, ignoring the irritated look from Shiori, who was probably thinking about how long it had been since he got laid, and if that was why he was so cranky.

"So Mr. Totosai Yanami, the museum director, is coming?" Kikyo asked nonchalantly, seemingly innocent. Inuyasha took the barb towards his stupidity for what it was.

And then there was a flash of recognition, his mind whirling. "Kikyo, say that again."

The long sigh at the other end was Kikyo-speak for '_you're stupid, I can't. I'm undercover_.'

"Mr. Totosai Yanami, the museum director," Shiori repeated instead, looking at her friend in concern. "Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"That name is so _familiar_–"

_Kagome smiled at him, so startlingly beautiful that Inuyasha had to be extra careful to pay attention. It was unusual that he could become so disarmed when he was supposed to be learning about her, studying her – for what, he didn't know. "A family friend – his name was Totosai Yanami. He knew my father before he passed away when I was little. It was just me, my mom and my brother so he helped a lot. I remember how he always told me a specific code for his favourite play. He taught it to my dad apparently, yelling RED-11, RED-11."_

Staring at his cell phone, the light indicating the eighth missed call that day, Inuyasha started to piece together the puzzle. The order that had come in, the knowledge that his secretive boss had that he couldn't make sense of.

The order that he'd been given, the reason he was in this entire mess to begin with… _**Learn everything you can about Kagome Higurashi**_**.**

This wasn't a game of chance. This was slowly coming into effect long before Sango had been arrested, long before the FBI got involved or the police were after him. This was brilliantly executed, a mastermind criminal who'd been wrapped in its dark ways for a long, long time.

His order hadn't been pointless. Kagome's Totosai was _this_ Totosai, the man who held the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga, the two objects needed to free Sango.

A large, overwhelming part of him wanted to just grab his cell phone and run, to fuck the consequences and go search out Kagome. He needed to talk to her about this, because surely this was why she was so against him stealing the swords to begin with. The man that practically raised her was getting involved in a bizarre, twisted act – almost like fate.

But the smarter part of him realized he needed to be more focused than anything, that he needed to _learn_ _more_. He could do this, just a few more hours and then he would see Kagome Higurashi.

Maybe he'd finally get some real fucking answers.

* * *

**Comments to Acknowledge**

_LondonLi:_ I wanted their relationship to be a bit more subtle - with suspicion and jealousy and a bit of hatred just under the surface. There's a lot more coming, so I'm excited for it. Thanks darling!

_Loyal Reader:_ YES! Thank you! It has been resolved and their profile was removed, along with my stolen story. The heads-up was much appreciated.

_Vexienne:_ Thank you very much :D

* * *

**Feedback is lovely and perfect and *snuggles you all***


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Author's Note #1: **Not edited, because I suck :(

**Author's Note #2: **On a happier note, for those of you that don't know, my story **Pennies and Dimes** (the one from the poll!) has been posted. Because of the explicit content, the story is available on my website only. This is to comply with FFN's content guidelines.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"_As to the deceit perpetrated upon women, let it pass, for, when love is in the way, men and women as a general rule dupe each other." – Giacomo Casanova_

* * *

Shiori looked at Inuyasha's hunched back, entirely unimpressed. He'd been difficult tonight, more so than usual. His eyes were focused, mind always churning but she could see the way his fingers danced on the flat surface, tapping out an invisible rhythm of impatience. The moment Shiori said that she hacked everything she possibly could, Kikyo gave the barest nod of confirmation while finishing with her extended meeting.

"You're good?" Inuyasha asked for the third time.

The blonde gave the thief a withering look. "Just because you're stupid, doesn't mean I have to stoop down to your level of it. Don't make me repeat myself again."

Inuyasha rolled his dark brown eyes, huffing. "We just don't get a second chance to do this."

"I'm well aware of that too, thank you."

"Don't be smart with me."

"Don't be dumb with me."

The two of them sat in a black van that had some sort of emergency plumbing company logo on it. They were parked just a few feet away from the entrance to the museum. Inuyasha hated sitting in cramped vehicles, even if the chance that someone thought they were suspicious was low. "I'm leaving."

"Now? I still have to run the damn diagnostics for their night mode security system. That's going to take another hour at least. What the hell is so important that you skip out like this? I thought you wanted to look over the blueprints," Shiori snapped, getting more irritated as she went on. Inuyasha kept eyeing his escape routes like a man caged.

"I'm _leaving_," Inuyasha stated, shut off in a way he wasn't usually. His eyes were still intent though, lids narrowing in the slightest. In brisk movements he removed the earpiece, placing it down next to her laptop. He was thinking, going over something in his head. Shiori wished she knew exactly what it was. "Text me when you're done so I know everything is good."

"Oh, you mean with the new cellphone I jailbreaked for you and altered so that no one could track it, and therefore _you_, because you're a wanted criminal fugitive and I'm fucking awesome?"

"Sure," Inuyasha replied, opening the van door and climbing out. He parted with a devilish smirk. "We'll go with that."

"Asshole!" Shiori yelled, even when the thief slammed the door shut. It was suddenly a lot quieter, the missing sounds of her black-haired companion breathing a noticeable loss. It was a bit disturbing.

"He's gone?"

It took a moment for Shiori to realize that Kikyo was speaking to her. They had only formally met that evening, when Inuyasha announced that his infamous ex-girlfriend was coming to help out on his plan for recon. Shiori knew right away that Kikyo had always been in on it, had been helping him plan the whole thing. It made her curious and suspicious. From what she had heard about Kikyo through the grapevine, and from the litany of slurs and degrading comments from Inuyasha's mouth, the puzzle pieces just didn't fit. "Yeah, he's gone," she answered after a slightly longer than normal pause. "At this point, good riddance."

Kikyo laughed lightly and suddenly the sounds of wind could be heard on the earpiece. "Twitchy, was he?"

"Very." Shiori watched through the cameras as the security guards locked and secured the museum up section by section. The old man that Kikyo had spoken with, Totosai Yanami, was leaving at that very moment. "I've still got about an hour's worth of work to do. Are you going to take off?"

There was a noncommittal noise on the other end, and then there was a knocking on the van _knock-kn-knock-knock_. Kikyo's smile greeted the blonde as she opened the door. "I don't have any plans, but I do have a bottle of wine."

"Fantastic." Shiori wasn't sure if it sounded as sarcastic to Kikyo as it did her, but the beautiful woman didn't seem to notice at all. She moved inside and closed the van up, heading towards her bag in the corner. It was a bit interesting that Kikyo thought to bring a bottle of red on a recon mission but Shiori wasn't going to ask.

"Do you need to be paying complete attention the whole hour?" the black-haired woman asked, using her wine opener – she was _prepared_ – to slice at the covering. "I'm not the best of friends with technology I'm afraid. Anything more advanced than my cell phone is lost on me."

The corner of her lip twitched in the slightest, Shiori leaning back in her chair to stretch. "No, not really. It'll take a few minutes to set up the diagnostics, but once I've got it running I just need to make sure my system doesn't crash."

The wine was uncorked and already at Kikyo's lips by the time Shiori started to run her tests. The van was mostly silent still, but now the swish of the wine could be added to the background noise. The second Shiori was finished, she held out her hand and felt the cool press of the bottle against her palm. She took a swig of the wine gratefully, blue eyes still staring at her computer screen until she was satisfied that nothing was going to go wrong. "So you're helping Inuyasha out. That's nice of you."

Instantly Kikyo smiled, quick to the take the bottle back. She shrugged. "He needs help and is far too proud to ask for it."

"Stubborn, I think that's the word you mean."

"Of course, how terrible of me," Kikyo murmured. "You probably know him better than I do. We haven't exactly spoken in the last few years. Occasionally when our paths cross, but it's been a while."

Turning to look at the woman beside her, Shiori relaxed into her seat. They were going to be in the van for a while, so they might as well get comfortable. "I don't really know anything about that. Inuyasha doesn't talk about it."

"Oh I think he does," Kikyo stated, raising a brow. "There's probably a lot of swearing involved."

She conceded to that. "Usually."

The black-haired woman nodded, taking another sip of wine before handing the bottle back to Shiori. "It was as bad as Inuyasha probably said it was." When the blonde didn't respond, Kikyo shook her head. "Our relationship, dear. I could see it in your face from the beginning. You don't trust me because I'm an anomaly."

"I don't trust anyone really," Shiori replied blankly. "It doesn't have much to do with you."

"But…"

A loud sigh. "But yeah, I haven't heard anything about you that makes you eligible to trust." The wine bottle was handed back, untouched, and Kikyo raised a brow as Shiori went on. "It's bad enough I've got to deal with him mooning over a private investigator. Now I get to have you in the mix and what? Am I going to have a love triangle to handle too?"

"Hardly." Kikyo snorted before taking a long sip from the bottle. "Inuyasha and I were a terrible, terrible couple. We were far too perfect for each other. We're alike in the strangest of ways and it doesn't mesh. We last in small doses. We destroy each other in large ones."

"Poetic."

"Again, hardly," Kikyo replied. This time when she handed the wine over, Shiori didn't hesitate to take it. She took a swig just as the black-haired woman continued. "I love him, but it's not like that. I would never attempt to have what those few months before were. Never. I'd probably stab him in his sleep."

Shiori took one look at her before tipping the bottle back a little more. The wine was a bit too warm, full-bodied and heavy going down her chest. It was welcoming. "I'm not sure if that's comforting or not."

Kikyo giggled, leaning back in the awful chair that had been set up for surveillance. "It should be."

"So you have no problem with this private investigator and Inuyasha…at all?" Shiori was curious, she had to say. Handing the bottle back, she watched Kikyo's expression. People were never her forte, not like Inuyasha, but she could understand facial expressions like the next person. "It doesn't bother you?"

Kikyo shrugged, brown eyes facing the ceiling of the van. "I think he's a moron, but it has nothing to do with her."

"Amen to that," Shiori muttered, watching as the other woman tipped the bottle back. When her computer beeped with progress, she sighed. "Amen to _that_."

* * *

"_Put the gun down Muso," Kagome ordered. "Don't do this. It doesn't have to end this way."_

_There was no hope. Nothing. Just blackness in crazy eyes, something that Kagome didn't let herself get a grasp of. She refused to because going that deep… People didn't come out and Kagome had always wanted to stay in tact, keep working for as long as she possibly could._

_This job could get to you. It could wear you down, tear you apart from the inside. Kagome hadn't really experienced the bone-deep cold that came with the job, always keeping herself locked away, tightly hidden. You couldn't go out with your heart on your sleeve or you'd be eaten alive. But this… There was no escaping the horror, the depth, the hell that was fast approaching. She should've just jumped in the deep end. She should have just taken the plunge, instead of being violently, unwillingly pushed in._

"_Back off!" Kagome yelled, but none of the other cops listened. They weren't following her orders, not anymore. "I said to fucking back off!" But it was too late. It was far too late. Kagome couldn't see into the future, but her gut clenched and her hands gave the slightest of wavers. The storm that had been a long time coming was finally crashing ashore._

_The gun aimed at Muso's head was slowly turning, switching directions, becoming more than just a fear. He was provoking the cops, provoking her. He was begging them to do it, with those daring eyes and evil, manic grin._

"_Wonder if it's cold in Hell?" Muso smiled, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly to stare at her. The world seemed to shrink, to suck her in. "Tell me, how do you think the flames will feel on my skin, burning my flesh? Do you…do you think I deserve it? That she deserves it?"_

_Kagome couldn't respond. She?_

"_I wonder…" Muso grinned and suddenly the gun wasn't moving anymore. It was perfectly aimed. "I wonder if it's cold in Hell."_

_And then he pulled the trigger. Nothing had ever been warm after that._

* * *

He'd only done it once before but Inuyasha wouldn't still be free of handcuffs if he didn't learn the first time.

The window was a bit slow to open, sticky from disuse. He was quiet though, a ghost, and slipping inside the room was another story. Inuyasha froze for all of a second, judging the exits, trying to pinpoint where the danger was. The moment he knew of the facts – hotel door still bolted, no other open windows, no adjoining doors, no other foreign presence in the room other than himself – Inuyasha cautiously walked over to the bed. "Ka–"

The black-haired woman screamed but she wasn't looking at him. She was gasping for breath, scrambling out of the bed. She crashed to the floor, never stopping, _crawling_ her way across it. Finally she stood, slamming on the light switch and making Inuyasha wince at the sudden brightness.

What the hell was happening? Where was the Kagome who neatly reached into her drawer and pulled out a gun? What happened to her?

The woman slumped against the door frame wasn't that person. Brown eyes landed on him and it was like she noticed him for the very first time. Kagome shook her head, blinking, before slowly falling down to the ground.

"What the fuck, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, running to her side. Kagome merely held a hand out, stopping him just before he was about to touch her. Her head rested on her knees, body absolutely limp. "Do you need something? Are you sick, seriously, what the fuck is going on?" He was aware that his voice was getting louder, that fear was starting to creep in. He'd never seen the woman like this before, never noticed how pale she could get or how haunted she could look.

"Give me a second," Kagome murmured. It sounded like she was crying, or trying to hold it back. She made a noise of displeasure when he lifted her chin, saw the tears brimming but unshed. "Do you ever listen?" she asked wetly, half-heartedly swatting at his hand.

Inuyasha dropped it, unable to stop himself from staring. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Kagome answered, shaking her head. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she sighed. "I have night terrors. It's not uncommon that this happens. It takes me a long time to crash back into reality. I just keep looking for the bogeyman."

It was hardly a relief to hear that that was all it was, but Inuyasha couldn't help the slump of his shoulders as the tension melted a little. "What are they about?" he questioned, watching as colour slowly started to bleed back into her cheeks. She was sleep-rumpled and glistening, sweat clinging to her body even though she wore little more than a baggy t-shirt and underwear. "Will you tell me?"

"It's not really exciting," she whispered, brown eyes turning away to look back at her bed. "An old case that went really wrong a few years back, when I was a cop still. Some things you just can't shake, they'll always leave you cold."

_You don't look cold, _Inuyasha wanted to say. There weren't any goosebumps crawling along her arms or legs. The glisten on her forehead was clearly from sweat, and the ragged set of her breathing suggested she had just ran a marathon, not woken up from slumber. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

"I won't fall asleep, probably," Kagome warned him, hesitating only a moment before taking his offered hand to raise herself back onto her feet.

He didn't respond, merely gripping her arm to drag her to the bed. The sheets were hot and tossed around, damp patches making him frown. He'd never come across someone with terrors like that, someone who woke up absolutely terrified for no physical reason at all. Kagome tugged her way out of his grasp, grabbing the sheets and straightening them. She didn't lie back on it though, choosing instead to let the sheets cool while she sat on the edge. "Aren't you going to at least try to sleep?" the thief asked, taking note of the dark circles under her eyes. How often did this even happen?

"There's no point, not right now," Kagome whispered. She patted the spot beside her but Inuyasha refused to budge. He shook his head and took a step closer, his thighs touching her knees. Rolling her eyes, Kagome gave him an exasperated look. "I called you ten times and you choose _now_ to make an appearance?"

"I was busy," Inuyasha responded, trying for light. It wouldn't matter anyways; Kagome wasn't stupid. He made his intentions clear their last meeting in the abandoned building. He was going to steal the two swords so that he could get Sango back. A faked theft might not work, not if these people were as organized as Kagome suggested they were. "What did you need to talk about?"

"You didn't even listen to my _voicemail_?" Kagome asked, incredulous. "What's the point in a phone if you don't use it?"

Inuyasha wasn't having any of it. "What did you find?"

Wincing, Kagome took a deep breath. "I've got a contact, someone I worked with back when I was a cop. They've heard a few things about this, about what happened to Sango and her family. Apparently my contact heard that a group of contract killers went after Sango. Do you know the name Ginkotsu Egawa?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "You're telling me that _Seven_ is behind all of this? Those fuckers are involved in this?"

"You've heard of them?" Kagome asked, surprised. Then again, she really shouldn't have been, knowing the man before her.

"_Seven_ has a signature, though few know about it. Ruthless kills, no evidence, high-grade technology... It's hard to connect them to anything," Inuyasha explained, still wary. "Rumours, mostly."

"Well rumour has it they're involved. I've been doing some research today, but so far there hasn't been anything indicating that _Seven_ is here. However, I did run a few background checks into them. Apparently, a lot of Ginkotsu's family is native to Rexene. Most have left from what I can tell but I did find one relative still living here. His name is Jinenji Egawa, he works–"

"I know where he works," Inuyasha interrupted, shaking his head.

There was a moment of silence before Kagome groaned. "You stole from him, didn't you?"

"He doesn't know anything anyways," Inuyasha argued, ignoring her disbelieving look. "The guy is a clean as someone can be. He's a giant that gets nervous when you smile, for fuck's sake. Who is this contact of yours?"

Kagome's lips thinned, brown eyes imploring.

"Goddamn you and your morals," Inuyasha hissed, not unkindly but more tired, accepting.

"You don't get to say that," Kagome stated, "not since I've started helping you. If I had any morals you'd be in jail."

Inuyasha paused for only a moment before laughing. It was just so typical, the whole conversation they were having. Both of them were just so wrong. "I'll have Kikyo look into them. How much can I trust your contact's information?"

"I've already talked to Kouga about checking in on them, to see if he can get any information on the group that maybe neither of us knows about. I should get it tomorrow."

"Kouga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Police captain, you met him when Sango was arrested," Kagome replied, sighing. At Inuyasha's unimpressed look, she leaned forward until her forehead was pressed against his stomach. "Don't, I'm trying here."

His hands went to the back of her neck, a light press of warmth as Inuyasha hummed. "This doesn't sound like something _Seven_ would do on their own, and usually they make their own jobs. They do contract work for a price too high for even the richest people. I'm not sure how much I believe it. They wouldn't be involved in money laundering or shit like that. They sure as hell wouldn't want me to steal two ancient swords for them."

"You think that maybe someone hired them then, someone with deep enough pockets?" Kagome murmured, starting to sound sleepy. Inuyasha wondered the best way to try and get her to lie down again without thinking too much on it.

"Possibly." Inuyasha combed his hand through the long black locks, gently pulling her backwards so that she crumpled to the mattress underneath her. "We can talk about this in the morning. It's late and you look like you need the sleep."

"I was just up early," Kagome whispered. "I'm fine."

"You're not," Inuyasha answered stubbornly. When her brow creased with a frown on her pale face, he shook his head at her and then leaned down, his elbow pressed against the mattress. "Why are you fighting me?"

Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Her dark brown orbs flickered across his face, tracing him from his eyes down to his lips. "I...I generally don't let myself sleep because the terrors always come back. It's too fresh and I don't have anything else to distract me."

It was difficult then to not kiss her, to not close the distance between them. It seemed that no matter what he said or did, and no matter what she said or did in return, the two of them would always come back to this, to them.

There was still so much in the way. "I know why you want to fake the steal, and you know why I refuse to do that," he murmured, watching the flush that was already spread across her cheeks. It was a welcome sight from the ashen look before. "This is who I am and what I do. I won't leave Sango's life up to chance. I won't change because the man who owns the swords is special to you." It might hurt but the words were true. Inuyasha had been this way for a long time, stealing his way to survive before he officially received orders. Now with Sango thrown up in the mix, there was no turning back. "Do you really expect me to change?"

"Never," Kagome whispered, the words clear and concise despite the low tone. "Just…stay."

Inuyasha didn't answer. He couldn't do anything but kiss her roughly, join her on the bed and try desperately to make her forget of the nightmares she faced previously and the ones she'd surely wake up to.

As it turned out, it was all the answer she needed.

* * *

Kohaku didn't come down, not right away. It took some time but eventually his shaggy black hair came down the stairs. His eyes weren't so dilated, his steps relatively even.

That was a good thing, then. It had to be a good sign. Sango could only hope.

"Tell me," the young man whispered, still at the bottom of the stairs. His head twitched at the slightest of sounds, and it occurred to the black-haired captive that he wasn't supposed to be here, that he snuck down. There could be repercussions. "Tell me," he urged again, sounding desperate and confused. "Who are you?"

Sango heard footsteps over her head, heard the growl of a voice above them. "Kohaku, you should go. We can talk–"

"_Tell me_," the boy hissed, getting angry now. "Just, _please_."

Even with all of these years apart, Sango would do anything for him. "I'm your sister, Kohaku. My name is Sango and almost ten years ago you were taken from me in a car crash. They've been holding you over me ever since."

It took less than a second but so many emotions flittered across his face. Sango couldn't see them all for the darkness in the dank basement was hardly the best lighting but she could see…the confusion, the horror.

"Kohaku," she tried, whispering out the name like a plea, but before she could try to say any more, the boy turned tail and ran.

* * *

**Comments to Acknowledge**

****Please Note: I don't know what happened with FFN and the Anon Review thingy, but everyone comes up as a "Guest" and I very rarely know who anyone is. I received quite a few messages from "Guest" and can't tell if it's the same person or not. SO! Maybe leave a little tag at the end so I know how to refer to you when replying? (If you want!)**

_Guest: _Thank you very much! Since the story is still incomplete, there is clearly more to come.

_MidniteOni: _Thank you dear :) Glad you liked it!

_(): _Thank you for the heads up, and I'm very delighted that you're enjoying the story!

* * *

**Feedback is love.**


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Author's Note: **Jesus Christ. I am a horrible writer.

**RECAP of PREVIOUS EVENTS (BECAUSE I SUCK AND TOOK 50 YEARS): **Kikyo mysteriously made her way into the story, intentions not entirely known but suggested that she heard Inuyasha was in shit and needed a lot of help getting out. They had history together - they were the worst couple in history because they were so perfect for each other - and for that, Kikyo was there to help him. She states that the Tetsusaiga and the Tenseiga, the two items Inuyasha is being told to steal, are going to be shown at a museum event opening in a week's time. Convenient, isn't it? It turns out the Holloway museum co-ordinator is no other than Totosai Yanami, Kagome's childhood mentor who helped her mother when her father passed away. Yura makes a sudden trip down and states that Ginkotsu from a group of hit men called "Seven" are responsible for Sango's capture. Sesshomaru is forced on a holiday...so he takes a holiday in Rexene, where all the action is happening. Sango tells Kohaku that they're siblings. OH. And Inuyasha and Kagome more or less had sex (again).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"_The best liar is he who makes the smallest amount of lying, go the longest way." – Samuel Butler_

* * *

Inuyasha woke up loose and relaxed, slowly stirring to consciousness. It was dark around him, a thin sliver of bright light pulsing through a crack in the curtains. A part of his mind wondered, confused at where he was until he attempted to shift and couldn't. Another body was resting on his arm, the limb numb of feeling. Opening his eyes and blinking out the sleep, the thief turned his head to the side. Kagome was sleeping, pale body pressed against him with the sheets resting at the middle of her naked back. Her soft puffs of breath danced along the inside of his arm, even and restful.

Rolling closer, Inuyasha let his hands push away the few strands of black hair covering her face. She didn't wake up but she flinched, turning her face into his arm. Inuyasha held down his amusement before he gently pushed her, rolling her off of his arm so that he could break free. The small sigh that escaped her lips meant that he had lost, but Inuyasha didn't stop himself from getting out of bed and finding his clothes.

"What time is it?" Kagome murmured, her voice rough from sleep.

"Barely seven," the thief replied, turning to her briefly while he tugged on his boxers. "You should stay in bed."

"Says the man who came through my window at a ridiculous hour." She smiled though, slow and soft and directed at the ceiling. "Any plans for today?"

Inuyasha grinned mostly to himself since she wasn't looking. "None that you want to know about."

"Right." Kagome sighed once more, louder, before she pushed up from the mattress. Her hair was a mess in the back but fell over her shoulders to cover pale skin. The sheets had fallen low; it took every ounce of Inuyasha's willpower to not stare, to not be enticed back in with soft flesh and naked skin. "I should talk to Miroku," the private investigator murmured, the sound enough to break him out of his thoughts.

"You'll let me know if he finds anything out about Sango, right?" Inuyasha asked, hating the way it sounded less like a demand.

Kagome nodded, pulling the sheet back up to cover her with as she watched him pull his shirt over his head. His jacket was next and Kagome stamped down on anything she wanted to say that would prevent his leaving for just a little bit longer. "I'll call you."

"I'll look forward to it." Inuyasha smirked at her, hands smoothing out his coat. For a moment he just stood there, as if waiting for something more to shake him out of this situation, to make it more comfortable. Right now, it was nothing more than a dance around a circle, each wanting to step into the middle but afraid of the other's reaction if they did. Last night hadn't been a mistake, per se, but it hadn't exactly been planned either. They both knew things were never going to work. They weren't.

He should've remembered that _before_ he started to strip her of her ratty pyjamas and kiss her nightmares away.

"The door."

Inuyasha frowned, staring at the object in question before turning back to her. "What?"

"You should just come through the door. I'll let you in anyways," Kagome stated, hugging the sheets tighter. "It probably looks suspicious that you're climbing up a building to break into a window."

The thief rolled his eyes but nodded, deciding that explaining to her how _no one was ever going to know_ wasn't worth it. He hadn't been caught by the cops for so long for no good reason. "Right. I'll just be going then."

Kagome nodded again, staring between him and the door. "Yeah, okay."

He hesitated for a split second more before inwardly cringing. This was _embarrassing_, that the two of them were so wrapped up in their own shit they couldn't step up. He wasn't going to do it – not now with the big heist on the way, not with Kikyo and her crap piling on top of him, not with the FBI and the cops so close. But Kagome could take that leap, he thought, even though he knew she wouldn't.

Inuyasha walked out of the door and down the hall, pointedly refusing to think about what he was leaving behind. His cell phone was in his hand before he had even made it outside, Shiori's number dialling and ringing in his ears. She picked up almost immediately, sharp voice demanding. "Where the hell are you?" she yelled, making the thief cringe once more.

"Not far but I'm going to need a ride," Inuyasha stated, keeping his tone even. He walked out of the hotel, the cold morning air making him shudder, and he refused to believe it was for another reason like his terrifying best friend. "Pick me up in front of _La Luna_."

For a long moment, there was a pause. Inuyasha could recognize that it wasn't the good kind, especially when it was Shiori on the other line. "Forget threatening you with castration, I'm actually going to do it," the woman threatened. "You mean to tell me that you want me to pick you up at the restaurant that's unsurprisingly only a _block_ away from where your private investigator is staying?"

"How did–"

"Do not insult me by finishing that question," Shiori told him. "You should've known I've would've looked into her the second I met her after the whole library incidence. I'm on my way."

"Thanks," Inuyasha mumbled, annoyed. "Look, you more or less _told_ me to go to see her last night so don't act all high and mighty."

"I didn't tell you to spend the entire fucking night," Shiori snapped. Inuyasha could distinctly hear the sound of the engine roaring in the background. "You need to stop thinking with your dick. I've told you this but I realize now that you seem to never listen anyways."

"So why are you telling me again?" Inuyasha asked, rolling his eyes. "Look, just come get me. I want to talk about your diagnostics on the security system and I need to talk to Kikyo about this Totosai Yanami."

"Sure, whatever, we'll speak when I pick you up. My ETA is about two minutes."

Inuyasha looked around him, at the hotel in the distance, the library and café down the road. There were very few people out, despite the hour, and the thief tried to block it all out in exchange for what he had to focus on, the task at hand that would save Sango. "The Holloway Museum is what on a scale of one to ten?" Inuyasha asked, letting his mind whirl.

"I thought we were talking about this later," Shiori commented dryly but answered anyways. "Tech wise it's pretty damn secure, at least an eight. But, like always, there's a hole."

Smirking, Inuyasha let out a deep breath and looked towards the sky. "Perfect."

* * *

Sometimes, Special Agent Sesshomaru Takatsuka thought that just maybe the universe was smiling down at him. _But you're not a special agent right now_, his mind reminded him, making the man tighten his lips in the barest of responses. So much for smiling down on him.

With a coffee in hand, the agent-turned-vacationer had just stepped out of the café when before his eyes Inuyasha Takahashi was standing, talking on the phone. Scratch that, _Inuyasha Taisho_ was standing there.

Sesshomaru ground at his teeth, long simmering rage threading through his veins. Of course now when he couldn't do anything official the man chose to show up. It was like a slap to the face, but Sesshomaru never was one to let his emotions take over the situation. Fueled by the sight in front of him, the FBI agent casually walked down the street, keeping the thief within his peripheral vision. It appeared he was on his cell phone, walking by the street corner beside a hotel. The hotel's name seemed familiar to him, but it was a passing thought as Sesshomaru crossed the street. If he could just get closer, listen in, maybe even _follow_…

He'd have to be careful about it. Sesshomaru kept his eyes downward and ears open as he slowly got closer. Doing his best to get within listening range without actually being caught, he followed.

"_Look, just come get me. I want to talk about your diagnostics on the security system and I need to talk to Kikyo about this Totosai Yanami_."

Sesshomaru took a sip of his coffee and watched the ground, filing the names away for later. It wasn't until he looked back up again that he realized the thief had stopped directly in front of a restaurant not yet open. Inuyasha leaned against it, clearly listening to someone on the other end.

But now the agent had a problem. He couldn't simply _stop_. He was going to have to pass him and then try and observe discretely around the corner. Sesshomaru had to come up with something to stall, to listen in a bit longer. He might not be able to listen in to the conversation from that distance. It took all of the FBI agent's willpower to not simply stare at the thief in passing. Inuyasha's face was tired but his dark eyes shifted around, observing. Sesshomaru knew that he was being looked at, assessed and taken in. He ducked his head and shoved his cell phone back into his jacket pocket, abruptly pulling out the loose change from this morning's coffee when he removed his hands. The change littered the ground and with a loud, pointed sigh Sesshomaru bent over and went to the task of picking it back up.

Inuyasha's voice got quieter and Sesshomaru decided that he couldn't risk taking his time. The thief was quick but probably not on to him _yet_. Still, it was difficult to hear what Inuyasha was saying into the phone. "_The Holloway Museum is what on a scale of one to ten_?"

Change gathered, Sesshomaru casually walked away, catching the faint reply of "_perfect_" and a final hum of approval. By the time the FBI agent rounded the corner, nothing could be heard. There was traffic on the road, cars driving by and turning at the intersection he stood at. Pressing himself along the brick of the building, he peered around the corner quickly, briefly, just in time to see Inuyasha put the cell phone down and push off from the building. Sesshomaru hid once more, debating whether to move or not. Was Inuyasha going to be walking towards him now? Surely if he looked again and the thief was headed towards him he'd be spotted. Sesshomaru pulled out his cell phone, raising it near his ear just in case. The pros and cons weighed heavily in his mind, but the risk was worth it. Catching Inuyasha _Taisho_ had been his life for a long time. Stubbornness, it turned out, ran in the family. Of course, so did astuteness. Faking a phone call would hardly do anything if Inuyasha was suspicious but maybe–

Sesshomaru poked his head around the corner, eyes scanning the sidewalk in front of the restaurant. Inuyasha wasn't there. He wasn't across the street either. The FBI agent stepped out from behind the wall, cell phone clutched tightly in his hand as he stared into the distance and saw a dark-coloured pickup truck driving away. It was too far away to tell the model or the license plate number, but it was definitely from a newer year.

"Damn it," he whispered, so quiet the wind made it vanish inches past his lips. _So close_.

Still, he had information. The Holloway Museum, Inuyasha had mentioned, as well as specs for something – probably the building or whatever it was he was planning on stealing. The interesting point was _why_ he was stealing at all. His relationship with the Houko woman was supposed to be very close and personal, so why not try to save her? Did he not care?

What was it that was so important?

Sesshomaru knew this much for sure however: he couldn't make a move. Not yet. He had to wait it out, case the thief until he was caught red-handed. He could make the call to his supervisor Tsubaki then, get the team there just in time to catch the infamous Inuyasha Takahashi. If Sesshomaru tried to take Inuyasha down on his own, it would make few things admissible, would kill his career. He needed to be smart about this.

Walking back to his shitty hotel room a few blocks away, Sesshomaru decided he had quite a lot of work to research. It was a good thing he had eight years of practice to fall back on because come hell or high water, Inuyasha was going down.

* * *

If there was one thing Captain Kouga Matsuno now hated, it was the goddamn FBI. It didn't matter that The Terminator was now dismissed, his supervisor was hardly any better. She was a bitch and grudgingly Kouga could respect that. She didn't take the bullshit, as was evident when Kouga tried to go on the lighter side of some details at their previously brief but tense meeting.

"I want to talk to the families," Tsubaki Mizuka stated calmly, her grey eyes searching his. "I want the chance to speak to them and personally apologize for their loss." Considering this was the second meeting, Kouga wondered what made her want to do it _now_.

Grinding his teeth was doing little other than giving him a headache, so the police captain simply nodded. It was useless arguing with her. Her voice demanded and the sole answer she would accept was a positive one. After three hours of going over and over the same shit: all of the forensics, the interviews and the leads. The DNA from the napkin as well as the blood from the crime scene matched Sango Houko. The partial print found from the top of the building above the crime scene was a low-probability match but went back to the name of Ginkotsu Egawa. So far, Kouga hadn't had the time to do more than glance at the photo of the man and the basic information before Tsubaki bombarded him. Interviews provided hardly anything. Sango had been the greatest source of information but now she was lost to them, probably dead somewhere in a field. Tsubaki had countered with very little back, stating that she wanted to go over the files with a fine tooth comb, find any discrepancies he probably missed, get her team that was flying out to go over everything once more and retrace old footsteps. Basically, nothing proactive would be done.

The knock on his office door broke the tension in the room, Tsubaki leaning back in her chair while Kouga yelled out. He had told no one to bother him unless it was an emergency and now he was itching to move, to get out from under this woman's thumb.

"Captain?" Ginta asked, peering into the room looking apologetic. "I apologize for the interruption but we've just received a call. We've got a DB at Ransburg Park. Hakaku is already on scene and he says that you need to be there now."

"Understood, thank you," Kouga replied. He looked at Tsubaki for a moment, saw her eyeing the files in her hands and decided that this meeting was officially over. Excusing himself, Kouga waited until the FBI agent left his office before grabbing the keys to the cruiser. Ginta was ready at the door, nodding as the two of them stepped outside and headed towards the vehicle. "Any idea so far?" Kouga asked.

Ginta gave a shrewd look before shrugging. "Apparently part of the vic's torso is exposed and he can see several healed scars – bullet wounds. C.O.D. was most likely the three bullet wounds to the head but it's in a pattern."

"And?"

"Hakaku's pretty sure he's seen the pattern before but he's not one-hundred percent sure. He thinks it's bad business though and that whoever this victim is was probably a part of whatever the hell is going on with the Houko case."

"You're shitting me." Kouga rubbed at his face, watching his officer move to the other side of the vehicle. It hit him at once that all the crazy shit that recently invaded his jurisdiction was lumped together – the museum heist, the Houko case, the Takahashi case – and he needed more resources. His men and women were stretched to the limits as it was with their daily cases and issues. The large cases were now starting to weigh down.

He didn't want to. He _really_ didn't want to, but Kouga knew when an extra hand would be helpful. He made the call to Miroku Tsujitani because he'd be damned if he let the FBI piss on his parade any further.

"Tsujitani," Miroku said the moment the ringing stopped, his voice firm on the other end of the line.

"It's Kouga," the police captain greeted, trying to sound less irritated than he actually was. It wasn't Miroku's fault this shitstorm was happening. "I've got a DB with possible connections to the Houko case. You in?"

"I thought I was dismissed the moment Special Agent Takatsuka was," Miroku replied, sounding wary. "I don't want to step on any toes."

Kouga snorted. "Yeah? Well you're a bit late for that, but whatever. I don't have time to deal with shit in the past and I need assistance in the field. With the FBI breathing down my neck and absolutely no progress, I'm expecting a call from the goddamn mayor at any moment in time. Now I'll repeat, do you want in or not?"

"Yes, I'm in," Miroku said immediately, making the police captain roll his eyes.

"Do you know where Ransburg Park is?"

"I can Google it."

Kouga glanced at Ginta before starting the car. "Good. I'll see you there. Text me when you arrive if you can't find me."

The drive was pretty long, the sun already high in the sky by the time they arrived. It was still freezing out, a light frosting of snow covering the ground. Officer Hakaku Kishio met them at the tape line, holding it up so they could pass underneath. "Traffic held back the M.E., he'll be here soon."

"Thanks," Kouga said briskly, careful of the nearby markings. "And forensics?"

"Got what they could. They're expanding the search radius now," Hakaku replied. "No witnesses, but the body was found by a jogger. She runs by this path every morning and she definitely didn't see the body yesterday."

Kouga hummed, taking in the victim's prone body. There was little blood at the scene so the body was probably dumped. The M.E. could confirm but Kouga had seen enough bodies to know. The man's red hair was matted with blood, so he cautiously moved to the other side to inspect the face. There were three bullet holes in the forehead, bloody tears running down worn flesh. Kouga took in the face, frowning for a moment as recognition hit him. "Ginta, come here."

"What do you need?" the officer asked, making his way over.

"Who does this look like to you?" Kouga asked, already knowing the answer. He'd seen the face just this morning, in a nice little folder he had all of three minutes to examine before Special Agent Mizuka came storming in.

Ginta didn't even hesitate, his eyes darting between the police captain and the murder victim. "That's our guy from the partial print," he confirmed. "Ginkotsu Egawa."

"There was no I.D. found on the body," Hakaku stated, crossing his arms. "But this is definitely a signature hit."

Kouga inspected the man for a few more seconds before standing back up, eyeing the officer. "Do you know it?"

Hakaku lowered his eyes, staring at the three bullet holes intently. "I'll need to double check but the name that comes to my mind is a group called _Seven_. Seven members, all murder-for-hire, but their hits are very targeted, very _rich_."

"He doesn't look the type," Ginta pointed out. "Maybe an association that flipped?"

Just then Kouga's phone went off, a text message incoming from Miroku. "Well boys, we're going to be getting some help since this kerfuckery just gets worse. Now, I've got some people to check out. Ginta, get back to the station and look into Ginkotsu's history. I want his backstory, associations, everything you can find. Hakaku, you can finish up here. Both of you keep me updated, alright?"

With any luck, he'd make it through the day with an inch of progress and a name to a face that might shed some light on everything that had been darkening his city.

* * *

Kagome was trying very hard to remain civil. "So the object you've been looking for has been found, correct?"

Naraku sighed on the other end. "You're not getting it, Higurashi." She was going to punch something soon. "The police still have it as evidence. It's not in my possession."

"It's an ongoing investigation that I have no control over," Kagome explained. "You're going to have to wait until they close it or they clear it from evidence. My part is finished."

Naraku Morikawa was extremely difficult to deal with at the best of times. Kagome had spent the past thirty minutes discussing what little she knew about the police investigation that she was willing to share and it took her an additional twenty minutes to get him to understand that as far as her own investigation went, it was over. His item was recovered but the police had their hands on it. She would try to ensure that it got back to him in a timely manner, but that was entirely up to the cops.

Hanging up was probably the most relaxing moment of her day. Earlier she had had to deal with a morning-after with Inuyasha and then she had loudly banged on Miroku's door until he had let her in. They had to update each other and had for the most part – the biggest things regarding the FBI and the group called _Seven_ and Yura's sudden appearance. They had been planning on breakfast when Miroku was suddenly called by Kouga to work. It surprised them both, mostly because Miroku had been planning on reporting back to his supervisor at the station.

When her cell phone went off again, Kagome couldn't stop the twitch of her eye. She glared down at the screen, feeling only marginally better that it was Miroku. "You need something?" she asked upon greeting, flipping open her laptop and turning it on. She still had to look into Jinenji, despite the fact that Inuyasha had declared he knew nothing.

"You said a name this morning, Gin-something. What was it?"

Kagome frowned, typing in her laptop's password. "Ginkotsu Egawa?"

"Him." There was the muffled sound of the phone being moved before her friend's voice came back on the line. "You said he was a part of a group called _Seven_ and your source said he might have something to do with Sango's case?"

Nodding even though he couldn't see, Kagome started rattling off the details. "As far as I know he's a part of a group of hit men. Yura said that her sources indicated he was involved and in the area, why?"

"He's dead." Miroku sighed. "Executed, basically. You think it's possible that however your source found out got him in trouble and the group turned on him?"

Kagome processed the information, grabbing a nearby scrap of paper to scribble on. "He's dead? Since when? I guess it's possible but I don't know anything about _Seven_. I was planning on looking them up today."

"We've already got men doing that," Miroku stated, sounding distracted like he normally did when the puzzle pieces were presenting themselves loudly. "M.E. got here not too long ago and claims that estaimated time of death was probably two days ago, but he still needs to examine the body."

"Two days ago would put it roughly just after the time Sango was captured."

"And there's a partial print indicating that Ginkotsu was on the roof where the sniper rifle would've been during the time of attack."

Kagome finished scribbling the notes down, laptop temporarily forgotten as she stared at the facts. "Yura arrived after the attack but I don't know when she got the intel on Ginkotsu shooting his mouth off. Would that be helpful?"

"Not with a second-hand source," Miroku murmured, groaning. "But it's enough to get us going. Ask her anyways, it might be inspiring. Did you happen to talk to your _friend_ about this?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Briefly but there wasn't anything he said that would help."

"Well, let me know if anything comes up. I'll call you later, okay?"

Wishing him luck, Kagome hung up only to quickly dial Inuyasha's number. If Ginkotsu was dead then that meant politics were breaking down within the group. That could mean Sango was in even more danger, potentially. He did _know_ of _Seven_, so maybe he knew the other names, something to start looking into.

Of course, Inuyasha never answered. Not the first time she rang or the second.

Cursing his very being and hoping to hell he wasn't avoiding her because of last night – or this morning – Kagome started her homework.

* * *

**Comments to Acknowledge: **

_MidniteOni:_ You were signed in as a guest again :) Although, this is so old that problem no longer exists haha. Thank you dear. Oh lord, the plot is only going to get more complex. You'll find out though very soon!

_Guest:_ Yes, Sesshomaru. Oh Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Yeah. So. That won't be happening again. As in, I've plotted the entire rest of the story so I can't get stuck. It's just a matter of timing (HA, like I have some).**

**Feedback is love.**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Day 6 (I'm GOING TO DO IT, EVEN THOUGH I AM BEHIND, OH MY GOD) of the 12 Days of Witchyness!**

Huge, huge, HUGE thanks goes to** Captain Applesauce**, because seriously she is amazing. This chapter was crap before she fixed it, so *HUGS EVERYWHERE*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. I do not profit from this story.

* * *

**Fallen Among Thieves**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"_Behind every great fortune, there is a crime." – Honore de Balzac_

* * *

"Are you going to call her?"

"No."

"She called you, and you won't respond?"

"That's how I'm playing it."

"So you are still an asshole, what a surprise."

Inuyasha growled low, fingers stilling on the combination safe lock. "Kikyo, I swear to fucking god if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to throw you out a window."

His ex-girlfriend smiled at him politely, far too bland to be her true emotion. "Isn't it fortunate then that we're on the ground."

"Oh, don't tempt me," Inuyasha muttered under his breath, getting more and more agitated as time went on. It had taken hours of driving around to the various warehouses and storage lockers he owned to try and find the Shikon no Tama. The plan wouldn't work without it because Kikyo needed to provide it to Totosai Yanami in order to get in. Of course, Sango was the one who dealt with the whereabouts of the artifacts and paintings. So far in their search, they had been unsuccessful. This was storage locker number three of the day, and the thief was hoping that the jewel would be hidden in the safe.

Kikyo sighed, bored. "You know, I would've thought you had more things than this in here. How long have you been thieving?"

He rolled his eyes. "Well, according to Shiori, who hacked into all of the accounts that she could get a hold of, Sango had been giving the shit I was stealing away to this boss of mine."

"How often did you steal solely for you?" Kikyo asked. She picked up something that was intensely wrapped in blankets before putting it back down. "Better yet, how did you sell it?"

"About fifty-fifty," Inuyasha responded, taking a breath before getting back to the combination lock. Sango would've had this information, but for now he just had to crack it. "I stole a painting not too long ago for myself. It was even kind of fun. Sango did all of the selling though. I never worried about it."

"And what about now?"

Inuyasha shrugged, not having an answer. What could he even answer with? Find a new profession? Move on? Save her or die trying? Instead, the thief went back to work on the lock, letting the quiet of the storage locker provide some ease. A few minutes later and he had finally gotten it, the lock opening in his hands.

There was nothing inside.

Kikyo laughed, that light tinkle of a voice that made him want to strangle her. Of course, it didn't help that he wanted to laugh, too – mostly out of hysterics than anything else. The entire plan revolved around the damn Shikon no Tama. Why had he given it to Sango, for fuck's sake? "Well, this has been fun, but I'm starving. Can we find something to eat? Italian, maybe. I'm craving carbs like you wouldn't believe."

Inuyasha turned his dark brown eyes at the woman, glaring. "Can you stay silent for three minutes? Three minutes, that's all I ask for." Kikyo raised a brow but firmly kept her lips shut, daring him to say something else that would insult her. "I just need to check it out. A lot of these have compartments." The thief started to push gently along the inside of the miniature safe, smoothing the pads of his fingers along the cool surface as if to slide it away. Eventually, something gave, a bar sliding across to reveal a tiny compartment. The pink jewel shined with what little light the bulb above provided.

"Oh look, you aren't entirely useless."

"I've never been useless. When we were dating you thought I was the best damn thing."

"I also wanted to kill you about as often as I wanted to jump you." Kikyo paused and narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips as she faced him. She waited until Inuyasha had stood up and turned around before she continued, her train of thought not something to really discuss casually. "Is it normal to talk about this so easily?"

Inuyasha froze, hands still carefully curled around the Shikon no Tama. "We're having this discussion _now_?"

"I didn't mean to make it a discussion, it was just a question," Kikyo replied, making a face that was almost too inelegant for the rest of her. "We talk about us very…casually."

"Yeah, so what? It happened. I don't entirely hate you. I still see you. I'm seeing you right now and only want to partially kill you. Why, is this an attempt to have sex again?"

Kikyo hummed a little, turning on her heel and out of the storage unit. "We could, but you'd have to leave before I woke up. Regrets and all, you know how it is."

Trying not to throw something at her head – it was getting harder and harder by the second to control himself – Inuyasha growled. "Well, it's not going to happen." Tucking the jewel away in his pocket, the thief followed her out, locking the unit back up before heading to the car. Kikyo was already inside with the chair reclined and her eyes closed. Of course. "Did you hear me?" he asked, opening the car door for the driver's side and getting in. "It's not happening."

Kikyo hummed again in that same, annoying tone that suggested she was deeply contemplating something. It really, really pissed him off. "You don't want to sleep with me? Okay. Why?"

"Because…" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, even though she couldn't see. "You damn well know _why_."

Ever so slowly, Kikyo's lips turned up into the smallest of smiles. "Because you love her. That's also why you're not answering the phone when she calls – because it distracts you. Kagome Higurashi is Inuyasha Taisho's kryptonite."

Inuyasha started the car up, clenching his jaw. "You need to get it through your head that it's _Takahashi_. For fuck's sake Kikyo, these entire past few minutes was all a con to see if I would cheat on her or not?"

"Absolutely."

"Why?"

The woman shrugged again and hummed. Inuyasha decided it was because she truly was an evil, conniving bitch. "You deserve to be happy, moron. The fact that you found it now with a private investigator is pretty hilarious, but I don't judge. I don't want you to mess this up, and when you weren't answering her, I thought you were."

Inuyasha sighed. "And now?"

"You're still a moron, but more of an idiotic, romantic sap. You're not going to call her back, are you?" Kikyo asked, finally opening her eyes to look at him.

"No," the thief responded. He pulled out of the parking spot and started to drive away. "No, I'm not."

"You're going to visit her later."

"Probably."

"For sex?"

"I'm hardly ever that lucky."

Kikyo laughed again, and this time it was louder, deeper. She was actually pleased. Inuyasha should've known talking about his romantic life would be enough to cause that. Goddamn bitch.

* * *

FBI Agent Tsubaki Mizuka burst into the office, having absolutely no common sense to knock first. It was the first among many reasons why Kouga hated her. He had despised Agent Sesshomaru Takatsuki, so at least this was a level of hate that he could deal with. She really didn't help her case, however, when she waved a brown folder at him. "Have you seen this?"

"Depends on what it is," Kouga returned, holding out his hand. Tsubaki handed it to him, sitting in the chair across from him as he read it. "You got this back already?"

"Your men work fast, but mine are faster," Tsubaki said, grinning. "Ginkotsu Egawa, demon. He has quite the rap sheet, as you can see."

"But all of this is pretty petty and…" Kouga frowned, counting the years in his head. "He was pretty young when it all happened."

"That's only because when he got older we couldn't catch him or tie him to anything directly," Tsubaki replied. "Ginkotsu was a weapons freak. It was his trademark as part of the group called _Seven_. Men for hire, basically, only it's a pretty select clientele they work with."

"Yeah, that much I know."

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "The thing is that they were big a few years ago. They had a few hits that were pretty damn public, which wasn't usually their style. The people they targeted to kill were normally the ones that wanted things kept under wraps." The FBI agent made a grab for the folder, and Kouga let her, leaning back in his chair. "They've been quiet for a while."

"And all of a sudden this whole Takahashi case starts up, an adjoining case comes along under the name of Houko, and a party starts to form." Kouga rubbed between his eyes. "Do we know the whereabouts of any of the other group members?"

"Working on it, but that could take some time," Tsubaki replied. "Our best bet is Bankotsu Takeshi. He's actually from here, born and raised. There's a better chance he stayed here than the rest of them."

"And that's if they're actually disbanded," Kouga added. "They may have gotten together for the hit and run on Houko and your little FBI drone. I've got a couple sources myself that I could talk to that might get me a lead."

"Use it. Pull whatever strings you can," the FBI agent stated. "I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Likewise."

When at first the woman with black hair didn't move, Kouga gave her a pointed look from her face to the door. Her dark eyes danced with mischief as she gracefully stood up and waved with the folder in hand. It only figured that when she exited, she left his door wide open.

Kouga planned when the whole mess was over, she was going to be the first person he kicked out of his jurisdiction; FBI badge or not.

* * *

By now, Sango had adapted to the slow and boring routine that had become her life. She was tied and bound, trapped in a little basement somewhere. She was fed intermittently but the times were never constant. The only constant was Kohaku, and after the stunt he pulled when she told him the truth, she hadn't seen much of him. Usually when she did, her younger brother was far too drugged up to really understand anything.

It terrified her.

What made it worse was that _no one came_. No one approached her or talked to her. There weren't any threats or any discussions. There was no bargaining power used because no one was there to bargain with. Sango couldn't offer anything in trade for Kohaku's freedom because _no one was there_. It was infuriating and horrifying and Sango wasn't sure what to do with it all.

It cleared up a few things however. The fact that no one was talking to her meant that overall, Sango wasn't the important one in the picture. She was bait, and there was only one person in the entire world that she could be used as bait for.

Inuyasha was the target. They wanted something precious, and he had to get it for them. What would happen if he succeeded? Failed? Would anyone ever come to get her, or was she to rot in this basement forever?

Listening to the footsteps up top, Sango decided that screaming her head off for as long as she could wasn't a bad idea. Eventually, someone would have to come down.

* * *

Kagome hadn't meant to be late. It was almost noon out, the sun high in the sky but not doing much to warm the outside. Winter was starting to settle in, the brisk winds becoming colder, harsher than before.

She hated it.

Right now, however, the temperature was the last thing on her mind. She had made plans to meet with Totosai because _she had to_. Internally, she was conflicted, torn between the knowledge that Inuyasha had to steal the only things her family member held dear in his life to save Sango's. She didn't want Inuyasha to steal it because she could convince Totosai, surely, to give them up temporarily, to be used as a bargaining chip. No insurance company would risk it though, and the company would pull out, effectively destroying the insurance for various other art gallery pieces and ending the gala Totosai had been working so hard to put together.

The situation was complicated, Kagome would give it that much.

Totosai was sitting in the same corner table that he always sat in when they met occasionally for coffee and tea. The lines on his face were deeper, but his eyes were bright, focused on the counter as the baristas worked efficiently behind it. It wasn't until the private investigator was only a few feet away that he noticed her, his smile lighting up his entire face.

"Kagome," he announced, standing up and holding out his arms.

Despite the knot tightening in her chest, Kagome smiled back and hugged him dearly. She had missed him, not having seen him for so long. "Hi, Totosai," she replied, stepping back to take the seat opposite of him. "How have you been?"

"Oh, like you: busy, busy and more busy. Frankly, I was surprised you even called. Why are you all the way in Rexene for?"

"An investigation of mine had the majority of fieldwork over here," Kagome said, tugging absentmindedly on her trench coat. "I've been here for several weeks actually. I didn't know you were hosting a gala."

"Well, that's because you don't talk to your mother enough." Totosai smiled, despite his words, but his big eyes were large and imploring. "She misses you, you know. It wouldn't kill you to go back and visit her once in a while."

Kagome nodded her head, feeling shame curl in with everything else that was threatening to ruin her today. "It's…tough."

"It's been _years_," the old man stressed.

"That doesn't change anything." It was colder all of a sudden, and Kagome tried to bury herself deeper into the coat, hefting the collar so that it covered more of her neck. Totosai watched her actions blankly, taking them in, but not outwardly processing the results. "So tell me about this gala you're hosting. Actually, do you want another coffee?"

For an hour Kagome sat in the tiny, hard chair, listening to Totosai speak forever about the amazing event that he was hosting. She was really proud of him, and their conversation went right back into the flow of what they used to have when Kagome was younger, when Kagome still lived back at home with her mother and brother. She could tell, right from the get-go that approaching the subject of not displaying the two swords he loved so much – the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga – wouldn't be possible. He had too much invested in them. They literally set up the entire theme for the rest of the evening.

Kagome's plans went out the window, not that they were ever good in the first place. Still, she had to try. "How's security?"

Raising a brow, Totosai looked at her with relative suspicion. "The best. Why would you bring that up?"

"There have been a significant amount of thefts in the area," Kagome stated, telling a white lie for what it was. She couldn't come right out and say it. Kagome doubted that "I know a thief, who also appears to be my on- off- again lover, who's going to steal the two most precious things of your collection" would go well. The biggest issue came to the insurance. Once those were stolen, shit would hit the fan for him. Depending on whether or not he used them as leverage, he could be in a lot of financial trouble.

"I haven't heard of anything," Totosai replied, shrugging and draining the last of his coffee. "But I assure you, my dear, that every precaution is being taken to ensure the safety of the collection. I have other collectors putting their pieces in, which wouldn't happen if they didn't believe I had a foolproof system."

"Inuyasha Takahashi might be in town," she pressed, trying to send at least some jolt of concern. "He's infamous for theft of this calibre. Nothing can stop him."

Totosai let out a long, exaggerated sigh, reaching out to take Kagome's hands. Looking at her intently with his big, round eyes, the old man paused for the barest of seconds before speaking. "It will be fine. This isn't the first time I've hosted an event such as this."

"Something could go wrong," Kagome tried.

"Of course something could go wrong," Totosai pointed out. "That's life with virtually everything. Besides, my dear, I can't pull out now. It's two days before opening. The money that's been invested, the marketing and PR and the invites… I can't call it back now. If you think I need tighter security, then I will make the necessary precautions. Other than that, I'm powerless."

That was not what Kagome wanted to hear.

"Now, I've got to head out. There are some final tune-ups with the new lighting system we've installed that I have to check in on. Can we set up something for later in the week? I'd love to see you before you disappear again." Totosai still had her hands, still wouldn't let her go.

"I'll be around, don't worry," Kagome assured. "You've got my number, right?"

"I do," the older man confirmed. "Have a lovely day, Kagome." Standing up and stretching for the barest of seconds, Totosai bent down to kiss her on the top of her head before exiting out of the coffee shop, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

Of course, when you were tied to a thief, moments alone tended to never last.

"That was cute."

Kagome sighed, rubbing a hand down her face and praying to god it wasn't what she thought it was. "How long have you been here?" she asked bluntly, watching as the familiar face of the thief slid into view. Inuyasha sat down in the same seat Totosai had once been, a smirk now replacing what used to be a warm smile.

"You probably don't want to know that," the thief responded, looking rather pleased with himself. "Although, I'm surprised at you Kagome. The entire time, I thought you'd tell your old man exactly what was going on, and you did no such thing."

"It's complicated." It was completely unsurprising to her that Inuyasha had made the connection between herself and Totosai Yanami. It wasn't a hard one to make, especially since he would be looking into the Holloway Museum for any kind of leverage possible. It was only a matter of time before she was discovered.

"It's not, actually." Inuyasha stared at her for a long moment and Kagome tried hard not to fidget under his gaze. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around, wondering why she hadn't thought to check the place out thoroughly while talking to Totosai. She had to be more careful, especially when going back and forth between the law and the underground so easily. Inuyasha reached out and touched her face, startling her enough that their eyes met and held. "You protected me."

"He can't back out, and there are so many insurance issues, I knew the likelihood of it happening anyways was slim to none. He's stubborn," Kagome added, crossing her arms and sitting back so that she was out of the thief's reach. "He wouldn't have done it anyways."

"My only option is to steal it, you have to know," Inuyasha stated quietly, leaning forward as if to tell a secret.

"We can find another way. You're going to bury Totosai in debt and claims and a bunch of legal shit he doesn't deserve. We can figure this out," Kagome urged, trying to get her point across. "I'm going to talk to my source and see what was pulled up."

"Pulled up?" Inuyasha frowned at her. "You've got your CI in on this?"

"As much as I can," she confirmed. "We're going to get Sango back, no matter what."

Inuyasha snorted, leaning back as well to match her posture. It looked far more ignorant on him, Kagome was sure of it. "Yeah but your way will end up with her dead. If I can, I'll have the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga returned as soon as possible but… I can't let her rot wherever the hell she is."

"Have they even spoken to you again?" Kagome asked in a hush. "Have they confirmed a drop-off time? Have they even given you proof of life?"

The thief glared at her, clearly getting angry if the way his dark eyes lit up was any indication. "No. They haven't."

Kagome shut her mouth, knowing the next words that she wanted to say would sound bad. They were meant to sound bad but at this particular moment, Inuyasha was clearly only an inch away from hitting something. He was tired, with bags under his eyes and his skin a paler colour. It was apparent he wasn't sleeping that well. How late did he stay up to determine exactly how to get in? Exactly how to make it out?

It didn't matter, in the end. The facts were the facts.

"I won't let you steal them from Totosai. They mean absolutely everything to him, and it would kill him, if the insurance assholes don't do it first. I'll find another way by tomorrow. We can do this but I need you to focus on helping me."

"No can do," Inuyasha replied, shaking his head.

Kagome didn't know how else to spell it out for him. "Then I'll stop you."

The thief chuckled lowly, standing up slightly so that he could lean across the table. His face was inches from hers but his expression was almost as threatening as it was condescending. "Oh love, I'd like you to try." Inuyasha bent down the final few inches to seal his lips over hers, dragging his tongue over the flesh of her lower lip before pulling away and disappearing out of sight.

Kagome tried to follow him but had lost him immediately. She knew, deep down, that no matter how hard she tried to find him, it simply wouldn't work. Inuyasha wouldn't be found unless he wanted to be found. He was a master criminal and a thief. There was only one place and time that she could confirm his presence and that would be at the gala.

Swearing softly, Kagome wished that she had never taken on Naraku's case and therefore, had never gotten involved with the thief that had appeared to steal something vital to her. Because even though she was bound and determined to stop him, she knew that deep down, she'd let him walk right over her the second the situation got tough. In the end, Inuyasha had power over her.

It made the knot in her stomach a thousand times worse.

* * *

**Comments to Acknowledge**

_Chihiroinlove101:_ I'm not sure how to respond, mostly because I'm not sure what you meant by that.

_Hehey92:_ Why thank you so very much :) It means a lot!

* * *

**Feedback is greatly appreciated during my time of doom (joking) (not really) (NINE STORIES IN FOUR DAYS, JFC).**


End file.
